La Lumière dans les Abysses
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Suite de "Encré dans le Mystère", 6 ans ont passés depuis la Grande Encrose. Bendy et Boris sont maintenant mariés et ils vont bientôt avoir leur premier bébé. Mais voilà que des Encreux resurgissent dans ToonVille et Bendy disparaît. Nul doute que le coupable vient des SillyVisions! Que peut encore caché ce sombre studio? Quelles horreurs attendent encore notre diablotin ? (mpreg)
1. Prologue

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 _Résumé_ :

Suite de "Encré dans le Mystère"

6 ans ont passés depuis la Grande Encrose.

Bendy et Boris sont maintenant libres, mariés et leur bonheur se voit comblé par l'arrivée imminente de leur premier bébé. Mais voilà que des Encreux resurgissent dans ToonVille et Bendy disparaît. Nul doute que le coupable vient des SillyVisions!

Que peut encore caché ce sombre studio? Quelles horreurs attendent encore notre diablotin ? Serait-il seulement possible de ramener une lueur d'espoir au fond de ces Abysses?

* * *

 **Nous voilà de retour :D ça fait un moment, hein? ^^**

 **Désolé d'avoir été aussi longues à posté sur FanFiction mais Foxiso et moi avons voulu voir plus loin dans le jeu pour être sûr de ne pas faire du "total hors sujet" et pouvoir citer tout les personnages crées par TheMeatly qui fait vraiment un travail de dingue avec ce jeu, surtout avec le chapitre 5 qui s'annonce vraiment épique!**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, voici enfin le prologue de la suite de "Encré dans le Mystère". Comme les premiers chapitres ont déjà été posté sur Wattpad, ils vont suivre très vite (peut-être un par jour ou un tout les deux jours)**

* * *

Prologue: Bientôt…

Bendy dort profondément, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté et que Joey était enfin battu. Malgré la peur qu'il leur avait apporté pendant des années et sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à leur ville, les Toons l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, comme une famille qui avait retrouvé un membre perdu depuis longtemps… ce qui avait été un peu le cas.

Bendy avait été enfermé pendant 30 ans dans les studios de SillyVision à cause d'une fausse rumeur. Joey Drew, l'ancien directeur, était devenu un monstre assoiffé de pouvoirs sans que personne ne le sache. Mais depuis 2 mois, ils avaient l'espoir qui avait autrefois brisé le cœur du diablotin il y a 36 ans. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui le réveille en douceur. Souriant, il caresse son ventre arrondi où un enfant grandit désormais. Après 36 ans de deuil, un nouveau bébé allait bientôt rejoindre le couple et agrandir leur famille pour le plus grand bonheur de Bendy.

Caressant son ventre où le bébé bouge doucement, il se rendort en souriant, heureux de sentir le petit bougé, montré qu'il est vivant. Cet espoir d'avoir enfin un enfant vivant et en bonne santé après avoir perdu le premier à cause de Joey était un bonheur sans faille.

* * *

Soudain, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et son instinct le fait se réveiller… mais il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agit de Boris avec Pandora. Le loup qui partage sa vie sourit en s'approchant et embrasse amoureusement son époux avant d'embrasser le ventre rond où son petit bouge doucement avant de coller son oreille sur la surface arrondie pour entendre ce petit cœur qui bat, plein de vie, de promesse et de bonheur pour l'avenir.

Le loup soupire de bonheur, attendrissant son compagnon qui lui caresse la tête.

« J'adore ce son… soupire le loup. Je crois que c'est ce qui me manquera le plus quand il sera enfin là.

_ Oui mais quand il sera là, tu pourras le cajoler, lui enseigner ce que tu sais… être enfin un vrai papa.

_ Toujours rien au niveau des contractions?

_ Non. Des coups de pieds, des mouvements mais aucune contraction.

_ Alors tu diras rien si on t'emmène voir Henry pour un check-point? » sourit Pandora en s'approchant, posant sa main sur la houle où grandit son neveu.

Bendy sourit en regardant sa sœur et hoche la tête. En effet, depuis le début de sa grossesse, Henry gardait un œil sur Bendy et la croissance du bébé, ayant demandé des conseils aux Toons Infirmiers qui s'y connaissaient en accouchement. Bien que encore peu courant, les Toons commençaient à vouloir des enfants à eux comme les Humains donc, d'après les expériences des parents et des rares animateurs ayant assisté aux naissances, des Toons avaient été formé pour assister ces futurs parents et un service de maternité s'était ouvert à l'hôpital de ToonVille même si la plupart donnait naissance chez eux. Henry avait donc appris tout ce qu'il pouvait et surveillait la santé de la mère et la croissance du bébé dans la mesure du possible. Avec la première fausse couche de Bendy, l'ancien animateur s'assurait du bon déroulement de cette grossesse.

* * *

C'est donc pour ça que Bendy se redresse avec l'aide de son époux et de sa cadette avant de se rendre vers la maison de son animateur. Tous les Toons qu'ils croisent les saluent joyeusement et avec des grands sourires si les femelles Toons n'arrêtent pas la future maman pour questionner sur le bébé. Le diablotin ne peut s'empêcher de rire en pensant qu'i ans, il n'aurait jamais été traiter comme ça. Ils l'auraient fuit comme la peste voir même insulté… il ne serait même jamais sorti des SillyVisions. Alors que les mauvais souvenirs de ces 30 sombres années envahissent sa tête, Bendy sent la main de son époux qui lui caresse le dos et cela le fait sourire. Malgré toutes ces années de malheur, de pleurs et de rage, il était maintenant libre et marié à celui qu'il aimait. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils allaient bientôt former la famille que Joey a détruit dans sa folie avec leur enfant. Leur bébé! Sentant les émotions variées de sa mère, il gigote doucement comme pour dire: « _Ne sois pas triste, maman. Moi je suis là._ » Bendy sourit en caressant la houle alors que son mari le calme… surtout lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le tunnel qui mène au monde des Humains.

Bien qu'il aime aller dans le monde réel pour voir Henry, depuis qu'il était enceinte il craignait d'y aller. C'était ce que Coyote, le Toonologiste, appelait un symptôme post-traumatique. Comme les Humains après un gros choc ou un événement traumatisant, Bendy craignait de se rendre auprès des Humains quand il était enceinte car il avait perdu son premier bébé dans le monde réel, il a peur de perdre à nouveau son enfant. Mais Boris est là avec lui, vivant, tout comme Pandora. Prenant une grande inspiration, il prend la main de son époux et tous les trois traversent le tunnel.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Bendy est allongé dans le canapé de Henry et l'animateur l'examine attentivement sous le regard tout aussi attentif de son apprenti: Hub Shenanigan. Bien que portant un nom "difficile", c'était un jeune homme appliqué, un peu réservé et qui respectait les Toons comme ses égaux. Un peu comme Henry. Sauf que son nom et son manque d'expériences l'empêchaient de trouver du travail ou même un simple stage dans le secteur fermé de l'animation. Alors Henry l'avait pris sous son aile pour faire son éducation et lui permettre d'entrer dans le cercle des vrais animateurs.

Bendy aimait bien Hub comme tous les autres… mais il était méfiant. Non pas que Hub s'était montré bizarre avec lui ou que sa grossesse le rendait parano. C'était surtout les petits regards que Pandora et l'Humain s'échangent qui le rendaient comme ça. Et oui! Sa chère petite Pandora ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres et, au lieu de draguer un jeune Toon de n'importe quelle race (même un Méchant si ça lui faisait plaisir), elle s'est entichée d'un jeune Humain! Côté rebelle? Amusée par les liens entre leur nom respectif (vu que Pandora s'amusait à écrire "Mme Pandora Devil-Shenanigan" sur ces derniers dessins)? Il n'en savait rien. De toute façon, Pandora n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête!

* * *

Alors que la diablotine envoie un baiser noir vers son "petit-ami", Henry pouffe.

« Pandora! Tu n'es pas discrète, trésor. Et tu mets Bendy mal à l'aise.

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. dit innocemment la petite mais son "père" la regarde avec un air qui en dit long, faisant rire Bendy et Boris, alors qu'il récupère la marque en forme de lèvres noires sur le coin de la bouche de Hub qui rougit.

_ Les baisers volants de Toons se voient très bien, Pandy. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont noirs. »

La petite hausse les épaules et sifflote, faisant l'innocente. Bendy sourit en caressant son ventre lorsque Henry termine l'examen.

« Alors… moi, je dirais toujours un seul bébé, je sens deux pattes là… marmonne l'Humain en passant sa main sur le haut du ventre avant de passer l'autre en bas. Et la tête, elle est là. Donc, il est en position pour naître.

_ Il naîtrait quand? interroge Boris en s'approchant.

_ Bientôt mais j'ai pas de dates à te donner. dit l'animateur en haussant les épaules. Mais là, on entame la dernière ligne droite. »

Bendy sourit en se redressant et caresse son ventre arrondi. Bientôt, ce petit ange serait parmi eux. Il saurait enfin à quoi il ressemble, si c'était un garçon ou une fille… il ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux. Boris sourit en le rejoignant pour écouter son enfant, le sentant bouger délicatement. Après que Boris ait embrassé pour la énième fois la houle où grandit son enfant, Pandora se dirige vers son frère et pose sa main sur la houle.

« Ouh, j'ai hâte que tu naisses pour pincer tes p'tites joues toutes potelées et te gâter et te dire oui quand tes parents te diront non ! Oui! Mais oui! gazouille-t-elle en parlant au bébé, attendrissant Bendy qui trouvait le côté gaga de sa sœur trop mignon. Par contre, le fait pas aussi mignon sinon je risque de ne jamais te le rendre ! avoue la petite en relevant la tête vers Bendy.

_ Pfff ! T'as pas intérêt, Pandy ! » rit le diablotin en lui mettant une pichenette sur l'emplacement du nez.

* * *

Plus tard, chez eux, Bendy est tranquillement allongé dans un nid de couverture et de coussins (comme il en avait l'habitude depuis le début de sa grossesse) en train de lire un livre pendant que Boris range le moins important dans des cartons. En effet, depuis que le diablotin était enceinte, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur maison (parfaite pour un couple) risquait d'être trop petite une fois que le bébé sera là. Ils avaient donc trouvé une maison familiale un peu plus loin dans le quartier et devaient y emménager rapidement.

Le diablotin commençait à se lasser de sa lecture. Il le pose non loin dans un bâillement bruyant, avant de regarder son époux et de l'appeler.

« Boris!

_ Hhmm? fait l'intéressé, se demandant si son époux commence à avoir des contractions.

_ Comment tu fais pour résister à une envie? Et non pas le genre "d'envie" mais l'envie de quelque chose? demande Bendy en se rallongeant dans le nouveau nid qu'il avait fait (avant sa lecture).

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?dit le loup, confus dans la demande du diablotin.

_ Ton bébé a envie de viande ! avoue Bendy à Boris, assez agacé.

_ Ah !…. » marmonne-t-il.

Ce genre de conversation était courante depuis le début de la grossesse de Bendy. Il avait des envies de femme enceinte et, comme le bébé était à moitié loup, il y avait des moments où le diablotin végétarien avait envie de viande. Sauf qu'il détestait ça et ça risquait de le rendre malade.

Boris hésite quelques instants puis hausse les épaules, hésitant :

« Tu fais comme si il n'y avait rien ? »

Bendy se tourne alors vers lui, furieux.

« **Comme si il n'y avait rien !? BORIS, IL N'Y A PAS RIEN ! C'EST TON BÉBÉ AUSSI !**

_ C'est pas ce que je veux dire, Bendy ! s'affole Boris, sachant que les hormones de son époux enceinte était pire qu'une girouette un jour de tempête.

_ **SI ! TU ME DIS DE FAIRE COMME SI IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE BÉBÉ ! POURQUOI !? TU NE VEUX PAS DE NOTRE BÉBÉ ?**

_ Bendy ! Tu sais très bien que je veux de ce bébé autant que toi !

_ **Alors pourquoi tu me dis d'ignorer mon bébé ?** se met soudain à sangloter le diablotin. Déjà que je suis une mère horrible ! Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger son grand frère et même là, je suis incapable de lui donner ce dont il a besoin ! »

Bendy éclate alors en sanglots, pleurant tout ce qu'il peut, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Boris soupire et le rejoint pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi, Bendy… tu te fais du mal… chut… chut… tu sais que j'aime déjà notre bébé et je sais que tu passes par une période compliquée. Seulement, ce ne sont que des envies. Si le bébé avait vraiment besoin de viande, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu se développer. dit-il en forçant le diablotin à relever la tête pour essuyer ses larmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras une maman formidable. » assure Boris.

Bendy le regarde, les yeux encore brillants, puis il sourit et embrasse son époux avant de grimacer sous un coup violent. Riant, il caresse son ventre.

« Y'en a un qui est jaloux. » rit-il en caressant son ventre.

Son époux loup le soulève soudain, s'installe dans le nid de couverture avant de poser Bendy sur ses genoux puis il les couvre d'une couverture.

« Il va devoir s'habituer. Papa aussi a droit aux bisous de Maman! » rit le loup en embrassant son époux sur la joue.

Bendy rit puis se serre contre son époux en soupirant. Enfin, il était heureux et bientôt, il serait une maman… très bientôt…

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Et avant qu'on hurle au scandale: Oui! Y'a du Mpreg... dans un sens! Bendy est un Toon et, comme nous l'avons dit dans "Encré dans le Mystère", un Toon Hermaphrodite donc autant mâle que femelle. Disons simplement que même si son apparence est mâle, il est plus femelle de corps ce qui lui permet d'avoir des enfants comme n'importe quelle femme.**

 **Introduction d'un nouveau personnage: Hub Shenanigan! Avec Foxiso, on trouvait amusant que Pandora drague un jeune homme passionné des Toons comme Henry et, après réfléxion, on a imaginé un type qui ressemblerait à l'acteur Jason Gray-Stanford! Si vous connaissez "Monk", vous avez dû le voir au moins là ^^**

 **Voilà pour le prologue et le chapitre 1 devrait pouvoir être posté demain alors n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, SVP :) ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	2. Chapitre 1: le Retour de l'Encre

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 posté assez vite en espérant qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le retour de l'Encre**

Bendy se love soudainement contre une matière qui ne semble pas être la fourrure de Boris. Il sent cette matière désagréablement froide et rugueuse. Il ouvre alors les yeux et est surpris de trouver une planche de bois près de lui, à la place de Boris. Il regarde alors les alentours et est tétanisé de peur en voyant que toute la chambre avait disparu. À la place du lit, il était au sol avec seulement une vieille couverture miteuse, dans un espace clos fait uniquement de bois avec juste une lumière violente comme compagnie, et sur le mur derrière lui un pentagramme fait d'encre. La panique se fait sentir dans tout son être ! Il reconnaissait cet endroit maudit ! Un endroit où il ne voulait plus jamais retourné de toute son existence et il espérait que son enfant ne voit jamais le jour dans ce lieu macabre : l'ancien studio des SillyVision !

« **Boris?!** » appelle-t-il paniqué, regardant partout pour le futur papa de son bébé, mais il semblait que le loup est nulle part en vue.

Il essaie de se redresser du sol (avec un peu de mal vu sa grossesse) pour avoir une meilleur visibilité mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il entendit des bruit de chaîne derrière lui. Il se tourne et voit son pied menotté au sol par une chaîne. Il essaie de se dégager de cette immonde chose mais en vain.

« **Boris ! Où es-tu?** » pleure-t-il, prit de peur.

* * *

Puis il entend une porte s'ouvrir. Il se recroqueville sur son ventre arrondi (sa queue s'enroulant autour de celui-ci comme un serpent autour d'un œuf) prêt à ne laisser personne toucher son enfant à naître. Des bruits de pas suivirent celui de la porte se fermant.

« Boris? » questionne-t-il dans un chuchotement, espérant voir la tête du loup (et ainsi avoir de plus amples explications).

Mais il voit une silhouette humanoïde encreuse portant un masque à son effigie qui s'approche de lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Ce n'est pas une position confortable pour le développement du réceptacle de notre messie. fait une voix humaine que le diablotin reconnaît entre mille.

 **_ Sammy!?** » grogne Bendy en s'éloignant plus vers le mur.

Mais l'humanoïde s'approche malgré les menaces de la future mère. Il approche sa main près du visage du diablotin qui la mord furieusement mais il ne fait pas attention à la seconde main du dénommé Sammy qui se pose sur son ventre.

À ce moment-là, les muscles du diablotin se relâchent et le font s'écrouler par terre, allongé sur son dos, exposant son ventre arrondi. C'est comme si Sammy avait ordonné à ses muscles de lui obéir et à son instinct maternelle de baisser la garde. Il était devenu vulnérable par ce touché indésirable. Bendy essaie tant bien que mal à se relever mais sans succès. Sammy avait réussit à le rendre mollasson.

* * *

La figure humanoïde laisse sa main se balader sur la surface du ventre arrondi, le caressant délicatement comme si il contenait un objet précieux. Le Toon sent son bébé qui s'agite sous ce touché inconnu et froid.

« Oh. Enfin, mon seigneur ! Vous avez envoyé votre nouvelle enveloppe charnelle vers moi, votre fidèle prophète ! Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir dans votre réincarnation. »

Puis il se tourne vers Bendy qui, lui, le regarde avec une haine immense. Un sourire est perceptible même derrière le masque en carton jauni et avec des taches d'encre.

« Cette créature impure devrait se sentir gratifiante envers vous pour l'avoir choisi afin de porter le réceptacle de votre âme, mon seigneur. dit-il de son ton de grand manitou.

 **_ Espèce de malade! Joey Drew n'est pas un immortel et il ne renaîtra p...** » crache Bendy avant que la main de Sammy se plaque sur sa bouche avec force.

Le diablotin se débat furieusement en vociférant des insultes derrière la main de celui qui fut autrefois un membre du studio (le directeur du département musique du studio) et un des plus grands partisans aux idées de Joey Drew. À vrai dire, Sammy Lawrence (puisque c'est son nom) vénérait l'ancien directeur des SillyVision comme on vénère un Dieu.

« L'heure est venu de vous délivrer de ce corps de pêcheur, mon seigneur! » dit Sammy en sortant un couteau de cuisine et en le trempant dans de la térébenthine.

En voyant ça, Bendy comprend qu'il veut pratiquer une césarienne et lui retirer son bébé. Mais il est trop tôt ! Il se développait encore ! Affolé à l'idée de perdre un autre bébé, il remue en espérant pouvoir s'enfuir mais en vain.

* * *

En voyant la lame brillé au-dessus de son ventre, il se fige de terreur... jusqu'à ce que Sammy lui plante le couteau férocement. Il sent une immense douleur l'envahir et se met à hurler d'effroi et de douleur, des larmes échappent de ses yeux en coulant telles une rivière. Il pleurait de tristesse, d'effroi et de douleur. Et dans toute son agonie, il entend vaguement une femme qui fredonne une vieille berceuse. Ouvrant les yeux malgré ses larmes, il tremble en apercevant une silhouette en robe noire avec une auréole et des cornes. Bendy suffoque en semblant reconnaître celle qui fredonne comme une mère qui berce son enfant. Sauf que cet enfant, c'était le sien !

C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Personne ne pouvait l'aider pendant que Sammy le découpait vivant ! Boris n'était nulle part ! Il était de retour dans cet endroit infâme dont il ne s'échapperait pas vivant et ils allaient lui voler son second enfant comme ils lui ont prit le premier.

« Il nous libérera... » souffle la voix de femme que Bendy reconnaît comme étant cette folle de Susie.

* * *

Soudain, il entend une voix qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Une voix qu'il connaît bien : celle de Boris!

« Bendy ! Bendy, réveille-toi ! **BENDY !** »

Bendy se redresse, poussant un cri affolé. Tremblant, il voit qu'il est de retour dans sa chambre, dans ce qui lui sert de lit jusqu'au prochain déménagement. Il sent alors une main sur son épaule et sursaute… pour voir son époux Boris à côté de lui.

« Bendy, tout va bien ! Tu ne risque rien, tu es ici chez toi, avec moi. »

Le diablotin regarde le loup, les yeux remplis de larmes… lorsqu'il se fige et baisse les yeux vers son ventre, soulagé de voir qu'il est toujours là, aussi rond que lorsqu'il s'est couché. Soupirant, il y pose sa main, réveillant le bébé alors calme qui se met à gigoter doucement, comme si il sentait la peur de sa maman.

« Bendy ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Boris.

_ Oui… maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, tout va bien… sourit le diablotin en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre..

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne serait pas là ? Tu n'as pas encore accouché, il ne peut pas être ailleurs que dans ton ventre. »

Boris se calme lorsqu'il voit Bendy prendre un air triste en caressant son ventre. Une larme encreuse (comme celles que Bendy pleure depuis qu'il a absorbé de l'encre pour se protéger de Joey) coule sur sa joue.

« Bendy ?…

_ J'ai fais un cauchemar… avoue le diablotin.

_ Joey ?

_ Non… cette fois, c'était… Sammy…

_ Sammy Lawrence ? s'étonne le loup. Je sais que c'était un malade mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as rêvé de lui?

_ J'étais de retour au studio, enceinte et attaché sur un des pentagramme de Joey… explique-t-il en se retenant de pleurer même si il tremble. Sammy est apparu, comme un encreux, avec un masque à mon effigie. Et là, il… il a… il a dit que notre bébé était un réceptacle pour accueillir l'âme de Joey et le faire renaître… »

Boris est alors figé sur place et Bendy ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer davantage. L'horreur s'empare de lui. Et si ce cauchemar voulait dire que Joey était encore vivant ?

Il sent soudain la main de Boris qui essuie ses larmes, le forçant à tourner la tête vers son époux.

« Tout va bien, Bendy. Sammy n'est plus là, pas plus que Joey. Nous ne retournerons plus aux SillyVision. Notre bébé naîtra à ToonVille comme tous les autres Toons-nés. » promet le loup.

Bendy le regarde, espérant… puis se calme et serre son époux contre lui. Boris l'allonge dans leur lit et embrasse le ventre du diablotin.

« Maintenant, il faut que vous dormiez tous les deux. »

Le Toon enceinte pousse un petit rire et caresse son ventre où le bébé semble s'installer pour la nuit bien sagement. Soupirant de soulagement, il se colle contre son époux et s'endort, ronronnant comme un chat contre la poitrine de Boris qui lui lèche le front pour le calmer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bendy avait suivi Pandora pour prendre l'air dans ToonVille… lorsqu'une paire de mains gantée se pose sur ses yeux et il entend des rires.

« C'est qui? gazouille la voix féminine, le faisant soupirer.

_ Candice Rabbit, tu sais que je déteste être surpris. Encore plus maintenant. soupire Bendy, reconnaissant le rire d'une de ses premiers amis de ToonVille.

_ La gronde pas, Bendy. dit une autre voix. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée. »

Le diablotin se retourne et voit trois visages qu'il connaît bien même si ils ont bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il les a vu. Il s'agit du trio infernal de ToonVille: Aiden la Pie Parlante (fils du duo Heckle et Jeckle), Candice la Lapmaine (fille de Roger et Jessica Rabbit) et Keffan le Tunmain (fils adoptif de Gandy Goose et Sourpuss Cat). Ils avaient maintenant 14 ans pour les deux garçons et 15 ans pour la jeune fille. Ils approchaient de la Toonerté et seraient donc bientôt des Toons Adultes au niveau Toonologique. Mais même si ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants, ils restaient proche de leur ami démon, heureux de le voir enfin à sa place parmi eux. La jeune pie se met à califourchon sur le banc près de Bendy alors que la lapmaine pose sa main sur la houle du diablotin en souriant.

« On prend l'air, Bendy? sourit le demi-Toon chat en s'approchant.

_ Il fait beau et c'est un des derniers moments avant que ce petit trésor n'arrive. soupire la future maman.

_ Ouh là! s'exclame Aiden en passant sa main dans ses plumes de tête. Faut te préparer, mon vieux Bendy! Parce que dès qu'il est là, ça ouinouinte de partout jusqu'à ce que ça ait 1 an! Et encore, c'est parce qu'on est inspiré d'oiseaux! Parait que Syl' a été autonome plus vite que moi! »

Ses amis rient en voyant la tête du jeune oiseau noir lorsqu'il parle de Sylia. Qui est Sylia? Ce n'est autre que la petite sœur d'Aiden.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune pie a rejoint l'adolescence, ses parents ont vu leur popularité diminuée et, pour être sûr que Aiden ne serait pas totalement seul, Heckle et Jeckle s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer d'avoir un autre enfant. Et il y a un an, Jeckle était tombé enceinte à nouveau (laissant son fils faire ses épisodes pendant la durée de la grossesse) mais Bendy se rappelle très bien du jour de la ponte. Jeckle avait eu beaucoup de mal à cause de l'épuisement normal dû à la grossesse ajouté à celui de leur baisse de popularité mais, après plusieurs heures, ils avaient eu leur second œuf et tout les trois avec Aiden l'avaient couvé jusqu'au dernier jour de couvaison… et alors qu'ils perdaient espoir, la petite Sylia avait enfin éclot. Oh Aiden adore sa petite sœur, il la choye et joue avec mais vivre avec un bébé quand on a été enfant unique jusqu'à l'adolescence… les premiers mois de la vie de l'oisillon ont été un peu mouvementé.

* * *

Bendy rit en sachant qu'Aiden ne pense pas mal… lorsque soudain, il se fige en sentant une main encreuse lui attraper le pied. Affolé car il repense à son cauchemar, il hurle en baissant les yeux, surtout lorsqu'il voit un Encreux sortir d'une flaque et essayé de l'entraîner.

« **LÂCHE-LE!** » hurle Candice en enlevant une chaussure pour taper la main de la créature.

Celle-ci crie et disparaît alors que les garçons écartent Bendy… sauf que vite, tous suffoquent en voyant des dizaines d'encreux qui surgissent de nulle part et attaquent. La panique s'installe aussitôt (surtout pour ceux qui ont vécu la Grand Encrose) et tous s'enfuient en hurlant. Les trois jeunes retrouvent Pandora et tous filent pour rentrer chez eux… mais Bendy est à nouveau retenu par une main encreuse qui cherche à le tirer vers la flaque d'où elle sort. Par chance, il ne tombe pas car Aiden et Keffan le tiennent mais l'Encreux ne le lâche pas, voulant l'emmener vers les ténèbres.

« **AU SECOURS! BORIS!** » s'affole la future mère.

Alors que tous se voient pris, les Sentinelles arrivent enfin et tirent du diluant, blessant les monstres d'encre qui finissent par s'enfuirent comme ils sont venu. Boris (qui commence la formation depuis peu) court vite rejoindre Bendy pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Boris! sanglote le Toon en serrant son époux.

_ Chut, chut, Bendy… je suis là, tout va bien… chut…

_ Oh Boris, j'ai eu tellement peur…

_ Tout va bien… ne t'inquiète pas… c'est fini… »

Calmant son diablotin, Boris regarde autour de lui, soulagé. Personne n'avait été blessé par les Encreux et tout le monde allait bien. Surtout Pandora et Bendy.

* * *

Dans leur caserne, les Sentinelles discutent entre elles de l'événement d'aujourd'hui. Ils ne trouvèrent point comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Et c'est pas des Ratés de comme on a l'habitude par chez nous! On est bien d'accord pour dire que ce sont ces Encreux de la Grande Encrose qui reviennent nous hanter l'existence, n'est-ce pas? » fit Marc-Antoine le Bull dog.

"Oh oui!" "Pas de doute là-dessus." "Je suis d'accord!" "Oh que oui!" répondent les autres sentinelles (hormis Oswald, Reginald, Farmy, Boris et Cuphead).

« La question, c'est pourquoi ces horreurs reviennent d'outre tombe alors qu'il n'y a plus leur chef ou cette machine à encre infernale. demande une autre Sentinelle.

_ Les seuls trucs qui restent du studio SillyVision en lien avec ses choses sont notre petite famille de rescapés de l'enfer, et encore ….. c'est étrange qu'ils s'en prennent particulièrement à la future maman. fit le Looney en se tournant vers l'époux de Bendy. Tu ne trouves pas, Boris? »

Avec toutes les Sentinelles qui le regardent, Boris ne savait plus où se placer ni quoi répondre.

« Il me semble que votre aventure dans les abysses de vos origines n'est guère terminée. Et en particulier, ça semble appeler Bendy. Et si ce n'est lui, peut-être l'enfant qu'il porte …

_ Oh là, parlez pas de malheur vous, hé! s'indigne le loup. Avec le bébé qu'il a perdu y'a 36 ans…

_ Tu crois que ça peut être cela que cherchent les Encreux? demande Oswald.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi… sauf si ils veulent nous forcer à leur ramener Bendy. Pourquoi?…. je ne sais pas…

_ Tu crois que Bendy pourrait les intéresser parce que Joey a pris son apparence? demande Reginald.

_ J'en sais rien… mais si ils sont encore là, c'est que la Machine doit encore marché.

_ Même avec la dernière utilisation faites par Keffan? s'étonne Marvin.

_ J'ai jamais compris le principe de cette machine. soupire Boris. Mais une chose est sûre: je ne peux pas laisser ces Encreux revenir et s'en prendre à Bendy! Surtout avec le bébé qui va arriver.

_ C'est pour ça que je propose de monter une expédition à Kansas City dans l'ancien Studio. On connaît la localisation de la source. Il nous suffira donc de juste y mettre fin. Et tu nous guidera Boris….. commence Reginald, mais le loup fait d'encre le coupe en répondant: "Impossible!"

_ Mais Boris…. tente Oswald.

_ Non! Je ne risquerai pas de mettre en danger vos vies et la mienne! En plus, mon enfant est bientôt sur le point d'arriver! Bendy aura besoin de moi à ce moment-là! Je dis qu'il faut rester sur la défensive et qu'on chasse depuis Toonville le premier Encreux qui se pointera. »

Les autres Sentinelles ne peuvent pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, avec un enfant sur le point d'arriver et vu la mauvaise expérience de grossesse de Bendy, il était évident que les deux parents voulaient être ensemble lors de la naissance. Sauf que ils savent tous que la situation n'allait pas être aussi simple à gérer.

« Boris… on sait que c'est important que tu assiste à la naissance de ton enfant. dit Oswald. Mais tu te souviens de la Grande Encrose? Ils sont tenaces! Même plus que les Ratés!

_ Et contrairement aux Ratés, ils réfléchissent. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. insiste Cuphead, récitant sa leçon d'apprenti sentinelle

_ Oui je sais mais….

_ Boris! insiste Réginald. C'est pas comme si on cherchait la source! On sait d'où ça vient! On part en repérage, on règle le problème encre et tu rentre chez toi! Ça prend un jour, deux maximum. Tu pourras accueillir ton petit comme il se doit. Et si nous restons en défensive, qui dit qu'ils ne perturberont pas l'accouchement au moment venu? Autant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible! »

Boris réfléchit nerveusement. Son côté de protecteur en tant que plus vieux Toon des SillyVision le forçait à penser aux autres avant de penser à lui… mais parmi ces autres, il y avait Bendy! Et Bendy était enceinte de son enfant et proche du terme. Pour dire vrai, l'accouchement pouvait avoir lieu n'importe quand maintenant qu'ils ont dépassé la gestation d'un loup. Boris ne veut manquer ça pour rien au monde! Il avait déjà été absent 30 ans, ignorant le deuil de son compagnon, alors maintenant il voulait être présent pour tout! Surtout quand ça concerne leur famille. Réginald (qui a été père comme Boris) pose sa main sur l'épaule du loup et dit:

« Voilà ce que je te propose! Tu viens avec nous au studio pour trouver la machine, tu nous explique comment elle fonctionne puis tu rentres chez toi! On termine le travail et toi tu peux être avec ton époux pour accueillir votre bébé. »

Boris regarde le renard, hésitant… puis il se lève en soupirant.

« Boris? s'inquiète Cuphead.

_ Je… je dois y réfléchir… préparez votre expédition si vous voulez mais… je dois en parler avec Bendy… »

Il s'éloigne donc, laissant ses amis derrière lui, son cœur tressaillant entre deux choix impossible pour lui… il devait avoir l'avis de Bendy!

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Boris retrouve Bendy chez eux avec les "petits". Les remerciant, le loup les renvoie chez eux puis, dès qu'ils sont seuls, il va se coller contre le ventre de son époux pour entendre le cœur de son enfant. Mais Bendy voit qu'il y a un problème derrière toute cette affection.

« Boris? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » s'inquiète le diablotin.

Boris soupire en se redressant et regarde son époux. Il sourit en voyant son diablotin le regarder avec ce petit air perdu qu'il trouve si mignon mais, si Bendy et leur bébé sont en danger, il doit lui dire.

« C'est… c'est au sujet des Encreux, Bendy… commence-t-il, faisant pâlir son époux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Joey est revenu ? s'affole le diablotin.

_ Non ! Non non non, Bendy. Joey est vaincu, il ne reviendra pas. promet Boris. Mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ On ne sait pas trop d'où ils viennent. Sûrement des SillyVisions mais… comme il n'y a plus personne, ça ne fait aucun sens. La machine doit avoir été mise en marche ou je ne sais quoi…

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils sont revenus ?

_ Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose au studio. Les autres veulent allé enquêter sur place et… ils veulent que je les accompagne. »

Bendy comprend alors les hésitations de Boris et le but de cette conversation.

* * *

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu peur mais il aurait compris que Boris était nécessaire… mais là, il y avait leur bébé ! Leur petit ange allait voir le jour dans très peu de temps maintenant. Et Boris avait promis qu'il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde ! Mais les Encreux étaient un problème lié aux SillyVisions ! C'était leur studio ! Il connaissait l'endroit mieux que quiconque ! Mais le temps jouait contre eux…

« Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? demande Bendy en caressant son ventre.

_ Un jour ou deux, guère plus… d'après Reginald. soupire Boris.

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit de faire ?

_ J'en sais rien… soupire le loup. Je ne penses pas que cela puisse durer plusieurs jours mais…

_ Alors vas-y ! » sourit le diablotin.

Boris se fige en regardant son mari, incrédule de ce qu'il entend.

« Mais…. Bendy… fit-il.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas! Nous attendrons sagement ton retour pour quand ça arrivera. Tu ne manqueras rien. rassure Bendy en souriant. Ils ont besoin de toi pour défendre la ville, et je veux me savoir sans rien à craindre pour l'accouchement. Donc si vous comptez éteindre la machine, alors allez-y.

_ Bendy, tu es vraiment sûr ?

_ Je te connais, Boris. Et je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir si tu ne vas pas les aider. dit Bendy avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Henry a dit qu'il n'arriverait que dans quelques jours. Pas quelques heures. Tu as le temps de faire ce que tu as à faire.»

Boris est surpris de voir son époux aussi mature et calme mais il sourit avant d'embrasser son diablotin.

« Je reviendrai vite. promet le loup avant de se baisser vers le ventre arrondi. Quant à toi, tu attends encore un peu avant de vouloir sortir. Papa a encore un truc à régler avant ta naissance.»

Bendy pousse un petit rire alors que le bébé se met à gigoter doucement.

« Je crois qu'il te dit "je promets, Papa".»

Boris sourit en frottant son museau sur la houle en poussant un gentil grognement puis il se redresse, embrasse Bendy en disant une dernière chose.

« Prend bien soin de toi, OK ? »

Le diablotin hoche la tête puis le loup se lève et sort.

* * *

Une fois que Boris avait averti les sentinelles, ils purent commencer à voir pour des volontaire et planifier leur plan de comment agir pour quand ils arriveront là-bas. Jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent sur la porte de la caserne. Reginald donne la permission que l'on ouvre la porte d'entrée pour laisser qui les dérangeait d'entrer et de s'expliquer.

« Reggie! Je me porte volontaire pour vous accompagner au studio! fit Keffan, surprenant et intriguant le reste des Sentinelles à part Reginald qui prend un air agacé mais calme.

_ Hors de question! Aller, rentres chez toi. Tu m'as assez fait perdre de temps. » dit-il simplement.

Le demi-Toon de 14 ans se fige d'indignation à ça.

« Mais….. mais non justement! Laisses-moi faire partie de l'expédition! J'ai déjà visité le studio et je l'ai même "contrôlé"! En plus, étant demi-Toon, le maniement de toutes les matière ça me connait tu sais. Je vous serais utile! tente à nouveau l'enfant félin.

_ Oui, "contrôler" pour nous avoir donné une grosse frayeur et aussi nous avoir créé un problème aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui a remis la machine en route et c'est à nous de l'éteindre. Si ça, ça ne me donne pas une raison de plus de douter de ton efficacité. explique le renard fait d'encre le plus calme possible (les autres n'osant guère se mêler à ce qui est en train de se passer).

_ Mais j'y ai été pendant des semaines voir des mois avec Aidy et Candy! insiste Keffan.

_ Peut-être que tu l'as visité en désobéissant mais tu n'y as guère vécu! Keffan, n'insiste plus s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas une sentinelle pas plus qu'un apprenti et tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour en devenir un. Alors retourne auprès de ta famille! Origiaen* sait qu'en ce moment, ils auront besoin de soutien. insiste à son tour Reginald en augmentant le ton de sa voix.

_ Mais la moitié du studio est faite de matière réelle! Et je suis l'unique demi-Toon à pouvoir vous aider! supplie l'enfant chat.

_ Justement **tu es l'unique**! Probablement le dernier exemplaire vivant pour le reste de l'existence de notre monde et il est de mon devoir de préserver les Toons comme les demi-Toons même de leur folie!

_ Mais, Reggie… tente encore Keffan sauf que Reginald se tourne vers lui, furieux.

_ **ASSEZ! Je t'ai déjà dit non!** Tes parents sont en train de disparaître* et toi, tu veux jouer aux aventuriers? Et moi je leur dis quoi si y'a un problème, hein? Alors c'est non! **Non et non! Point à la ligne!** »

Keffan se fige, tremblant et des larmes faisant briller. Il savait que ses parents n'avaient plus longtemps à vivre et c'était dur pour lui. Fusillant le renard du regard, il fait demi-tour et claque la porte violemment. Reggie soupire, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi dur avec le jeune Tunmain mais ceux qui connaissent son histoire savent pourquoi Reginald, d'habitude jovial comme les autres Toons, était aussi dur avec le jeune demi-Toon et aucun ne cherche à argumenter. Dès l'instant où Keffan avait rejoint ToonVille, le renard noir et blanc s'était fait la promesse qu'il n'arriverait rien à ce petit.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 :D**

 **Alors que tout semblait parfait, voilà que les Encreux reviennent faire du charivari dans ToonVille, forçant Boris à s'éloigner alors que la naissance est imminente. Que va-t-il alors arrivé ? Ces Encreux vont-ils s'en prendre à eux? Boris et les Sentinelles arriveront-ils à les arrêter et à protéger Bendy?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, stp :D**

 **AH! Honte à moi, j'ai oublier de préciser les notifications notées :**

 **1* Origiaen est une déesse des Toons. Comme nous, les Toons ont des dieux. Celle-ci est déesse primordial des origines et de la fin**

 **2* Hélas, à cette date-là, Gandy Goose et Sourpuss ne sont plus aussi célèbres. Ils sont presque totalement oubliés et chez les Toons, l'Oublie c'est la Mort!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Studio infernal

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Studio infernal ou Prison Ténébreuse**

Le lendemain, les Sentinelles rassemblées pour la mission se sont retrouvés devant le tunnel qui mènent à Kansas City et attendent Boris qui arrive enfin avec Hub.

« On était obligé de prendre un Humain avec nous? grommelle Réginald.

_ On sait pas ce qui nous attends là-bas alors, dans le doute, autant avoir un Humain avec nous. répond le loup. Et c'est à double avantage! De un, ça lui fait une expérience. Et de deux, même si Henry est plus à l'aise, je préfère qu'il reste près de Bendy au cas où…

_ Touché! T'as tout les points! sourit Oswald.

_ Allez hop! On y va! » dit le renard.

La petite troupe s'avance dans le tunnel, guidé par Boris. Le loup tremble à chaque pas, se souvenant des rares fois où il a fait l'aller-retour entre la maison qu'il avait à ToonVille (là où ils vivaient actuellement) et le studio, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste au studio avec Bendy. Il avait tellement espéré que cela soit la dernière fois qu'il passe dans ce tunnel lorsque Eddie Valliant les avait tiré de là. Alors, revenir là… ça lui fait tout drôle… Hub, lui, observe le tunnel abandonné en écoutant les Toons qui chantonnent pour se donner du courage car eux aussi ont de mauvais souvenirs dans ce tunnel. Le jeune Humain remarque soudain un jeune Toon qui porte un bonnet et un foulard qui cache son visage sauf ses yeux de chat. Il n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit mais il trouve que le jeune Toon a une allure étrange.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent dans le monde réel et Hub suffoque en voyant le studio des SillyVisions. Il en avait entendu parlé par les histoires de Bendy, Pandora et Boris mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir encore debout et digne d'une maison hantée. Boris, lui, tremble mais, pensant à Bendy et à leur bébé, il s'avance vers la porte. Il tourne la poignée qui grince après tant d'années sans utilisation et pousse la porte. L'endroit semble encore plus sombre, des planches étant tombés sous la pression d'encre, le liquide noire gouttant encore lentement comme l'eau d'un robinet qui fuit. Le loup s'avance, permettant à ses collègues Toons d'avancer et, dès qu'ils sont dans le hall principal, Reginald se tourne vers les volontaires.

« Bon, messieurs! Vous attendez ici! On va vérifier si le problème vient bien de la machine. » dit le renard… avant de rejoindre Boris qui s'avance vers la salle de cette fichue machine, ses pas semblant raisonnés comme des coups sur une timbale.

Avec des minutes qui semblent des heures à Boris, ils arrivent devant la pièce. La machine semble encore en état de fonctionner malgré ses dernières utilisations et elle semble avoir toujours assez d'encre pour ne pas avoir des ratés mécaniques.

« Alors ça fait 6 ans qu'elle tourne dans le vide. soupire le loup.

_ Ok, c'est bien ce qu'on pensait. sourit la sentinelle canine. Nous n'allons pas prendre longtemps à régler le problème. Tu sais comment elle marche?

_ Je pense que si on coupe l'encre, elle ne pourra plus rien pomper et elle va être complètement grippé et donc, elle va finir par s'arrêter.

_ Impec! Alors voilà ce que je propose, Boris. dit le renard noir et blanc. Nous allons faire des groupes de trois et chacun va devoir fouiller un coin du studio pour couper les tuyaux et s'assurer qu'on en oublie pas. »

Le loup se tourne vers la Sentinelle qui lui sourit, confiant, avant de retourner vers les autres pour leur expliquer le plan. L'ancien SillyVision observe la machine en tremblant puis il se retourne pour suivre Reginald… sans remarquer la silhouette d'encre qui les observe avant de disparaître dans une flaque d'encre.

* * *

L'être d'encre s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du studio et sort d'une large flaque d'encre dans le département musique. Il rampe jusqu'à un endroit où une autre silhouette d'encre s'incline devant une pancarte de Bendy.

« Alors? Est-il là? » demande la silhouette en prière.

L'autre grogne, comme incapable de parler, mais le premier semble comprendre et se redresse.

« Parfait. Dis à Alice qu'elle aille le chercher! Il est tant que notre Seigneur nous rejoigne! »

Alors que le "chef" s'incline à nouveau devant le carton en marmonnant des prières, l'autre Encreux s'éloigne dans les studios.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à ToonVille, Bendy est installé dans le salon, dans un nouveau nid de couverture avec un petit nécessaire à couture. Dans ses mains, il tient une peluche qu'il a fait lui-même… comme toutes celles déjà soigneusement rangé dans un sac pour le bébé.

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Bendy s'était senti enfin épanoui mais il ne voulait pas oublier sa famille Toon. Même ceux qui n'ont pas survécu à la catastrophe qui l'a enfermé dans ce studio pendant 30 ans. Alors, pour entretenir la mémoire de ses amis même si il sait que ça ne les ramènera pas, il s'était décidé à faire leur peluche à tous. Il avait commencé par les disparus: Alice, quelques angelots, le Butcher Gang. Puis il avait décidé de faire une peluche de Pandora, d'une version Toon de Henry qu'il considère comme un des leurs et là, il s'attaque aux deux dernières peluches: la sienne et celle de Boris.

Souriant, Bendy termine de coudre un des yeux de la peluche puis la regarde ému. Il regarde sous toutes les coutures la représentation de son époux.

« Parfait ! J'ai bientôt fini. sourit-il en caressant son ventre. Comme ça, nous serons toujours avec toi, mon trésor. Dès que ton papa reviendra, on sera totalement prêt à t'accueillir, petit ange. Mais il faut attendre Papa. On est d'accord ? »

Le bébé gigote doucement sous sa peau tendue comme pour répondre à sa maman, faisant sourire sa mère qui caresse son ventre avec son pouce. Mais alors qu'il se lève pour aller chercher un autre fil de couleur pour terminer cette peluche et commencer la suivante, Bendy sent soudain quelque chose qui attrape sa cheville. Baissant les yeux, il manque hurler en voyant une main encreuse lui tenir la jambe. Alors qu'il s'apprête à appeler à l'aide, il sent une main encreuse se plaquer sur sa bouche. Il se tourne pour voir ce qui ressemble à une Ange Encreuse dégoulinante. Une ange qu'il reconnaît même sous toute cette encre. Avec un sourire étrangement maternel vu son apparence, elle pousse le Toon dans la tâche d'encre qui disparaît avec eux, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

* * *

Bendy se débat et hurle en se déplaçant avec la Toon dans le tunnel d'encre mais après quelques minutes, elle le lâche. Il peut alors s'éloigner et suffoque en voyant où il est: les SillyVisions !

« Oh non… suffoque-t-il. Non non non… non je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! **Je ne veux pas rester ici !** sanglote le diablotin en tombant à genoux en se prenant la tête, les images de sa captivité et des horreurs de Joey revenant dans sa tête.

_ Bendy… Calme-toi mon petit… soupire l'ange encreux en le rejoignant. Ce n'est pas bon dans ton état. »

Bendy redresse la tête pour tomber face à face avec un visage qu'il connaît bien.

« Alice ? …»

La demoiselle ange déchue sourit malgré son corps instable, rapidement rejoint par ses frères angelots. La petite star des SillyVisions n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient toujours vivants… lorsqu'il se fige en entendant des pas derrière lui et une voix profonde dire:

« Vous voilà enfin, mon Seigneur… »

Bendy se retourne et, voyant le visage camouflé sous un masque à son effigie, il hurle. Sammy Lawrence! Ce fou était encore là ? Son cauchemar était-il un avertissement ? Il tremble et recule… sauf qu'il se retrouve encerclé par des encreux aux yeux d'un jaune luisant qui le fixent. Son cœur s'affole, la peur l'envahit, il se met à paniquer et à supplier :

« Ne me prenez pas mon bébé, je vous en prie, ne prenez pas mon bébé… »

Sammy semble sourd à ses pleurs et s'avance… avant de s'incliner devant le diablotin. Tous (sauf Alice qui lui sourit) s'inclinent devant Bendy comme devant un roi, étonnant le petit Toon qui n'y comprend rien. Puis le directeur du département musique se redresse et dit :

« Mon Seigneur… je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour tout ce que j'ai dit sur vous dans le passé. J'ai été trompé comme beaucoup dans ce studio. Celui qui vous a affronté pour prendre votre place et que vous avez vaincu ! Le responsable de tout nos malheurs ! Celui qui nous a changé en monstres ! Ce… menteur et blasphémateur de Joey Drew! »

Bendy tremble au nom de l'ancien directeur du studio mais Sammy continu en s'inclinant à nouveau alors que les autres se redressent en le regardant, plein d'espoir.

« Nous avons été dupé, mon Seigneur. Joey Drew nous a promis monts et merveilles et pour seule récompense, nous voilà. Prisonniers de ces Abysses Noires qu'on nous pouvons encore qualifier de corps… mais nous savons la vérité maintenant. Bendy, vous êtes notre Seigneur ! Vous avez pu vaincre Joey et ses démons ! Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous rendre notre liberté !

_ Pardon ? suffoque Bendy. Mais je n'ai jamais…

_ Je vous en conjure, mon Seigneur. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec vous mais… je n'ai été que trompé… je vous vénérais à travers la mauvaise icône… regardez-nous, mon Seigneur. Regardez mes frères de malheur ! »

Bendy hésite puis il se tourne vers les autres présents. Avec Alice et les angelots Toons, il il y avait des hommes, des femmes et même des jeunes gens à peine sorti de l'enfance. Tous rendus semblable par l'encre qui les emprisonne, et tous qui le regardent. Leurs yeux et parfois leur posture montrent le désespoir. Certains tracent inlassablement "Il nous libérera" sur les murs, d'autres le suppliant du regard, au fond un jeune homme pleure, caché derrière des caisses et d'autres n'osent même pas se mettre en lumière, laissant uniquement leurs yeux tristes indiquer leur présence. Le diablotin sent son cœur qui se serre en entendant les sanglots du jeune homme (qu'il pense reconnaître comme Wally Frank) et en voyant ces visages désespérés. Ils ressemblent aux monstres invoqués par Joey… mais eux, ils ont toujours un cœur. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres mais des victimes, des dommages collatéraux des folies du directeur. Ému, il s'approche du petit encreux qui pleure et lui caresse le dos pour essayer de le réconforter, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras à cause de sa grossesse.

« Bendy… soupire Alice. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander… mais nous avons envie de vivre nous aussi. Nous voulons nous aussi sortir de cet endroit mais sous cette forme actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous serons rejeté par l'Humanité et par les Toons… s'il te plaît, Bendy, tu dois nous libérer.

_ Mais… je veux bien vous aider mais comment ? interroge Bendy.

_ Vous êtes notre Seigneur, Bendy. explique Sammy. Vous êtes celui qui contrôle l'encre, qui la dompte et vous avez vaincu l'imposteur. Vous êtes donc le seul à pouvoir nous libérer. »

Le diablotin se tourne vers eux en caressant son ventre où le bébé bouge doucement. Ils mettaient tous leurs espoirs en lui et ça lui fait peur… mais il sait ce que c'est que d'être enfermé ici.

* * *

Se redressant lentement, il leur sourit.

« Bien sûr que je vais vous aider. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais le faire. Sauf que… soupire-t-il en caressant son ventre. Comme vous le voyez, je vais bientôt avoir un petit. Il faut que je rentre chez moi mais, dès que le bébé sera né, je vous aiderais. » promet le diablotin.

Tous se figent comme si leur sauveur venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie mais lui pense avant tout à son bébé. C'est normal mais il ne devait pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici.

Alors que Bendy commence à s'éloigner, Sammy se dresse d'un coup devant lui. Il semble presque menaçant et ça lui fait peur.

« Je crains que vous ne comprenez pas, mon Seigneur. Vous êtes en danger désormais. L'Ange Déchue rendue folle par l'Imposteur ne souhaite que vous récupérer pour récupérer sa beauté. Maintenant que vous êtes en ces murs, la moindre sortie serait risquée. Si elle venait à vous capturer… je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle vous ferait.

_ Quoi?... s'affole Bendy. Mais… je ne peux pas rester! Je ne peux pas avoir mon bébé ici !

_ Tant que vous ne nous aurez pas libérer, mon Seigneur, vous ne pouvez quitter ces lieux! » grogne le directeur du département musique.

Bendy tremble en serrant son ventre, craignant que l'ancien Humain ne fasse ce qu'il a vu dans son cauchemar. Voyant que son ami tremble, Alice s'approche et le serre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, Bendy. soupire-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, si tu sors, tu prend des risques énormes….

_ Mais… Boris et les autres… panique Bendy.

_ Chut chut… non non, ne panique pas. Elle ne leur fera aucun mal. Ils n'auront pas l'idée de descendre en bas et elle ne pourra rien leur faire.

_ Mais… Mais qui!? Qui "elle"? »

Alice tremble en berçant son ami enceinte pour le calmer. Même elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne sait pas que tu es là. Tu ne risque rien… » assure-t-elle en serrant son ami avant de fredonner sa berceuse.

Bien que perturbé et effrayé d'être encore une fois de plus enfermé ici bas, Bendy se calme à la petite chanson et son amie ange lui permet de s'endormir, sachant qu'il avait besoin de force. Pour lui, pour Boris, pour le futur bébé… et pour eux, leur liberté !

* * *

À ToonVille, Pandora entre en sifflotant dans la maison de son frère avec des affaires pour le bébé. Posant ce qu'elle tient, elle se rend dans la maison en appelant :

« Bendy ? Bendou, t'es là ? J'ai des cadeaux pour mon neveu …. ou ma nièce et je suis sûre que tu vas adoré! »

Mais lorsqu'elle ne reçoit aucune réponse, la diablotine s'inquiète. Son frère ne la laissait jamais sans réponse à cause de leur passé aux SillyVisions. La petite se met à chercher dans toute la maison, inquiète.

« Bendy ? Frérot t'es où ? **Bendy ! Bendy !** »

Plus le temps passe et plus elle prend peur. C'est comme si son frère s'était évaporé ! Hors Bendy ne serait jamais parti seul ! Surtout pas quand Boris est au SillyVisions et que le bébé était bientôt là !

Alors qu'elle arrive dans le jardin, Pandy se fige en voyant une des peluches que Bendy a fabriqué pour le bébé. Un petit Boris en peluche. Son frère s'était mit en tête de refaire toute les peluches des SillyVisions pour que toute leur "famille" soit avec le bébé. Donc, c'était là la preuve qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ! Ces jouets avaient une symbolique énorme pour Bendy ! Il n'en aurait jamais laissé un traîner ailleurs que dans les affaires du bébé ! Elle récupère le jouet, regarde partout puis, dans la panique, elle serre la peluche et sort en courant, ignorant les gens qu'elle croise et qui lui demandent ce qu'elle a. Là, elle ne connaît qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider : son beau-frère Boris !

* * *

Dans le studio, Boris trouve une valve sur un des tuyaux de la salle de repos et le ferme avant de crier:

« Un autre de fermer ! On devrait bientôt en voir le bout !

_ Impec ! » sourit Cuphead en terminant de fermer le tuyau.

Hub tente de fermer la valve principale mais elle est toujours aussi raide.

« Il doit rester encore des tuyaux d'ouvert. dit-il en rejoignant Boris et Reginald. La pression est encore trop forte pour arrêter le flux.

_ Pff ! Ils ont mit combien de tuyaux d'alimentation à cette machine ? soupire Reggie. Bon bah… ils pourraient être où ces tuyaux restants ? »

Boris réfléchit… lorsque la porte principale claque et Pandora appelle :

« **BORIS ! BORIS !** »

Entendant la diablotine, le loup la rejoint avec Hub et Reginald, les autres suivant non loin.

« Pandora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ **Boris ! C'est Bendy !** s'affole-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer. Il a disparu !

_ **QUOI ?!** s'étrangle le loup alors que tous se figent et se regardent, affolés.

_ Mais… mais c'est pas possible ! s'alarme Hub en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il… Il est peut-être aller faire un tour ou… ou il est allé chez Henry et Linda…

_ En laissant ça traîner dehors ? »

Pandora tend alors la peluche et Boris se fige. Il sait à quel point ces jouets sont importants pour Bendy qui voulait que leur enfant soit entouré de ses proches en permanence.

Tremblant, il récupère le jouet et pâlit. Mais il se met aussitôt à grogner en sachant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul coupable possible !

« C'est un coup de ces fichus Encreux ! Ils ont profité de notre absence pour revenir et enlever Bendy !

_ OH les…. rage Reginald. Et on est tombé dans le panneau comme des débutants.

_ Je pense qu'on a oublié que ce n'était pas des Toons ou des Ratés que nous affrontons. soupire Oswald.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'ils le cacheraient ? Le studio n'est pas aussi grand!

_ Malheureusement si! » avoue le loup avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Les Sentinelles le regardent avant de l'imiter.

« Il y a une vraie descente vers les enfers en dessous et qui sait dans quel étage ils ont pu les cacher. » rage Boris en serrant les poings.

Pandora suffoque et regarde Hub, cherchant du réconfort dans sa présence… lorsque le loup s'élance furieusement vers une porte qu'il ouvre. Un sombre escalier s'enfonce alors dans les Abysses du bâtiment et le loup s'apprête à s'y enfoncer, serrant la peluche dans son poing, lorsque Reginald l'arrête.

« Hep hep hep ! Tu vas où comme ça, toi ?

_ Je vais sauver ma famille ! grogne le loup.

_ Tout seul ? Non mais ça va pas !? Ils sont des centaines voir des milliers ! Tu fais pas le poids tout seul !

_ J'ai laissé Bendy seul face à ces monstres **UNE** fois ! **Une seule !** Et ça a conduit à la perte de notre premier bébé ! Cette fois, je dois être là pour lui !

_ Je ne dis pas que tu dois le laisser, Boris ! insiste le renard. Mais seul, c'est la mort assuré ! Je t'accompagne !

_ Moi aussi ! s'exclame Cuphead.

_ Moi de même !

_ Montrons à ces encreux ce qui en coûte d'attaquer les nôtres ! »

Reginald s'accroupit au sol et caresse le plancher, l'air pensif. Le bois était vieux et grinçant. C'est même un miracle que le bâtiment tienne encore.

« On ne pourra pas y aller tous. On se ferait repérer tout de suite. dit le renard. Voilà ce que je propose. Une partie restera à l'étage avec Oswald pour terminer la mission de départ. Et l'autre viendra avec nous dans ces enfers. Alors… marmonne-t-il en regardant le groupe. Cuphead, tu viens. Ensuite … toi là-bas qui sent l'after shave à mort! Et l'Humain…

_ Hub… soupire le jeune homme.

_ OK ! Hubert vient aussi ! **Allez hop !** »

Pandora se retient de rire en voyant Hub qui soupire que son nom n'est pas un diminutif avant de suivre Boris et les autres. Le jeune Toon masqué se glisse discrètement dans le groupe et tous descendent. Pandora tremble en les regardant disparaître dans les Abysses du Studio, ayant l'impression de leur dire adieu. Boris, lui, s'avance furieux vers le sous-sol avec l'idée fixe de trouver son époux et de le ramener à ToonVille ! Sain et sauf ! Avec leur bébé !

« Tiens bon, Bendy ! J'arrive ! »

* * *

Alors que le petit groupe descend vers les profondeurs, il ne remarque pas une étrange créature mi-Toon mi-Encreux qui les suit. Cette chose est une mini Tête Chercheuse ! Elle surveille le groupe et remarque le loup. Poussant un petit grincement, elle se divise en deux et l'une des Têtes Chercheuses se rend vers un des étages inférieurs où une sorte d'aire de spectacle a été laissé pour compte. Se rendant dans l'espèce de salon de rencontre semblable au Château des Princesses de Disneyland, elle rejoint une silhouette Toonée féminine qui joue avec un couteau. La silhouette se tourne vers la Tête Chercheuse et la prend dans sa main.

« Alors, mon petit espion ? As-tu trouvé ces idiots qui refusent de plier devant moi ? »

La petite Tête Chercheuse secoue la tête mais son "visage" se floute et ce que sa semblable observe y apparaît, montrant le groupe de Sentinelles et le loup.

« Oh, mais quelle surprise ! sourit-elle. Alors Boris serait revenu vers nous. Aww comme il est gentil. Il vient me redonner ce qu'il m'a pris. Quel amour ! »

La silhouette de femme se redresse et saisit un magnétophone qu'elle met en route pour entendre la voix de Joey Drew. Il s'agit d'un enregistrement d'un interview de Joey, peu de temps après la création du studio.

 _« Il n'y a rien de mal à rêver ! Souhaiter l'impossible est juste dans la nature humaine. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé ! Avec seulement un crayon et un rêve. Nous voulons tous tout sans même lever le petit doigt. Ils disent qu'il faut juste y croire. Croire peut vous faire réussir. Croire peut vous rendre riche. Croire peut vous rendre puissant. C'est pour ça qu'avec suffisamment de conviction, on pourrait même tromper la mort elle-même ! Maintenant, ceci… est une idée belle et merveilleusement folle. »_

Ricanant, la demoiselle s'exclame :

« Tu avais raison, Joey. Avec un peu de conviction, on peut obtenir ce que on veut. Et je l'aurais… sans toi ! »

Elle laisse alors tomber le magnétophone… et le piétine en souriant diaboliquement.

« J'aurais dû te poignarder le jour où j'ai tué cette voleuse d'Alison. » rit la jeune femme en se tournant, montrant que la moitié de son visage est déformé, presque fondu.

Il s'agit de la voix officielle de Alice Angel: Susie Campbell!

* * *

 **Voili-Voilou! Chapitre 2 :D Bon les suivants sont encore en court d'écriture mais j'espère que ça vous intrigue assez pour vous donner envie de continuer :)**

 **Notre pauvre Bendy se retrouve à nouveau en "enfer"... mais par chance, ils ne lui veulent aucun mal... apparemment... et pour ceux qui pleuraient Alice, la voilà :D Toujours vivante et aussi gentille :) Juste moins stable... et les "Encreux"... franchement, à se demander si TheMealty ne se serait pas inspiré de "Encré dans le Mystère" pour le chapitre 4 ^^ C'était juste parfait pour cette fiction! Merci à lui de nous avoir offert ce petit passage et ces personnages :) Tiens, tant qu'on y est, à votre avis quel nom devraient-ils avoir? Les Oubliés ou les Égarés?**

 **Boris va tout faire pour "sauver" son époux et leur bébé... mais ne réveille-t-il pas un danger bien plus grand?**

 **Pour le savoir, suivez cette fiction et vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :) Croyez-le, ce sont vos encouragements qui nous motivent à continuer cette fiction :)**


	4. Chapitre 3: Désespoir de l'encre

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Désespoir de l'Encre**

Après avoir vidé une énième peluche de son rembourrage, Bendy commence l'élaboration de son nid. Il le faisait avec les entrailles de peluches et des morceaux de toiles et de papier. Absolument rien à voir avec celui de sa maison qui était confortable et rassurant …

Mais si il voulait sortir d'ici, il devait libérer tous les autres prisonniers de ces abysses. Mais comment faire? Comment les délivrer? Comment rendre leurs formes à certains corps? Qu'attendaient-ils vraiment de lui? Tout ceci l'épuise, surtout qu'il est enceinte, et son énergie était vite drainé. Il somnole dans son nouveau nid lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas et trois voix assez familières.

« Hé bah! V'là t-il pas le p'tit protégé du chef? »

Bendy se tourne vers les voix qui appartiennent au Butcher Gang.

« Edgar! s'exclame-t-il en voyant l'araignée. Charley! dit-il à celui qui vient de parler. Barley! salut-il au toon encreux marin. Vous aussi vous êtes là?

_ Bah… on était en train d'enregistrer quand l'encre a envahi le studio. soupire Edgar.

_ Hé! Le plaint pas, Huit-Pattes! Il savait même pas à cause du loup! s'agace le chimpanzé anthropomorphe.

_ Tonnerre de Brest, t'as eu du bol gamin! pouffe Barley. Sinon je peux te jurer que tu aurais morfler.

_ Le plaint pas non plus, toi ! rale Charley. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est comme ça je vous signale!

_ Oh ! Dis pas des anneries plus grandes que toi, toi non plus! C'est surtout la faute de Joey Drew! ….. je veux dire …. quel homme avec le cerveau le plus petit soit-il, aurait l'idée de faire la plus grande installation pour un si petit studio? répond le marin. Et tu savais très bien que le chef voulait le protéger à n'importe quel prix de ce mégalomane !

_ Écoutez! interrompt le diablotin, attirant l'attention des Butcher Gang sur lui. Je sais que ce qui vous est arrivé était horrible et dépourvu de sens mais je peux vous assurer que si j'avais su à l'avance ce qui se passait, j'aurais tout fait pour arrêter ça. dit-il, même si le chimpanzé Toon ne semble pas convaincu. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est produit avec Joey Drew. »

Le "chef" du Gang grommelle, comme si il voulait y croire mais que sa fierté l'en empêche, contrairement aux deux autres qui sourient au Diablotin.

* * *

Bendy leur sourit timidement en se souvenant de leurs épisodes ensemble lorsqu'un violent coup de pied le fait gémir en prenant son ventre, surprenant les trois "méchants".

« Hé ! Ça va ? s'alarme Edgar.

_ Oui… ce n'est rien… juste le stress… souffle Bendy.

_ Lourd comme t'es, ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à nous tirer de là avant d'avoir pondu ton marmot. dit Barley en enlevant le trop plein d'encre qui coule sur son menton.

_ Je sais… soupire le diablotin. Mais Sammy refuse que je sortes avant… et Boris… il va être fou d'inquiétude…

_ C'est si tu veux le rejoindre qu'il y aura de quoi s'inquiéter. » soupire Alice en s'approchant.

Tous se tournent vers elle, la voyant se racler la gorge douloureusement.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ C'est ma voix, Bendy… soupire la demoiselle. À l'époque, j'avais encore la voix d'Allison et Susie commençait à me redonner sa voix… sauf que maintenant, ma gorge ne sait plus quelle voix prendre. » soupire l'ange.

Bendy suffoque en entendant que, en effet, la voix d'Alice vacille comme un vieil enregistreur. Elle passe par la voix de Allison (sa dernière doubleuse) puis par la voix de sa première doubleuse, Susie Campbell, et enfin, elle passe par un mélange des deux. Alors qu'il est intrigué par la voix de son amie, Bendy est surtout inquiet par ce qu'elle lui a dit.

« Comment ça plus dangereux si j'essaye de partir? demande le diablotin. Mais vous êtes tous là alors il n'y a personne qui peut me faire du mal si je remonte dans le studio.

_ Ah non ! On est pas seul, loin de là ! s'exclame Charley.

_ Ouh non ! affirme Edgar. Pas seul du tout !

_ Planquée au dessus, ya une saleté de sirène de la pire espèce ! grogne Barley. Moche et dangereuse ! Et complètement barré !

_ Quoi ? Mais… vous parlez de qui ? s'indigne Bendy.

_ Du vrai danger de ce studio maintenant que Joey n'est plus. soupire Alice. Une folle qui se prend pour moi parce qu'elle m'a donné ma première voix. »

Bendy se fige, se souvenant d'un détail de son cauchemar.

« Susie ?... Susie Campbell? Cette hystérique raide dingue de Joey ? suffoque le diablotin en serrant son ventre. Elle est encore vivante elle aussi ?

_ Elle a changé, Bendy… soupire Alice. Elle est toujours… hystérique… mais ce qu'elle ressent pour Joey n'est plus que de la haine. Lorsque Joey a remi la machine en route, elle s'est réveillé comme beaucoup et elle est devenue folle de rage contre lui en voyant sa nouvelle apparence. Alors elle s'est mise en tête de redevenir belle et, comme Joey a pris ton apparence, elle a pris mon apparence…

_ Quoi? suffoque Bendy, se souvenant de l'horreur qu'était Joey. Mais… comment a-t-elle pu?...

_ Elle a corrompu certains d'entre nous qui avait la Haine contre Joey, comme elle. Sauf qu'au lieu de les aider comme promis, elle leur a volé leur cœur et fabriqué des clones ignobles avec leurs cadavres. dit Charley, affolant le diablotin.

_ Mais… pourquoi ?... comment?...

_ Elle a dû trouver un carnet de Joey rempli de notes sur comment garder la jeunesse et la beauté avec des cadavres. dit Edgar en haussant les épaules. Elle s'est mise à parler comme lui, elle s'est persuadée qu'elle seule pouvait être Alice Angel, alors elle a commencé à tuer des gens puis elle s'est mise à fabriquer des clones et elle tuait ceux qu'elle jugeait parfait.

_ On ignore ensuite ce qu'elle a fait mais elle s'est vanté de leur prendre peu pour leur donner plus mais ces clones, en plus d'être débiles et violents, sont hideux et s'attaquent à tout ce qui bouge. ajoute le marin Toon. Ils sont dangereux à cause de ça mais sinon...

_ Elle a même prit l'apparence de notre ange… si on oublie la moitié déformée de son visage. soupire le chimpanzé en regardant Alice qui tremble, l'encre qui la compose coulant sur ses yeux aux nombreux souvenirs qui envahissent sa tête.

_ Sa… **sa quoi?** » s'étrangle Bendy.

Déjà que Joey lui faisait peur, si en plus une version folle dingue d'Alice difforme et à moitié humaine sévissait dans le studio en tuant des gens avant de s'amuser à jouer au Dr Frankenstein…

Alice soupire, chassant l'encre de son visage, puis elle explique:

« Susie a réussi à récupérer une forme à peu près humaine mais elle s'est ensuite mise en tête de prendre mon apparence, de devenir "belle" et de quitter le studio afin de devenir célèbre. Elle y était presque arrivée… tremble l'ange en revoyant cette folle erré dans les couloirs ce fameux jour. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais sa dernière expérience macabre à échouer et son visage s'est retrouvé horriblement mutilé.

_ On l'a entendu hurler jusqu'ici. ajoute Edgar.

_ Et elle s'est mise en tête de récupérer les Toons parfaits afin de parfaire sa métamorphose. Et les seuls Toons parfaits de ce studio, c'est toi et Boris… ou Pandora mais Susie ne faisait jamais attention à elle alors je pense qu'elle l'a un peu oublié.

_ Mais elle a totalement viré CoolWorld!* » suffoque Bendy, incapable de croire que quelqu'un pouvait avoir des idées aussi tordus autre que Joey.

Il réalise alors pourquoi c'était dangereux de sortir de cet espèce de bunker pour "gens raisonnables". Si Susie ou "Alice Angel" le trouvait, elle lui ferait subir des horreurs bien plus atroces que celles de Joey et sa vie ainsi que celle de son bébé seraient en danger!

* * *

Sauf que Bendy se fige en se souvenant du père de son enfant.

« **Boris! Oh mes dieux!** Si il remarque ma disparition, il va venir ici et…

_ Bendy, calme-toi! insiste Alice, amusée de voir Bendy avoir des peurs qu'elle a eu autrefois. C'est pour ça que nous avons attiré Boris dans une mission à l'étage principal. avoue-t-elle. Le temps qu'il trouve tout les tuyaux à fermer pour stopper la machine, je suis sûre que nous aurons trouvé une solution.

_ Mais Alice… je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous aider… je suis enceinte et ça me prend déjà énormément d'énergie… je… je ne sais même pas si je pourrais utiliser ma magie sans nuir à mon bébé… et Boris a promis qu'il serait là à la naissance. Il va remarquer mon absence et venir ici! Et… et… »

Bendy se met à pleurer, sentant le cercle vicieux de ce studio maudit faire des tours et des contours pour le torturer… lorsqu'il sent la main d'Alice qui lui caresse la joue, comme une mère qui réconforte son enfant. Elle semble tellement compréhensive, comme si elle avait elle-même vécu ce qu'il vit actuellement.

« Je crois en toi, Bendy. Comme tu crois en Boris et comme tu as cru en moi. Tu vas réussir à nous libérer de ce studio maudit! Et je suis sûre que tu pourras vite retrouver Boris pour que vous puissiez accueillir votre bébé tout les deux. Nous pourrons alors tous retrouver ceux que nous aimons… nos familles… »

Bendy la regarde… puis il sourit et la serre dans ses bras. Alice le berce doucement en fredonnant sa berceuse et le diablotin finit par s'endormir. Tremblante, la jeune ange pose délicatement sa main sur la houle de son ami et le bébé gigote doucement comme pour la saluer. Elle sourit comme si ça lui rappelait des choses merveilleuses puis embrasse Bendy sur le front. Elle allait tout faire pour qu'il ait lui aussi droit à ce petit bonheur qui n'allait plus tarder.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages au-dessus, le gang de Sentinelles arrive au deuxième étage du dessous, dans le département musique, mais ils se rendent compte qu'il faut ouvrir une porte avec trois interrupteurs qu'il faut trouver de-ci de-là de la pièce.

Boris soupire puis ils se séparent pour chercher ces fichus interrupteurs.

" _Depuis quand Joey a-t-il construit ce fichu système?_ " pense-t-il.

Ils longent les murs, écartent les boîtes de soupe au bacon qui sont entassé un peu partout et Hub manque marcher dans un bol posé devant une pancarte de Bendy comme une offrande. Plus il observe le studio, plus il a la chair de poule. Les bougies allumées un peu partout comme dans un sanctuaire, des pancartes disposées comme des icônes dans des pentagrammes, des bols posés à même le sol comme des offrandes, etc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?... marmonne-t-il.

_ **Hé ! J'ai un des interrupteurs !** crie Cuphead en découvrant le premier derrière une pile de canettes.

_ J'en ai un aussi ! » s'exclame Boris en trouvant le deuxième dans un coin éclairé par la lueur des bougies.

Le troisième est repéré par Reginald mais il ne peut pas l'atteindre car trop haut. Alors qu'il appelle Hub, le jeune Toon se met à monter avec agilité et atteint l'interrupteur. Cuphead qui est près de la porte s'exclame:

« Super! On peut avancer ! »

Il ouvre la porte qui fait un bruit mécanique, dévoilant un couloir envahi par l'encre. Boris se dirige vers la porte avec Hub et le jeune Toon… mais Reginald serre les poings et court vers le jeune.

« **Je croyais avoir été clair, Keffan !** »

Puis il retire la capuche, révélant le jeune Tunmain devant tous les autres qui suffoquent. Keffan se mord la lèvre mais à part ça, il ne semble pas désolé.

* * *

« **Non mais sérieusement!** J'expecterai ça d'Aiden mais **toi ?!** Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais de toi, hein? Oh j'oses pas imaginer les visages horrifiés de tes parents! rage le renard fait d'encre en tirant sur ses oreilles.

_ Oh calmes-toi s'il te plait, Reggie! C'est pas comme si c'était lui la cible, comme Mél….» commence Cuphead avant que Reginald le fusille du regard.

La tasse se tait aussitôt et recule en levant les mains en protection, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans les jambes de Boris. Reginald inspire un bon coup avant d'expirer le tout et de continuer:

« Ok! Voilà ce qu'on va faire! Keffan! Dorénavant, tu restes toujours où je peux te voir, est-ce clair?

_ Comme de l'eau de roche, Reggie. souffle l'adolescent un peu peiné qu'il s'est fait avoir comme ça.

_ Et j'espère pour tes parents que j'aurais pas à le regretter. »

Le renard le regarde, agacé, puis lui fait signe d'avancer.

* * *

La petite troupe reprend alors sa route dans le département Musique. L'endroit est atrocement sombre. Bien plus que la dernière fois que Boris y est passé, il y a six ans, alors qu'il fuyait le studio avec Bendy et les enfants. Keffan se souvient bien de l'endroit mais là, il ne se sent pas à l'aise.

« Il fait noir comme dans un four là-dedans! s'indigne Cuphead.

_ Y'a une manivelle pour actionner le courant juste là. Près de la sortie de secours » dit calmement le loup.

Hub, qui est à côté, entre dans le renfoncement et actionne la manivelle. Les vieux néons grincent avant de s'allumer… mais l'encre aux pieds de Keffan semble soudain se mettre à bouillir et un encreux en surgit. L'ado Tunmain hurle en faisant un bond en arrière et Cuphead tire pour effrayer l'encreux… sauf que ces cris de détresse en alertent d'autres qui se ruent sur les Toons et l'Humain.

« **Vite! Dans la loge du projectionniste!** On trouvera bien quelque chose pour les affronter, là! » crie Boris.

Reginald attrape la main de Keffan et le pousse vers la direction indiquée avant d'être suivi par Hub et Boris qui les guident. Cuphead et Reggie utilisent leurs armes de sentinelles et arrivent à les ralentir avec de les rejoindre, les Encreux étant coincé en bas des marches à rugir pitoyablement.

« Ouf! Bon à savoir! Ils sont trop neuneu pour monter des marches. soupire Cuphead.

_ Boris? Comment on fait pour descendre? demande Hub.

_ Norman planquait la boîte à outils de Thomas dans une cache sous une planche. Comme ça, Wally ne lui piquait pas ses outils. » explique le loup en testant les planches.

Lorsque une grince plus, Boris la casse d'un grand coup de talons et en sort une caisse à outils d'où il sort plusieurs grosses clefs.

« Voilà, ça sera déjà une défense face à ces monstres.

_ Bendy n'est pas venu là. dit Reginald. Je ne sens son odeur nulle part.

_ Il y a un passage pour continuer à descendre en allant vers l'Infirmerie ou par le vieux "sanctuaire" de Sammy.

_ Un sanctuaire? s'étonne Cuphead.

_ Sammy se voyait comme un prophète et il s'était crée un coin secret… juste là. » dit Boris en montrant la vieille porte coulissante en métal.

* * *

Pendant que le loup explique aux autres leurs différents échappatoires, un des Encreux s'enfonce dans le studio, évitant le territoire de la "Folle Alice Angel", puis il trouve Sammy. L'ancien directeur du département Musique est en train de préparer "une offrande" afin d'aider Bendy à avoir la force nécessaire pour les aider, secondé par Alice (même si elle aurait simplement dit qu'elle l'aidait à chauffer un peu de soupe). Lorsque l'encreux arrive, il grogne pour attirer leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? grommelle Sammy. Je croyais que tu devais t'assurer que tout était près pour terminer le rituel!

_ Sammy ! » gronde gentiment Alice.

L'encreux grogne à nouveau, attirant leur attention, et pousse une série de gémissement, grognements, bruits de bouche… et Alice et Sammy se figent.

« Des intrus dans le département Musique? Mais… personne ne vient jamais ici… suffoque l'ange.

_ C'est certainement un piège de cette "Ange"! Elle a dû sentir que notre Seigneur était parmi nous et elle veut l'attirer vers elle telle une succube! rage Sammy avant de se tourner vers la Toon. Alice! Ma parfaite petite ange déchue! Je veux que tu prennes soin des nôtres pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il se passe à l'étage. Prend bien soin de notre Seigneur surtout. Dès que son énergie sera restaurée, il entendra nos prières et nous libérera! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette créature démoniaque s'en prendre à lui! Protège-le sur ta vie, si nécessaire! »

Alice tremble, car ce genre de discours lui rappelle à la fois les "dernières paroles" de Boris et la folie de Joey, lui ramenant en mémoires d'autres souvenirs… mais elle hoche la tête. Sammy était particulier, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Comme rassuré, Sammy s'éloigne, ses lourdes chaussures résonnant dans le silence du studio. L'ange déchue encreuse le regarde partir en traversant les murs, espérant ainsi ne pas alerter Susie, puis elle termine de cuire la soupe dans la grande marmite. Elle espère que tout ira bien et qu'elle ne vivra pas une deuxième catastrophe des SillyVisions. Elle y avait trop perdu...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tel une maman, Alice prépare plusieurs bols de soupes avant d'aller faire la distribution. Sachant que certains anciens Humains allaient tout bonnement refusés, elle se rend avant tout auprès de ses petits frères angelots qui (même s'ils ne ressentent pas la faim) sont plus que impatients d'avoir leur bol de soupe, ce qui attendrit la jeune ange qui a déjà vu ça sur un autre visage de bambin. Ensuite elle sert le Butcher Gang avant d'aller voir Bendy. Elle trouve le diablotin dans son nid, en train de caresser nerveusement son ventre (un geste qu'elle reconnaît bien) avant de gémir, inquiétant son amie.

« Bendy? Tout va bien? demande la jeune ange en s'approchant.

_ Oui… c'est juste le stress… j'espère juste que ça ne va pas me déclencher l'accouchement… dit Bendy avant de se mettre à sangloter. Je ne peux pas donner naissance à mon bébé ici… pas là où son aîné est…

_ Son aîné? » s'horrifie Alice.

Bendy ferme les yeux pour laisser couler des larmes qui glissent le long de son visage. Peut-être que le deuil était fait mais revenir en cet endroit et en parler à quelqu'un "supposé morte" lui faisait remémorer cette horrible tragédie.

« Quand…. quand c'est arrivé, j'attendais notre premier bébé, à moi et à Boris… et quand j'ai découvert Boris dépouillé de son cœur et Joey qui me faisait des avances, j'ai perdu le contrôle… j'ai activé la machine à encre et je… j'ai perdu mon bébé… c'est ma faute! Je l'ai tué en voulant le protéger mais j'ai fais tout l'inverse et je l'ai perdu… et si je reste ici, je vais perdre celui-là! pleure-t-il. Alice, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous aider! Je vous jure que si je le savais, je le ferais mais je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ici! S'il te plaît Alice, il faut que je rentre! »

Alice suffoque à la confession du diablotin. Elle comprenait mieux sa peur panique de perdre son bébé et, vu ce qui lui était arrivé, elle comprend très bien ce qu'il ressent. Elle tremble, incertaine… puis elle soupire, sachant qu'il aurait fait pareil pour l'aider à l'époque si il avait su.

« Bendy… pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire… mais dès que Sammy reviendra, je lui expliquerais et je te ramènerais chez toi. dit-elle, forçant Bendy à relever la tête vers elle.

_ Vraiment?

_ Là, je dois m'assurer que tout le monde va bien mais dès que Sammy sera revenu, je te ramènerais à ToonVille où tu pourras avoir ton bébé en toute sécurité. promet l'Ange en souriant. Mais, en attendant, tu dois te reposer. Et prendre des forces. » conclut-elle en lui tendant un bol de soupe au bacon, sachant très bien que ces moments étaient les plus "difficiles".

Bendy la regarde d'un air ironique qui en dit long.

« Tu fais vraiment plaisir à mon petit mais désolé, je suis végétarien.

_ Eh bien raison de plus de commencer par de la soupe à la viande! insiste l'ange en prenant une cuillère et l'approchant de la bouche du diablotin qui recule le plus qu'elle approche, lui rappelant des moments semblables par le passé. Aller, ouvre! »

Bendy secoue la tête avec un air de dégoût et Alice le regarde avec un air qui dit ' _Comment un bébé peut attendre un bébé?_ ' mais elle a quand même un petit sourire en se souvenant de bons moments qu'ils ont passés avant cette catastrophe. Elle est même rassurée que son 'petit Bendy' soit resté le même malgré ce qu'il a déjà vécu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au département Musique, Boris, Reginald et Keffan avaient été jusqu'au fond du passage de l'infirmerie… pour trouver le passage bloqué par l'encre et la valve d'ouverture a disparu.

Soupirant, le loup revient vers Cuphead et Hub qui ont réussi à faire fuir les Encreux.

« Bon. Il va falloir passer par le sanctuaire de Sammy. Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'ouvre. soupire-t-il.

_ Super… alors on fait comment ? souffle la tête de tasse.

_ Il est où, son bureau ? demande Hub après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_ Là-bas. Au bout du couloir. indique Boris.

_ En quoi est-ce intéressant ? demande Keffan.

_ Les directeurs ne sont jamais doués pour tout retenir. rit l'humain. Avec un peu de chance, il aura laissé un indice pour se souvenir de comment entrer dans son sanctuaire.

_ Ça coûte rien d'aller voir. » soupire Reginald.

La petite troupe s'avance dans la direction du bureau sans remarquer qu'ils sont observé par une silhouette encreuse et masquée.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, ils sont désagréablement surpris de voir l'entrée bloquée par de l'encre.

« Super… et on fait quoi maintenant? demande Reginald.

_ Hé! T'oublie le Tunmain qui ne t'aurait servi à rien! » sourit Keffan.

Le renard le fusille du regard, agacé, mais le demi-Toon chat s'avance vers l'encre, se concentre et l'encre s'écarte, allant se mettre dans les premiers récipients qu'elle trouve, et libérant le passage.

« Tada! sourit l'ado mais Reginald ne semble pas impressionné. Oh allez! Admets que je suis utile quand même! insiste-t-il.

_ J'admets surtout que tu n'as toujours rien à faire là! Si c'était pas si dangereux, je t'aurais déjà renvoyé chez tes parents à grands coups de pompes! » grogne le renard avant de suivre Boris qui est déjà dans le bureau.

Keffan soupire rageusement, se demandant ce qu'il a fait à Reginald pour qu'il l'ait autant dans le nez… à part lui avoir flanqué la trouille de sa vie i ans et lui avoir désobéit.

* * *

Dans le bureau, chacun commence à chercher un indice sur comment entrer dans ce foutu sanctuaire… lorsque Hub trouve un vieux magnétophone. Curieux, il le met en marche et Boris se fige en reconnaissant la voix.

« C'est Sammy! » suffoque-t-il.

Tous tendent alors l'oreille pour bien entendre ce qu'il dit:

" _Chaque artiste a besoin de son sanctuaire. Joey Drew a le sien et j'ai le mien. Pour y entrer, il suffit de connaître ma chanson préférée."_

« Il est sérieux lui? » s'indigne Cuphead avant d'être mit au silence par Reginald.

" _Le banjo est joyeusement pincé. Le piano appelle délicatement. Le tambour tonne triomphalement. Puis le piano revient gracieusement. Chantez ma chanson, et mon sanctuaire s'ouvrira à vous."_

« La voilà notre clef! Allons-y! » sourit Hub.

Ils traversent à nouveau tout le département Musique et entrent dans la salle d'enregistrement en contrebas de la salle du projectionniste. Les instruments sont là, toujours près à être utilisé. Cuphead se dirige vers les tambours et Boris vers le banjo puis Reginald pousse Hub vers le piano.

« Tu joueras toujours mieux que moi. dit le renard lorsque l'Humain l'interroge du regard.

_ Bon, c'était quoi l'ordre déjà? demande Cuphead.

_ C'était… banjo… piano… tambour et re piano. » énumère Reggie.

Boris pince les cordes de son banjo, Hub joue deux notes de piano, Cuphead tape trois coups puis Hub rejoue… mais rien ne se passe.

« **Me dis pas qu'il y a une partition à respecter en plus!?** s'énerve le renard… lorsque Boris se rappelle d'un détail.

_ Non, je sais! s'exclame le loup en regardant le projecteur plus haut puis la toile tendue. Norman râlait tout le temps que Sammy faisait ce manège bizarre. Il allumait le projecteur avant d'aller jouer ici.

_ Il faut donc allumer le projecteur? s'étonne Cuphead.

_ J'y vais! » sourit Keffan.

En quelques bonds agiles, le demi-Toon atteint la cabine et allume l'appareil. Aussitôt, ils essayent à nouveau… et la porte s'ouvre.

« **OUAIS!** sourit la tête de tasse.

_ De rien! sourit le jeune demi-chat mais Reggie lui crie:

_ **Reviens ici!** Et pas d'acrobaties! Tu fais tout le tour, ça te calmera! »

Keffan soupire, grogne automatiquement un " _Oui papa…_ " avant de redescendre par les escaliers.

* * *

Mais avant qu'il est pu rejoindre les autres, il se fait assommer par derrière. Un bruit de métal raisonnant et un "ouf" suivit par un poids qui s'écroule au sol alertent les Sentinelles et le jeune Humain.

« Keffan? » appelle Reggie, inquiet.

Mais comme ils ne reçoivent aucune réponse de sa part, les Sentinelles s'inquiètent et s'empressent de quitter la pièce. Mais malheureusement des Encreux apparaissent d'un coup et leur barrent le passage. Reggie est obligé de saisir un des vieux banjos et frappe un des Encreux qui grogne avant de revenir à la charge avec les autres. Cuphead tire sur eux avec ses pouvoirs mais rien à faire, ils continuent à faire barrage. Soudain, Boris entend une voix qu'il croit reconnaître comme celle de Sammy qui répète inlassablement:

 _Sheep, sheep, sheep_

 _It's time for a sleep._

 _Rest your head_

 _It's time for bed._

Relevant la tête, il aperçoit alors une silhouette noire qui s'éloigne vers une large tache d'encre et qui traine quelque chose… et il se fige en voyant qu'il s'agit de Keffan!

« **HÉ! Laisse-le, l'Encreux!** » grogne le loup, alarmant les autres.

Reginald se fige en voyant ce type bizarre tiré un Keffan inconscient et cette image lui en rappelle d'autres qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir et il entend le rire sadique et fou du responsable de tant de malheur pour les Toons: le juge DeMort!

« **KEFFAN NON!** » s'affole le renard, sentant son cœur se briser, ayant l'impression de revivre une tragédie.

Sauf que l'Encreux masqué disparaît avec Keffan sans faire attention aux pleurs du Toon Sentinelle.

* * *

Emporté par la peur, Reggie se met à frapper furieusement les Encreux qui lui font barrage, à coups de banjo puis, quand l'instrument finit par casser, à coups de poings et de griffes. Bien que Hub et Boris ne comprennent pas bien sa réaction violente, ils aident le renard à chasser les Monstres d'encre qui finissent par fuir en gémissant, ne laissant que des taches derrière eux.

Reginald s'élance alors dans le couloir, regardant frénétiquement de gauche à droite à la recherche d'un indice pour retrouver l'ado demi-Toon.

« C'est pas vrai! **Mais c'est pas vrai!** s'affole le renard. Pas lui! C'est pas possible! Il faut qu'on le retrouve!

_ Wow wow wow! s'exclame Cuphead en rejoignant la Sentinelle. Calme-toi, Reggie! Respire! Tu vas faire tourner ton encre*! »

Le renard le regarde comme si il avait sortie une parole plein de démence, il l'agrippe soudainement par la veste et hurle:

« Chaque fois que je respire, c'est des secondes qu'on perd! Il va se faire dissoudre! Il faut le faire embarquer dans le camion pour le Michigan Farmy! »

D'un seul coup, Reggie se fige en réalisant qu'il a recréer le dialogue qu'il a eu ce jour-là en 1945 avec son compagnon d'épisode et ami.

* * *

Hub et Boris se demandent de quoi il parle alors que Cuphead fronce les sourcils, exaspéré et blessé.

« T'es encore coincé avec ça, hein? T'as toujours pas tourner la page et continuer avec ta vie? gronde la tête de tasse à paille rouge en se sortant de la poigne du renard.

_ Je….. commence Reggie en se calmant et reprenant un air qui semble sérieux. Ce n'était qu'un instant dur, c'est bon ….ahem…. bon reprenons la piste avant qu'il nous sème!

_ **Non!** Je veux que tu me dise si tu es encore en train de faire le deuil de Méliès! Es-tu sérieux? Alors tout ça ce n'était qu'un masque pour cacher qu'en fait, tu es toujours instable? **Sérieusement Reginald, ressaisis-toi!** Non seulement parce qu'on a pas le temps pour tes crises mais aussi que tu sais très bien que Méliès n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça! » répond Cuphead.

Reginald se fige soudainement, tremblant de tous ses membres avant de retenir une larme de couler et de fusiller le Toon-né du regard mais Cuphead maintient son regard. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il tourne les talons et devance les autres sans savoir où il va.

« **Vas-y! Enfuis-toi!** Fais comme d'habitude! Mais je ne tairai pas son nom plus longtemps! Tu as perdu un fils mais moi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami! gronde Cuphead, furieux.

_ Mais …. où va-t-il? s'inquiète Boris.

_ Qui s'en soucis! Il commence à me tapper sur les nerfs! » grogne Cuphead plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

Mais Boris sait que dans ce studio, il n'est pas bon de se séparer. Surtout plus séparé qu'ils ne le sont maintenant.

« Restez là, je vais aller le chercher! » demande Boris en s'avançant là où Reggie s'est rendu.

* * *

Heureusement pour lui, il retrouve le renard assis dans un coin de mur en train de fixer le sol d'une manière mélancolique.

« Reggie! appelle-t-il, et il sait que le renard fait d'encre paie attention à ce qu'il dit car ses oreilles s'agitent vers sa voix. Il faut continuer la mission et secourir Keffan! » insiste-t-il.

Reginald se relève.

« Oui … il faut …. il ne faut pas que je ramène un autre cadavre à Toonville. » dit-il d'un ton sombre en avançant vers Boris.

Le loup ne sait plus trop où se mettre mais...

« Tu veux …. qu'on en … parle peut-être? » propose-t-il.

Mais le renard fait d'encre soupire et refuse.

« Non merci! On …. j'ai suffisamment ralentis la mission comme ça! On doit continuer d'avancer ! »

* * *

Puis sans se retourner, Reginald avance suivi par Boris derrière lui. Aucun d'eux ne remarque la petite tête chercheuse qui le suit, les montrant à Susie dans son autre Tête Chercheuse.

« Oh tiens donc. Sammy Lawrence! En voilà une surprise! »

Se tournant, elle saisit un couteau tranchant et joue avec, s'amusant à faire tourner la lame dans sa main avant d'y faire glisser son doigt comme pour tester l'affûtage.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je revois mon vieil ami du département musique. » sourit-elle.

Avec une grâce presque terrifiante, elle s'avance vers les escaliers pour sortir de son domaine.

* * *

 **COUCOU! Voilà le chapitre 3 :D**

 **Bendy est à l'abri avec les autres Toons mais quand Boris et les autres descendent, ils déclenchent l'alerte et maintenant Keffan est prisonnier de Sammy. Que va-t-il lui arrivé? Et que cache Reginald?**

 **Et pour nous, dès le début du jeu (où dès qu'elle apparaît), on était sûr que "Alice Angel" était Susie Campbell devenu folle. Le dernier chapitre sorti tente à le prouver également.**

 **Ah et pour ce qui est marqué d'un *:**

 **3* "viré CoolWorld", c'est une expression Toon signifiant "viré bredin" ou "devenir fou". Pour ceux qui connaissent CoolWorld, vous comprendrez. Pour les autres... disions que c'est un univers à part de ToonVille même si il est habité par des dessinés mais bien plus pour les adultes et totalement barré.**

 **4* Expression Toon équivalente à "se faire du mauvais sang" ou "se faire du mal" en plus imagé**

 **Voilà :D N'oubliez pas le petit review et le favori pour les encouragements et à la prochaine :D**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Danger est partout

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Coucou :D Voilà le chapitre 4 :D Pour imaginer les gestes que fait Sammy, je vous conseille de regarder les vidéos du chapitre 2 remasterisé car ça rend super bien et... j'en connais qui apprécie cette nouvelle version de Sammy Lawrence ^^ Faut dire qu'il fait bien mieux comme ça et ça fait moins statique^^**

 **Enfin, trêve de blablas ^^ C'est partit ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Danger est partout**

Keffan revient à lui en gémissant, sentant ses bras entravés par des liens extrêmement serrés. Ouvrant les yeux, le demi-Toon suffoque en voyant la silhouette encreuse qui termine de nouer ses poignets à une poutre. Un Encreux aussi grand qu'un homme assez musclé vêtu d'une salopette laissant voir son torse dégoulinant et avec un masque fait dans une pancarte de Bendy.

L'Encreux se met soudain à parler, le choquant car il reconnait la voix du directeur de Département Musique: Sammy Lawrence!

« Et voilà. Bien solidement attaché. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre petit mouton s'échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hein ? s'indigne Keffan. Je ressemble à un mouton maintenant ?

_ Non, nous ne le voulons pas. continu l'Humain changé en monstre d'encre sans faire attention à ce que dit Keffan. Si tu n'étais pas à la solde de cette dangereuse veuve noire qui en veut à la vie de mon Seigneur, je serais honoré que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour me rendre visite.

_ Une veuve noire ? Un seigneur ? marmonne le jeune Tunmain sans comprendre de quoi il parle.

_ J'avoue que cela m'aurait rendu la tâche plus hardue car ce que je vais faire pourrait sembler cruel. Mais le Croyant doit honorer son Seigneur ! déclare-t-il en saisissant une hache qu'il nettoie avant de la tenir à une main. Il m'a enfin remarqué alors je dois l'aider à obtenir la force nécessaire pour le rituel. »

Keffan tremble en se disant que ce type était complètement fou, sans remarqué Boris qui arrive enfin près de la salle. Le bruit l'attire et, poussant doucement la porte, il aperçoit l'ado et se fige en reconnaissant Sammy.

« Les gars. Ils sont là. » appelle-t-il discrètement, ne sachant pas ce que Sammy pourrait faire si il se sentait pris.

Reggie court le rejoindre et soupire en voyant que le "petit" est encore vivant mais il s'horrifie en voyant l'Encreux qui touche la joue du jeune Tunmain qui s'affole et crachote. Après ce que Joey avait voulu faire à Bendy, qui dit qu'un de ses sbires encreux n'aurait pas les mêmes idées tordues avec le Tunmain ?

* * *

Sammy rit en voyant le regard affolé du demi-Toon qui crache de peur. Ce qu'il dit intrigue alors Boris.

« Elle s'est vraiment améliorée. On dirait presque un vrai Toon. Je me demande même où elle a pu trouvé le modèle pour te donner cette forme… mais je ne dois pas m'égarer ! s'exclame soudain l'ancien Humain. Notre Seigneur a besoin de force, mon pauvre agneau. **Le temps du sacrifice est proche !** Avec cette force, je serais enfin libre de cette… **ignoble Abysse encreuse** que j'appelle un corps… »

Reggie suffoque à la mention de 'sacrifice', craignant le pire. Bien que totalement fou, Sammy ferait presque de la peine à Keffan. Ce n'était qu'un homme qui avait été trompé et qui était maintenant comme fou.

« De qui il parle ? demande Cuphead.

_ "Le Seigneur"... J'hésite entre Bendy et Joey… répond le loup. Mais le "elle", j'en sais rien…

_ Écoutez… tente Keffan. Moi, je suis pas là pour vous ennuyer. Je cherche juste…

_ Chut !... s'exclame soudain Sammy en s'approchant au point qu'il n'y a plus que son masque et son doigt posé sur la bouche du Tunmain qui les séparent. Silence ! … Écoute !... » dit-il en s'écartant, permettant à Keffan de crachoter l'encre qui a voulu entrer dans sa bouche.

Les Toons et l'Humain pensent avoir été découvert mais Sammy jubile.

« Le silence avant le grand Moment ! Grâce à toi, mon petit, notre Seigneur aura la force nécessaire pour compléter le rituel ! Bientôt, il nous libérera ! dit-il avant de pousser un petit rire. Quelle joie ! Nous pouvons commencer le sacrifice pour notre Seigneur ! »

Keffan prend peur en le voyant lever la hache… mais il la pose plus loin avant de sortir de la pièce en continuant de marmonner sa prière.

* * *

Vite, Reginald ouvre la porte en grand et court vers l'adolescent, lui arrachant ses liens avec l'aide de Cuphead et de Hub pendant que Boris vérifie que la voie est libre. Une fois l'adolescent libéré, la troupe souffle un coup avant que Boris ne regarde les alentours pour se repérer. Une fois qu'il aperçoit l'allée d'en face fermée par un volet de métal, il se repère enfin.

« Par ici! On doit l'ouvrir! » fait-il en s'abaissant au sol et agrippant le volet d'en dessous.

Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas tranquille de sitôt, qu'un encreux réapparaît et les attaque, suivi par d'autres qui arrivent à sa suite et se dirigeant vers le groupe.

« **Cuphead! Hub! Avec moi!** ordonne le renard. On va s'occuper d'eux pendant que Bo…... » commence-t-il.

Mais un bruit de métal les font tourner la tête et ils voient que Keffan utilise ses pouvoirs de psychokinèse pour ouvrir l'allée.

« **Hé!** On se dépêche un peu, c'est lourd! » se plaint le Tunmain.

Vite, Boris, Cuphead et Hub sortent mais Reggie pousse Keffan hors de la salle et se glisse de l'autre côté juste avant que la porte se ferme et écrase un encreux.

Reginald soupire puis il se tourne vers Keffan. Le demi-chat s'attend à se faire gronder… mais le renard soupire et s'éloigne sans un mot.

« Bon… on continue comment, Bo? demande-t-il.

_ Il y a un passage pour descendre à une sorte de bunker plus bas. C'était surtout la salle de jeux secrète de Thomas. On pourra y souffler un peu après toutes ces émotions et réfléchir à un meilleur plan parce que les Encreux ne semblent pas décidé à nous laisser passer… »

Boris est surtout inquiet pour Bendy mais là, maintenant, il pense à protéger ses amis de ces fous. Surtout qu'il se rend compte que certains sont d'anciens humains. Et vu la folie de Joey sous cette forme…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sammy s'incline devant une pancarte de Bendy devant laquelle des bougies et un pot d'encre reposent. Récitant sa petite chanson prière, il récupère le pot et la tourne avec un pinceau, se préparant à aller tracer le pentagramme autour de son prisonnier pour obtenir la "bénédiction des Dieux".

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à ressortir, il entend une petite chanson sous une voix qu'il reconnaît :

 _I'm the cutest little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo and filled with love,_

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

Il se fige en se retournant et fusille du regard la jeune femme qui s'avance vers lui en souriant. Elle continue à fredonner en faisant tourner un couteau entre ses doigts.

 _I'm a hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm a toast of every town,_

 _Just one little dance, I'll own your heart..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

Elle sourit en s'avançant vers lui avec un air dangereux, comme une mante religieuse prête à dévorer.

 _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing._

 _This gal can grant your every wish,_

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

« Tu n'es pas Alice,... Susie Campbell!

_ Oh, Sammy… tu sais que je suis la seule personne digne de porter ce nom. Je ne suis plus la petite doubleuse des SillyVisions. Je suis Alice Angel ! Belle et gracieuse !

_ Tu repasseras pour la beauté, ma chère. dit calmement Sammy.

_ **Tout ça, c'est la faute de Joey !** Tu le sais, Sammy ! Nous en sommes tous là à cause de lui ! Il nous a promis de grandes choses pour nous abandonné… cela prouve seulement que je suis réellement un ange ! Le Démon m'a rendu laide en me touchant… mais cela n'arrivera plus. Je vais redevenir parfaite.

_ Pour un ange, tu auras beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Et ce ne sont pas tes sbires qui vont me stopper ! Ils n'atteindront pas notre Seigneur !

_ Ton Seigneur ? s'étonne "Alice" avant de sourire. Alors ça veut dire que Bendy et Boris sont tous deux revenu aux SillyVisions ?

_ Tu l'ignorais ? suffoque l'ancien directeur Musique. Mais alors que font tes créations dans mon ancien domaine ?

_ Une telle perfection aurait servi à me rendre parfaite à nouveau ! rit Susie. Ce sont réellement Boris et des vrais Toons qui sont là. dit-elle en pointant la porte. Écoute. Si tu veux, je te laisse ton cher Seigneur et tu peux attendre le miracle que tu espère. Mais je veux ces perfections… Boris, ces deux Toons et le Tunmain…

_ **Hors de question, Susie ! Tu as suffisamment tuer de personnes comme ça ! Pas la peine d'ajouter de nouveaux trophées à ton tableau de chasse !** »

Sammy serre le poing, furieux. Même si il avait lui-même commis des erreurs dans sa vie, il s'était promis de réparer ses erreurs à sa renaissance. Il croyait encore aux Dieux qu'adorait Joey mais il ne voulait plus rien faire de cruel volontairement. Il avait payé ses crimes en devenant un encreux ! Il ferait tout pour obtenir le droit de redevenir un Humain ! Mais Susie, elle, ne pense qu'à elle.

« Oh ? s'étonne la jeune femme avant de rire. Alors tu ne joue plus seulement au grand manitou mais au Sauveur ? Quel dommage… soupire-t-elle en jouant avec son couteau. Je t'aimais bien, Sammy… mais si tu le prends comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix. **La Perfection n'est pas gratuite ! Et tu vas en payer le prix! Comme Allison !** »

* * *

Souriante comme une démente, elle se jette sur Sammy qui l'évite à temps et, utilisant sa force, il essaie de la bloquer, lui coince un bras et lui retire son couteau. Les cris de bataille alertent les Toons et Boris incite les autres à accélérer la fuite.

« **Vite !** » s'alarme-t-il.

Les Toons et Hub s'enfuient aussi vite que possible et là, Boris voit une porte ouverte.

« Par là, vite ! On va se retrouver dans les secteurs de Thomas Conor, pas loin de la fabrique de jouets !

_ Ya une fabrique de jouets ici ? » suffoque Cuphead.

Reggie et Boris poussent les jeunes vers la porte et le loup la ferme vite et la barricade avant de guider ses amis vers le bunker que Thomas s'était amené à l'étage de la fabrique de jouets.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Susie hurle comme une folle et se débat pour échapper à Sammy qui la tient aussi fort qu'il peut. Furieuse, la demoiselle s'agite et, après maintes efforts, elle arrive à attraper le manche de son couteau et le retire brutalement de la main de son adversaire. L'ancien directeur Musique hurle en sentant sa main encreuse être tranchée et "Alice" en profite pour se libérer. Elle le repose d'un grand coup de pied puis, riant comme une folle, elle lui plante son couteau dans le cœur.

Sammy suffoque sous la douleur qui envahit son être et s'effondre en tenant sa poitrine, convulsant, sans lâcher Susie du regard. La femme ange a son visage déjà difforme encore plus déformé sous la folie et elle rigole démente en serrant son couteau. S'approchant, elle pose son pied sur la gorge de l'encreux qui étouffe déjà et chantonne:

« Sammy, Sammy… _it's time for a sleep…_ »

D'une simple pression sur la gorge encreuse de l'homme, elle traverse son cou, lui tranchant la tête, et le corps de Sammy se décompose en une flaque d'encre. Seul son masque reste dans l'Encre qui le composait. "Alice Angel" regarde les restes en souriant comme si elle était la Folie Pure avant de glousser de manière démente, son rire résonnant dans tout le studio.

* * *

Bendy tremble à ce rire dément qu'il a du mal à reconnaître tellement il ressemble à Joey.

« C'est…. c'est elle?... tremble le diablotin en se serrant contre Alice qui pose le bol de soupe vide.

_ Oui… ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Elle nous rappelle sa présence. » ment l'Ange.

Susie ne faisait ça qu'après avoir tué quelqu'un. Elle prend peur… mais la femme-ange déchue ne sait pas où ils sont et les rares hommes forts des Encreux les défendaient. Surtout à cause de Bendy. La jeune Toon lui sourit et lui caresse la tête.

« T'inquiète pas, Bendy. Tout ira bien. Et Boris est à l'abri. Elle ne monte jamais plus haut que le département musique. » assure-t-elle.

Le petit diablotin lui sourit timidement puis caresse son ventre rond. Puis sachant le bébé calme, il place ses mains sur le haut de son dos et en sort un ruban de couleur noire. Sauf quand le sortant, Alice se fige en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un collier de fiançaille… et avec une plume à la pointe tachée qui plus est. Le diablotin admire le collier avec un sourire aimant et inquiet, ne remarquant pas la réaction d'Alice. L'ange détourne le regard de son ami et regarde le sol avant de sortir hors de son poignet .. un collier de fiançailles avec une pointe de plume toute propre.

* * *

Elle se souvient encore de cette fameuse année 1928:

Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle entendait l'humain qui l'a guidé ici se déplacer puis s'arrêter.

« C'est bon! Ouvres les yeux! » dit-il.

L'ange ne perdit pas une seconde de plus qu'elle l'ait ouvrit et regarda d'abord l'homme du nom de Thomas puis ce qu'il tient dans le creux de sa main. Elle le regarde, incertaine.

« Thomas. Ce genre de collier n'est fait que pour être porté par une certaine personne et tu sais que ça à une signification très importante dans notre culture.

_ Je sais. » répond sensuellement Thomas en souriant.

Alice suffoque. ….. Mais alors si il le savait, ça voulait dire que ?….. Elle est encore plus sous le choque quand elle voit Thomas se mettre sur un genoux en lui tendant le collier. Il lui sourit sincèrement et dit:

« Alice Angel, ma jolie petite ange, veux-tu m'épouser ?

_ Mais… Tom, je… je suis une Toon… et toi, un Humain…

_ Je m'en moque du "qu'en dira-t-on". assure Thomas. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et pas juste parce que tu es belle. Beaucoup d'Humains ne considèrent pas les Toons comme des êtres vivants mais vous êtes tous réels. Tu es la seule personne à me faire ça. La seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Si pour être avec toi je dois me conduire en Toon, alors je le fais sans honte. »

Alice écoute les paroles de Thomas, les yeux brillants de larmes, incapable d'y croire. Elle avait peu de contact avec d'autres Toons et aucun d'eux ne lui plaisait comme Thomas lui plaisait. Souriante et pleurant, elle hoche la tête et sourit :

« Oui… oui, Thomas… »

L'homme sourit comme le plus heureux des hommes et lui passe le collier au cou. Tout deux savent que leur union ne sera pas officielle immédiatement. Surtout à cause du refus catégorique des Humains de voir les Toons comme des vrais personnes. Mais ils savent tout les deux qu'ils s'aiment et c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Actuellement, dans ce maudit studio abandonné de tous, Alice tremble en caressant la plume, se disant que Thomas avait dû l'oublier comme les autres Humains et qu'il s'était surement marié à quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir une famille… sauf que Bendy remarque ce qu'elle tient et pousse un petit cri de groupie qui la fait sursauter.

« Alice! sourit le diablotin. C'est ce que je crois? »

L'ange soupire avec un petit rire puis elle s'approche pour lui montrer la plume. Bendy gazouille presque et sourit à son ami.

« **Mais c'est génial, Alice!** C'est qui? **C'est qui?** demande-t-il en sautillant presque… avant de grimacer sous une douleur.

_ Calme-toi, espèce de puce. rit la demoiselle. Ton bébé n'a pas besoin que tu sautilles autant. Surtout à ce stade de la grossesse.

_ Merci d'être évidente, Maman… marmonne-t-il en tirant la langue. Alors? Qui est l'heureux élu? »

Alice hésite encore un peu puis, comme tout est du passé désormais, elle sourit et dit:

« C'était Tom…

_ Tom?... dit-il avant de se figer. Attends Tom, notre Tom? **Thomas Connor?** »

La demoiselle rougit puis elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Bendy étouffe un petit cri (sans s'énerver pour ne pas agiter son bébé) avant de sourire.

« **Je le savais!** Pandora aussi le disait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous! Trop mignon! Oh, mais…. Joey, il a réagit comment?

_ Il ne savait pas. Personne savait. Avec la répulsion pour les couples Toon-Humain… on a préféré rester discret… soupire Alice.

_ C'est vrai que tout aurait été plus simple si tout avait commencer maintenant. »

Alice fronce les sourcils et regarde le diablotin qui caresse son ventre d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours son collier de fiançailles. Lorsqu'il remarque le regard de son amie (maintenant encreuse), il rit et explique:

« C'est toujours un peu compliqué mais des Humains commencent à se lier à des Toons. Le meilleur exemple, c'est Pandora.

_ Pandora? s'étonne-t-elle.

_ Oui, notre Pandy. rit-il. Henry a pris un apprenti. Un jeune humain nommé Hub et Pandy a totalement craqué sur lui. Pour tout dire, si Henry n'avait pas caché le rituel des colliers à Hub, ils seraient déjà fiancés et ils auraient le deuxième Tunmain de ToonVille.

_ Le deuxième Tunmain?... sourit Alice.

_ Vu comme elle est gagatte sur ma grossesse, tu peux me croire que Pandora n'hésitera pas à porter un bébé Tunmain pour avoir son petit. » rit Bendy.

L'ange rit avec le diablotin avant qu'il suffoque à un coup un peu fort.

« Ouch! Hé, doucement petit loup… gémit la future maman.

_ Respire doucement, Bendy. Ça va calmer la douleur. » instruit Alice en lui donnant un rythme respiratoire.

Bendy suit son rythme et soupire en sentant enfin ses muscles se détendre. L'ange sourit en le berçant et en caressant le ventre de son amie mais elle est également inquiète. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ce qu'elle craint.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bunker de Thomas, Boris vérifie l'état des conserves de soupe de bacon pour voir si il peut donner cela à Hub et Keffan. Pour eux, Toons, le seul inconvénient serait un très mauvais goût. Keffan ne risque pas grand chose non plus mais on ne sait jamais ce que son côté Humain pouvait supporter.

Pendant qu'il fait chauffer les conserves dont l'odeur est la plus agréable, les autres se reposent. Cuphead joue à la balle, Hub griffonne sur son carnet et Keffan observe Reginald qui semble totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hum… Reggie?... » demande le Tunmain.

Mais le renard se redresse et se dirige vers Boris sous le regard intéressé des autres. Il observe ce que fait cuire le loup puis il dit:

« Ça sera jamais assez pour tout le monde.

_ Je sais mais c'est les seules conserves qui sentaient encore bon. soupire le SillyVision.

_ Je vais voir pour en trouver d'autres.

_ Reginald, ce n'est pas…

_ Boris ! J'ai échappé à la grande Encrose, au massacre de DeMort et je suis encore là malgré mes épisodes peu regarder ! Alors une poignée d'Encreux, je gère ! » rale le renard avant de s'éloigner.

Sans un regard, il sort pour aller chercher les boîtes de conserves qui traînent un peu partout.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? gronde Keffan en se tournant vers les autres qui le regardent.

_ Apparemment, c'est à propos de son fils, Méliès.répond simplement le loup. Je n'en sais pas plus. finit-il de dire en se tournant vers Cuphead qui lui semblait savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_ Son fils Méliès? » demande Keffan en se tournant à son tour vers la tête de tasse.

Cuphead soupire bruyamment.

« Méliès était un demi-toon…. il faisait partit des originels et qui ont subi l'éradication de 45. commence-t-il. C'était mon meilleur ami. »

Les autres suffoquent à ça, surtout Keffan qui est le plus choqué, mais ils ne posent plus aucune question car Cuphead continue d'une voix nostalgiquement monotone et triste.

« On était né la même année, du coup on était fourré ensemble des fois avec Mugman. On avait plus de mère, du coup nos familles nous faisaient babysitter par des femmes. On était compagnon de lait*. La mère de Méliès et fiancée de Reginald est morte lors de l'accouchement, du coup Reggie a toujours fait en sorte de protéger leur fils. Mais en 1945, le Juge Demort fut….. élu pour maintenir ToonVille en ordre. Il avait supprimé le Grand Conseil, puis les Sentinelles. Nous étions à sa mercie et sous ses ordres… et le mois de décembre, lui et les fouines ont regroupé les Tunmains vers "les Cascades de l'Agonie". »

Cuphead ferme les yeux et respire fort comme pour faire effacer ce moment de sa tête.

« Dans l'après-midi, on les entendit crier d'agonie sous les douches de dissolvants. Seulement trois ou quatre ont pu s'échapper. Le neveu de Woody Woodpecker, un nouveau né, Méliès et une autre dont je ne sais plus le nom. On les avait fait prendre un trajet par le monde réel vers le Michigan. Il y avait un Toon encreux qui nous a dit qu'on pouvait les cacher dans un studio désaffecté au Michigan, qu'il demanderait un camion pour accueillir les Tunmains survivants là-bas. Vers leur voyage là-bas, ils nous tenaient informé en secret, on recevait des nouvelles pour savoir dans quel état ils étaient. Malheureusement….. DeMort était à leur trousse. Il s'était mis en tête de ravager tous les Tunmains. Une fois arrivé au Michigan, on a reçu une seule nouvelle d'eux…. avant que la police nous informe qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'aucun Tunmains dans aucun état des U.S.A.….. Il m'a fallut 3 ans pour faire le deuil et je pensais que Reggie également mais….. il cache ça derrière un masque de "bonne santé mentale". Et puis en 53, tu t'es pointé Keffan et là …. beaucoup de nouveaux toons créés lors du règne de DeMort on eu peur de toi parce qu'il ont été intoxiqué par sa propagande anti-Tunmain, et les gens comme nous… on espérait un espoir de renouveau en toi ….. surtout Reggie … te voir lui a réouvert les anciennes plaies cicatrisées. »

Keffan se fige et tremble en réalisant que Reginald avait vraiment vécu une tragédie familiale. Sa femme morte en couche, son fils demi-Toon dilué comme un vulgaire dessin bon à gommer… pas étonnant qu'il ait aussi peur pour lui.

* * *

Boris attrape soudain Cuphead par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder, visiblement choqué, et dit:

« Cuphead! Tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul survivant à ce massacre? Pas un? »

Bien que surpris, Cuphead secoue la tête. Après 45 et avant 53, il n'y avait plus de Tunmains. En tout cas, aucun recensé. Avant Keffan, certains avaient peut-être fini tués ou abandonnés. Boris lâche le jeune Toon-né et s'écarte.

« C'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai… » suffoque le loup en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Hub comprend que Boris n'était pas au courant de la Purge. Il avait dû en entendre parlé sans savoir de quoi il en retournait. Un massacre parmi les Toons? Peu pouvaient imaginer une telle horreur à part les Purgateurs ou les fous comme DeMort (même si il n'était pas un bon exemple comme c'était un Toon-Tueur). Lorsque Reginald revient avec plusieurs conserves, il comprend qu'ils savent… mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. On se repose un peu et on repart sauver ta famille, hein Boris? » sourit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Le loup, un peu dans ses pensées, lui sourit mais sa tête est ailleurs. Il avait vraiment été nul comme aîné et chef des SillyVisions… il avait l'impression que tout venait à cause de lui et de sa stupidité naïve de Toon…

« Je n'ai pas pu la sauver… mais je vous sauverais tout les deux… » promet Boris en sortant la peluche pour son bébé, s'imaginant Bendy en train de la coudre.

Il revoit son époux, lourdement enceinte, souriant et, fermant les yeux, le loup s'imagine entendre les battements du cœur de son bébé. Il se promet de les retrouver et de les sortir de là avant de faire flamber ce studio de malheur et faire disparaître cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

 **Voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Oui, Alice a été comme Pandora, amoureuse d'un Humain. Un humain que l'on connaît dans le jeu et (spoil alerte) vu comme certains ship Allison Angel et Tom le Loup, on a trouvé amusant de reprendre ça ^^**

 **Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé aux Tunmains et pourquoi Keffan est le dernier :'(**

 **Ah d'ailleurs, noté ***

 **5* Chez les Toons, les "compagnons de lait" sont des enfants Toons-nés ou Tunmains qui ont partagés le même lait (par une nourrice ou une mère de substitution). Quand une mère Toon vient à disparaître, son bébé est confié à des nourrices qui partagent leur lait avec plusieurs autres enfants. Ceux de même "tétée" finissent souvent grands amis presque frères... comme Cuphead et Méliès...**

 **Voilà. Review s'il vous plaît?**


	6. Chapitre 5: La Folie de Susie

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre qui fut assez rapide à écrire car on y pensait depuis un moment. ... pour ne pas dire depuis qu'on a découvert "Alice Angel". J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La Folie de Susie**

Susie s'avance dans son domaine en souriant en observant les pancartes de Alice Angel, sexy dans sa belle robe noire. Elle bouscule alors la pancarte, ayant presque l'impression de voir Alison Pendle dans le visage d'Alice. Elle était Alice ! Elle avait proposé le dessin à Joey et avait été choisi pour donner sa voix à l'ange ! Elle et elle-seule méritait de porter le nom d'Alice Angel !

Passant devant le panneau " _Heavenly Toys_ ", elle se sent soudain nostalgique en repensant à son ancienne vie. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans, qu'elle s'était présenté au Studio par curiosité et qu'elle répondait encore au nom de Susie Campbell!

* * *

 _Décembre 1925:_

Une jeune fille de tout juste 16 ans blonde assez coquette s'avance dans la rue de Kansas City. Elle semble presque hésitant en s'avançant vers le bâtiment à l'enseigne "SillyVisions". Elle avait entendu qu'ils cherchaient des doubleurs pour faire des bruitages ou chanter des chansons. Et elle, cette petite demoiselle à peine sortie de l'enfance et qui cherchait son premier emploi, avait décidé de se lancer dans l'aventure de l'Animation! Aux vues des derniers succès dans ce domaine tels que les épisodes d'Oswald le Lapin Chanceux ou Félix le Chat, cette jeune fille encore un peu rêveuse y espère un bel avenir!

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'avance et après avoir frapper à la porte principale, elle entre. Elle est stupéfaite par l'obscurité du studio mais elle ne compte pas faire marche arrière. Serrant son petit CV et quelques chansons qu'elle compte interpréter pour les convaincre, elle s'avance dans les couloirs… lorsqu'elle tombe sur un homme aux cheveux bruns avec plusieurs dessins dans la main suivit par… un petit diablotin! Un diablotin qu'elle reconnaît à son plus grand choc: Bendy le Démon Dansant! Elle se frotte les yeux et se pince en voyant le petit personnage dessiné bouger, rire, sautiller, vivre devant elle. Ainsi… c'était donc vrai?... Les personnages dessinés pouvaient prendre vie?...

* * *

Soudain, Bendy se fige en voyant la jeune fille et se cache derrière les jambes de l'Humain.

« Henry?... » marmonne-t-il comme un enfant en pointant l'Humaine.

Le dénommé Henry se tourne pour voir la demoiselle puis, en souriant, il prend Bendy dans ses bras et s'avance vers elle.

« Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle? demande-t-il poliment.

_ Euh… je… bégaie-t-elle, incapable de croire qu'elle puisse être face à un animateur et son Toon. Je… Pardon, je viens pour l'annonce pour les doubleurs…

_ Oh! Alors, c'est Joey qu'il faut voir! dit Bendy, un peu rassuré par la timidité de la jeune fille.

_ Son bureau est là-bas. indique Henry. Je vais vous y accompagner. Bendy? Tu peux aller jouer avec Boris? Je vous retrouve après. »

Le petit diablotin (une fois au sol) salue son animateur d'un geste militaire puis il s'éloigne en fredonnant et en dansant. Henry amène donc la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau du fameux Joey puis il frappe à la porte.

« Entrez… » grommelle une voix à l'intérieur.

Henry ouvre doucement et dit:

« Pardon de te déranger, Joey, mais…

_ Quoi? s'agace l'homme en redressant ses lunettes. Encore à vouloir modifier le dernier script? Bendy est assez gentil comme ça pour un démon! râle-t-il en terminant de signer un papier.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. soupire l'animateur en incitant la jeune à entrer. Cette demoiselle voudrait postulé pour un des postes de doubleurs. »

L'homme relève enfin les yeux et se lève doucement pour s'approcher. Il observe la jeune fille qui rougit devant un regard aussi profond puis il se tourne vers son collègue.

« Merci, Henry. Tu peux retourner à ton travail. »

Henry lui lance un sourire puis sort sans rien demander. Il fait juste un dernier signe encourageant pour la demoiselle.

* * *

L'homme attend que la porte soit fermée puis il sourit.

« Mademoiselle, je suis Joey Drew! Le directeur de ce modeste studio. Veuillez excuser mon attitude un peu… glaciale de toute à l'heure.

_ Vous devez être un homme très occupé, Mr Drew… bégaie la demoiselle.

_ Ce travail n'est pas facile mais quand il y a la passion et les rêves, rien ne nous arrête! Mais assez parler de moi! dit-il en lui offrant un siège. Puis-je connaître votre nom?

_ Susie. Susie Campbell! » se présente la demoiselle.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard:_

Susie avait été embauché suite à son entretien avec Joey. L'homme lui avait paru charmant et toute l'équipe l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle avait donc offerte sa voix à différents personnages secondaires des aventures de Bendy tels que des chaises dansantes et elle appréciait même si elle aurait aimé un rôle plus important… mais les deux rôles les plus importants étaient des mâles! Avec chacun une voix déjà apprise et donc qui était devenu leur.

Un jour, la demoiselle fut convoqué dans le bureau de Joey sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Craignant avoir fait une bêtise, c'est la peur au ventre qu'elle se rendit chez le directeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva (après avoir frappé à la porte), elle vit l'homme assis à son bureau avec un dessin dans les mains. Susie est un peu perdue car elle n'est pas animatrice mais elle s'avance.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Mr Drew?

_ Exact… marmonne-t-il. Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ceci? »

Il dévoile alors le dessin et Susie pousse un petit cri en le reconnaissant. Une fois qu'elle n'avait pas d'enregistrements, elle avait traîné dans le bureau de Henry avec Bendy et Boris qui lui tenaient compagnie. Après avoir dansé pour faire sourire la demoiselle, le diablotin lui avait alors proposé un concours de dessins. Elle avait alors laissé son imagination vagabonder et elle avait griffonné le dessin que lui tend Joey.

* * *

Il s'agit d'un personnage féminin tout en blanc. Une petite ange aux grandes ailes blanches avec une belle auréole lumineuse et vêtue d'une robe blanche. Elle l'avait imaginé en se disant qu'elle doublerait bien un personnage semblable aussi important que Bendy… mais vu le regard de Joey, il n'appréciait pas que le papier soit utilisé pour ça. Jouant avec ses doigts, la jeune fille répond honnêtement:

« En faites, Mr Drew… je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun personnage féminin important dans vos dessins animés. Même dans les cartoons de Oswald le Lapin Chanceux, il a des compagnes, des amoureuses ou des amies alors… bah… j'ai dessiné ceci… avoue-t-elle.

_ Une petite ange? Pourquoi? questionne Joey.

_ Bendy est un diablotin. Je pensais que pour que cette femme soit importante, elle devait être soit une démone soit une ange. Puis j'ai pensé à l'amusant car ils pourraient être deux opposés et non des complémentaires comme Bendy et Boris. »

Joey fronce les sourcils puis retourne la page pour voir le dessin. Il semble réfléchir, inquiétant Susie qui se demande ce qu'il va lui arriver,... mais le directeur se met à sourire.

« Hum… pourquoi pas après tout. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse devenir aussi importante que Bendy mais elle plairait aux fillettes. Et comme ça, nous aurions de nouveaux scénarios d'épisodes pour Bendy. »

Susie se fige. Joey acceptait son dessin? Elle allait permettre la création d'un nouveau Toon?

« As-tu un nom pour ton petit ange, Susie? » demande-t-il.

La demoiselle rougit au regard du directeur puis elle réfléchit… avant de sourire en se souvenant d'un nom qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

« Alice… sourit-elle. Alice Angel. »

* * *

Alice Angel avait été créé et avait vu le jour le 16 avril… sauf qu'elle avait été "corrompu" par l'encre qu'il restait de la "naissance" de Bendy. Au lieu d'être blanche, elle avait des grosses tâches noires partout sur elle qui la rendaient très instable. Aussi, pour la sauver, Joey demanda à ce que Alice ne soit plus un vrai Ange… mais une Ange Déchue! Elle avait donc maintenant de longs cheveux noirs comme sa robe sexy et son rouge-à-lèvres et deux cornes encadrant son auréole. Cela avait un peu déplu à Susie mais comme elle lui donnait sa voix, elle s'en fichait. Elle était sûre que Alice allait fonctionner.

Après presque un an pendant lequel le destin de la demoiselle était incertain, Alice plut enfin au public et pu devenir un personnage important de la série _Bendy_. Elle n'était pas aussi populaire que Bendy qui plaisait à tout le monde mais elle avait son public. Quand Pandora fut créée, on craint que Alice plaise moins… mais les deux demoiselles étaient complémentaires.

Mais le succès d'Alice devenant important, Susie se mit à changer. Ayant été une fille unique et très gâtée, elle s'était mise à faire des petits caprices qu'elle justifiait parce qu'elle était la voix d'Alice. Puis Joey et elle se rapprochèrent et il était évident que la demoiselle avait un penchant pour Joey. Et lui aussi sûrement car, plus le temps passait, plus Susie se permettait des retards importants et Joey ne disait rien. Un jour, les employés et les Toons furent surpris d'entendre Joey appeler Susie "Alice" comme si elle était Alice Angel !

Cela sembla alors monter à la tête de la petite doubleuse de 18ans qui se mit à se prendre pour une grande et à faire des caprices de star, venant de plus en plus tard, se comportant comme une garce etc. Beaucoup dans le studio et presque tous les Toons en venaient à la détester. Mais Susie allait vite retomber de son nuage car, comme le dit Thomas Connor, "Lorsqu'une machine ne marche plus, on change la pièce défectueuse."

* * *

 _le 30 avril 1929:_

Sammy Lawrence se rend dans la salle d'enregistrement des chansons pour les épisodes. Ses partitions en mains, il entre dans la salle et salut:

« Bonjour Messieurs ! Alors aujourd'hui, on a du boulot ! L'épisode de Bendy " _Cabaret Swing"_ doit être prêt à la fin de la semaine. Comme le titre l'indique, c'est un épisode avec beaucoup de musiques et de chansons! Surtout pour Alice ! Alors… on va déjà commencer avec la chanson d'entrée de notre Ange. Susie ? T'es prête? »

Quand il ne reçoit aucune réponse, le directeur du département Musique cherche la demoiselle du regard… en vain ! Il voit toute l'équipe Musique (même Thomas Connor qui change une ampoule dans la loge du projectionniste) mais pas la jeune fille blonde qui se prenait pour une star. Furieux, il serre le script qu'il a dans les mains, tellement fort qu'il manque le déchirer, puis il rage:

« **Où est-elle !?**

_ Tu pose la question ? s'exclame Tom. Elle est pas encore arrivée. Alice l'a attendue très tôt ce matin mais elle lui a posé un lapin.

_ **MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CETTE TÊTE DE LINOTTE NE COMPREND PAS DANS "ON A UN TIMING TRÈS COURT"!?** »

Furieux, Sammy jette le script et remonte à l'étage.

* * *

Les employés de l'étage principal ainsi que les animateurs et les Toons sont surpris de voir le directeur du département Musique aussi furieux et qui se rue vers le bureau de Joey comme si il allait le tuer. Il frappe comme un bourrin à la porte, entendant le directeur l'inviter à entrer, puis il ouvre en rageant :

« **Joey !** Ça ne peut plus durer !

_ Quoi donc ? demande mollement le directeur en massant son épaule douloureuse (ce qui l'empêchait désormais de dessiner).

_ **Les caprices de cette peste de Susie !** Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec elle, ça m'est égal ! Mais tu lui cède trop ! Elle n'est plus jamais à l'heure, elle se prend pour une reine et n'écoute plus personne !

_ La célébrité… sourit Joey mais Sammy claque son poing sur le bureau.

_ **Peu importe !** On a un épisode plein de chansons à faire pour la fin de la semaine et Mademoiselle n'est pas là alors qu'elle chante ! **Elle se vante d'être la voix d'Alice alors qu'elle prenne son rôle !** Soit elle rapplique ses fesses ici vite, soit tu la vire et on la remplace !

_ Eh bien trouve-lui une remplaçante jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. » dit Joey en haussant les épaules.

Sammy serre les poings, furieux, puis sort en claquant la porte.

* * *

Deux heures ! Deux heures que les enregistrements auraient dû commencer et la chanteuse principale n'est pas là ! Sammy en mangerait ses partitions ! S'ils perdaient encore plus de temps, ils n'arriveraient jamais à finir l'épisode à temps ! Et le studio qui était déjà dans le rouge à cause des Toons maladroits et des réparations du studio. Ils allaient finir par couler !

Surtout que Joey avait prévu de créer un parc à thème SOUS le studio ! Henry ainsi que beaucoup avaient hurler car déjà, la fabrique de jouets dans le sous-sol avec son salon de rencontre des Personnages était un projet stupide puisque les enfants avaient trop peur pour descendre dans les étages inférieurs, mais si en plus il allait y avoir des gogos pour construire un parc ENTIER sous leurs pieds. Sammy se demande si Joey sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. C'était beaucoup d'argent que le studio avait du mal à obtenir… mais il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait même si ça lui paraissait stupide.

* * *

Mais alors que l'homme rumine dans son bureau, il entend une voix qui chante. Une voix douce et maternelle bien plus mature que celle de Susie. Une vraie voix d'ange !

Comme frappé par la foudre, Sammy sort de son bureau et suit le chant. C'est une des chansons d'Alice ! Mais chanter tellement doucement qu'on aurait dit une berceuse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une berceuse ! C'était la chanson "Alice Angel" de l'épisode " _the Song Fight_ " où Alice et Bendy faisaient un concours de chants.

 _I'm the cutest little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo and filled with love,_

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

Lorsque Sammy trouve la chanteuse, il voit une jeune femme de 25 ans qui balaie la poussière qui remonte du sous-sol avec les travaux. Il l'observe mais il voit que c'est bien la chanteuse qu'il cherche.

« Pardonnez-moi !... appelle-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Vous êtes nouvelle ici, Mademoiselle ?

_ Oh ! Mr Lawrence! rougit la brunette, gênée d'avoir été surprise. Non je… je suis employée depuis bientôt un an. Seulement, avant, je travaillais à l'étage principal.

_ Et vous faites quoi comme travail ?

_ Ça se voit. soupire-t-elle en montrant son balai. Je suis femme de ménage.

_ Et avec la voix que vous avez, vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir chanteuse ou doubleuse ? »

La jeune femme brune se fige, manquant lâcher son balai.

« Vous…. Vous pensez que ça serait possible ? s'émerveille-t-elle. Mais… vous avez déjà plusieurs chanteurs et assez de doubleurs. Mr Drew ne voudra jamais me donner une chance. Surtout avec les problèmes financiers du studio…

_ Au diable, Joey ! s'agace Sammy qui en a assez d'écouter Joey et sa maîtresse. Je trouve que votre voix est très belle. Trop belle pour rester anonyme ! Il me manque justement une chanteuse pour les chansons d'Alice Angel.

_ Mais le rôle appartient à Mlle Campbell…

_ **Eh bah Susie n'est pas là et ses caprices m'agacent !** Écoutez. Nous avons un épisode à finir en urgence et, si elle continue, nous allons tous finir au chômage. explique Sammy avant de la rassurer. Je m'occupe de Joey et Susie. Au pire, ça sera seulement un dépannage. S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme de ménage regarde Sammy presque comme si il était son sauveur avant de baisser les yeux vers son outil de travail. Elle hésite quelques secondes puis, voulant rendre service, elle pose son balai, enlève son tablier et le bandana qu'elle a dans les cheveux pour les protéger de la poussière.

« Je veux bien vous aider à terminer cet épisode si ça peut sauver nos emplois.

_ Merci, mademoiselle.

_ Allison. Je m'appelle Allison Peddle. »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Susie daigna enfin venir au studio, vêtue comme une grande dame qui va en soirée. À croire qu'elle se prenait pour une reine.

Elle entra à l'étage principal, ignorant purement et simplement les gens qu'elle croise, et elle cherche Alice… mais elle ne trouve que Bendy et Pandora qui jouent innocemment à "Trois petits chats" en chantonnant joyeusement non loin du bureau de Henry. La blondinette jette dédaigneusement son manteau sur la diablotine, coupant le jeu alors qu'ils arrivaient à "boîte aux lettres".

« Oh… salut, Susie. marmonne Bendy.

_ Où est Alice ? Sammy doit se mordre les doigts à m'attendre. dit-elle sans répondre au diablotin avant de se remettre une touche de rouge sur les lèvres comme une star.

_ Elle est en bas en train de faire son cours de chant. » répond Pandy en sortant de sous le manteau.

Alors que Bendy recoiffe sa sœur, Susie pâlit et elle se barbouille les joues de rouge-à-lèvres sous le choc.

« Son cours de chant ? **Mais avec qui ?!**

_ On sait pas. Sammy est venu la chercher tout à l'heure. » répond la petite star des SillyVisions.

Susie fourre ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle jette sur une table et court vers l'étage du département Musique. Boris la croise, surpris par la marque de rouge sur tout son visage, puis il va interroger Bendy et Pandora.

« Elle a quoi, Susie ? Elle a plein de rouge sur la joue.

_ Ah ? s'étonne Bendy qui se perche sur la chaise de Henry. Elle veut peut-être jouer aux Indiens ! **Woo woo woo woo woo!** »

Pandora et Boris éclatent de rire en voyant Bendy qui se met à crier comme les Indiens en faisant du rodéo sur la chaise même si le loup sent que ça va barder en bas.

* * *

Susie se dépêche de descendre les marches de l'escalier, presque folle de rage. Elle se rue alors dans la salle d'enregistrement où elle entends de la musique. Elle s'apprête à hurler, furieuse… lorsque les employés présents applaudissent la "voleuse". Une brune un peu plus âgée qu'elle et qui est "vêtue comme une souillon". Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague? Pourquoi cette moins-que-rien chantait avec Alice? Mais le plus horrible, c'est que personne ne la remarque! Sammy s'approche de la voleuse et sourit:

« **PARFAIT!** C'était juste la perfection, mes demoiselles! Enfin, j'entends Alice Angel!»

Susie suffoque. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? C'était elle, Alice Angel! Elle et elle-seule! Elle avait dessiné Alice! Elle lui avait donné sa voix! Même Joey l'appelle "Alice"! La vraie Alice Angel, c'est elle!

Alice se fige en voyant Susie et tremble, inquiétant tout le monde qui remarque enfin la jeune fille. Mais Sammy se met à sourire.

« Susie ! Tu ose enfin nous honorer de ta présence ! Et juste à temps ! Je vais pouvoir te présenter ta remplaçante ! dit-il en s'approchant de la doubleuse qui se fige.

_ Ma **quoi ?!**

_ Tu as tellement de retard, ma chérie. rit le directeur Musique en la serrant contre lui. J'ai donc compris que tu avais des soucis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Mlle Allison Pendle va très bien te remplacer !

_ **Joey ne peut pas avoir approuvé ça !** rage la blondinette.

_ Oh si ! Il m'a même dit que je devais te trouver une remplaçante si tu ne pouvais pas venir !

_ **TU MENTS !**

_ Awww Calme-toi, Susie. D'ailleurs, t'as une trace rouge là. » se moque-t-il.

Susie serre les poings puis elle fait demi tour et remonte voir Joey en essuyant son visage avec un mouchoir, sans tenir compte de la répétition qui reprend.

* * *

Susie se rend dans le bureau de Joey, où elle entre sans frapper.

« **JOEY !**

_ Susie… marmonne-t-il, la figeant car il l'appelait toujours "Alice" normalement.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague ? se reprend-t-elle. Depuis quand ai-je une remplaçante ?

_ Depuis que tu es trop en retard je suppose. répond mollement le directeur en continuant de griffonner.

_ **C'EST MOI, ALICE ANGEL! PAS CETTE PETITE GARCE D'ALLISON!** hurle-t-elle alors que Joey se masse l'épaule en grimaçant.

_ Allison? C'est donc elle que Sammy a choisit?

_ Tu la connais?

_ Oui, c'est la femme de ménage.

_ **Une femme de ménage?!** rugit la demoiselle avant de rire. Sérieusement? Pfff! Une souillon?

_ Il faut croire…

_ Pff! Elle ne tiendra pas! rit Susie. Cette petite garce retournera vite à ses torchons quand ils verront qu'elle n'a rien à faire de ce côté du micro. »

La demoiselle hautaine sort du bureau sans un regard vers Joey qui la regarde, une étrange lueur rouge dans le regard.

* * *

Cependant, les jours que Susie attendit se transformèrent en semaine puis en mois. Tant et si bien que Alice devient soudain très célèbre ! Ses chansons et sa voix plaisent, les peluches s'écoulèrent enfin et le public commença à revenir autour des studios pour rencontrer les Toons… ou Alice et Boris, Bendy restant soigneusement enfermé dans le studio.

Les chansons d'Alice chanté par Allison pouvaient être entendu partout et Susie sentit la rage monter en elle comme le lait dans la marmite oubliée sur le feu. Alice et Allison étaient très proches, Bendy et Pandora complimentent sans arrêt la voix de la jeune femme de 25 ans et tout le monde l'adorait ! Même Joey semblait se détourner d'elle ! Mais Susie ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle était Alice Angel !

* * *

Un soir, Allison et Sammy sortent du studio d'enregistrement, satisfaits de leur dernier enregistrement.

« Parfait, Allison. Franchement, je regrette que tu n'aies pas essayé de devenir la doubleuse d'Alice plus tôt.

_ Susie avait du talent. C'est juste qu'elle a pris la grosse tête…

_ Mademoiselle se prenait pour Alice. rit le directeur du département Musique.

_ Elle est jeune. Quand elle aura compris, ça ira. Ça lui fera une expérience. Elle est douée, elle trouvera du travail.

_ Pas aux SillyVisions. Bon, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

_ Sammy ! » soupire-t-elle.

Le directeur essayait toujours de plaire à Allison mais, même si il était clair que ces deux-là se plaisaient, la demoiselle préférait éviter de mélanger travail et vie privée. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent que elle avait obtenu son emploi à cause de ça. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir un travail avec une promotion canapé.

* * *

C'est donc sur ses mots et avec des petits sourires qu'ils se séparèrent et que Sammy récupère sa voiture. Allison, elle, rentrait à pied. Mais à peine est-elle seule qu'elle entend des talons s'approcher d'elle. Se retournant, elle voit…

« Susie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Tu pensais que j'étais partit ? rage-t-elle. Que tu pouvais me prendre ma place, sale voleuse ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De Alice Angel! Mon rôle que tu m'as volé !

_ Susie je ne t'ai rien volé.

_ **C'EST MOI, ALICE ANGEL !** insiste la jeune fille de 18 ans en repoussant sa rivale. **JE L'AI CRÉER ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS AVOIR UNE AUTRE VOIX QUE LA MIENNE !**

_ **Susie, arrête !** gronde Allison en la stoppant comme une maman avec ses enfants. Tu te comporte comme une enfant ! Sois adulte ! Tant que tu n'auras pas compris cela, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Alice est un premier pas. Tu as du talent. Tu pourras te trouver un autre travail et donner ta voix à d'autres personnages. Mais arrête de rester fixer sur Alice. »

Susie semble se calmer même si elle continue à fusiller sa rivale du regard. Allison lui sourit et la lâche avant de s'éloigner. Susie serre les poings en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner, l'ignorant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être ignorée ! Elle était Alice !

* * *

Ses yeux voient alors une planche sur le sol. Comme possédée, elle récupère le morceau de bois et court rejoindre Allison.

« **PERSONNE NE ME PRENDRA ALICE !** » rugit-elle.

Avant qu' Allison ait pu se retourner, la demoiselle blonde lève la planche et frappe sa rivale derrière la tête. Assommée, la femme brune s'effondre mais Susie semble alors enragée. Elle se met à frapper Allison encore et encore en hurlant :

« **JE SUIS ALICE ANGEL! JE SUIS ALICE ANGEL ! JE SUIS ALICE ANGEL !** »

Enfin la rage s'estompe, Susie lâche sa planche pleine de sang et respire fort en regardant le corps de sa rivale qui a le visage en sang et le corps tuméfié. La jeune fille blonde ressemble plus à une bête tellement elle respire fort et ses cheveux impeccables sont totalement décoiffés, lui donnant un air sauvage.

* * *

Soudain, elle entends des pas derrière elle et entends des applaudissements. Stupéfaite, elle se retourne pour voir Joey qui s'approche d'elle avec un sourire.

« Bravo, ma belle. Bravo. félicite-t-il.

_ Joey… suffoque Susie en essayant de se justifier mais le directeur la stoppe.

_ Calme-toi, ma chère. Pas besoin d'être gentille avec moi. Je sais très bien que pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, on doit faire des sacrifices. »

Comme preuve, il dévoile son épaule où il possède une marque rouge, presque saignante. Un pentagramme qui semble avoir été tracé dans la chair de Joey avec des griffes acérées. Susie suffoque, reconnaissant là un symbole satanique, et regarde Joey.

« Vous… tu…

_ J'étais satanique. Maintenant, je ne me contente plus d'être un adorateur. Je suis en train de chercher comment devenir semblable à lui.

_ Devenir Satan ?

_ Non ! Devenir un Dieu ! Un être supérieur et immortel ! Et, ma douce Alice, tu pourrais très bien devenir ma semblable.

_ Alice ?... sourit Susie, heureuse que Joey utilise à nouveau ce nom pour elle.

_ Toi et moi, nous sommes semblables. Nous sommes dignes d'être Divins ! Nous sommes prêts à nous battre et à sacrifier pour atteindre nos objectifs. Reste à mes côtés, Alice, et nous régnerons ensemble sur ce monde en tant que Dieux ! Joey Drew et Alice Campbell!

_ Non… pas Campbell. sourit Susie, une lueur rouge et folle dans le regard. Alice Angel ! »

Joey sourit comme le plus heureux des hommes et embrasse fougueusement Susie qui le serre aussi fort qu'elle peut. Cette nuit-là, après avoir disposer du corps d'Allison, ils s'étaient tout deux offerts à l'autre comme un pacte lié à travers une liaison charnelle. À cet instant, la jeune fille sentit que ce qu'elle avait été n'était plus. Susie Campbell était morte et "Alice Angel" venait de voir le jour !

* * *

Les jours suivants, tout le monde fut inquiet pour Allison mais on ne trouva aucune trace de son corps. Elle semblait s'être évaporée ! Sammy se mit à la chercher dans toute la ville et à envoyer des promesses de récompense pour quiconque avait des informations. Il en devient fou de chagrin et Joey fut là pour le soutenir et lui faire croire monts et merveilles… comme la promesse de retrouver Allison ! Motivé par cette idée, Sammy aida le directeur fou, se mit à se prendre pour un prophète et priait dans son sanctuaire. Joey lui lava tellement le cerveau qu'il ne grogne pas quand Susie revient au studio pour reprendre son travail avec Alice. Les Toons et Henry avaient trouvés ça suspect mais l'animateur était partit au retour de Susie pour échapper à Joey, les Toons secondaires servaient de cobayes, le studio semblait prêt à couler... puis il y a eu la catastrophe des SillyVisions où tous ceux qui étaient aux étages inférieurs s'étaient noyés…

* * *

 _Juillet 1966 :_

S'avançant dans son domaine sous le grand panneau " _She's quite a gal_ ", elle voit ses chers sbires. Les clones du Butcher Gang, qui grognent en la voyant. Ils se mettent à la suivre comme des petits chiens. S'arrêtant devant un miroir, "Alice" s'observe de la tête aux pieds. 36 ans avaient passés maintenant. Joey l'avait trahi, il était mort mais elle était toujours vivante ! Elle n'a pas la prétention de vouloir devenir un Dieu… juste la Beauté ! La Perfection ! Elle vaincra cette malédiction et deviendra enfin celle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être!

Traçant du doigt les stigmates de sa dernière tentative, elle chantonne:

 _Une étrangère me fait face aujourd'hui._

Cachant sa moitié difforme, elle s'observe en s'imaginant enfin parfaite !

 _Mon miroir ne me renvoie que ce masque maudit!_

Soudain, elle a l'impression que sa réflexion disparaît pour montrer à quoi elle ressemblait jadis. Elle revoit même le jour où elle est "morte", noyée dans l'Encre. Elle a presque l'impression de sentir l'encre envahir ses poumons.

 _Je n'vois rien..._

 _Je n'vois plus mon visage sous cette encre_ _qui me noie le regard._

 _Dans le noir,_

 _Bien que je semble grotesque, ce costume ne sera plus que mien !_

Elle se revoit sortir de cet abîme sombre sous sa forme encreuse et hideuse, effrayée avant de rager.

 _Dans ce sombre abyss_ _e encreux,_

 _Je cherche et recherch_ _e sans faille_

 _Un moyen de rendre_ _mon visage_

 _Parfait et glorieux!_

Repoussant le miroir, elle s'éloigne dans son antre en se réjouissant :

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

Arrivant dans son laboratoire de malheur, elle s'approche de la table de torture qu'elle possède et où un clone de Charley est attaché, grognant.

 _La Perfection n'est hélas pas gratuite!_

Sans le craindre, "Alice" lui caresse le visage et souriant avant de se diriger vers la manette de contrôle.

 _Et malgré tous vos_ _mensonges,_

 _Vous en payerez le prix!_

D'un geste vif, elle met la machine en marche et le clone hurle en étant électrocuté sous le regard affolé des autres.

 _Dans ce sombre aby_ _sse encreux,_

 _Je cherche et recherc_ _he sans faille_

 _Un moyen de rendre_ _mon visage_

 _Parfait et glorieux!_

La demoiselle rendue folle saisit son couteau et s'approche de lui.

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

L'ouvrant d'un coup sec, elle sourit en récupérant les entrailles du clone.

 _Et peu importe qu_ _i me voit,_

 _Car je ne m'arrêt_ _erais pas!_

 _Je continuerais à_ _rassembler_

 _Tout c'qu'il me faut pour devenir un ange!_

Elle les met dans un récipient, presque prête à les dévorer…

 _Je s'rais enfin belle !_

 _Enfin belle !_

lorsqu'elle remarque une peluche de Bendy qui traîne au sol.

 _Je cherche et cherche sans fin,_

 _Car cet espoir n'est pas vain!_

 _J'effacerais ces marques grotesques qui déforment mon visage!_

Repensant à Bendy et Boris qui sont quelque part dans le studio, "Alice" voit là l'occasion d'enfin réussir. Souriant, elle récupère la peluche.

 _Je cherche et cherche sans fin_ _,_

 _Car cet espoir n'est pas vain!_

 _Vous m'offrirez ce que je veux et je_ _serais,_

D'un coup, elle attrape la tête de la peluche et l'arrache sans ménagement, s'imaginant qu'il s'agit du vrai Bendy qui lui rend sa beauté.

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

 _Enfin belle !_

 _Je serais enfin belle !_

Dans sa tête, elle se voit alors parfaite, son beau visage magnifique et la promesse que Joey lui a fait enfin réalisée. Elle se met à danser en imaginant cela.

 _Et peu importe qui me voit,_

 _Car je ne m'arrêterais pas!_

 _Je continuerais à rassembler_

 _Tout c'qu'il me faut pour devenir un ange!_

 _Je s'rais enfin belle!_

 _Enfin belle!_

Soudain, elle tombe à genoux et la vision s'estompe, ramenant le visage hideux de "Alice", mais elle sourit. Riant doucement, elle s'exalte:

« Les rêves se réalisent, Susie… les rêves se réalisent… »

* * *

 **Voilà! :D Un chapitre sur la vraie méchante de cette fiction: Susie Campbell alias "Alice Angel". Voilà comment cette demoiselle est passée de la petite doubleuse à la créature sans cœur qu'elle est désormais.**

 **"** _Beautiful_ **" C'est la chanson parfaite pour Susie! On ne pouvait pas mettre une fiction sans au moins une chanson! celle-ci montre à quel point Susie est prête à tout pour redevenir belle.**

 **On s'est inspiré, pour Allison et Susie, d'anciennes actrices nommées Lucille Ball et Bette Davis mais on a pas trouver mieux. Mais comme elles n'apparaissent pas tant que ça et que c'est juste pour vous donner une idée, ça peut aller. Alors voilà ^^**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bon, le prochain n'arrivera pas aussi vite que ceux précédant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on y travaille^^ On espère pouvoir le poster à peu près en même temps que le chapitre 5 du jeu** " _Bendy and the Ink Machine_ "

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :) à la prochaine :D**


	7. Chapitre 6: Les Garçons Errants

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : les Garçons Errants de l'Ange Déchue**

Dans le sanctuaire des Égarés (comme ils se nommaient), Bendy s'est mis à travailler sur la dernière peluche pour son bébé. Bien que la fabrique de jouets en soit pleine, il ne voulait pas y aller. Déjà parce qu'il y avait cette folle de Susie et parce qu'il voulait que ce jouet soit comme les autres qu'il a déjà.

Fredonnant dans son nid, Bendy coud tranquillement avec les morceaux de tissus que le Butcher Gang lui trouve et le fil et aiguille que lui donne Alice. En fait, tous observent cette scène, attendris, car vu la délicatesse de chaque mouvement de poignet, Bendy ne voulait que le mieux pour son petit. Mais Alice, elle, est inquiète. Le diablotin ressentait de plus en plus de douleurs (par chance espacées de plusieurs heures et irrégulières) mais il était clair que c'était là un signe. Son corps lui disait que le bébé était prêt ! Et Sammy qui ne revenait toujours pas…

* * *

Ayant terminé de coudre la tête au corps, Bendy coupe le fil noir avec ses dents avant de commencer à coudre le sourire sur le visage de la peluche, toujours aussi méticuleux. Quelques coups d'aiguilles plus tard, il fait un petit nœud au bout du fil et le coupe d'un nouveau coup de dents.

« Parfait. sourit-il en observant son travail. Alice ? Tu peux me donner du fil blanc, s'il te plaît ? »

Comme son amie ne répond pas, il lève la tête pour la voir préoccupée.

« Alice ?... Aaaaalice! appelle Bendy en secouant sa main devant les yeux de la Toon, la ramenant sur terre.

_ Pardon, Bendy. J'étais ailleurs.

_ T'es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiète Bendy.

_ Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu la tête en l'air. Je suis un ange je te rappelle. »

Bendy rit mais vite, il se retrouve à grimacer en se prenant le ventre. Alice s'alarme et lui frotte le dos.

« Respire, Bendy. Respire. instruit-elle, soulagé que Bendy reprenne son souffle.

_ Ouf… souffle le diablotin en caressant son ventre. Il est de plus en plus à l'étroit…

_ Je sais… s'inquiète Alice avant de sourire. Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, Bendy. Ton bébé naîtra avec Boris à vos côtés. »

Bendy sourit puis, reprenant son souffle, il demande :

« Bon. Tu peux me donner le fil blanc maintenant, Alice, s'il te plaît ? »

Riant, la jeune ange récupère le fil dans son hammerspace pour le donner à Bendy qui récupère des boutons auprès d'Edgar avant de recommencer à coudre. Alice sourit puis, comme emporter par la mélancolie, elle se met à chanter.

 _Pour son enfant, une mère exaucera tout  
Aucune limite ne lui est interdit  
Entre enfant et mère les liens qui coexistent  
Se renforcent même dans les intempéries_

 _Entre enfant et mère, la promesse éternelle  
Se fait à partir du premier instant_

 _Et dans l'âme vous en tremblez  
Avec une souffrance insensée  
Et dans leurs yeux vous y verriez  
Que c'est les vôtres s'y refléter  
_

Sauf que Alice se sent soudain atrocement triste, serrant son cœur et voulant la faire pleurer… mais pour Bendy, elle se retient et s'éloigne. Un dernier regard vers le diablotin enceinte manque la faire pleurer et elle s'éloigne dans leur planque en fredonnant:

 _Et lors du grand instant une douleur inimaginable  
Une torture lors de ce jour qu'on ressent  
Une plaie ouverte qui s'ouvre au plus profond de vous  
Un regret du passé qui vous reprend_

 _Et tout le monde autour de vous sait bien  
Que la petite créature fragile dans vos mains  
N'est vouée qu'à disparaître après tout  
N'est vouée qu'à disparaître après tout_

Elle laisse une larme, puis deux puis plusieurs couler sur ses joues, la soulageant d'un côté mais ravivant une violente blessure de l'autre. Elle entend des rires d'enfants, Thomas qui l'appelle joyeusement… puis Bendy qui l'appelait 'Maman' pour s'amuser. C'est trop pour Alice qui tombe à genoux pour éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bunker, le petit groupe de chercheurs se repose un peu… en tout cas, ils essayent. Boris, lui, tourne nerveusement sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe. Même si il adore cette soupe, il n'a pas d'appétit. Il ignore où est son époux, comment il va et si leur bébé est toujours en bonne santé. Il se sent tellement mal… comme si un danger aussi grand que celui de Joey planait au dessus de leur tête… mais c'est impossible!

« Joey est mort… Joey est mort… Il ne reviendra pas… » marmonne le loup.

Il sent soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et, levant les yeux, il voit Cuphead qui lui sourit.

« T'inquiète pas. On les sauvera. promet Cuphead. Je te jure qu'on les sauvera ! »

Boris lui sourit même si il n'est pas aveugle. Il voit que Cuphead se sent très concerné car il tient à Bendy. Même si la tête de tasse avait assisté à leur mariage, Boris avait vu qu'il était triste que Bendy se marie avec le loup. Profitant qu'on ne les écoute pas, le loup demande :

« C'est plus pour Bendy que tu veux nous aider. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi ? rougit la tasse. N'importe quoi ! Je fais ça pour vous deux et…

_ Cuphead, je ne te juge pas. Je sais très bien que Bendy plaît à pas mal de monde. rit-il. Mais tu peux me croire. Le meilleur moyen d'avancer, c'est de reconnaître que quelqu'un nous plaît. »

Le jeune Toon-né rougit, un peu honteux, puis il baisse la tête, des larmes faisant briller ses yeux. Il savait que Bendy ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon, qu'il ne serait qu'un enfant pour lui, il l'avait accepté… mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Je ne veux que son bonheur… je sais que je ne serai jamais ce que je voulais être pour lui… il t'a choisi, il t'aime, vous allez avoir un bébé… je suis heureux qu'il soit heureux mais ça fait tellement mal… »

Le Toon-né se met à pleurer, mordant ses lèvres pour essayer de chasser le chagrin avec la douleur… lorsque Boris le serre dans ses bras.

« Laisse tout aller, Cuphead… je sais que je n'ai pas vécu la même chose mais tu peux me croire. Quand on est malmené et qu'on ne peut rien dire pour protéger celui qu'on aime, on doit retenir ses larmes… mais s'empêcher de pleurer notre désespoir, ça nous rend malade. »

Cuphead tremble, respire fort… puis il éclate en sanglots en serrant Boris dans ses bras. Il devrait le rejeter, le prendre pour un rival… mais il ne peut pas. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Bendy, même si c'était au détriment du sien. Bendy aimait Boris autant que lui aimait le diablotin… il se sentait presque comme la petite sirène du conte.

* * *

Boris le serre dans ses bras, sachant à sa façon ce que c'est. Les pleurs de Cuphead attirent les autres qui les rejoignent.

« Hé ! Il a quoi, tête de tasse ? demande Reginald.

_ Rien. Juste des mauvais souvenirs. » sourit Boris.

Pas la peine de mettre les histoires de cœur de Cuphead en avant. Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer. Et vu les révélations sur Méliès, Reggie pense que Cuphead pense simplement à son ami d'enfance.

Il soupire puis s'approche du jeune Toon pour lui tapoter l'épaule avant de relever les yeux vers Boris.

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on continu. Il faut que on retrouve Bendy au plus vite.

_ Ça va faire deux jours qu'on est dans ce foutu studio. soupire Keffan. Il s'est agrandit ou quoi ?

_ Il a toujours été immense. dit Boris. Joey s'était mis en tête de faire un studio toute en profondeur.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore là-dessous ? demande Hub.

_ Là, on doit être dans les derniers étages aménagés pour le travail. Ensuite, on a l'étage K avec la fabrique de jouets…

_ Une fabrique de jouets dans un sous-sol ? » suffoquent les Non-SillyVisions.

Boris hausse les épaules puis reprend:

« À peu près au même niveau, on a les secteurs des personnages, là où les visiteurs rencontraient les Toons, puis il y a le niveau 9 avec le 'sanctuaire' de Alice où les gens avaient droit à une reconstitution du paradis d'Alice avant de voir un tour de chant, puis différents étages de stockage ou de recherches, l'étage 14 où se trouvait la matrice et encore en dessous, les Archives et le parc d'attraction.

_ Un… **un parc d'attraction ? Sous un studio ?** s'étrangle Keffan alors que les autres ont des yeux énormes sous le choc. Wooooow ! C'est même pas possible à imaginer… »

Boris hausse les épaules. Le parc n'avait jamais marché car trop profond, et tous les ouvriers avaient mystérieusement disparu à la fin des travaux. Même le créateur du parc Bertrum Piedmont s'était comme évaporé alors qu'il avait fait un vrai scandale dans le bureau de Joey.

« Bon, on s'en fout! soupire Reginald, agacé par l'ambiance pesante de ce studio de malheur. Il faut qu'on avance. Allez! **Hop!** »

Boris hoche la tête puis il s'avance vers la porte qu'il déverrouille. Puis, après un dernier regard à ses amis, ils s'avancent tous dans les couloirs sombres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alice soupire en regardant Bendy faire la sieste avec Edgar qui dort en rond comme un chat derrière le diablotin, lui faisant presque un siège. Alors que la scène attendrie pas mal de monde, l'ange est inquiète. Même dans son sommeil, Bendy semble mal à l'aise. Elle espère que c'est juste son corps qui rouspète à cause de la soupe au bacon qu'il a avalé et non le bébé qui annonce sa naissance prochaine.

Charley observe les deux petits Toons endormis avec Alice, repérant également les grimaces de douleur ou de malaise du diablotin. Bien que personne ne dit rien, préférant espérer que tout ira bien, ce n'est le genre du chimpanzé encreux. Il est un chef de gang! Il dit ce qu'il pense.

« Tu sais que ça va mal finir, Alice! grogne-t-il, intriguant l'ange.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! s'agace-t-elle. Il suffit de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que Sammy revienne…

_ Il ne met jamais autant de temps à revenir et tu le sais! Et tu as entendu Susie rire tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra.

_ Tu as fini de faire ton oiseau de malheur? gronde la jeune Toon. Bendy n'a pas besoin d'être stressé par tes élucubrations! Le stress est mauvais pour le bébé! Surtout maintenant!

_ Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée, toi. »

Alice se fige et détourne le regard, refusant d'en parler. Elle sait comme Charley que Sammy ne reviendra pas mais elle refuse d'y croire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à Bendy lors de cette grossesse. Elle veut que tout se passe bien, que le diablotin et son bébé aillent bien, qu'ils s'en sortent tous… pour l'instant tout semble mal parti mais Bendy avait bien réussi à quitter les SillyVisions et à récupérer le cœur de Boris pour vivre enfin une vie heureuse et libre. Elle est sûre qu'il y a un moyen de sauver tout le monde.

Un gémissement de Bendy attire leur attention. Le diablotin caresse son ventre en gémissant, mal à l'aise. Cela fait soupirer Charley qui regarde l'ange.

« Regarde-le, Alice. dit le chimpanzé dégoulinant. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera lorsque son bébé arrivera? De ce que je sais, chez les Humains, c'est tout sauf indolore. Susie va l'entendre et nous repérer.

_ Nous le protégerons quoi qu'il arrive!

_ Tu crois trop au Paradis, Alice!

_ L'espoir fait vivre. » soupire la jeune Toon.

Elle regarde Bendy qui semble vraiment mal à l'aise avant de s'approcher et de poser sa main sur la houle où le bébé bouge. Pour apaiser Bendy, calmer le bébé et aussi les autres Égarés, elle se met à fredonner sa chanson. D'abord juste un léger fredonnement mais comme la voix "Susie" de Alice semble affolé le diablotin, elle se met chantonner sa chanson "Alice Angel". Cela semble avoir l'effet escompté car Bendy se rendort paisiblement et, sous la main d'Alice, le bébé semble se mettre en position pour dormir, bougeant doucement. Mais elle sent que le petit est prêt. Il n'allait vraiment plus tarder. Alice a l'impression d'être dans la vasque haute d'un sablier et que tout le sable était presque tombé, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir à temps. Mais elle est déterminée à réussir! Elle devait garder l'espoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Boris et les autres avancent doucement à travers les couloirs mal éclairés et aux planches grinçantes après avoir bien fermés le bunker. Le loup sait qu'il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Ils ne pourraient plus se mettre à l'abri ici. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Bendy et qu'ils sortent d'ici le plus vite possible!

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un coin mal éclairé où les néons avaient dû rendre l'âme mais, par chance, Boris connaissait le studio mieux que personne et trouva une vieille lampe encore en état de marche. C'est donc sous cette lumière faible et peu rassurante qu'ils continuent leur route dans ce passage sombre, regardant de gauche à droite et étant attentifs au moindre bruit. Keffan avance dans le noir, tremblant même si sa vision de chat lui permet de voir un peu mieux que les autres dans ce couloir. Il évite quand même de se mêler dans les jambes de tout le monde.

« Il faut que….. » commence Boris mais Keffan bondit de peur si soudainement que ça affole les autres

« **REOW!** » rugit-il avant de sauter sur la tête de Cuphead.

Ses yeux scannent à vive allure les alentours pendant que son cœur bat la chamade, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit Boris à côté de lui.

« Oh Boris! soupire Keffan en se calmant. Me fais plus peur comme ça! Préviens moi avant!

_ Heuh…. Keffan! Rentre tes griffes, s'il te plait! marmonne Cuphead, agacé.

_ Heuh oui, pardon! » fit Keffan en redescendant au sol.

Reginald ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer, reprenant son attitude normale avant de donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes du Tunmain.

« Alors, grosminet, on a peur? » rit-il.

Le Tunmain le fusille du regard et feule, agacé, même si ses compagnons d'aventures sourient, amusés par la réaction de l'adolescent.

* * *

C'est donc sous les rires des autres qu'ils reprennent leur route jusqu'à enfin arriver dans un endroit à nouveau éclairer…. mais le passage est fermé.

« Super…. marmonne Cuphead. Une nouvelle impasse.

_ Tu connais un autre passage, Boris? demande Reginald.

_ Non…. c'est le seul passage que je connaisse… » soupire le loup.

Le SillyVision se met à chercher un autre passage ou une solution pour ouvrir la voie… lorsqu'il remarque une grille d'aération. Il fronce les sourcils en s'agenouillant devant pour la regarder de plus près, intriguant Hub.

« Boris? »

Le loup pose alors la lampe, attrape le bas de la grille et la force pour la relever. Il a du mal à cause des charnières rouillées mais il arrive à ouvrir le passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonne Reggie.

_ Je trouve un autre passage. répond Boris en récupérant la lampe pour éclairer le tunnel. Bon, ça à l'air sûr…. mais je sais pas trop où ça peut conduire.

_ T'es sûr que c'est prudent de se jeter dans l'inconnu comme ça? s'inquiète Keffan.

_ Pas comme si il y avait le choix… soupire le Toon du studio. Bon, je passe devant. »

Le loup se met à ramper à l'intérieur de la canalisation sous le regard incertain des autres. Ils hésitent à le suivre puis Reggie hausse les épaules et s'apprête à le suivre…. lorsque les charnières lâchent et CLANG! L'aération se ferme brutalement derrière le loup.

« **BORIS!** » s'affolent les deux plus jeunes.

Le loup s'affole en se voyant pris dans le conduit et essaie de le rouvrir mais rien à faire. Même de leur côté, Reginald et Hub n'arrivent pas à faire bouger la trappe.

« Boris? Est-ce que ça va? demande le renard.

_ Ouais ça va… soupire le loup. Bon, écoutez. Je vais continuer et voir pour vous ouvrir la porte. On se rejoindra plus loin.

_ T'es sûr de ton coup? s'alarme Hub. On ne connaît pas le studio nous!

_ Continuez à suivre le couloir puis utilisez la logique! Je peux pas vous dire mieux… soupire Boris, incertain mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Bon… surveillez si vous trouvez Bendy et restez toujours ensemble okay? C'est la clef pour sortir vivant de cet endroit! »

Après un dernier soupire, le SillyVision reprend la lampe et avance doucement dans le conduit, entendant vaguement Cuphead lui crier "Bonne chance!" avant de ne plus rien entendre que le bruit de ses genoux sur la tôle du conduit.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passent lentement pour le petit groupe bloqué derrière la porte. Hub n'est pas à l'aise (se demandant même si il n'est pas un peu claustrophobe) et les Toons semblent ennuyés à mourir. Reginald sort une raquette tape-balle pour patienter, Cuphead en vient à jouer avec sa propre paille et à faire des bulles dans sa tasse et Keffan est adossé au mur.

Le Tunmain soupire, s'ennuyant à mourir en attendant pour pouvoir sortir. Il fouille dans son hammerspace à la recherche de quelque chose pour se changer les idées puis, faute d'idée ou de patience, il grommelle avant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Il aperçoit une canette de soupe abandonnée sur le sol alors, tendant la main, il la fait flotter jusqu'à lui et se met à jouer avec… lorsqu'il tique. Ses yeux devenant énormes, il regarde la canette dans ses mains puis la fait flotter entre ses paumes.

« **OH!** s'exclame-t-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter les autres autour de lui et lâchant la canette. **Je peux contrôler la matière, moi!** J'avais oublié! Oh mes dieux!

_ Tu ne pouvais pas t'en rappeler aussi tout à l'heure? s'agace soudain Cuphead en se relevant. T'aurais pû aider Boris! Idiot!

_ Oh! Ça va! Ça arrive de ne plus s'en souvenir! Si ça t'arrivait, tu ne t'agacerais pas! réplique le tunmain sur le même ton de voix.

_ Bon arrêtez tout les deux! Cela suffit comme ça! On a déjà ce studio de malheur qui nous joue des tours, alors se disputer entre nous va aggraver la situation plus qu'autre chose! » dispute Reginald sur les deux jeunes.

Keffan tire la langue à Cuphead qui ne perd pas de temps à lui répondre de la même façon. Mais, comme Reginald semble s'agacer, ils se calment et Keffan s'approche de la porte. Il la regarde intensément, prend une grande inspiration et tend les mains. Il fait alors le geste d'écarter les portes mais il est clair qu'il a beaucoup de mal. Déjà les portes sont lourdes, fermées mécaniquement et rouillées. Le chat Tunmain serre les dents en ouvrant lentement le passage qui grince de façon terrifiante.

« Vite!... Passez avant que je lâche!... » gémit le Tunmain, ayant l'impression de soulever tous les éléphants du cirque de Dumbo à bout de bras.

Vite, Reggie, Hub et Cuphead passent puis Keffan bondit juste avant que la porte se ferme. L'adolescent soupire en tombant au sol et reprend son souffle, exténué.

« Oh mes dieux…

_ Respire, Keffy! rit Cuphead avant de pencher la tête pour éclabousser le chat avec le contenu de sa tasse.

_ **Blah pfff!** » s'exclame-t-il en se redressant pour s'ébrouer.

Reginald éclate de rire en voyant le regard du 'gamin' sans faire attention à Hub qui continue d'avancer… lorsque l'humain suffoque et s'exclame:

« Waouh….. »

Les Toons réagissent à ses exclamations et courent le rejoindre… pour s'estomaquer devant ce qui se dévoilent devant leurs yeux.

* * *

Il s'agit d'une énorme pièce de plusieurs mètres de haut. Ça ressemblait à une file d'attente avec ces barrières de chaque côté qui menaient au centre du pilastre géant et imposant à la large pancarte _Heavenly Toys_ devenu une fontaine avec l'encre qui coulait à flots. Il y avait un escalier de chaque côté du pilastre qui mènent à des salles derrières. Cet endroit était aussi grand qu'une église de village, en hauteur comme en largeur. Il s'y trouvait des canapés, des pancartes de Bendy, des peluches de toutes tailles (allant du format jumbo au format peluche pour bébé). Des petits trains trainaient par terre au pied des canapés et, au-dessus d'eux, étaient accroché des avions de taille assez réel.

« Mazette! suffoque Keffan. Alors c'est ça la fabrique de jouets?

_ On dirait plutôt un magasin d'usine. dit Hub. Dans le genre, les gens font la queue pour acheter une peluche fraîchement réalisé. »

Cuphead s'approche du pilastre, éberlué avant de ramasser une des peluches de Boris.

« Bon, les jeunes. coupe Reginald. J'ai rien contre votre émerveillement justifié mais on va peut-être continuer.

_ Ouais, on doit retrouver Boris! On sait pas ce qu'il peut lui arriver dans ce studio. » soupire Cuphead en posant la peluche avant de monter les escaliers.

Pour faire le contraire de ce que fait la 'tête de tasse', Keffan monte du côté droit du pilastre suivi par Hub alors que Reggie suit Cuphead. Ils se retrouvent en haut de l'escalier pour trouver une salle avec une grosse machinerie qui ressemble vraiment à une machine à fabriquer des jouets. De grandes étagères remplies de peluches de toutes sortes avec des Alice, des Boris et des Bendy sont suspendu et bloquent ce qui semblent être le seul passage.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose pour bloquer le passage? s'agace Reginald.

_ Bon alors…. comment ça fonctionne cette machinerie? s'interroge Hub.

_ J'ai vu un interrupteur en haut de l'escalier, attendez! » dit Cuphead.

Le Toon s'avance vers l'endroit cité et trouve le levier qu'il abaisse. Le courant passe et la machine semble vouloir se remettre à marcher…. mais quelque chose la bloque.

« Oh quoi encore!? rale Reggie. Elle est grippée ou quoi? »

Keffan s'avance en regardant au hasard des machines, sursautant au couinement d'une des peluches Bendy avant de remarquer…

« Hé! Y'a un truc bloqué là! » dit le Tunmain en récupérant le morceau de peluche bloqué dans les rouages.

D'un coup, cette partie de la machine se remet en marche.

« Ah! Elle est pas grippée! sourit Cuphead. Y'a des peluches de bloquer un peu partout! »

En cherchant, il trouve d'autres morceaux par-ci par-là.

* * *

Après avoir débloqué le système de ces nombreuses peluches, Hub enclenche la mise en marche du système. Les étagères bougent alors et, après plusieurs enclenchements, il libère le passage vers un renfoncement où Keffan remarque une drôle de silhouette d'encre.

« Hé! Venez voir! » dit-il avant que Hub enclenche le système.

Ils s'approchent mais, dès que le Tunmain y touche, la masse se déforme et change de forme.

« **YIKES!** C'est quoi ce truc? » sursaute le chat.

Cuphead s'approche et tente…. et la forme change encore pour prendre l'apparence de Boris. Encore une fois et c'est la machine à encre.

« **Mais c'est énorme!** sourit le Toon. Je veux ça comme jouet!

_ On est pas là pour jouer, les jeunes! rit le renard en claquant l'arrière de la tête de tasse. Allez, reculez! »

Hub rit et, dès qu'ils sont reculés, il enclenche le mécanisme et libère enfin la porte.

« Parfait! On va pouvoir continuer et retrouver Boris ! » sourit l'humain en s'avançant vers la porte.

Les autres le suivent et ouvrent… pour tomber dans une petite salle avec au fond une sorte de renfoncement avec une vitre et une porte avec une étoile marquée _Alice Angel_. Le Tunmain marque un arrêt à ce nom.

« Alice?

_ Hé, ça va, gamin ? demande Reginald.

_ Je sais pas… je suis pas trop bien…

_ C'est quoi ça? s'étonne Cuphead.

_ C'est un sas où les anciens Toons se montraient face aux visiteurs du studio… » explique Reggie en s'approchant de la vitre.

Il avait vu cette pratique et trouvait ça révoltant. Les Toons d'autrefois étaient vu comme des bêtes de foire !

Mais à peine ses doigts effleurent la vitre, la porte se ferme violemment et la lumière s'éteint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'affole Keffan.

_ Bouge pas! Reste près de moi, gamin! » avertit Reggie.

Tous sont aux aguets lorsque les écrans s'allument et montrent l'image d'Alice et une petite musique se met soudain en route.

 _I'm the cutest little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo and filled with love,  
I'm Alice Angel!_

Reggie se fige en reconnaissant la musique et la voix. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend cette voix même si ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Les deux Humanoïdes regardent partout, inquiets et tremblants, se sentant mal à l'aise… alors que Cuphead fredonne et danse sur le rythme.

 _I'm a hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm a toast of every town,  
Just one little dance, I'll own your heart...  
I'm Alice Angel!_

« _I'm Alice Angel!_ chantonne Cuphead.

_ **Mais la ferme, Tête de Tasse!** s'agace le renard.

_ Oh! Mais détends-toi! soupire la tasse.

_ Je suis le seul à trouver ça flippant? » marmonne Hub.

Keffan regarde nerveusement autour d'eux, inquiet, attendant presque l'attaque… lorsque la lampe du sas s'allume d'un coup.

 _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish,  
I'm Alice Angel! _

Tous ont un léger sursaut. Keffan s'approche en souriant:

« Hé! On dirait un espèce de spectacle! »

Reginald s'approche lentement de la vitre en marmonnant le nom de la chanteuse qui lui revient enfin en tête.

« Susie Campbell… »

Lorsqu'une large silhouette sombre surgit d'un coup en hurlant:

 **I'M ALICE ANGEL!**

Aussitôt, le groupe entier se met à hurler d'horreur. Il s'agit d'une femme semi-encreuse ressemblant à Alice avec le visage difforme et un sourire de cinglé.

« **Par Farsh! Mais t'es qui?** » s'étrangle Cuphead.

La créature difforme frappe soudain contre la vitre, la brisant dans un cri de rage et plongeant la salle dans le noir, et son rire dément retentit dans la salle.

« **Mes dieux mais c'est quoi ce truc?** » s'horrifie Keffan en tremblant.

Reggie serre le petit Tunmain contre lui, décidé à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et Cuphead se cogne maladroitement contre les jambes de Hub.

« Je vous vois… chantonne la voix de Susie. De nouvelles mouches dans ma toile sans fin…

_ Susie? appelle le renard .

_ **Pas Susie! Alice!** Alice Angel! grogne la jeune femme dans le noir.

_ C'est quoi cette blague? marmonne Hub.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sus… euh… Alice? » marmonne Cuphead.

Il ne sait pas jusqu'où cette femme est folle alors autant la caresser dans le sens du poils.

« _Bon réflexe._ » pense Reggie.

Ils entendent un petit rire satisfait puis elle dit:

« Venez me rejoindre. Voyons si vous êtes dignes de marcher avec les Anges. »

Un bruit de pas s'éloigne puis la lumière se rallume. Aussitôt, le petit groupe voit la vitre brisée violemment, la porte ouverte et un nouveau passage sur leur gauche.

« Brrrr…. tremble Keffan. C'était quoi ça?

_ **Elle avait carrément une sale tête!** suffoque Cuphead en essayant de se calmer. Ça se trouve, il y a eu des rescapés et, pour se préserver, ils ont dû **se multiplier en Tunmains!** **Mais en mode urgence "de survie de l'espèce"!** »

Tous tremblent de malaisance en réfléchissant à la possibilité que le Toon-né à tête de tasse vient de leur décrire soit vrai.

« Dis pas ça, s'il te plait! chuchote Keffan écœuré.

_ Je connais cette voix. marmonne Reginald. C'est une petite doubleuse nommé Susie Campbell qui était venue aux studios vers 1928-1929.

_ Et vous vous en souvenez ? s'étonne Hub.

_ Ouf ! Même si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pas pu l'oublier… marmonne le Toon. Une sale petite peste arrogante ! Si jamais tu vois Holly Would de Cool World, c'est la même ! Juste qu'elle est moins… enfin… pas aussi obsédée que cette Dessinée* dérangée.

_ Et c'est normal, sa… tronche?... marmonne Cuphead en tirant sur les coins de sa bouche.

_ Non… je pense pas… Ça doit être une des rescapés de la catastrophe des SillyVisions. »

Hub soupire, peu rassuré, puis regarde le passage qui s'est ouvert. Soupirant, il s'avance.

« On a pas trop d'autres choix… dit-il. Il faut avancer, retrouver Boris et lui expliquer avant d'essayer de faire quelque chose. Cette femme est enfermée ici depuis des années. Elle sait peut-être même où est Bendy. »

Les autres se regardent, pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à cette femme étrange, puis ils le suivent. Avant tout, il fallait rejoindre Boris.

* * *

Après s'être faufilé dans les canalisations d'air conditionné pour essayer de rejoindre ses amis, Boris soupire en sortant enfin. Il arrive alors dans ce qui ressemble à un petit salon privé avec des pancartes d'Alice un peu partout. Le loup est un peu perdu… lorsqu'il se souvient!

Jadis, lorsque Joey pensait faire descendre les enfants pour qu'ils rencontrent leurs personnages préférés, il avait imaginé une sorte de jeu de piste. Ils passaient devant la fabrique de jouets, allait jusqu'à la 'cellule' d'Alice pour la voir chanter puis ils continuaient par un autre passage qui se divisait en 2. Un chemin vers Le Démon et l'autre vers l'Ange. Selon leur choix, l'enfant se trouvait avec Bendy ou Alice et le Toon devait amener son petit compagnon faire un petit tour du studio avant d'aller vers son Domaine. Celui d'Alice était au niveau 9 et celui de Bendy était au parc d'Attraction (même si Alice devait amener les autres enfants vers le parc après son spectacle). Voyant le mobilier, Boris comprend qu'il est dans le couloir de l'Ange.

« Pour la différence que ça fait... soupire-t-il, sachant que les deux couloirs mènent au final au même endroit. Allez, hop. »

Le loup s'éloigne donc sans entendre qu'on vient derrière lui.

* * *

Des ombres s'avancent dans le couloir… puis Reggie sort pour faire face au panneau de l'intersection. Ses compagnons le retrouvent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ouille… marmonne Hub. Comment on va pouvoir savoir quel passage prendre?

_ C'est là que Boris nous aurait été utile. soupire le renard… lorsque Cuphead le bouscule et s'avance vers la partie Démon. Hé! Tu vas où?

_ On cherche Bendy, non? s'agace Cuphead. Alors on va vers le Démon! C'est logique!

_ Aussi logique que 3 et 3 font 8… soupire la Sentinelle adulte.

_ **Fais comme tu veux!** » grogne le Toon-né.  
Il en a assez de rester avec des pleurnichards… et il est surtout toujours agacé que Reginald n'accepte pas de tourner la page sur Méliès. Certes, il avait perdu un fils mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu de la famille lors de cette tragédie. Combien de parents avaient pleurer un enfant? Combien de famille brisées? Sauf qu'en avançant dans la partie Démon, Cuphead déclenche un mécanisme camouflé et CLANG!

« **YAIIII!** » sursaute Keffan en sautant dans les bras de Hub à la fermeture soudaine de la porte.

Boris sursaute au bruit et, inquiet, il court se mettre à couvert plus loin dans les couloirs.

* * *

Cuphead revient en arrière pour voir que le passage de l'Ange est maintenant fermé par une large porte métallique. Les autres le regardent avec un certain agacement mais le Toon-né se contente de sourire, gêné.

« Désolé… »

Reginald soupire mais, comme ils n'ont pas d'autres choix, il s'avance vers la partie Démon avant d'être suivi par les autres. Tous suffoquent alors en voyant une véritable mare d'encre noire et épaisse qui a envahi la pièce et de l'encre dégouline lentement des murs.

« Ouh là là là là… suffoque Hub.

_ J'ai jamais vu autant d'encre… souffle Keffan.

_ Bon, on se calme! dit Reginald. On sait que c'est pas dangereux!

_ T'oublie les Encreux. s'agace Cuphead.

_ Et t'oublie que grâce à ton idée géniale de foncer tête baissée, on est obligé de passer par là. gronde le renard. Allez zou! En route mauvaise troupe! »

Reggie se glisse dans l'encre, grimaçant un peu car il déteste la sensation de l'encre sur son corps, avant d'être suivit par les autres. Keffan grimace en avançant, percevant presque l'encre comme du sang, alors que Cuphead grommelle des « beurk beurk beurk » en essayant d'avancer rapidement (ce qui est impossible vu sa taille qui fait que l'encre lui arrive à mi-torse). Seul Hub traverse sans rien dire même si il n'est pas mécontent de sortir de là. Les deux 'jeunes' secouent l'encre hors de leurs jambes en grommelant pendant que le renard Toon s'avance dans le long couloir qui s'étend devant eux. Ils passent plusieurs 'virages' dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une porte fermée.

« On peut regarder dans le trou de la serrure avant de continuer? demande Keffan, faisant soupirer le renard.

_ **Non!** On a suffisamment perdu de temps! » s'agace Reggie en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Boris, qui s'apprêtait à continuer en entendant plus rien, sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Prudemment, il récupère un vieux tuyau et se tient prêt à l'attaque… sauf qu'en se collant au mur, il fait basculer une pancarte de Bendy qui 'surgit' soudain devant le groupe. Keffan et Cuphead hurlent en sautant dans les bras de Hub, affolés en craignant une attaque, alors que Reggie et l'humain sursautent. Le renard d'encre s'élance vers là où la pancarte est tombée… avant de bondir en arrière dans un cri de surprise en évitant un tuyau qui manque s'abattre sur lui. Les deux adversaires se font face… pour voir qu'en faites ils sont alliés.

« **Purée, Boris!** Tu nous as fait peur! soupire Reginald alors que le loup sort de sa cachette, se révélant aux autres qui soupirent de soulagement.

_ T'es taré, Boris! s'énerve Cuphead en quittant les bras de Hub. On a failli avec une crise cardiaque avec Keffan! **Deux morts** que t'aurais eu!

_ Désolé. rit le loup. Je savais pas que vous passeriez par là. Vous avez trouvés quelque chose?

_ En quelque sorte…. marmonne Hub. On a plutôt trouver quelqu'un.

_ Bendy? espère le loup.

_ Non hélas… soupire Reginald. On a aucune trace de lui. C'était plutôt une revenante. dit le renard, intriguant le loup. Une Humaine que tu dois connaître: Susie Campbell.

_ Susie? s'étonne Boris. Mais elle était au département musique quand… »

Il se fige alors, presque horrifié.

« Alors…. ça veut dire que tout ceux qui étaient dans les étages du dessous sont devenu des Encreux? Comme Sammy?

_ Oh c'est pas la même chose que Sammy, non! s'exclame Cuphead. C'est pas une masse d'encre!

_ **Oh non!** Elle serait plutôt du genre…. Toon difforme et à moitié défigurée. » grimace Keffan.

Boris fronce les sourcils, surpris par l'idée, mais il n'entend pas ce que les autres lui disent. Si Sammy s'en était pris à Keffan et que Susie était toujours vivante mais sous une forme Toonée…. peut-être que c'était elle qui avait Bendy? Et si elle était aussi instable que Sammy…..

« Où est-elle? demande le loup, intriguant les autres.

_ Euh….. font les deux 'jeunes'.

_ Aucune idée…. dit Hub.

_ Elle a dit un truc comme voir si on était digne de marcher avec les anges. répond Reggie en haussant des épaules. J'ai pas compris…. ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi? »

Boris serre les poings, voyant très bien où doit se terrer cette folle, puis il grogne:

« En avant! »

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, les autres le regardent, se demandant quelle mouche l'a piqué, avant de le suivre.

* * *

Le petit groupe se retrouve alors dans ce qui ressemble à un espace de stockage. Boris le scanne du regard pour se remémorer l'endroit lorsqu'il était encore florissant puis il hoche la tête.

« L'étage K! C'était à la fois un présentoir et un stockage des objets dérivés Bendy. explique-t-il en récupérant un petit avion miniature qu'il remonte avant de le faire voler.

_ Mais il a ni queue ni tête ce studio! s'exclame Reginald. On passe par une fabrique de jouets qui n'a rien à ficher là, on atterrit dans une 'cage de spectacle', ensuite un jeu de piste entre Ange et Démon qui nous mène où? Dans une aire de stockage!

_ Logique selon Mr Drew… » soupire le loup avant de continuer.

Ils continuent d'avancer lorsqu'ils sont de nouveau face à une impasse. Un boîtier électrique se trouve devant eux et Boris l'inspecte.

« Décidément, Joey avait blindé les sous-sols comme un coffre-fort!

_ Tu n'étais pas au courant? s'étonne Keffan.

_ J'y ai été plusieurs fois avant mais après le projet 'BendyLand', je n'y suis plus trop descendu. J'avais d'autre chats à fouetter… marmonne-t-il en regardant le boîtier et les fils qui se séparent pour aller dans deux directions différentes. Bon…. y'a deux interrupteurs pour ouvrir cette porte…

_ Y'en a un juste là. dit Hub en s'approchant de l'interrupteur, près d'une grosse statue Bendy en bois.

_ Vous restez là, je vais allumer l'autre. dit Cuphead en commençant à s'éloigner.

_ **Hé!** Attends, tête de tasse! s'agace Reginald. On a dit qu'on se séparait plus!

_ Dans les films d'horreur, ça part toujours en steak quand on se sépare! s'inquiète Keffan.

_ Relax! C'est juste au bout du couloir! sourit le Toon-né. J'y vais et je reviens! Si y'a un soucis, je crie! »

Avant que Boris ait le temps d'argumenter, le petit Toon s'éloigne et disparaît au détour du couloir. Cuphead observe les alentours, tapotant une ampoule qui clignote tristement, puis il revient un peu en arrière pour crier aux autres:

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi l'électricité est toujours horrible dans les films d'horreur?

_ **C'est pas le moment pour le débat filmographique, gamin!** s'agace Reggie.

_ Reginald a raison, Cuphead. dit plus calmement Boris. Autant se dépêcher d'avancer et de retrouver Bendy avant que Susie ne nous retombe dessus.

_ Pas faux… » marmonne le Toon avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le couloir.

* * *

Son regard s'arrête quelques secondes sur le poster d'un épisode nommé _The Butcher Gang_ avant de vite repérer le levier. Tranquillement, il s'en approche et s'apprête à le baisser… lorsqu'un Toon difforme et gargouillant surgit de l'affiche.

« **AAAAAH! C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR!?** » s'affole Cuphead en bondissant le plus loin possible de la créature qui n'est autre qu'un clone malmené du Butcher Gang.

Le clone de Charley saute au sol avant de courir droit vers Cuphead, un tuyau dans la main et prêt à le tuer, alors le Toon-né plonge vite sa main dans son hammerspace pour en sortir une batte.

« **Dégage! Dégage! Dégage d'ici! Fout-moi la paix!** » s'affole Cuphead en frappant le clone de toute ses forces.

Entendant les cris, Boris court vite l'aider et, d'un coup de pied précis, il envoie l'horreur au tapis. Terrorisé, Cuphead se serre contre Boris, observant avec des yeux énormes la copie de Toon devenir une masse d'encre informe avant de ne laisser qu'une grosse tache d'encre.

« Oh mon cœur…. soupire le jeune Toon en manquant s'évanouir sous la peur.

_ Oh oh, Cuphead! s'affole le loup en le rattrapant, le sentant qui tremble.

_ J'ai eu trop peur…. »

Le loup sourit en laissant Cuphead se calmer dans ses bras mais la scène affole Reginald.

« Cuphead! Boris, qu'est-ce qu'il a? panique le renard.

_ Tout va bien, il a eu droit à une belle frayeur. assure Boris.

_ C'était quoi cette créature horrible? s'étrangle Keffan qui a eu un aperçu de la créature même en restant au bout du couloir.

_ J'en sais rien! s'affole Cuphead en se relevant. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu dans cet atelier infernal! Et ça a surgit du mur d'un coup!

_ Bah si ça sort des murs maintenant… » soupire Hub en s'avançant pour voir la pancarte déchirée et le trou d'où est sorti le clone.

Boris semble inquiet mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il devait retrouver Bendy le plus vite possible avant qu'une de ces choses s'en prennent à son époux ou au futur bébé.

« Bon…. on sait qu'on doit être encore plus prudent maintenant. dit Boris. Keffan? Tiens-toi prêt à enclencher l'interrupteur. »

Le Tunmain n'est pas rassuré mais il hoche la tête et, au signal du loup, ils enclenchent les interrupteurs.

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit inquiétant mais Boris est déterminé à continuer et à retrouver son époux. Ils s'avancent lentement dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle ouverte avec un ascenseur en contrebas. Alors que les autres regardent la pièce, le loup se dirige droit vers l'ascenseur.

« Wow! T'es sûr de toi pour l'ascenseur, Boris? s'alarme Cuphead. Moi, je tiens à ma porcelaine.

_ On ira plus vite! On va à l'étage 9! » répond le SillyVision.

Les autres se regardent puis s'avancent à la suite du loup. Boris appuie sur le bouton 9 et l'ascenseur reprend vie, fermant ses grilles et descendant lentement…. lorsque la voix de Susie résonne soudain, les faisant sursauter de stupeur.

« _Vous êtes vraiment intéressant, mes petits amis Toons. Tellement différents…._ dit-elle, intriguant Boris. _Je dois bien vous l'avouer. Je suis une fan instantanée!_

_ Merci…. marmonne Cuphead, incertain de si elle peut l'entendre.

_ _De rien, mon trésor!_ répond-t-elle avec un petit rire au sursaut des deux plus jeunes. _Ne craignez rien, tout va bien. Vous avez même rendez-vous avec un ange!_

_ Un ange? s'étonne Boris en regardant Reginald.

_ Elle se fait appeler "Alice Angel". chuchote le renard.

_ Ah….

_ _Venez, mes agneaux. Rejoignez-moi au niveau 9. C'est très simple à trouver… il vous suffit de suivre les cris._ » roucoule-t-elle presque.

Les jeunes et Hub tremblent à l'idée mais les deux Sentinelles se regardent, déterminés.

« Allons-y! » dit-il.

* * *

Dans son repaire, "Alice" éteint son micro et glousse avant de s'éloigner dans son repère.

« Venez, venez. Aidez-moi à redevenir parfaite. chantonne-t-elle en jubilant. Je sens presque sa peau redevenir parfaite! Dès que j'aurais Boris, je forcerais Bendy à sortir de son trou à rat et là… j'aurais toute la Perfection que je veux! »

Elle ricane en passant devant ses sbires-clones qui la regardent… lorsqu'elle saisit violemment Piper (le clone de Charley) par le cou. Le clone tremble et se débat alors que la psychopathe ricane en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Voilà de quoi motiver un peu Boris! Un petit sacrifice pour une grande cause! » dit-elle en le traînant dans sa salle de torture.

Alors qu'elle termine de l'attacher à sa table de torture, la mini Tête Chercheuse se met à geindre, lui montrant que ses visiteurs arrivent à l'étage. Souriant, elle s'approche de son micro et dit:

« Venez. Sortez de votre cage, mes chéris. Il y a tout un monde à découvrir dehors. »

* * *

Boris fronce les sourcils à la voix de la jeune doubleuse folle puis il sort de l'ascenseur, déterminé. Droit comme un I, il s'avance vers le fond de la pièce. Les autres, eux, sont stupéfaits par l'énorme porte avec la tête d'Alice tenant la pancarte _She's quite a gal_ au-dessus d'un escalier.

« Wow…. suffoque Keffan.

_ Énorme…. s'estomaque Cuphead.

_ Hey bah dis donc! s'exclame Reggie avec un petit sourire. C'est pas dans nos studios qu'on aurait fait un coin pareil pour une de nos personnages. »

Soudain, il remarque un enregistreur alors il s'en saisit et le met en route, entendant une voix d'homme qui parle des ascenseurs. Il ignore qu'il s'agit de Thomas Connor, le chef des hommes d'entretien du studio.

« _Ces fichus ascenseurs!... des fois, ils s'ouvrent. Des fois, ils restent fermés. Des fois, ils viennent et d'autres fois, ils descendent d'un coup vers les ténèbres._ »

Reginald fronce les sourcils…. lorsqu'il sursaute en entendant Hub crier:

« **Hé! Boris attends-nous!** On ne sait pas où on va!

_ **Boris!** s'affole Keffan alors que le loup s'avance vers la porte. Attends!

_ Mais il est bouché ou quoi? **ATTENDS!** » s'agace la tête de tasse en courant à sa suite.

Reggie jette le magnétophone pour courir à la suite du loup avec Hub, Cuphead et Keffan sans entendre la suite du message.

« _Je n'arrête pas de le dire à tout le monde. Si Monsieur Joey Drew continu à faire tout à la va-vite comme ça, quelqu'un va certainement finir par chuter et je donne pas cher de sa peau. Mais ça ne sera certainement pas moi! Je prends les escaliers!_ »

* * *

« Mais court pas tout seul dans le noir comme ça! rage Reginald en rejoignant le loup devant la porte. Tu vas finir par nous causer une catastrophe, Boris!

_ Je dois retrouver Bendy! s'agace le SillyVision.

_ En te faisant tuer?!

_ Tu crois que c'est là que se cache "Alice"? demande Hub en regardant l'écriteau.

_ Je crois pas, j'en suis sûr! » dit Boris.

Avant que Reggie ait eu le temps de rectifier, le sol se met à trembler et la lourde porte en métal s'ouvre. À peine le passage est-il ouvert que Boris passe en courant entre les portes et disparaît dans le couloir.

« Bah v'là qu'il se met à courir maintenant! s'indigne le renard.

_ Boris, calme-toi! Arrête ton délire! s'agace Cuphead en le suivant.

_ Attends-nous, Boris! » s'alerte Keffan.

Les Toons et l'Humain s'élancent dans le couloir sombre, déterminés à trouver Bendy au plus vite… lorsqu'ils se figent de stupeur en entrant dans une salle énorme qui ressemble à un terrible cimetière. Surtout qu'en face d'eux, sur une table d'opération relevée en verticale, se trouve la carcasse de ….

« Boris... suffoque Cuphead en s'approchant vers le corps inerte et vidé d'entrailles du loup avec les autres.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça? demande Hub qui ne comprend pas le délire.

_ Ce ne sont que des pâles copies! » s'indigne le loup, qui commence à serrer les poings en se disant qu'il broiera la tête de Susie de ses crocs si jamais elle avait osé infliger le même sort à Bendy.

Reggie lui, essaie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce studio. D'où venait cette copie qui ne semblait pas si toonée que ça ? D'ailleurs, lors de la catastrophe, il y avait aussi des humains? Est-ce que cette machine à encre essaie de reproduire des espèces de Tunmains avec des gens contre leur gré ? Il essaie d'en rester là avec la question, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une autre copie cadavérique de Boris en haut, disposée de la même manière. Bbbrrr! Le renard encreux en a des frissons! Il se croirait presque dans le labo du Dr Frankenstein. Puis à côté de celle-ci, une de ces créatures qu'ils ont éliminé, elle aussi vidée d'entrailles. Mais il remarque que ça n'en finit pas! Il y a des cadavres disposés de partout! Dans le lac d'encre avec des débris, accrochés tel un christ au dessus d'un chœur d'église et de son hôtel, à deux pas de ce pont fait à la va vite qui rejoint l'autre porte imposante. Partout des cadavres de Boris ou de ces créatures. Et ça n'a pas prit longtemps pour que les autres remarquent ça également.

« Quelle personne aussi insensée soit-elle oserait faire ça? » suffoque Hub d'indignation.

Mais avant que Boris ait pu donner son avis sur l'état mental de Susie, la voix de la jeune femme retentit dans la pièce.

« _Regardez autour de vous. Il en a fallu tellement pour me rendre aussi belle._ dit-elle, presque rêveuse.

_ Par Absluingue* et par Farsh*... j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se gaver autant d'intestins que mon animateur se gavant de Torcinelli. » rale le renard

Les autres le regardent, peu rassurés, mais la voix de la jeune femme reprend:

« _Rien d'autre que la perfection n'a été laissé. …. Je dois le faire. Elle m'a fabriquée._

_ Quoi? » s'étonne Keffan, se demandant ce que cette femme a dans la tête.

Mais "Alice" se tait soudainement, les laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses. Boris est un peu mal à l'aise face à tous ces cadavres qui lui rappelle les 30 ans qu'il a passé sous forme d'âme… mais en entendant le battement de son cœur affolé dans ses oreilles, il croit entendre le cœur de son futur bébé. Cela le motive à nouveau d'un coup et il serre les poings.

« En avant! dit-il en s'élançant vers le pont instable.

_ Hein? s'étrangle Keffan. T'es prêt à courir au milieu de ce cimetière?

_ **On a pas le choix!** » grogne-t-il en s'avançant.

Reggie soupire, se demandant si il avait été comme ça avec son propre fils, avant de le suivre avec Cuphead, Keffan et Hub. Ils avancent très lentement sur le passage instable, Keffan et Cuphead tremblant en regardant les cadavres flottants (le Tunmain ayant même envie de vomir) jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin de l'autre côté.

* * *

Ils continuent alors dans le couloir….. jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une nouvelle salle où une nouvelle scène dérangeante se dévoile devant eux. Dans cette salle de réclusion qui sépare les spectateurs de la vitre (un peu comme la pièce d'Alice Angel de tout à l'heure), le 'visionnage' n'est que des plus ignoble voir malaisant. Là, sur une table d'opération redressée vers le public comme lors d'une exécution publique, se tient un clone de Charley qui se fait électrocuter à plus de 500 volts (tellement que son corps compulse sous le choc) par "Alice" qui manipule l'intensité des chocs électriques qu'elle donne à sa victime. Le groupe d'amis en a froid dans le dos et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder avec dégoût cette horrible mise à mort, réalisant enfin à quel point l'esprit mental de cette femme était rempli de tours et de retours maladivement dérangeants.

Comme si elle les remarquait seulement, la femme défigurée se tourne vers eux et les fixe avec attention.

« Hum. Nous arrivons maintenant à la question. dit "Alice" en souriant. Dois-je vous tuer? Dois-je vous déchiqueter pour le plaisir de mon cœur? Les choix de la beauté sont insupportables. Comment une fille pourrait-elle choisir? »

Elle pousse un petit rire qui terrifie les Toons et l'Humain. Seul Boris reste de marbre, comme choqué par son apparence. Les traits de "Alice" sont très humains, très réels, mais elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à la vraie Alice. Juste plus laide, plus ignoble à regarder et complètement dérangée…. en faites, sous toute cette encre, Boris voit encore parfaitement Susie. Surtout lorsqu'elle reprend, la voix pleine de venin en montrant le clone:

« Prenez ce petit monstre, par exemple! Il a rampé ici ... traînant son encre souillée vers ma porte! Il aurait pu me toucher! **Il aurait pu me renvoyer dans les Abysses!** rage-t-elle avant de serrer ses bras autour de son corps en tremblant comme sous la peur. Savez-vous ce que c'est? Vivre dans des flaques sombres?

_ De quoi elle parle? demande Keffan, inquiet.

_ Chut…. chuchote Boris, intrigué.

_ C'est un bourdonnement incessant! Un puits de cris aux milles voix! reprend "Alice" en tremblant. Ça vous ronge l'esprit! Vous tournez comme… comme un poisson dans un bocal! La première fois que je suis née de ce ventre d'encre, j'étais une ignoble limace tortillante et informe!

_ Ah! Une Encreuse quoi. dit Cuphead comme si ce n'était rien.

_ La ferme! » rage Reginald en lui claquant le bras.

Par chance, Susie est tellement prise dans son monologue qu'elle n'y fait pas attention.

« La seconde fois…. eh bien… **Il a fait de moi un ange!** s'émerveille-t-elle avant de s'affoler. Je ne laisserais pas le Démon me toucher une nouvelle fois! Je suis si proche maintenant… tellement… presque parfaite!

_ Sus… euh… "Alice"! dit calmement Boris, interpellant la jeune femme. Le Démon…. tu parles de Bendy?

_ Bendy… dit-elle avant de pousser un petit rire. C'est possible.

_ Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça! s'alarme le loup. Le vrai responsable, c'est Joey! Et il est mort maintenant! Bendy l'a vaincu! Il ne te fera aucun mal, c'est promis! Libère-le! On ne veut que partir d'ici! »

"Alice" se tourne vers lui, une de ses mains allant à sa joue dans une posture de réflexion et elle pousse un petit rire devant leur naïveté. Elle n'avait qu'à profiter un peu de ça.

* * *

« Oui, je vais vous épargner. Pour l'instant. dit-elle calmement.

_ Ah ouf! soupire Keffan. Merci!

_ Et Bendy? **Libère-le!** insiste Boris.

_ Attends attends attends! s'exclame Cuphead. Je suis le seul à tiquer sur le 'Pour l'instant'?

_ Je vous propose encore mieux, mes amis. reprend la femme-ange. Je vais même vous laisser sortir et quitter cet endroit. Si, d'abord, vous voulez bien faire quelques petites faveurs pour moi.

_ **T'es sérieuse là?** s'indigne Reginald mais Boris le coupe:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Retournez à l'ascenseur, mes petits Garçons Errants. Nous avons du travail à faire! conclut Susie.

_ **Non attends!** » tente Boris.

Mais la femme devenue folle enclenche un mécanisme, fermant les rideaux métalliques qui la séparent des Toons et de l'Humain. Les seuls bruits qui traversent encore sont des cris de douleur du clone, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle le maltraite, qu'il souffre le martyr. Et ces cris, Boris les associe à Bendy! Si il ne faisait rien, elle allait lui faire la même chose! Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça!

« Vite! Faisons ce qu'elle dit! s'exclame le loup en faisant demi-tour.

_ Hein? suffoquent les autres.

_ Attends t'es sérieux là? s'indigne Cuphead en se lançant à sa suite avec ses autres compagnons. T'es prêt à faire confiance en cette folle?

_ Elle détient Bendy et, vu son état, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal! Si on lui obéit, elle le libérera et on pourra tous rentrer à ToonVille!

_ Pourquoi je sens que ça va pas être si simple? » marmonne Keffan.

Hub et Reggie se regardent, intrigués, mais ils suivent le loup hors de cet endroit morbide. Ils ignorent que "Alice" les entend et, dès qu'ils sont loin, elle ricane.

« Les imbéciles. S'ils savaient que je n'ai pas Bendy… glousse-t-elle avant de détacher le cadavre de sa table d'expérimentation. En attendant d'avoir la perfection qui me rendra ma beauté, faisons travailler mes nouveaux petits garçons errants. »

* * *

Boris, Reginald, Cuphead, Keffan et Hub sortent enfin du 'sanctuaire' _She's quite a gal_ et s'avancent pour rejoindre l'ascenseur comme leur a demandé "Alice", descendant les escaliers... mais soudain, un rideau de métal tombe des deux piliers du pont et leur bloque le passage.

« Hé! Mais c'est quoi ce délire!? s'agace Hub.

_ Tu nous quoi veux, là? On y allait à l'ascenseur! » grommelle Cuphead.

Boris se tourne vers la porte, observant la figure de Alice qui tient la pancarte.

« Elle va nous donner ses instructions. » soupire le Toon SillyVision.

« _Je vais commencé ça simplement._ dit la voix de la jeune femme. _Recherchez des panneaux avec des valves. Tournez les petites roues. Ensuite apportez-moi leurs batterie._

_ Pour quoi faire? demande Cuphead mais "Alice" ne répond pas.

_ _S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas regretter de vous épargner. Je peux toujours changer d'avis… et Bendy le payera cher._

_ **Ne tente même pas de…** » rage Boris mais Reginald le stoppe.

Le loup grogne en entendant la femme-ange rire… lorsqu'un panneau près de la porte s'active et leur révèle une ventouse en caoutchouc.

« _Restez groupés pour échapper aux Encreux. Ils sont toujours prêt à tuer ceux qui errent dans ces couloirs._ dit à nouveau Susie.

_ Hé! Tu nous prends pour des déboucheurs de WC ou quoi? s'agace Cuphead qui en a ras-la-tasse d'entendre cette femme lui donner des ordres.

_ Laisses tomber, Cuphead, et allons récupérer ses fichues batteries. En avant. » dit le loup en s'avançant d'abord vers l'ascenseur.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton, Reggie l'arrête en se souvenant de l'enregistrement.

« J'ai pas confiance pour l'instant, Boris. dit le renard. On pourrait pas passer par les escaliers?

_ Tu sais qu'on ira moins vite! rage le loup.

_ Peut-être mais y'en a deux à qui j'aimerais éviter un cou brisé! » conclut le chef des Sentinelles en montrant les deux êtres plus humains.

Boris soupire en regardant Keffan et Hub qui lui semblent soudain tellement fragiles face à ces créatures étranges qui rodent dans le studio. Et il se rappelle des bagarres de Thomas et Wally lorsqu'ils partaient réparé des tuyaux, Wally étant un peu fainéant et préférant l'ascenseur alors que son chef lui disait que ces 'cages à oiseaux' étaient juste bonnes à lui briser le cou. Il veut aller vite mais pas au détriment de ses amis.

« Bien. En avant. » conclut Boris en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il trouve déverrouillée.

Le petit groupe monte donc par les escaliers sans voir la mini-Tête Chercheuse qui les suit, permettant à "Alice" de voir ce qu'ils font.

* * *

Alors que Bendy laisse l'Égaré qu'il suppose être Wally poser sa main sur la houle de son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger paresseusement, la voix de Susie résonne dans tout le studio, affolant les Rescapés qui cherchent à lui échapper.

« _Sammy disait que j'avais du talent. Il a toujours été un bon menteur… Pourtant, il était autrefois un très bel homme._ »

Bien que la phrase soit innocente, Alice court se mettre à côté de Bendy avec Barley et Charley.

« C'est elle? tremble le diablotin.

_ Oui… ça lui arrive de temps en temps d'évoquer le passé. dit l'ange encreuse.

_ Pourquoi elle parle de Sammy au passé? demande-t-il, inquiétant son amie mais elle lui répond:

_ Je te l'ai dit. Elle est dans le passé. »

Le Toon enceinte est surpris du ton qu'utilise la petite ange mais il met ça sous le stress. Haussant les épaules, il baisse les yeux vers son ventre, le caressant délicatement du bout du doigt, avant de relever les yeux vers Wally qui tremble. Souriant, attendri de voir un enfant effrayé comme à l'époque, il lui prend la main et la repose sur son ventre.

« Oublie cette folle, Wally. Je vais vous tirer de là, c'est promis. Dès que ce petit ange sera là, je vous libérerais tous sans exception. »

L'Égaré est surpris puis ses yeux semblent montrer de la joie et de la tendresse.

« Merci… » dit-il doucement, faisant sourire le Toon.

Alice sourit en regardant Bendy renouer des contacts avec les autres victimes du Directeur Fou… mais elle sait qu'elle va devoir trouver un moyen de faire que Bendy retourne à ToonVille et rapidement! Elle sent que le temps presse vraiment maintenant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Boris et les autres se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait des valves un peu partout, surtout à l'étage P. Cet endroit ressemblait à un ensemble de bureaux malheureusement plein d'encre et avec de nombreux encreux ou de clones difformes qui rodent.

« Voilà! Je crois qu'on a tout! dit Reginald.

_ Attends, je vais voir là-bas si il n'en reste pas. » dit Keffan.

Le Tunmain s'éloigne un peu pendant que Boris saisit un chiffon pour faire un baluchon pour toutes les batteries… lorsqu'il hurle alors qu'un clone étrange court vers eux. Le loup reconnaît vaguement l'apparence d'Edgar l'araignée mais la mutilation de ce clone est de loin la pire! Il a la tête de Barley attachée au corps d'Edgar ainsi que quelques parties du corps d'un personnage de cartoon, comme un hybride. Tout ça suffit à rendre son apparence entièrement méconnaissable et étrangement différente de sa forme originale d'araignée. La tête de Barley, cependant, était fortement mutilée également avec deux lanières en forme de lacet cousues sur son front et une bouche supplémentaire avec des dents maniaques chatoyantes qui s'ouvre sur le dessus de sa tête. La partie inférieure de son visage est remplacée par des lèvres de cartoon de couleur un peu plus foncées qui ont été cousues ensemble tout en ne possédant que peu de points de suture. Son orbite droite a été remplacée par un globe oculaire mobile semblable à celui d'un humain, placé dans la cavité oculaire droite avec trois sangles, et il a un œil Toon gauche non mutilé. Les quatre bras du corps d'Edgar sont remplacées par trois minces bras se terminant par des mains portant des gants blancs à deux pinces, empruntés à des personnages de dessins animés. Cependant, ses deux bras gauches sont fusionnés en un seul avec une barre d'extension qui lui sert d'arme, avec un tuyau reliant la barre à ce qui semble ressembler à une sorte de 'lèvre' grande ouverte. Ce qui reste du corps d'Edgar, c'est un long ventre en forme de poire et deux courtes jambes avec des chaussures. En raison de deux troubles de la cheville, son pied droit bouge étrangement lorsqu'il marche en état d'alarme et tire son pied gauche lorsqu'il court.

* * *

Il se rue vers le groupe, tenant une des batteries dans une de ses mains, essayant de frapper Keffan qui court pour lui échapper.

« **Mais c'est quoi encore, cette horreur?** » s'affole le Tunmain en courant se mettre à l'abri.

Boris grogne pour essayer de dissuader le clone alors que Cuphead tend sa main pour tirer sur lui. Le clone grogne aux premiers impacts avant de balancer son poing vers le Toon qui se le prend dans la figure.

« **Aie!** » se plaint Cuppy en tombant au sol au pied de Reginald.

Boris et le renard se mettent devant les jeunes pour les protéger lorsque Hub récupère la ventouse et frappe le clone autant qu'il peut. Après bonnement 6 coups précis, l'abomination s'effondre en lâchant la batterie qu'il tient et, dans un gargouillis écœurant, il se décompose en une masse d'encre informe et se répand sur le sol. Keffan se retient de vomir, ne pouvant s'imaginer autre chose qu'un cadavre en putréfaction, alors que Cuphead se frotte la porcelaine, soupirant en réalisant qu'il a un début de fissure au-dessus de l'œil droit.

« _Vous êtes plutôt des garçons errants efficaces, n'est-ce pas?_ » se moque la voix de Susie dans les haut-parleurs.

Le petit groupe sursaute avant de voir la petite Tête Chercheuse qui les suit à la trace. Boris grogne mais ne fait rien. Après tout, tant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à les tuer, elle était juste extrêmement agaçante.

« On te ramène tout ça, "Alice"! **Tiens-toi prête à libérer Bendy!** » dit Cuphead en bombant le torse.

Le petit groupe s'avance vers les escaliers pour redescendre sous le regard attentif de "Alice" qui ricane en éteignant son micro.

« On en a pas encore fini, Boris. Je n'ai pas terminé de tout préparer. » dit-elle en s'avançant au hasard de son repère sous le regard des Butcher Clones.

* * *

Revenant enfin devant la porte de Susie, Boris s'avance et frappe.

« **"Alice"! J'ai tes batteries! Ouvres!** » crie le loup.

Le silence se fait puis la voix de la jeune femme résonne:

« _Tu vois le tuyau sur ta droite, Boris? Dépose ce que je vous ai demandé là._ »

Le SillyVision fronce les sourcils avant de regarder ses amis. Keffan s'approche avec les batteries et, doucement, il ouvre la trappe pour mettre les pièces dans le tuyau. Ils attendent quelques secondes (sûrement le temps que les pièces arrivent à la femme-ange) mais les secondes semblent des heures pour le futur père qui s'inquiète pour son époux enceinte.

« _Mes machines ont faim._ dit-elle soudainement à travers son micro, les faisant sursauter. _Rassemblez-moi des pièces de rechange!_

_ Des pièces de rechange? s'indigne Keffan. Et on trouve ça où?

_ _Il y en a un peu partout, cachés dans des boîtes au mur._ répond-t-elle. _Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une clef-à-molette pour ouvrir ces boîtes. Ne craignez rien. Bendy ne risque rien._ »

Puis le silence. Boris soupire avant de fouiller attentivement dans son hammerspace pour en sortir l'outil qu'il a fourré là plus tôt. Enfin, il la trouve et le rideau s'ouvre, leur laissant le passage.

« Bon… on y retourne. » dit le loup en s'avançant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à ToonVille, la tension est palpable. Cela faisait 3 jours maintenant que les Sentinelles étaient revenus des SillyVisions sauf pour Boris, Reginald, Cuphead et Hub. Ils étaient restés en arrière pour essayer de retrouver Bendy et jusqu'ici toujours rien. Et cerise sur le gâteau de l'horreur, Keffan avait disparu!

Dans la maison de son frère, Pandora tremble en se retenant de pleurer en serrant une des peluches que son frère a fait pour son bébé. Elle avait peur pour son aîné, peur pour le bébé…. elle a surtout peur que le cauchemar reprenne comme i ans. Alors qu'elle se retient de pleurer, Henry s'approche de sa 'fille Toon' et lui caresse la tête calmement pour la réconforter.

« Tout ira bien, Pandora. dit-il en la forçant à le regarder. Boris le retrouvera et le ramènera. Le bébé arrivera et tout ira pour le mieux…

_ Avec les SillyVisions, on ne peut pas être sûr! rage la diablotine.

_ Oh ça je confirme…. soupire Aiden, perché sur le divan. Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Keffan. Il a pu passé où encore celui-là?

_ Tête de pioche comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il a suivit les Sentinelles. » souffle Candice.

La pie la regarde puis fronce le bec avant de s'affaler sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il était inquiet non seulement pour Bendy et son bébé mais aussi pour son meilleur ami. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en grandissant ce froussard essaie de changer et de devenir un héros?

Soudain, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvent plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud et une tasse de café. Henry sourit à la jeune femme qui se trouve être Linda, son 'ancienne-nouvelle' compagne. Lorsque Henry avait travaillé au studio, leur relation avait été mise à mal à cause des horaires impossibles que Joey leur imposait. Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait cru tout perdre et vivait de petits boulots de dessinateurs puis Pandora l'avait rejoint jusqu'à l'affaire de la Grande Encrose… puis un jour, juste avant le mariage de Boris et Bendy, Linda l'avait retrouvée. Henry se rappelle très bien de ce jour. Alors qu'il aidait Bendy à voir ce qu'il pourrait porter à son mariage, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte et quand Pandora avait ouvert, Linda était là. Le choc avait été énorme pour les Toons (surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Linda autrement qu'en photo) mais l'ancienne amoureuse d'Henry avait fait le premier pas vers lui, espérant une seconde chance que l'ancien animateur (encore raide dingue amoureux) lui offrit sans hésitation. Dès lors, elle liait des liens avec les petits diablotins Toons, devenant un peu comme une maman pour eux.

Prenant la tasse rose à fleurs de Pandora, elle la tend à la diablotine.

« Tiens, ma chérie. Cela va te faire du bien. »

La petite prend la tasse mollement et boit lentement la boisson chaude, totalement perdue. Elle sent que quelque chose de grave se prépare et ça la tue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« Et si les Encreux lui faisait du mal? Et si il perdait le bébé? **Ou pire!** s'affole la diablotine, intriguant les deux plus jeunes et l'Humaine. **Et si il accouchait dans le studio!?**

_ Oh, c'est pas le plus grave, Pandora. sourit son 'père' humain.

_ **Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur ceux qui accouchent en studio!**

_ Ce n'est qu'un "on dit" de plus, voyons. assure-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer. Pandi, il n'arrivera rien à l'enfant. Même si il nait au studio, il sera aussi libre que vous.*

_ J'espère... Bendy a intérêt à revenir sinon je jure que je retrouve Boris et **je l'étripe!** » s'agace-t-elle.

Henry sourit, attendrit et rassuré en enfin revoir sa 'fille' redevenir elle-même, même si il est également très inquiet. Prenant son café, il rejoint Linda et l'éloigne pour lui parler sans que Pandora entende.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiète-t-elle.

_ Je crains que Boris et les autres ne retrouvent pas Bendy avant qu'il n'ait le bébé. Je pense même que le compte à rebours est lancé maintenant.

_ Tu crois? s'inquiète la femme.

_ J'ai fait des calculs approximatifs de la date de naissance et j'en ai déduit que le bébé naîtrait entre le 11 et le 15 juillet. Or, nous sommes le 12 juillet. »

Linda comprend les inquiétudes de son compagnon et lui caresse la joue.

« Je suis sûre que Bendy ira bien. Il a Boris et les autres pour le sauver. Même si le bébé venait à naître là, ils les protègeront. » dit-elle bien qu'elle soit peu sûre de ses paroles.

Elle sait que les SillyVisions sont un lieu maudit et que rien ne s'y déroule normalement…. mais l'espoir fait vivre. Alors elle espère. Pour Bendy mais aussi pour tous les Toons et ceux qui ont vécu l'Enfer à cause de ce fou de Joey Drew.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au studio, le petit groupe a fouillé tout l'étage K à la recherche des engrenages de rechange que Susie leur a demandé. Afin de trouver ces types d'engrenages très spécifiques, ils ont dû rechercher toutes les boîtes pouvant se trouver à travers le bâtiment.

Ils viennent d'en récupérer une bonne quantité qu'ils rangent dans un sac que Reggie a sorti de son hammerspace mais ils n'ont toujours pas de messages de "Alice" donc cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite. Il en manque encore.

« Bon alors… soupire Boris. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait en trouver encore? »

Reginald cherche toutes les boîtes mais il ne trouve rien, Cuphead et Keffan sont également perdus… lorsque Hub se retrouve face à un clone de Charley. Le monstre gargouille en lui courant après mais c'est surtout l'engrenage qu'il a dans la main qui l'intéresse.

« **Allez! Approche, saleté!** » crie-t-il en attrapant la première chose qu'il a sous la main.

Les autres sursautent à ce cri et le clone se jette sur l'humain en rageant. Hub prend son courage à deux mains (ou une vieille planche plutôt) et la lui jette dans la figure. La créature grogne mais le choc est tellement fort qu'il est vaincu sur le coup et se décompose immédiatement. Boris s'approche de lui, éberlué, et Reginald hoche la tête, impressionné.

« Hé bah! Tu prends de l'assurance, bonhomme! » sourit le renard.

Le jeune homme rougit et passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Cuphead récupère l'engrenage et le range dans le sac lorsque….:

« _Ah! Cela devrait suffire._ dit la voix de la folle dingue. _Ramenez-les-moi. Et essayez de ne pas mourir au retour._

_ Je jure que si je l'entends encore une fois se foutre de nous,... rage Cuphead.

_ Calme-toi, y'a ton lait qui bout. soupire Reginald. Allez, on va la rejoindre avant que ça tourne mal pour qui que ce soit. »

Soupirants, le petit groupe descend par les escaliers, suivi par la mini Tête-Chercheuse… lorsque la voix de "Alice" résonne:

« _Il était une fois un ange. Et elle était belle. Et aimée de tous._ raconte-t-elle avec une voix rêveuse. _Elle était parfaite! Peu importe ce que dit Joey!_

_ Elle l'a en travers de la gorge ça, dis voir! s'exclame Keffan.

_ C'est une vraie rancunière. » répond Boris.

Ils retournent vers l'étage 9 et, comme précédemment, ils déposent ce que "Alice" leur a demandé dans le tuyau à droite de la porte…. et après quelques secondes, elle reparle:

« _Les avez-vous vu? Les Enflés?_

_ Les quoi? s'étonnent les Toons et l'Humain.

_ _Ils sont bourrés d'encre très épaisse. Ça me rend malade!_

_ Elle peut pas dire des gros Encreux comme tout le monde? s'agace Keffan.

_ Chut! s'agace Reginald, préférant éviter la catastrophe.

_ _Et pourtant ... c'est la chose parfaite pour me permettre de rester entière._

_ **Mets-en plus alors!** rage Cuphead avant que Boris lui bloque la bouche pour le faire taire.

_ _Si vous voulez les attraper, vous devrez apprendre à bouger doucement. Reviens à ma porte. J'ai quelque chose dont vous aurez besoin._ »

Comme avec la ventouse, à la gauche de la porte, "Alice" fait apparaître une large seringue à encre qui pourra être utilisée pour récupérer l'encre épaisse que souhaite "Alice". Cuphead soupire bruyamment, agacé par les demandes de Susie, et il rouspète:

« Vous voulez pas non plus des carottes et des navets pour votre potée miracle, ma p'tit dame? »

Reginald lui donne une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire taire pendant que Boris s'avance pour récupérer l'outil. Il semble vieux et peu utilisable mais lorsqu'il pose son doigt sur la pointe,...

« **Aie!** » se plaint-il en se piquant sur l'aiguille.

Soupirant, il met son doigt dans sa bouche pour éviter que la piqûre soit trop grave avant de se retourner vers les autres.

« Allons-y. Si ces encreux sont tellement gorgés d'encre, je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où ils pourraient s'être caché avec toute l'encre dont ils ont besoin.

_ Où? s'étonne Keffan en suivant le loup vers les escaliers.

_ À l'étage 11! »

* * *

Susie (ou "Alice") les regarde s'éloigner à travers le regard de la mini Tête Chercheuse. Elle jubile en les voyant suivre ses ordres comme des petits chiens. Plus elle les fait maronner, plus ils vont lui obéir pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et baisser leur vigilance. Et dès que Boris sera prêt à lui obéir, elle se débarrassera des autres et récupéra le loup avant de récupérer Bendy. Avec le Toon entre ses griffes, elle trouvera bien un moyen d'attirer Bendy et ces vers de terre hors de leur cachette. Une fois qu'elle aurait massacrer tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond, elle récupérerait l'intérieur de Boris et celui de Bendy. Avec ces deux perfections sans défauts, elle redeviendrait enfin totalement parfaite!

* * *

Alors que "Alice" jubile en s'imaginant à nouveau belle, Boris et les autres ont éteint l'étage 11. Et comme prévu, il y avait effectivement de larges encreux qui rodaient dans les couloirs, entre les différents ateliers de l'étage. Cependant, malgré leur taille imposante, ils étaient très rapides! Keffan et Cuphead se sont retrouvés plusieurs fois avec les mains vides car l'encreux s'était sauvé.

Afin d'avoir plus de chance de trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, le groupe se sépare en deux équipes (même si Keffan maintient que c'est la pire chose à faire dans les films d'horreur): Reginald avec Boris et Keffan d'un côté et Hub et Cuphead de l'autre. Le Tunmain essaie de voir si son odorat peut le guider comme Boris et Reggie mais un nez de chat (surtout à moitié humain) est bien moins sensible.

« Pfff! Là, je me sens comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles… » grommelle-t-il en cherchant les endroits où il y a le plus d'encre au sol.

Le jeune demi-Toon avance dans un couloir rempli d'encre, même si la sensation le répugne toujours autant, mais une fois arrivé au fond… il est tétanisé par ce qu'il voit.

Errant lentement dans la petite pièce qui lui fait face, ne remarquant heureusement pas qu'il était là de l'extérieur, se trouve la créature la plus ignoble que Keffan ait pu voir. Une grande créature humanoïde presque complètement recouverte d'encre et dotée d'un projecteur pour la tête. Plusieurs longs fils noirs pendent derrière lui (éventuellement un rouleau de film) et sont attachés à son dos et sous sa tête, le plus long étant attaché à sa cheville droite et un autre au bras gauche. Il a une bobine de film coincée à l'épaule gauche et un haut-parleur qui sort du milieu de la poitrine. Il avance d'un pas lent et lourd presque à la manière d'un zombie et de la lumière sort de sa tête.

* * *

Keffan tremble, fixe l'apparition étrange qui avance droit devant lui avec ses yeux devenant de plus en plus gros sous le choc…. avant qu'il ne pousse un cri en courant vers les autres. Boris et Reginald, qui sont les plus prêts, sursautent en se tournant vers les cris et un jeune demi-chat affolé leur rentre dedans, se perchant sur les épaules de Boris en tremblant et crachotant.

« Gagné, Boris! C'est toi le chat! se moque Reggie avant de demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? On dirait le diable qui a vu un prêtre sans soutane! »

Keffan tremble et pointe le couloir en marmonnant:

« L-l-là! Un m-m-m- un monstre trop ignoble! »

Boris fronce les sourcils, réussit à faire que Keffan le lâche puis va voir…. mais lorsqu'il arrive, il n'y a plus rien. Intrigué, il ouvre la porte du bureau… avant de revenir vers le renard et le Tunmain.

« T'as reçu trop d'encre sur la tête, Keffan. T'as eu une vision, y'a pas plus de monstres que de bons samaritains en Enfer.

_ **Quoi?** s'étrangle le Tunmain. Mais il était **là!** Dans ce bureau! Il avançait comme un zombie! J'ai pas rêvé, par Absluingue!

_ On dit pas que t'as rêver, Keffan! rit Reginald. On dit juste qu'il n'y a personne! »

Le gamin demi-Toon se tourne vers le renard, furieux, et crache avant de se relever. Le renard Sentinelle glousse, amusé par la bouderie de l'enfant, avant de se tourner vers Boris.

« Faut qu'on se dépêche de le remonter, celui-là. Il devient totalement coucou lui!

_ J'en sais rien, Reggie. soupire le loup. Il y a vraiment des trucs bizarres ici. Sammy… puis Sus… euh, "Alice"... alors, je ne sais pas… il y a plein de choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas. »

Le renard fronce les sourcils, intrigué,... puis il dit:

« On va peut-être rejoindre Hubert et Cuppy alors, hein? »

Boris sourit puis se lève pour suivre Reginald et Keffan.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cuphead et Hub se sont aventurés dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la cage d'ascenseur, non loin des escaliers.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que je souhaiterais tomber en face-à-face avec un Encreux… soupire la tête de Tasse, amusant l'Humain.

_ C'est pas la même chose que pendant la Grande Encrose. … n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, c'était nous qui fuyons et eux qui se rassemblaient pour en faire des géants! »

Soudain, ils entendent les planches qui grincent. Intrigués, ils se tournent… et voient une troisième créature-clone difforme. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un clone de Barley le marin….. même si, comme le clone d'Edgar, il ne ressemble plus trop au modèle originale.

Le corps arrondi de Barley est dans un état presque parfait et porte un costume noir moulant, une paire de chaussures ressemblant des bottes et un écriteau en bois indiquant la boucle de sa ceinture et portant l'inscription « LIAR » écrite à l'encre. Son cou est remplacé par une canne à pêche en bois, ce qui lui permet de pendre sa tête avec un fil semblable à celui d'un flotteur de pêche. Il y a une découpe en bois en forme de poisson qui pend en haut de la tige au crochet. La tête du clone semble être celle d'Edgar comme en témoignent les grandes lèvres, une tête plus ronde et un 'front' beaucoup plus circulaire que les 'contours noirs' à l'extérieur le visage pour correspondre presque à l'apparence d'Edgar dans l'affiche du cartoon du Butcher Gang. Bien que la tête d'Edgar soit à peine reconnaissable à cause de la mutilation, un objet en forme de cylindre est percé au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure comme pour faire un nez qu'il n'a pas. Alors que son œil gauche-ovale habituel ressemble maintenant à un grand trou, son œil droit est assez différent de celui d'Edgar. Il a l'air plus petit et plus rond que ovale, avec une forme en X. Les oreilles carrées ont été arrachées et le côté gauche de son visage est recouvert de tumeurs ressemblant à une croissance et portant des furoncles ou des verrues blanches. Sa bouche aux grandes lèvres reste ouverte et contient un petit jeu de fausses dents qui ressemble légèrement au casse-noix. Il porte également une paire de gants blancs saupoudrés d'encre et brandit une clé en guise d'arme dans la main gauche et avance.

* * *

Surpris par cette apparition, Hub s'écarte et Cuphead suffoque:

« Wow! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête-là? Il a subit une décapitation dans les règles!

_ Cuphead, c'est pas drôle! » s'agace Hub… lorsque le clone de Toon se rue vers eux dans un grognement/gargouillis bizarres.

Par chance, il est vraiment lent alors les deux jeunes gens arrivent à l'éviter. Cuphead fouille dans son hammerspace pour en sortir un marteau et BANG! Il lui envoit un grand coup dans la tête. Le gag classique envoie voler le clone qui se décompose dans un splash presque écœurant.

« **Beurk!** Oh ça me donne la gerbe! se plaint le Toon en regardant son marteau plein d'encre.

_ L'encre ou le personnage?

_ Les deux… »

Soudain, ils entendent un grognement derrière eux qui leur fait peur et ils voient l'Encreur Enflé qui surgit derrière eux. L'être bizarre s'apprête à s'enfuir en voyant ceux qui cherchent à lui faire du mal mais…

« **JE TE TIENS!** » crie Keffan en lui sautant dessus.

L'Encreux grogne et se débat alors le Toon tête de Tasse le rejoint.

« **Boris! Vite!** » hurle-t-il en voyant le loup apparaître à la porte.

Alors que les jeunes tiennent l'Enflé qui se débat en grognant, Boris se jette sur lui et remplit la seringue avec son encre épaisse. Blessé et comme affaibli par ce vol d'encre, la créature s'enfuit et "Alice" intervient:

« _C'est écœurant! Cela me donne la chair de poule! Mais... la tâche est terminée! Ramenez-moi mon équipement ... s'il vous plaît._ »

Boris grogne, forçant Reginald à récupérer la seringue pour qu'il ne la brise pas. Lançant un regard noir vers la mini Tête Chercheuse, le loup s'avance vers les escaliers et descend jusqu'à l'étage 9.

* * *

Observant ses 'sbires errants', la femme-ange sourit en imaginant son plan réussir contrairement à celui de Joey. Elle, elle réussirait! Elle deviendrait la plus belle! Elle serait à nouveau "Alice Angel"!

Alors qu'elle réfléchit à la suite, elle rallume le micro pour rêver à haute voix.

« Il fut un temps où les gens connaissaient mon nom. "C'est Alice Angel!" disaient-ils! jubile-t-elle en entendant presque les voix des enfants lorsqu'ils voyaient la petite ange. Cela semble comme il y a si longtemps... mais ces jours peuvent revenir. Les rêves deviennent réalité, Susie. Les rêves deviennent réalité. »

Elle s'amuse en éteignant le micro et en voyant Boris et Cuphead s'agacer après elle.

« _L'aider une fois, ça passe! Mais là, je commence un peu à en avoir ras-la-tasse!_ s'agace le jeune Toon en suivant les autres.

_ _La preuve, t'en devient poète!_ » pouffe le tunmain chat.

Alors que jadis elle n'aurait pas supporté ce genre de phrase, là elle laisse passer. Tant qu'ils l'aident à accomplir ses moindres désirs, elle se fiche de ce qu'ils disent. Elle ne pense qu'à ce qu'elle va leur demander ensuite… sauf qu'elle sait ce qui rôde sous leurs pieds et, même si Boris est fort, elle ne sait pas si il sera de taille avec ces quatre autres pour lui trainer dans les pattes. Elle avait besoin d'un test!

* * *

Une fois en bas, Reginald se dirige vers la porte et met la seringue dans le tuyau.

« Voilà vos courses, ma petite dame! » crie-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais un bruit sourd lui répond. Comme une porte en métal qui claque. Le petit groupe sursaute et se regroupe en regardant partout…. lorsque la voix furieuse et pourtant terrifiée de "Alice" retentit:

« _Les misérables dégoûtants errent dans mes couloirs, ils ont été laissés sans contrôle!_

_ Quoi? s'étonne Keffan.

_ C'est nous les misérables ou quoi? s'indigne Cuphead. On t'a ramené ce que tu voulais, la Angel!

_ _Ils essaient de me ramener dans les Ténèbres! Ne les laissez pas prendre votre ange!_ panique-t-elle.

_ Non, c'est pas de nous qu'elle parle. suffoque Boris en entendant des pas qui se rapprochent de plus en plus d'eux. Il y a autre chose…

_ _Purgez-les un par un!_ _ **Écrasez-les pour n'en laisser que des flaques! TUEZ-LES!**_ » rage-t-elle presque même si de la peur semble résonner dans sa voix.

Des portes se mettent soudain à claquer et tout un groupe de clones en tout genre surgissent de nulle part en grognant sous la rage et la fureur, mâchoires grinçantes et armes aux poings.

« **QUOI!? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire!?** » s'étrangle Keffan.

Les adultes se figent, horrifiés par le nombre d'ennemis qui leur fonce dessus… mais ils n'ont pas le choix! Bendy est entre les mains de "Alice"! Si ces monstres atteignent Susie, ils trouveront Bendy! Et vu son état, il ne fallait courir aucun risque! Boris fouille dans son hammerspace pour en sortir une hache, Reginald sort un maillet et Cuphead resort son marteau qu'il tend à Hub.

« Tiens, ça va te servir. » dit-il avant de charger ses poings d'énergie.

Keffan les regarde, inquiet, puis il serre les poings et prépare ses griffes. Il allait falloir défendre sa vie et survivre à cette vague d'ennemis!

* * *

Dans son repaire, "Alice" sourit en voyant ses garçons errants se battre face à la vague de clones qu'elle leur a envoyé. Jouer les victimes, c'était son rôle préféré! C'était un test un peu extrême puisque s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, ces idiots de clones les massacreraient…. mais vu la dernière tâche qu'elle veut leur confier, elle doit savoir si ils seront à la hauteur. Elle les observe attentivement, Boris lançant sa hache droit dans les estomacs des clones, Reginald et Hub assommant leurs ennemis à coups de masse, Cuphead utilisant ses tirs d'énergie et Keffan les tranchant de ses griffes. Ils se débrouillent très bien selon son avis et le nombre de clones baissent…. jusqu'à ce que le dernier ennemi tombe, satisfaisant la femme-ange. Hochant la tête, elle rallume son micro et :

« Si calme…. comme une tombe accueillante. soupire-t-elle d'aise, presque rêveuse. J'aime le silence, pas vous?

_ _Ouais, je suis totalement d'accord!_ soupire Keffan.

_ _Hé! Tu nous renvoie encore autre chose ou quoi?_ » demande Cuphead.

Elle sourit, amusée et intriguée par le fait que le Toon tête de tasse semble aussi inquiet que Boris pour Bendy, puis elle hoche la tête en ajoutant:

« J'ai encore quelque chose à vous faire faire… »

* * *

« **Oh non!** s'agace Cuphead. C'est repartit pour rechercher des trucs, là! Pffff!

_ Chut! grommelle Hub.

_ _Je déteste le travail inachevé, jeune Toon. Mais je vous ai pour m'aider à récupérer mes pièces manquantes!_

_ Bon, vous voulez quoi maintenant? soupire Reginald. Un sac de pomme de terre, 30 têtes humaines et 3 cœurs de chatons?

_ **YUCK!** se dégoûte Keffan alors que l'ange rit.

_ _Non, non non. Je veux juste 5 cœurs d'encre._ » dit-elle.

Les cinq 'garçons errants' se figent à la demande de l'ange, Keffan tournant de l'œil et s'évanouissant. Les autres se tournent vers le renard qui tique et pousse un rire nerveux.

« Je blaguais pour les cœurs de chatons, hein! »

"Alice" glousse à leurs visages horrifiés puis elle ajoute:

« _Ce ne sont pas vos cœurs que je veux. Il y en a assez ici…. mais pour les trouver, il va falloir vous enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans les Abysses._

_ Quoi? On va devoir aller jusqu'au parc? s'étrangle Boris.

_ _Non…. juste au dernier étage où l'ascenseur peut vous emmener… et dites bonjours à un vieil ami._ »

Le loup fronce les sourcils puis regarde les autres, Cuphead vidant sa tasse sur la tête de Keffan qui revient à lui en hurlant: « **Me tuez pas!** », avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« On a pas le choix, on doit prendre l'ascenseur. » soupire-t-il en s'avançant vers la cage.

Reginald fronce les sourcils, peu rassuré par l'allure brinquebalante de l'engin… puis secoue la tête.

« Niet! s'exclame le renard. Moi, je risque pas Hub et Keffan là-dedans!

_ On a pas le choix, Reginald. soupire le loup.

_ Sans moi et ces deux-là. T'as qu'à y aller avec Cuphead et nous, on vous attend là!

_ T'es sûr de ton coup, Reggie? s'étonne Cuphead.

_ On est trois, ça devrait aller si y'a de ces drôles de clones qui débarquent. » assure le capitaine de Sentinelle.

Le loup et la tête de tasse se regardent, intrigués, puis haussent les épaules avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Alors que Boris appuie sur le bouton 14, le jeune Toon dit:

« Vous faites pas tuer pendant qu'on est parti, hein! »

Keffan lui tire la langue avant que la porte se ferme et qu'ils s'enfoncent vers les ténèbres, la mini Tête Chercheuse les suivant comme un petit chien. Reginald ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'il se cache dans ces abysses infernales.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'étage 14 que Boris reconnaît comme l'étage de la matrice, l'atmosphère semble encore plus oppressante. Cuphead n'ose même pas imaginé l'ambiance plus bas, sous plusieurs autres étages et sous l'encre. Rien que l'idée le fait déglutir bruyamment.

Se calmant, le petit Toon à paille rouge sort de la cage d'ascenseur avec Boris. Le loup observe l'étage qui ressemble à une mini version de l'enfer, l'encre dégoulinant de toute part, lorsqu'il remarque un cadavre de clone d'Edgar avec un cœur dans les mains. Il ressemble bien à un cœur normal et réel mais il est entièrement composé d'encre, comme un cœur de Toon. Le SillyVision s'avance vers le cadavre en disant:

« T'as un sac pour les cœurs, Cuphead?

_ Je dois avoir ça quelque part dans mon hammerspace. » dit le jeune Toon en short rouge en fouillant dans sa poche pour y trouver un sac.

Mais alors qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche et que le mari de son coup de cœur récupère ce que "Alice" lui a demandé, un cri strident retentit dans la salle. Les deux Toons se figent et se regardent, inquiets…. lorsque "Alice" chuchote:

« _Chut…. le voilà. Le Projectionniste. Rôdant dans les ténèbres. Faites en sorte de rester loin de sa lumière si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes. Ramenez-moi simplement ce que je vous demande._ »

Les deux mâles se regardent, intrigués, puis s'avancent plus loin dans la pièce…. avant d'entendre des bruits d'éperons qui résonnent dans le silence avec de lourds pas dans l'encre et une lumière apparaît dans le couloir. Ils suffoquent en voyant alors la créature que Keffan a vu dans le couloir de l'étage 11. L'être étrange s'avance dans l'encre d'un pas lourd et avec une allure de zombie.

* * *

« Norman?... suffoque Boris en voyant l'état de l'homme qui projetait les films finis et les pellicules pour faire naître les Toons, notamment Bendy.

_ Oulàlàlàlà….. suffoque Cuphead, tremblant en voyant l'image du monstre que Keffan lui a décrit. Je pensais que c'était un délire de Keffan, moi! » dit-il en se cachant derrière une planche.

Dès que le monstre est passé, le petit Toon se redresse et se tourne vers l'ascenseur.

« Vite, on se tire d'ici, Boris! On se tire, on se tire! s'affole Cuphead.

_ Non! s'agace Boris. Moi, je vais chercher les cœurs que nous a demandé "Alice"!

_ Quoi? Non mais Boris, c'est super effrayant là! Va falloir que tu évite ce truc et que récupère des cœurs bizarres de mains de cadavres! C'est limite du pillage de tombes!

_ Je prend le risque! Pour Bendy! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, le loup récupère le sac de Cuphead et s'avance dans l'escalier en bois.

* * *

Mais arrivé à la fin, le loup fut dégouté de devoir mettre ses pattes dans ce liquide malveillant et poisseux qu'était l'encre qui inondait le studio. Prenant sur lui, pour sauver sa famille, Boris y marche avec le liquide lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, ne le rendant nullement discret face au monstre qui gardait le labyrinthe obscure dans lequel il doit rentrer. Son seul fil d'Ariane était l'espoir de retrouver Bendy et leur enfant à naître sains et saufs et c'est seulement cette promesse qu'il lui fallait pour affronter le Projectionniste, gardien des visions passées et du labyrinthe. Il entra dans la pénombre en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, les yeux aux aguets pour éviter la lumière et les oreilles aux abois pour entendre les bruits d'éperons que produit la créature à chaque pas. Comme ils sont loin, Boris s'avance dans le couloir sombre et étroit.

« L'endroit idéal pour tuer un claustrophobe…. » marmonne le loup, peu à l'aise par l'ambiance sombre et pesante des lieux envahis par l'encre.

Alors qu'il s'avance, son pied frappe soudain dans quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il suffoque en voyant une tête de Toon mutilée, les yeux grands ouverts mais vide de vie, montrant l'horreur sur son visage difforme. Relevant les yeux, il tremble en réalisant que c'est un vrai cimetière là-dessous. Des cadavres de clones et des restes de Toons démembrés traînant un peu partout, montrant un véritable carnage.

« Oh par Egnaem*, Farsh et Absluingue réunis…. » suffoque-t-il, horrifié.

Pendant un instant, il a l'impression de reconnaître des morceaux de Bendy ou de reconnaître son visage…. mais il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair et soupire de soulagement en ne voyant pas son époux. Il repère un nouveau cœur un peu plus loin alors il va le récupérer… mais alors qu'il le range dans son sac, une lumière frappe le coin de son œil. Affolé, il lève la tête pour voir la lumière vacillante et entendant les éperons qui se rapprochent. Il se relève et court à la recherche d'une cachette…. lorsqu'il repère de vieux placards que Joey avait nommé des 'angels stations'* pour plaire à Susie. Entendant le monstre approché, il l'ouvre et s'y cache. Les minutes semblent être des heures pour Boris qui attend que le monstre passe. Il se retient presque de respirer pendant que la créature passe… et dès que les éperons s'éloignent, il sort. Il jette un œil dans le couloir, voyant le Projectionniste s'éloigner dans les ténèbres, comme suivant un chemin que lui seul connaît. Bien que son cœur se serre en se souvenant de l'Humain qu'était Norman, le loup n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il doit récupérer les trois derniers cœurs.

* * *

Cuphead observe les ténèbres et l'entrée du 'labyrinth' où Boris a disparu, se cachant derrière des caisses dès que le Projectionniste sort. Il tremble en se demandant comment son ami va pouvoir s'en sortir indemne… lorsqu'un rugissement strident retentit. Un cri du Projectionniste! Le Toon à tête de tasse s'inquiète en entendant les cris de la créature retentirent puis des pas rapides qui s'approchent… lorsque Boris sort enfin de cet abyme en courant.

« Boris! soupire-t-il, soulagé, mais...

_ **Court, Cuphead! Va vite à l'ascenseur!** » ordonne le loup en se ruant dans l'escalier alors que le Projectionniste sort à sa suite, le poursuivant en rugissant.

Le petit Toon en rouge hurle avant de courir vers l'ascenseur, prêt à filer dès que Boris l'aura rejoint. Mais le loup a du mal à courir avec cette encre qui lui colle aux pattes alors que la créature qui rugit furieusement derrière lui est très alerte et rapide malgré son corps massif et le lourd appareil qui lui sert de tête. Tant et si bien qu'il n'y a presque pas de distance entre eux. Le SillyVision passe les marches 4 par 4, affolé en voyant l'ancien humain le suivre en poussant des cris horribles comme un animal enragé, et bondit vers l'ascenseur. Affolé en voyant le monstre se ruer vers eux, Cuphead appuie comme un fou sur le bouton de l'étage 9.

« Ferme-toi! Ferme-toi! Ferme-toi! » supplie-t-il en voyant le Projectionniste se jeter vers eux.

Par chance, la porte se ferme et l'ascenseur monte, évitant le personnage sombre qui bascule alors dans le trou de la cage d'ascenseur dans un cri terrifiant et il disparaît dans les ténèbres du bâtiment. Boris et Cuphead respirent fort en le regardant s'enfoncer dans les abysses, le loup serrant le sac avec les cinq cœurs dans sa main.

* * *

À l'étage 9, Reginald, Hub et Keffan tremblent en entendant les cris dans la cage d'ascenseurs, se demandant ce qu'il se passe en bas…. lorsque enfin, l'ascenseur arrive. Boris et Cuphead y sont, sains et saufs, et avec les cœurs.

« Phew! Vous voilà! soupire le renard.

_ C'était quoi ce cri horrible? s'affole Hub.

_ Une vieille connaissance. grogne le loup en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_ Le monstre que Keffan a vu à l'étage 11. répond Cuphead, terrifiant le Tunmain.

_ C'est lui, ces cris ignobles? panique le demi-Toon.

_ Disons qu'il a eu un aller simple vers l'enfer. » soupire le Toon en rouge en suivant le canidé SillyVision.

Boris dépose les cœurs dans le passage où ils envoient tout ce que Susie leur demande. Il s'attend encore à une demande idiote de la part de cette démente… mais à leur soulagement, "Alice" leur dit:

« _On dirait que nous avons atteint la fin de ma liste, mes petits garçons errants._

_ Ouf! soupire Hub qui n'en peut plus de trembler à chaque détour à la recherche des éléments de la liste de cette folle.

_ **AAAAAALELUIA!** s'exclament Keffan et Cuphead, faisant rire Reggie.

_ _J'espère que vous avez apprécié notre petit moment ensemble, messieurs._ dit-elle. _J'en chérirais chaque instant pour toujours._

_ **Bon, ça suffit "Alice"!** rage Boris, furieux. On t'a aidé, on a respecté notre deal, respecte le tien! **Libère Bendy!**

_ _Oh oui! Le petit démon!_ glousse-t-elle. _Je vais le libérer, Boris… mais pas ici. Allez dans l'ascenseur. Je le libérerais là-haut._

_ Pourquoi pas là? s'agace Reginald.

_ _Mon jeu, mes règles._ dit "Alice". _Allez! Il est temps de rentrer._

_ **Si tu leur as fait du mal à lui ou au bébé, je te jure que...**

_ Boris! s'exclame Hub. Faisons-lui un peu confiance. Allez. »

Le loup grogne puis il s'éloigne avec ses amis vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Dans son antre, "Alice" se retient de s'exclamer de surprise dans le micro qu'elle utilise pour donner ses ordres. Elle coupe le micro, stupéfaite.

« Le bébé? Un bébé de Bendy et Boris? suffoque-t-elle avant de sourire. **Seigneur, mais c'est inespéré!** Un bébé de deux Toons aussi parfaits ne peut être que la Perfection! »

* * *

Dans l'antre des Égarés, Bendy essaie vainement de calmer le bébé qui s'agite. Alice lui masse les épaules et le bas du dos pour le soulager. Elle craint que ce soit des contractions mais c'est bien trop irrégulier pour ça.

« Ow… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?... se plaint Bendy.

_ Tu devrais te calmer. assure Alice. C'est ton stress qui le rend nerveux comme ça.

_ Tu crois?

_ T'as pas intérêt à nous pondre ton mioche maintenant toi! s'agace Barley. On ferait comment nous après pour rester discret?

_ La délicatesse même, toi… » soupire Edgar, faisant rire Bendy.

Certes, la panique de son bébé l'inquiète… mais c'est surtout cet étrange sentiment d'alerte dans son cœur qui lui fait peur. C'est comme si quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un problème, qu'un danger allait lui tomber dessus. Et dans son état, avec un bébé plus que prêt à naître…

* * *

Boris monte dans l'ascenseur avec les autres, assez mal à l'aise en se rappelant les mots de Thomas sur ces ascenseurs qui tombaient en panne sans arrêt. Et avec ces travaux à la va-vite, l'entretien des ascenseurs était passé à la trappe. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait remonter tout à pied… mais il ne veut pas que Bendy reste plus longtemps dans cet endroit maudit, entre les griffes de cette folle. Cuphead ferme les portes et l'ascenseur se met en route, comme si cette fameuse Susie le contrôlait. D'ailleurs, elle se remet à leur parler, sa voix redevenant celle de la petite doubleuse de 16 ans qu'elle a été. Le son résonne de tout le studio, faisant trembler les Égarés.

« _Vous êtes vous déjà demander à quoi ressemble le Paradis? J'aime à rêver que c'est magnifique._ dit-elle, intriguant le petit groupe. _Une douce vallée d'herbe verte couverte par un soleil chaud. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais la chance de le voir. Êtes-vous prêt à monter, mes petits garçons errants? Le Ciel vous attend…_ »

* * *

Bendy tremble en berçant son ventre et en se serrant comme son amie ange.

« De quoi elle parle? Elle nous a retrouvé?

_ Non, Bendy. C'est impossible… souffle-t-elle en berçant le diablotin, ignorant ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

_ Je sens l'embrouille… marmonne Cuphead dans l'ascenseur.

_ Tu veux plutôt dire que ça pue l'embrouille! s'agace Reggie, se tenant prêt à se battre.

_ **"Alice"! Arrête tes marmonnages insensés! On t'a obéit, c'est bon!** » s'agace Boris.

Le silence en devient pesant… lorsque Susie se met à pousser des petits rires. Des rires qui deviennent de plus en plus déments, faisant trembler tout le monde dans le studio, même Boris qui s'alerte.

« J'aime pas ça… j'aime pas ça du tout… » marmonne Keffan en tremblant sous les rires de la folle.

Reginald se rapproche instinctivement du Tunmain, les rires de psychopathe de DeMort faisant échos à ceux de Susie dans sa tête. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à cet enfant après ce qui était arrivé à son garçon. Bendy se serre contre Alice qui semble prête à le protéger comme une lionne.

Soudain, des coups semblent retentir… puis l'ascenseur s'arrête avant de chuter d'un coup à grande vitesse. Tous se mettent à hurler, les petits Toons semblant se mettre à flotter sous la perte de gravité, Hub s'accroche à un des poteaux et Keffan tombe au sol de l'ascenseur, prêt de Boris.

« _**Vous croyez vraiment que je vous laisserais me voler? Que je vous laisserais partir?**_ rugit soudain "Alice". _**Oh non! Et vous n'arrêterez pas ce qui doit être! Maintenant, descendez aux enfers et RENDEZ-MOI MON BORIS!**_

* * *

_ Boris!? s'affole Bendy en entendant le nom de son époux.

_ C'est impossible… s'affole Alice.

* * *

_ _Regardez-moi cette perfection! Cette perfection que je veux! J'en ai besoin!_ _ **J'ai besoin de ses entrailles pour être enfin belle à nouveau!**_

_ Susie! Si tu me veux, très bien! s'affole Boris. Mais laisse mes amis partir et libère Bendy!

_ _Bendy? Mais je n'ai jamais eu Bendy!_ rit la folle. _Tu ne comprends pas? Il se terre comme un rat au milieu de ces âmes égarées. Mais je l'aurais, lui aussi. Je vous aurais tout les deux! Et personne ne m'arrêtera!_ _ **VOUS MOURREZ TOUS!**_ »

* * *

Bendy tremble, n'entendant que ces hurlements haineux et non son plan ou les supplications de son époux. Il tremble, affolé par l'idée que Susie puisse s'en prendre à son époux. Il se lève, voulant aller l'aider… lorsqu'il entend un grand choc à leur étage. La peur le prend tellement qu'il se sent s'évanouir, tombant dans les bras d'Alice qui essaie de le garder éveillé avec les autres Toons.

* * *

Boris revient à lui, sa tête battant la chamade après la chute de l'ascenseur. Grognant, il observe les alentours, cherchant ses compagnons d'infortune. Cuphead grimace en maintenant un morceau de sa tasse qui se fissure sur son œil, Reginald aide Keffan (qui est à moitié conscient) à sortir de sous une grille de l'ascenseur. Mais ce qui l'affole, c'est l'état de Hub. L'humain est inconscient contre le bord de l'ascenseur, une plaie saignante à la tête.

« Hub! s'affole le loup en essayant de le ramener à lui. Allez, Hub! Ouvre-les yeux! Accroche-toi, Hub! Pandy va me tuer si on lui ramène un cadavre! Allez! »

Certes, il a peur de la réaction de Pandora mais ce n'est qu'une excuse. Il sait qu'il réagit toujours au nom de Bendy alors peut-être que Hub réagirait au nom de la diablotine. Hub se met soudain à gémir, au grand soulagement de Boris.

« Pandora… souffle-t-il.

_ Oui, Hub! Pandora! sourit le loup en lui frottant les joues. Allez, reviens! »

Hub finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et papillonne des paupières.

« Ouais, c'est ça, Hub. T'es super, vieux frère. sourit le loup, soulagé.

_ Boris… A… attention… elle…

_ Quoi? s'étonne le loup, se demandant si Hub n'a pas pris un coup trop violent, lorsque...

_ **BORIS, DERRIÈRE TOI!** » hurle Keffan.

Mais trop tard! Boris sent deux bras qui l'attrape brutalement et voit un visage difforme qui lui sourit cruellement avant de se sentir tirer violemment en arrière à une vitesse de dingue. Bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse essayer de s'échapper.

« **BORIS!** » hurlent les trois Toons, horrifiés en voyant leur ami disparaître avec cette folle.

* * *

Bendy revient à lui, affolé et respirant très fort mais toujours dans le refuge et entouré des Égarés qui sont soulagés de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il avait eu l'impression de voir ce qui est arrivé à Boris. De vivre la scène à travers ses yeux, de voir le visage horrifié de leurs amis de ToonVille alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les Ténèbres. Il sursaute en sentant la main d'Alice sur sa joue mais c'est bien son amie qui lui fait face.

« Bendy? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiète-t-elle.

_ Boris… elle a capturé Boris… » sanglote soudain Bendy.

Tous se figent car ça leur semble purement et simplement impossible mais vu les rires et les cris qu'ils ont entendu de Susie plus tôt… ils en viennent à douter… Était-ce seulement possible?

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 de cette fiction, juste au même moment que le dernier chapitre du Jeu :D ça nous a donné la motivation pour le faire :D**

 **Dans ce chapitre, lorsque "Alice" parle dans son micro, le texte est _comme ça, en_** _italique._ **Quand elle entend les autres parler (si la scène est focalisée sur elle), leurs paroles sont** _également en italique_ **. Dans la dernière partie (le passage de l'ascenseur) Bendy et les égarés n'entendent que les mots en _gras et italique_.**

 **Je crois que c'est un des chapitres les plus longs qu'on ait écrit et on a essayé de retransmettre tout ce qu'on a ressenti lors du chapitre 3 de BatIM... et notre version du personnage de Linda ^^ On la voyait bien comme une femme avec un certain caractère mais très douce, comme une maman, et qui aime vraiment Henry. Si elle a pris autant de temps à le retrouver, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où chercher... avant que la Grande Encrose refasse parler des SillyVisions. C'est pour ça qu'on trouve que Catherine Hicks est parfaite pour ce rôle ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous du plan de "Alice"? Pensez-vous qu'elle réussira à trouver Bendy? Surtout que c'est maintenant une course contre la montre qui se joue...**

 **Voici les notifications notés ***

6* Un Dessiné est un Toon de l'Univers de Cool World, soit ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "Toon pour adultes". Ils n'ont pas gardé ce nom de "Toon" pour ceux de ToonVille à cause de leurs très gros penchants... "Sex and Drugs". Alors pour les différencier, les Toons les appellent les Dessinés (comme dans la VF du film)

7* déesse de l'absurde et du non sense, patronne de la folie, des fous, et de la bizarrerie

8* Farsh: dieu de la peur, patron des monstres, du laid et du grotesque

9* Il s'agit d'une vieille superstition Toon sur les accouchements Toons en studio (qui s'appliquait d'abord aux Tunmains vu que ce sont eux les premiers à être nés de Toons). La rumeur dit qu'accoucher en studio maudit le Toon-né (ou le demi-Toon) a une vie de labeur intensif auprès des humains. Et par "labeur intensif" c'est égal à l'esclavage.

10* Egnaem: déesse de l'intrigue et du mystère

11* petit sondage: selon vous, les "Angels Stations" sont plutôt des petites toilettes en bois ou des placards?

 **Cuphead, Reginald, Keffan et Hub arriveront-ils à sauver Boris? "Alice" va-t-elle réussir à récupérer Bendy? Les Égarés vont-ils être en sécurité maintenant que l'Ange Déchue est déchaînée? Vont-ils arriver à s'échapper avant l'arrivée du bébé?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un vote. ça nous fait plaisir et il n'y a que comme ça que nous savons ce que vous aimez et attendez :)**

 **à la prochaine :)**


	8. Chapitre 7: Recherches dans les Abysses

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Recherches dans les Abysses**

Boris revient à lui dans un endroit qui lui est tout bonnement inconnu. Il fait très sombre, de nombreuses cages pendent au plafond…. il semble être au fin fond des abysses vu la pénombre et l'encre qui dégouline à flot de toute part. Mais ce qui lui fait vraiment froid dans le dos, c'est la voix qui fredonne calmement comme si de rien n'était.

Il suffoque en voyant "Alice" s'approcher de lui, une hache dans la main. Elle teste le tranchant avec son doigt puis ricane en s'approchant du loup Toon.

« Je suis navrée de t'avoir menti, Boris, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. dit-elle. Bendy et toi, vous êtes les Toons les plus parfaits de ce studio. Et ce qui est le plus merveilleux, c'est que j'ai même un bonus. Une Perfection que Bendy et toi avaient créés. »

Ça a l'effet d'une bombe car Boris grogne et essaie de se délivrer et/ou mordre Susie.

« **Laisses le bébé en dehors de tout ça! Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire! Il faudra passer par moi!**

_ Oh mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire. sourit la folle. À quoi me servirait cette hache sinon? Hm? Je vais récupérer tes entrailles puis je trouverais un moyen d'attirer Bendy vers moi. Votre bébé ne sera que le point final qui me rendra parfaite! »

Boris grogne et se débat, surtout en comprenant le manège de cette folle.

Susie s'approche de lui en fredonnant, levant sa hache, et marmonne:

« Joey m'a promis la beauté. Je ne fais que reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. »

Boris tremble en la voyant approcher avec ce sourire de sadique et "Alice" lève la hache en riant comme une folle. Le loup se débat encore plus vaillamment, sachant qu'il en allait de sa vie, lorsque la hache s'abaisse.

* * *

Bendy tremble dans les bras de Alice qui le berce en fredonnant. Il panique, s'affole, marmonne.

« C'est pas possible… Boris…. il est en danger, **je le sens!**

_ Calme-toi, Bendy. dit l'ange calmement. Je ne sais pas si on peut croire ce qu'elle dit. Susie a peut-être tout inventé pour t'attirer dehors. Elle sait que nous sommes là, quelque part. Elle essaie toujours de nous retrouver par tous les moyens.

_ C'est surement un autre de ses coups tordus. rage Charley. Comme celui qui a attiré Sammy hors du repère et elle en a profité pour le tuer.

_ **QUOI!?** s'horrifie Bendy. **Sammy est mort!?** »

Alice fusille le chimpanzé du regard, furieuse et l'air de dire « _Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire?_ ».

Alors que le chef du Butcher Gang se met à siffloter, gêné, pendant que Edgar court rejoindre Bendy pour essayer de le calmer, l'ange se force à réfléchir. Elle sait que cela fait longtemps que Bendy est là parmis eux. Peut-être que sa disparition a été remarqué à ToonVille et que Boris et d'autres Toons étaient venus le chercher…. pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ça? Bien sûr que la disparition du Diablotin serait remarqué! Enceinte et seul pendant que Boris était au studio, il devait être surveillé par les voisins.

« Non mais quelle idiote…. marmonne-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Bendy. Ecoute-moi, Bendy. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un piège de Susie. Boris va bien, j'en suis sûre!

_ Comment le peux-tu? s'affole Bendy. Susie est complètement folle! Elle peut lui faire le pire!

_ Je sais, Bendy. Je le sais que trop bien…. mais je connais Boris! C'est un battant! Il ne peut pas s'être fait prendre comme ça! insiste l'ange.

_ Je parierais pas à ta place… » soupire Barley.

Tous se retournent pour voir le marin revenir avec quelques Égarés qui l'avaient accompagnés après avoir entendu les cris de "Alice". Mais ce qui horrifie Bendy, c'est que son ami Toon tient un bras de Toon. Et un bras qu'il reconnaît. Celui de Boris!

« Oh mes dieux, non! suffoque-t-il, sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge à l'idée que son époux ait été découpé vivant.

_ Où as-tu trouvé ça, Barley? s'affole Alice.

_ On est remonté jusqu'aux Archives et j'ai trouvé le bras à l'entrée du couloir qui va vers la grande salle aux cages. explique le marin du Butcher Gang, intriguant Bendy qui ne connaît nullement ce repère. On l'a même entendu, cette folle. » dit-il en se souvenant bien de ses paroles.

* * *

 _Plus tôt:_

Barley vient à peine de saisir le bras pour l'observer que la voix de Susie retentit dans le silence, affolant les Égarés et le marin.

« _Je vous vois, mes petites âmes égarées! Votre ange regarde toujours._ »

Alors que les anciens Humains tremblent en regardant partout, s'attendant à la voir surgir pour les tuer, Barley reste droit et fier comme son personnage d'épisode. Susie reprend calmement:

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait continuer? Est-ce le tressaillement de la chasse? La soif de votre liberté? Ou peut-être… vous cherchez juste un petit loup amical…_ »

Tous se figent en comprenant de qui elle parle mais elle n'en a pas fini.

« _Mieux vaut vous dépêcher, mes petites âmes égarées… Boris a du mal à rester en un morceau_ … »

Les Égarés se figent avant de se regarder, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

* * *

 _De retour au refuge des Égarés:_

« **Il faut que j'ailles le retrouver!** s'affole Bendy en se relevant avant de gémir sous une violente douleur.

_ Hé! Non mais ça va pas toi? s'agace Charley en le rattrapant par le bras. T'as vu ton état? Tu peux pas faire trois pas sans avoir mal!

_ Boris est en danger! Je dois aller l'aider! s'indigne le diablotin en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du chef du Butcher Gang.

_ Tu lui serviras à rien si tu accouches devant "Alice", idiot! Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer tous!

_ **J'aime Boris!** C'est peut-être trop compliqué pour toi d'admettre que notre amour soit sincère mais c'est le cas! rage le petit Toon en repoussant enfin le chimpanzé pour le fusiller du regard. Si je le laisse tomber maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder mon enfant dans les yeux. **MAINTENANT LÂCHE-MOI!** »

Utilisant une force que Bendy ne pensait plus avoir, il repousse Charley qui tombe au sol et s'enfuit assez vite pour quelqu'un dans sa condition.

« Bendy non! » s'affole Alice mais le diablotin fait apparaître un mur d'encre entre eux.

Les Égarés essaient en vain de traverser le mur pour arrêter Bendy…. mais le mur tombe d'un coup, dévoilant une canalisation d'air ouverte. Bendy s'était sauvé!

Alice se rue vers la canalisation pour essayer de voir Bendy mais il est trop tard. Il est bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre sans sortir de leur cachette.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! s'affole-t-elle en revenant dans la salle, dégoulinante de toute part. Il n'est pas en état d'affronter Susie! Elle va le tuer, le…. j'ose même pas imaginer! »

La petite ange se met à sangloter, terrorisée pour son petit Bendy, et Edgar vient la serrer dans ses bras. Charley regarde la canalisation où le diablotin a disparu, les paroles du petit raisonnant dans sa tête. "J _'aime Boris!_ "... lorsque soudain, la voix du petit Toon devient plus grave et les paroles changent en " _J'aime Bendy!_ " Il a alors un léger sursaut en se souvenant de quand il a entendu ça et par qui: Boris!

* * *

 _Flash-back:_

« Du moins… enfin, je veux vous demander si ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on est deux hommes et qu'on…. enfin, vous voyez. » fini de dire le loup nerveusement au trio.

Le gang se regarde entre eux avant de dire:

« Non, ça va, ça nous dérange pas tant que ça! »

Boris soupire de soulagement.

« Ok, alors si vous nous voyez assez proche, vous savez pourquoi maintenant. » finit-il de dire en s'éloignant.

Edgar sourit avant de gazouiller:

« Je suis trop content pour Bendy et Boris! C'est génial!

_ Pfff. rit Barley. On croirait Pandora, moussaillon. Calme-toi.

_ Non mais c'est vrai! Enfin de la joie dans ce triste studio! Pour une fois que Joey n'est pas là pour détruire quelque chose! » s'émerveille le petit Toon.

Alors que ses compères bavardent assez joyeusement sur l'annonce du nouveau couple, Charley ne semble pas très ravi. Voir même assez agacé. Il avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchit…

« Hhmm ! Pas que je veuille jouer les rabat joie mais… ça fait pas un peu….. dérangeant par rapport à leur âge? demande Charley.

_ Bah ils n'ont que 5 ans d'écart! justifie Edgar en haussant des épaules.

_ C'est surtout pour Bendy que je dis ça. Il semble avoir 7 ans d'âge mental. répond le chimpanzé, sans avoir vu qu'il avait attiré l'attention du mentionné (qui avançait au hasard des couloirs vu qu'on avait pas besoin de lui pour un épisode) qui se cache pour entendre tout.

_ Oh il est un tantinet immature c'est tout. Et ça risque de lui passer si il se met en relation. explique Barley.

_ Hhhmm qui sait…. avoue Charley. En tout cas, ça me peine un peu de voir notre chef devenir un cradle robber*. Attention, je ne dis pas que Bendy ne le mérite pas mais il me semble un peu trop jeune d'âge et d'esprit pour être avec ce vieux loup. »

Bendy avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette remarque et pousse un petit bruit proche d'un sanglot qui alerte Edgar puis les deux autres. Les trois 'méchants' se figent en voyant le diablotin, surtout qu'il semble prêt à pleurer… mais Bendy relève la tête aussi fièrement que possible en se refusant de pleurer devant ceux qui le prenait pour un bébé avant de tourner les talons. Edgar (qui était le plus proche de Bendy dans le gang) court le rejoindre, laissant ses deux compagnons seuls. Le marin soupire en prenant une grosse bouffée de sa pipe avant de cracher un nuage de fumée en secouant la tête.

« Bravo, Charley. La délicatesse même… »

* * *

Bendy s'est replié dans sa chambre, allongé dans ce qu'il lui sert de lit (avant que Joey ne décide enfin de le transférer à ToonVille à ses cinq ans), le cœur lourd et se remémorant les paroles de Charley qui repassent en boucle dans sa tête... jusqu'à ce qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir et qui révèle Boris. En effet, le loup avait été averti par Edgar que Bendy avait décidé de soudainement ne plus se montrer de la journée.

« Bendy ? » appelle Boris en voyant le diablotin dos à la porte.

Inquiet, il se rapproche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de son jeune amant et lui caresse le dos. Bendy se roule en position foetale, retenant ses larmes car les paroles de Charley résonnent avec plus de réalité maintenant que son cher loup est à ses côtés.

« Boris ? commence-t-il de sa voix tremblante de chagrin. Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez vieux pour avoir une relation avec toi? Est-ce que je suis vraiment trop jeune pour toi?

_ Hein? » fit Boris en se figeant.

Alors sentant le loup confus, le diablotin se retourne avec ses yeux larmoyant qui regardent son amant.

« Beaucoup pensent que notre relation est sale, dû au fait que je me comporte comme un enfant et que je suis plus jeune que toi…. ils te voient comme un craddle robber … et encore je crois que c'est un terme bien poli comparé à un autre qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé. » avoue-t-il au loup.

Boris est figé, surpris que quelqu'un ait pu dire de telles choses dans son dos… puis il sourit, attendri par l'air désespéré du petit diablotin.

« Bendy. dit-il en prenant le visage du petit Toon dans sa main pour qu'il le regarde. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent ou ce qu'ils disent, je t'aime. Que tu sois plus jeune que moi et que tu te comporte encore comme un enfant, ça m'est égal. Tu as juste besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour devenir plus mature.

_ Mais Boris….

_ L'âge n'a pas d'importance pour les Toons, Bendy. La plupart des Toons en couple à ToonVille ont été créés plus tard. Je peux te l'assurer. » sourit le loup.

Bendy regarde son amant, les yeux brillants sous les larmes…. puis, comme si il avait besoin de ça, il se jette au cou de Boris et l'embrasse comme un noyer prendrait de l'air. Le loup le serre dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser avant d'écarter doucement le diablotin.

« Je t'aime, Bendy. Même si mon cœur est arraché, je t'aimerais toujours. Peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, je ne pourrais jamais ne plus t'aimer. »

Bendy sourit en caressant la fourrure à l'arrière de la tête du loup qui pousse un léger grognement en collant son museau dans le cou du diablotin. Ils s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ce monde de brutes. Même si Charley doutait de leur amour, eux n'en doutaient pas et s'aimeraient quoi qu'il arrive.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Boris avait eu une discussion avec Charley après et le chimpanzé s'était expliqué avec lui. Boris lui avait donné ses arguments et le chef du Butcher Gang s'était excusé auprès du diablotin. Et là, cette conversation lui revient parfaitement en mémoire.

« Vous avez trouvé autre chose? demande Edgar, sortant son chef de ses pensées.

_ Pas vraiment. répond Barley en soupirant. La seule qu'on ait trouvé, c'est ce bras.

_ C'est pas plus mal…. marmonne le chimpanzé. Dans un sens, ça peut vouloir dire que Boris va encore à peu près bien.

_ Vous avez été jusque où? demande Alice, inquiète.

_On a été jusqu'aux archives par précaution et pour voir si il y avait des bout de corps. Sauf que là, on a été obligé de jouer les statues car on a croisé un groupe qui sont entré et ils disaient cherché Boris.

_ Un groupe? s'affole Alice. Mais ça veut dire que…. **oh mes dieux!** Ils vont se jeter droit dans la gueule de Susie! Il faut qu'on les arrête!

_ **Toi aussi tu perds la boule?** rage Charley. On a déjà perdu Sammy!

_ Écoute! Bendy est peut-être plus vieux que moi pour l'existence mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit! s'agace l'ange. Et je ne laisserais pas cette folle s'en tirer sans rien faire! »

Furieuse, la petite ange sort de la cachette et sort. Son cœur est serré par la terreur alors, pour se donner du courage, elle chantonne:

 _Quelle mère n'oserait pas tout pour son enfant?  
Quelle hauteur ne peut-elle atteindre?  
Le lien qui existe entre mère et l'enfant  
Que le temps lui-même ne peut étreindre.  
Il y a une promesse entre mère et l'enfant  
Et la briser est inenvisageable. _

_Et dans l'âme vous en tremblez,  
Et cette douleur revient vous hanter,  
Et les larmes que vous n'avez pleuré  
Mais que vous désespérez d'effacer. _

Elle est effrayée à l'idée que Bendy souffre, qu'il y ait un problème avec le bébé ou…. ou qu'il vive la même chose qu'elle. Être séparé de son enfant, c'était certainement la pire chose qu'une mère pouvait traverser.

 _Et puis soudainement cette douleur inimaginable,  
Un bout de conscience qui hante vos heures,  
Qui devient une détermination implacable  
Et que vous ne referez pas la même erreur,  
Bien que la promesse d'être là  
À ses côté à chaque pas  
N'a fait que disparaître après tout,  
N'a fait que disparaître après tout._

Alors qu'elle avance dans le studio, elle s'inquiète en laissant quelques larmes couler alors que des souvenirs envahissent sa tête. Elle se force à se calmer pour garder les idées claires et, soupirant, elle se glisse dans les couloirs. Il n'y a pas plusieurs endroits où "Alice" a pu se cacher avec Boris.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, notre petit groupe de chercheurs s'étaient remis de leur chute vertigineuse dans l'ascenseur et, suite à l'enlèvement de Boris, ils s'étaient lancés à la recherche de leur ami canin et de cette folle dingue.

« Deux missions de recherches pour le prix d'une mission de reconnaissance! Merci du cadeau! grommelle Reginald en fouillant la salle des archives.

_ Oh Reggie, la ferme! Faut juste qu'on trouve quatre autres bouquins pour ouvrir cette foutue porte et on pourra retrouver Boris! » s'agace Cuphead en regardant les étagères.

Ils avaient remarqué que le passage ne pouvait être ouvert que lorsque tous les livres étaient rangés comme il faut. Hors cinq ampoules étaient au-dessus de la porte. Ce qui signifie que cinq livres devaient être remis en place pour leur permettre de continuer. Keffan avait trouvé le premier prêt de la porte (ce qui avait causé la disparition des étranges statues d'encre à l'entrée), il y avait donc encore quatre livres à trouver quelque part dans ce bric-à-brac de bouquins. Et vite vite!

« J'en ai un! dit Hub en apercevant un livre avec un Bendy sur la couverture qu'il range.

_ Plus que trois! » sourit le renard alors que le jeune Tunmain entre dans l'îlot central.

Alors qu'il observe attentivement les étagères, il voit un enregistreur sur la table au centre. Il s'approche et le met en route, entendant la voix de Susie.

 _Ils m'ont dis que j'étais parfaite pour le rôle. Absolument parfaite!_

 _Pourtant, Joey court partout, colportant des rumeurs derrière les portes fermées. Je peux toujours dire ce qu'il fait…. nous sommes unis, après tout._

« Kef'! s'agace Cuphead, attirant l'attention de l'ado. T'écouteras la radio une autre fois! » dit-il en continuant de chercher les livres.

 _Maintenant, il veut me voir demain, disant qu'il a une 'opportunité' pour moi. Je l'écouterais…. mais si ce bavard pense pouvoir se jouer d'un ange et s'en tirer indemne,... eh bien, il a du soucis à se faire._

 _Alice….. oh… elle n'aime pas les menteurs._

« Ok…. elle est totalement tarée!... »

Le demi-chat regarde autour de lui et repère un troisième livre.

« J'ai le troisième! dit-il avant de pousser le livre à sa place.

_ Et moi le quatrième! dit Cuphead sur l'étagère extérieure en poussant le livre.

_ Bon, plus qu'un….. marmonne Reggie avant de le repérer en bas de l'étagère. **Ah!** Je l'ai! »

Dès que le dernier livre est en place, la porte grince et s'ouvre.

« Bingo! En avant les jeunes! » crie le renard en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hub et Cuphead le suivent mais Keffan risque un dernier coup d'œil vers la plate-forme où se trouvait les statues d'encre puis il court à la poursuite de ses amis.

* * *

Après avoir traversé les Archives, notre petit groupe se retrouve sur une plate-forme d'aspect instable surplombant un puits apparemment sans fond dans une grande caverne. De nombreuses cages vides pendent au plafond et des plates-formes inaccessibles sont dispersées dans toute la caverne et plusieurs grosses canalisations font couler des cascades d'encre dans le fond du puits. Depuis le temps qu'elles doivent couler, c'est à se demander pourquoi la caverne n'est toujours pas inondée.

« Wow….. suffoquent Cuphead et Keffan en regardant partout, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

_ Allez hop! En avant! » encourage le Chef des Sentinelles en montant un petit escalier.

Ses amis le suivent en passant devant les tuyaux d'encre et une pancarte Bendy logée dans le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ce qui ressemble à un téléphérique minier. Alors que Hub observe le vieil équipement qui n'a pour ainsi dire rien à faire là, les autres continuent dans le couloir devant eux…. sauf que cela mène à une impasse avec un grand tuyau, un interrupteur et une vanne.

« Mouais….. bah c'est pas ici qu'on va pouvoir continuer. soupire Cuphead en faisant demi-tour.

_ On va où alors? demande Keffan en suivant son ami avec Reginald.

_ Hub! appelle-t-il, attirant l'attention de l'humain. On est bloqué par là. Tu crois qu'on peut traverser?

_ Y'a bien une porte là-bas…. mais pour traverser, il va falloir réparer cette machine.

_ Ah bah évidemment! s'agace le renard Toon. Tout est cassé! Depuis qu'on est ici, on fait que réparer des trucs! J'vais finir par rajouter 'mécano' sur ma carte de visite!

_ T'as pas de carte de visite. soupire le Toon à tête de tasse.

_ Ah?... bah j'vais m'en faire une quand on rentrera! »

Keffan éclate de rire puis observe la machine.

« Il manque un rouage là. Si on trouve de quoi le remplacer, on pourrait continuer. dit-il en se tournant vers les 'adultes' derrière lui.

_ Je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à un rouage dans les Archives. soupire Hub. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une astuce ou…. je ne sais pas…..

_ Sauf que à part des mauvaises herbes et de l'encre, je vois rien qu'on pourrait utiliser…. »marmonne Cuphead… lorsque de l'encre passe en volant prêt d'eux.

Tous se figent en voyant l'encre quitter les tuyaux et, lentement, un pont suspendu d'encre prend forme sous leurs yeux. Ils se tournent alors vers Reginald qui, de quelques mouvements de mains, termine son ouvrage.

« Tenez! Vous avez vu? J'l'ai construit votre pont! sourit le renard en montrant son ouvrage. Et ça m'a prit 10 secondes! ….. Bon ok, 12 parce que je vous ai écouté chipoter pour rien! »

Cuphead soupire d'agacement, grommelant que Reggie aurait pu les prévenir au lieu de jouer aux champions, et les deux humanoïdes s'avancent sur le pont. Ils traversent sans soucis, même si l'ambiance est effrayante et que Keffan a peur que quelque chose surgisse d'un coup pour les attaquer…. mais ils arrivent de l'autre côté et Reginald ouvre la porte.

* * *

Un long couloir s'ouvre alors devant eux et Keffan tremble, ayant presque l'impression que des monstres allaient surgir et essayer de les attraper.

« J'aime pas ce couloir… marmonne le Tunmain.

_ Fais pas ta fillette, Keffy! soupire Cuphead. Allons-y avant que "Alice" nous dégomme Boris et Bendy. »

Ils traversent assez vite et arrivent dans une sorte de cage d'escaliers en bois avec, au milieu, des chaînes qui fonctionnent comme pour faire descendre quelque chose dans les abysses.

« Ok….. ça, ça veut rien dire de bon. soupire Reginald. Allez hop! On monte! »

Après être monté dans les escaliers, ils entrent dans un salon avec une musique de fond jouée par un vieux tourne-disque.

« Ah sympa le petit salon! sourit le renard en s'affalant sur la banquette. Ah! Moi je ferais bien une sieste!

_ Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a le temps pour…. commence Cuphead avant de se figer.

_ Cuphead? » s'étonne Hub… lorsqu'ils entendent des pleurs.

Ils lèvent la tête vers ce que regardent le jeune Toon-né et se figent en voyant un être étrange qui ressemble à un Encreux mais…. en même temps, il est différent. Il a une apparence similaire à celle des êtres humains, légèrement courbé et terriblement squelettique. Il est complètement recouvert d'une encre noire semblable au goudron et il est chauve comme si on avait pris un squelette et qu'on l'avait recouvert d'encre. Ses yeux tristes sont d'une couleur orange jaunâtre et il a ce qui semble être de petits tentacules pour bouche. Il sanglote de façon incontrôlable en avançant dans le balcon, au-dessus du salon , avec une émotion mêlée de tristesse et de peur alors qu'il se lamente:

« Elle va me trouver! Elle me trouve toujours! Oh non! ….. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison! ….. Quand allons-nous à la maison? …. **QUAND ALLONS-NOUS RENTRER?** »

Le petit groupe l'observe attentivement puis se regardent, inquiets.

« Seigneur… c'est quoi ça!? suffoque Hub.

_ **Moi, je reste pas là!** » s'affole Keffan en courant droit vers la porte devant lui.

Mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la porte qu'il suffoque d'horreur, affolant les autres qui se figent avec lui. De multiples êtres semblables à celui qui avançait sur le balcon, la plupart regardant dans le vide, debout au milieu de la pièce ou assis dans une cage ou par terre dans le désespoir, regardant les nouveaux venus avec tristesse.

* * *

« **FERME LA PORTE, KEFFAN!** » s'affole Cuphead en se jetant sur la porte avec le Tunmain.

Ils essaient de la fermer…. mais voilà que ce qui ressemble à une boule d'encre bondit d'un coup et se jette au cou de Reginald qui pousse un 'OUF!' étranglé et se retrouve au sol avec ce qui se trouve être un petit Toon araignée dégoulinant d'encre.

« **REGINALD WACKY.R FOX! OH MES DIEUX J'Y CROIS PAS C'EST VOUS!** » gazouille Edgar en serrant le renard aussi fort qu'il peut.

Reggie est un peu surpris par cette affection qu'il n'a pas reçu depuis des années. Alors que tous tiquent, surpris par cette adoration, une voix bougonne:

« Cherchez pas! Edgar a toujours été fan de tes épisodes, Reginald. »

Tous se retournent pour voir deux autres Toons Encreux: Charley et Barley! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus menaçant. Reginald fronce les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux vers le petit personnage dans ses bras qui ressemble à un vrai gamin….. comme Bendy les premiers mois qu'il était à ToonVille.

« Hhmmm….. » fit Reggie en essayant d'enlever l'araignée loin de lui.

Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas ce genre de réaction mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce que le renard à besoin.

« Merci pour l'info….. on va dire ça comme ça! » dit-il en repoussant Edgar qui le regarde avec un sourire de gamin malgré l'encre qui dégouline sur son visage.

Cuphead glousse au petit fan de son ami renard puis il se tourne vers les Encreux qui les regardent avec tristesse, désespoir même. Il est mal à l'aise à cause de leurs apparences… mais les pleurs de certains lui brisent le cœur. Et les petits anges encreux semblent plus effrayés par lui que lui ne l'est par eux.

« Vous….. vous êtes tous des rescapés de la Catastrophe des SillyVisions? demande-il, attirant l'attention de Charley vers lui.

_ On va dire ça… marmonne le chimpanzé. Nous, on s'appellerait plutôt les Égarés. Ceux qui sont toujours là mais qu'on ne retrouve plus.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la fausse Alice qu'on a croisé plus haut? » demande Keffan.

Aussitôt, les angelots s'affolent et volent se cacher, surprenant le Tunmain qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle panique, et certains anciens Humains poussent des plaintes terrifiées.

« Tu parles de la sirène? grommelle Barley. On a aucun lien avec elle. On l'évite même, cette folle.

_ C'est après vous qu'elle en avait alors? suffoque Edgar.

_ Elle en a aprés Boris surtout et on a été séparé. Maintenant, elle sait que Bendy se terre dans le studio et elle veut lui mettre la main dessus peu importe sa condition.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on avait dit à ce petit baveur de rester à l'abri ici mais il est devenu dingue en voyant le bras de Boris et il a filé! s'agace Charley.

_ **QUOI!?** s'étranglent les amis du diablotin.

_ Bendy était là? suffoque Cuphead.

_ Il s'est sauvé? s'alerte Hub.

_ Où il est maintenant? demande Reginald.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bras? tremble Keffan.

_ **Wow wow wow! Hé!** s'agace le chimpanzé. Les questions à la chaîne, c'est nous le Butcher Gang qui avons inventé ça!

_ Peut-être mais maintenant c'est la base du gag. s'agace la Tête de Tasse. Maintenant, tu réponds aux questions, Monkey Face!

_ De un, la tasse à café, c'est Charley! Et de deux,...

_ Charley! Ils sont dans le même bateau que nous! intervient Edgar.

_ Six Pattes a pas tord, Charley. ajoute Barley. On a toujours besoin de Bendy pour sortir d'ici. »

Le marin encreux fouille donc dans son hammerspace et, à l'horreur des chercheurs, sort le bras de Boris.

« Après avoir entendu "Alice" hurlé, on a été faire des rondes dans le studio et on a trouvé ce bras. Quand Bendy l'a vu, il a paniqué et il s'est sauvé par les canalisations là. explique-t-il en montrant la grille retirée sous l'inscription _No Angel_.

_ **ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉ SEUL!?** s'indigne Cuphead.

_ Alice est allé le chercher. répond Edgar.

_ "Alice"!? s'affolent les gens de l'extérieur.

_ Pas la difforme! soupire Charley. Nous, on parle de la vraie! L'ange dessinée! »

Tous se regardent et tiquent avant de regarder le groupe.

« Alice Angel comme la vraie de vraie? demande Hub.

_ Comme celle qui est en peluche dans la fabrique de jouets? demande Keffan. Celle dont Candice a la poupée?

_ Elle-même. soupire Charley. Elle est sortie par la grande porte avant de filer par les autres passages.

_ Autres passages? s'étonne Reginald. Où?

_ Non mais c'est pas la peine d'essayer de passer par là! s'exclame Barley. Vous êtes trop stable.

_ Trop stable? s'étonne Cuphead.

_ Nous, on peut passé par les murs car nos corps ne sont pas assez solides. explique le marin. En gros, les particules de nos corps se divisent et peuvent se glisser entre celles des murs. Et si on veut éviter la division, on utilise les flaques d'encre.

_ Comme le faisait Bendy quand on l'a rencontré. dit Keffan. Mais dans son état, il utiliserait jamais ses capacités, il aurait trop peur. »

Reginald les regarde tous puis s'avance vers le passage des canalisations. Il fait sombre mais comme un des Égarés lui tend une lampe, il peut s'y glisser.

« Vous venez, les jeunes? On retrouve d'abord Bendy et Boris puis on voit comment vous tirer de là. » promet le renard en s'éloignant dans la canalisation.

Cuphead, Keffan et Hub se regardent puis les deux Humains entrent dans la canalisation pour suivre le chef des Sentinelles et, avant que Cuphead les suive, Edgar le rattrape.

« Ils vont tous aller très bien, hein? » demande le Toon araignée.

La petite tête de tasse regarde le petit… puis il sourit.

« On va les sauver, t'inquiète pas. »

Déterminé, le jeune Toon-né se glisse dans la canalisation à la suite de ses amis sous le regard des Égarés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Bendy est sorti des canalisations et il s'est mis à errer au hasard des couloirs, les yeux au aguets et les oreilles à la recherche du moindre son pouvant être celui de Susie. Cependant, ramper dans les canalisations, ce n'est pas l'idéal quand on est enceinte. Son ventre lui fait désormais mal et le bébé gigote assez violemment.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bendy gémit sous une douleur qui le fait tomber à genoux.

« **Ow!** Mais calme-toi, petit loup! geint-il en fermant les yeux. On doit retrouver ton papa…. »

Le Toon tremble, une main tenant son ventre, et grimace de douleur avant de soupirer quand les muscles se relâchent enfin. Respirant calmement, il caresse son ventre où le bébé semble plus qu'à l'étroit.

« Écoute, mon trésor…. je sais que tu veux nous rencontrer…. mais ton papa est en danger…. on doit le retrouver, le sauver… et après tu pourras arriver en sécurité…. »

Le petit semble se calmer mais Bendy sent ses muscles fermes sous sa main, ce qui lui fait un peu peur. Il veut que Boris soit là, avec lui, lorsque leur bébé sera enfin là et qu'il poussera son premier cri. Mais son corps lui dit qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus attendre. Leur enfant était plus que prêt à arriver mais il espère pouvoir sortir d'ici avant. Cependant, les mouvements et les douleurs des dernières minutes l'ont épuisés. Il se traîne lentement vers un renfoncement et, après s'être assuré que personne ne le verra, il s'allonge contre le mur et caresse son ventre en fredonnant. Lorsque le petit est calme, il soupire et fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, alors que la respiration de Bendy est le seul son audible dans les couloirs, une lumière et une chaleur soudaine entre dans le domaine. Soudain, un grincement sur le parquet indique que quelque chose de lourd marchait puis une ombre avance vers le diablotin enceinte. Bendy est trop fatigué pour vraiment entendre, se reposant après ces heures entières de panique, de douleur. L'ombre s'étend sur le sol, puis sur Bendy avant de s'étendre sur le mur, donnant l'image d'un être baraqué avec des cornes imposantes. Bien qu'il n'y en ait que l'image, elle est reconnaissable entre mille: c'est la silhouette du Diable ! Satan, le maître des Enfers et des Ténèbres, en personne!

Respirant fort et poussant des grognements comme ceux d'une large bête féroce, Satan reste là à regarder Bendy en train de dormir paisiblement, ses mains posés sur le haut de son ventre, puis le Maître des Démons lève sa main crochue aux larges griffes, avançant lentement vers le ventre tout arrondi du diablotin… et il le touche en le caressant avec une délicatesse étonnante pour un tel personnage ! Bendy gémit d'abord au touché qui lui est inconnu mais, après quelques secondes, il se calme et ronronne dans son sommeil. Puis la main remonte vers le visage et caresse la joue du démon fait d'encre. Malgré les griffes de cette main, Bendy sourit et se colle contre ce toucher. Il avait quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant dans ce toucher…. mais lorsqu'il se réveille, il est surpris de ne voir personne. Il observe partout…. mais rien.

Intrigué, il se relève lentement en se sentant reposer puis reprend sa recherche dans le parc…. lorsqu'il voit un passage vers les abysses. Il hésite…. mais il est vrai que si Susie voulait se cacher, elle irait dans l'endroit le plus terrifiant du studio. Déterminé à sauver son époux, il descend lentement les escaliers, disparaissant dans les sombres couloirs du studio.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes à crapahuter dans les canalisations comme Bendy l'avait fait plus tôt, notre quatuor de choc sort enfin. Ils arrivent alors dans un grand hall prêt de la porte Storage 9, directement face à un escalier avec un message peint sur le mur: « Viens et vois-moi »

« Bon, bah le message est clair. dit Reginald en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

_ Tu crois que c'est par là que Bendy a pu aller? demande Cuphead. Dans son état, il monterait peut-être pas beaucoup les escaliers.

_ L'amour donne des ailes, Cuppy! Regarde Hub avec Pandy! » rit le renard, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Alors que Keffan glousse en suivant Reginald, Cuphead sent son cœur se serrer. Il savait que l'amour donnait des ailes. Il l'avait expérimenté i ans, lors de la Grande Encrose, alors qu'il affrontait Joey devenu Démon pour protéger Bendy. Mais prenant sur lui, il prend une grande inspiration et suit ses amis. Ils montent alors l'escalier, voyant un « Presque là » sur une autre partie de l'escalier, et une fois en haut, ils voient une large tête de Bendy avec sa bouche comme l'ouverture d'une pièce. Il y a des esquisses conceptuelles de différents manèges sur tous les murs et sur la table se trouve un plan en trois dimensions d'un parc à thème et un enregistreur. Alors que chacun va observer les dessins, surtout Hub avec sa passion du dessin, Reginald s'approche de l'enregistreur et le met en route. Il reconnaît immédiatement la voix: Bertrum Piedmont, un talentueux constructeur de parcs d'attractions de renommée mondiale que Reginald avait croisé une fois.

 _Depuis 40 ans, je construis des attractions qui titillent l'imagination. Des merveilles colossales telles que le monde n'a jamais vu! J'ai gagné mon héritage à force de sueur!_

 _Mais devant tout le monde… des investisseurs de haut niveau, des magnats de Wall Street, Joey Drew, toujours sans tact, me présente, moi le grand Bertrum Piedmont, sous le nom de Bertie!_

 _Comme si j'étais son enfant!_

 _Vous me payez peut-être, monsieur Drew! Mais tu ne me possède pas! Je vais vous construire un parc plus grand que tout ce que_ _ **VOUS**_ _pourriez concevoir! Mais avant que vous ne preniez l'archet, Monsieur Drew, vous savez que cette grande réalisation appartiendra à moi…_ _ **et à moi seul!**_

« Hum….. on dirait que ce type avait de grands espoirs sur BendyLand malgré l'endroit peu commun où il a été construit mais Joey Drew tentait de voler le crédit du parc d'attractions. marmonne Hub.

_ Oh bah c'est pas nouveau venant de Joey. s'agace Keffan. De ce qu'on a vu de ce sale type, il ne pensait qu'à la gloire et à sa petite personne. »

Cuphead, lui, n'écoute qu'à moitié en regardant les dessins, projets et même les robots en pièce sur certains cartons, imaginant un parc d'attractions de taille colossale, divisé en quatre parties principales comme sur les plans. Soudain, il remarque un interrupteur sur le mur avec une pancarte 'Storage 9'.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé pour continuer. » dit-il avant d'enclencher la manivelle.

Un bruit hors de la pièce les force à se ruer vers le haut des escaliers pour voir la porte Storage 9 qui s'ouvre. Ils se regardent puis, haussant les épaules, ils redescendent les escaliers et se dirigent vers la porte.

* * *

En entrant dans le stockage 9, les lumières s'allument, dévoilant une large pancarte BendyLand avec le 'Land' vandalisé à l'encre en 'Hell', puis tout le parc s'illumine. Ils suffoquent devant l'immensité des lieux, de nombreux stands et attractions se dévoilant devant leurs yeux. La maquette du BendyLand grandeur nature sous leurs yeux et enterré plusieurs mètres sous la terre, les quatre parties du parc se déployant comme les feuilles d'un trèfle avec au centre, comme pilier pour la large voûte creusée où ils sont, une immense tour.

« Oh bordel….. suffoque Reginald.

_ C'est immense! s'estomaquent Hub et Keffan.

_ Mazette….. DisneyLand sous la terre…. s'émerveille Cuphead.

_ Tu veux dire enfer sur terre ouais! fit Reginald en pointant le panneau où 'Land' est barré par le mot 'Hell'.

_ Ouais bon, vu comme ça… » marmonne le Toon à tête de tasse.

Keffan et Hub, toujours émerveillés par la prouesse technique qu'à demander la construction d'un tel endroit sous terre, descendent lentement les escaliers jusqu'au parc. Ils suffoquent devant l'immensité de la chose, incapable d'imaginer le travail nécessaire pour construire un tel endroit sans que le studio du dessus se soit effondré sur eux. Lorsque les deux Toons ont finis de s'envoyer des moqueries à la figure et qu'ils remarquent que les deux humains s'éloignent dans le parc à thème, ils descendent les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

* * *

Après avoir errer pendant plusieurs minutes voir presque une heure au hasard dans le parc, le petit groupe arrive devant une maison hantée au nom de 'The Mad House'. Mais ce qui intrigue le chef des Sentinelles, c'est que la façade est dans le mur. Donc, le reste du manège a été creusé dans la roche.

« Bon….. soupire Reginald en arrivant devant les portes fermées. J'vais vous dire un truc, les jeunes! Une fois que je suis dans le poulailler, c'est moi qui a les œufs dans le paquet! Et mon instinct me dit que "Alice" est planquée là-dedans! Il faut qu'on entre et on trouvera notre loup et notre diablotin!

_ T'as des expressions de vieux, Reggie, c'est très perturbant…. marmonne Cuphead.

_ Tu en auras aussi gamin! Tu en auras aussi!... » dit le renard en cherchant comment ouvrir la porte.

Ils aperçoivent alors un boîtier sous un visage d'Alice Angel. Il existe cinq leviers avec seulement quatre étiquetés de 1 à 4. Des cordons sortent du dessous de la boîte d'alimentation et mènent à quatre directions différentes situées à différents endroits du parc.

« Super… ça va prendre des heures à fouiller le parc entier. soupire Keffan.

_ Je sais qu'on devrait pas mais ça irait plus vite si on se séparait, non? demande Cuphead.

_ T'as pas tord, Tête de tasse…. marmonne Reginald, surtout que son instinct lui disait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Hub! Tu garde un œil sur Keffan et vous suivez ce fil-là! dit-il en montrant le fil 3. Cuphead et moi, on va suivre ces deux-là. Ils vont dans une direction semblables alors ils doivent pas être loin de l'autre. Dès que le courant est remis, on se retrouve ici pour voir le dernier. »

Les trois 'jeunes' hochent la tête puis chaque petit groupe s'éloigne dans la direction des fils.

* * *

De son côté, Alice n'est pas en train de se tourner les pouces. Bien au contraire! Errant au hasard des couloirs, elle cherche à retrouver Susie et Boris…. ou même Bendy. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis… non… sa famille être tué par cette folle dingue!

Après avoir fouillé le département musique (où elle avait retrouvé les restes d'encre de Sammy), la fabrique de jouets et son 'sanctuaire' transformé en cimetière de clones, la petite ange était descendu. Si elle n'était pas dans ces deux endroits que Susie affectionnait, cela signifiait qu'elle était dans son troisième repère: la Maison Hantée! Elle aimait cet endroit car il ressemblait à un petit palais et comme elle se prenait pour une reine…

« Joey lui a totalement retourné la cervelle! Thomas avait raison quand il disait qu'elle avait un pois chiche dans la boîte de conserve qui lui sert de tête! » s'agace la petite Toon encreuse avant de soupirer en s'avançant vers l'aire du Storage 9.

Parler de Thomas lui fait revoir l'ancien temps…. lorsqu'elle était connue, aimée de tous avec Bendy comme le petit frère ou le fils qu'elle adorait de tout son cœur, Pandora qu'elle aimait comme sa sœur, Boris qui était à la fois le père et le grand frère, ses petits frères angelots…. tout allait bien si on enlevait les mauvais traitements de Joey sur eux. Elle avait même eu un fiancé avec Thomas…. et….

Elle est soudain sortie de ses pensées par un bruit. Comme si quelque chose tombait dans la salle des plans de BendyLand. Déjà qu'elle est surprise de voir que la porte du parc est grande ouverte, elle est inquiétée par les mouvements qu'elle entend en haut de l'escalier qui mène au renfoncement qui servait de bureau à Bertrum Piedmont. Elle hésite quelques secondes, se demandant si elle doit fuir…. mais si cela se trouve, c'est Bendy qui était là! Peut-être même qu'il était en difficulté! Peut-être même qu'il était en train d'accoucher!

« Oh mes dieux, j'espère que non…. » marmonne-t-elle.

Par précaution, elle sort l'épée de fortune qu'elle s'est fabriquée avec des tuyaux brisés et de la colle et monte les escaliers. Elle entend du bruit comme quelqu'un qui court se cacher.

« Il y a quelqu'un? » demande-t-elle en arrivant dans la salle, la voix vacillant sous l'inquiétude.

Elle s'avance…. lorsqu'elle entend des grognements derrière des caisses. Des grognements de bête furieuse et elle voit des taches d'encre. Tremblante, elle lève son épée et ordonne:

« Sortez de là! **Maintenant!** »

Une large silhouette bouge encore derrière les caisses, l'inquiétant et la forçant à s'approcher… lorsque la créature grogne en se jetant sur elle, la faisant hurler alors qu'elle tombe sur le sol en lâchant son arme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Reginald et Cuphead avaient trouvés le premier levier pour remettre le courant. Il était dans un petit renfoncement à côté de deux stands: un de tirs et un de chamboule-tout. Cuphead avait un peu hésité à baisser le levier à cause des trois automates Bendy mais heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune réaction de leur part.

Une fois cela fait, ils se sont rendu dans la salle du second fil qui se trouve être la salle de recherche et de conception…. sauf qu'en arrivant dans la pièce, la porte se ferment derrière eux et ils voient alors trois personnages devant un tonneau où brûle un feu (comme on pouvait voir dans les camps de SDF). Ces personnages, ce sont les Clones du Butcher Gang, ceux que les Égarés nomment Piper, Stricker et Fisher.

« Oh m…. rage Cuphead à voix basse. C'est pas vrai, faut toujours qu'ils soient dans nos pattes, ceux-là!

_ Bon…. faut être prêt à se battre alors… » marmonne Reginald en sortant une batte.

Sauf que le geste fait tomber une boîte de conserve qui tombe sur le sol. Le bruit attire les trois clones, forçant les deux Toons à se jeter à plat ventre pour les voir suivre le son avant de se retourner vers le baril. Cuphead regarde les clones, puis un tas de canettes vides et sourit.

« Si on est agile, on pourra peut-être leur échapper sans se mettre d'encre sur les mains. » dit-il en se levant pour récupérer les conserves.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hub et Keffan arrivent enfin devant la pièce où mène le fil de l'interrupteur 3. Il entre alors dans une grande salle de stockage avec un manège visiblement nommé 'the Swing Ride', un manège 'pieuvre' à quatre bras, chacun ayant trois voiturettes. Le milieu est décoré comme un carrousel et les bras, la base et le sommet du manège sont recouverts de lumières du parc à thème.

« Wow! Le manège des enfers de la mort qui tue! sourit Keffan.

_ Oh calme-toi! sourit Hub. Bon…. il faut trouver le levier d'électricité, il doit être quelque part par là…. »

Le jeune homme se met à fouiller… lorsque la porte se ferme d'un coup.

« Waouh! Hé, c'est quoi ça? s'affole le Tunmain.

_ Bon bah raison de plus pour trouver l'électricité. » soupire l'apprenti de Henry.

Ne voyant pas de sortie, Keffan se met à errer…. lorsqu'il voit un enregistreur. Intrigué, il l'allume et la voix de Bertrum Piedmont raisonne dans la pièce:

« _Le plus grand parc jamais construit, un centre d'attractions. Chacun plus grand que celui qui le précède. Cela fait pleurer mes yeux à la pensée._

_ Super mais on s'en fout…. soupire Keffan en regardant les différentes portes fermées.

_ _Mais alors ... oh Monsieur Drew. Malgré tous vos discours sur les rêves, vous êtes le véritable architecte derrière tant de cauchemars. J'ai construit ce parc. Ce devait être un chef-d'œuvre!_ _ **Mon chef-d'œuvre!**_ _Et maintenant tu penses que tu peux juste me jeter dehors? Me piétiner à la poussière et m'oublier?_ _ **Non! C'est mon parc! Ma gloire!**_ »

Le ton dans la voix inquiète Hub qui court rejoindre Keffan, surtout qu'une musique assez terrifiante se met à raisonner dans la pièce….. et soudain, le manège se met en marche. Les bras semblent s'agiter comme des vrais membres, terrifiant les deux jeunes humain et demi-humain.

« Ohlalala! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? s'affole Hub en s'éloignant le plus possible du manège avec le gamin.

_ Mais on est sensé faire quoi contre ça, nous? panique Keffan en regardant les membres bougés.

_ _Vous pensez peut-être que je suis parti…_ reprend la voix de Bertrum. _Mais je suis toujours là!_ »

Et là, à l'horreur des deux humains, deux panneaux s'ouvrent au centre du manège, révélant une tête humaine géante, légèrement déformée, désincarnée, avec un grand nez triangulaire, une moustache au pinceau, un peu de poil pour la barbe, des sourcils touffus, des 'cheveux' d'un noir éclatant et des yeux renflés sous l'iris jaune dans une expression hébétée. Il y a de l'encre qui suinte du côté gauche de la bouche, agissant comme du sang ou de la salive ainsi que des 'veines' sur le sourcil droit et sur le côté gauche du front mais également des bosses sur le côté gauche de la tête, près de son oreille.

« **QUOI!?** suffoque Keffan. **Oh mais c'est quoi cette horreur!?** »

Ce n'est autre que Bertrum Piedmont! Prisonnier d'une des attractions qu'il avait créé! Changé en monstre ignoble et hideux, bourré de violence et de désir de vengeance après avoir été tué par Joey!

* * *

Bertrum fusille le jeune animateur et l'enfant Tunmain avant d'agiter rapidement les bras dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en frappant au moins deux de ses bras pour tenter de frapper les deux étrangers du studio, forçant Hub à bousculer Keffan pour éviter les coups. La table avec le message audio est détruite, révélant une hache et, après un certain laps de temps, il charge au moins deux de ses bras, avant de faire une pause pour recharger.

« Mes dieux, mes dieux, mes dieux, mais comment on va s'en sortir? » s'affole le jeune adolescent.

Hub regarde l'enfant qu'il doit protéger puis la hache avant de bondir pour la récupérer.

« **HUB! ATTENTION!** » s'alerte Keffan alors que son ami humain évite de justesse les bras mécaniques.

Évitant la rotation infernale, il rampe vers son jeune protégé avec l'arme.

« Reste là! Moi, je vais essayer de trouver comment l'affaiblir! »

Gardant Keffan à l'abri, Hub observe attentivement chaque mouvement du manège monstrueux qui tourne lentement, attendant les mouvements de sa 'proie'. Caché derrière une caisse, le jeune Tunmain tremble en voyant ce regard qui suit chaque fait et geste de l'humain armé d'une hache…. lorsque son regard repère l'adolescent. Ses bras tournent légèrement plus vite, l'un d'eux se lève et….

« **KEFFAN ATTENTION!** » hurle Hub.

Le jeune demi-chat bondit juste à temps pour éviter le bras de Bertrum et le monstre a mit tellement de force dans le coup qu'il a bloqué son bras. Alors que la créature essaie de débloquer son membre mécanique, Hub remarque alors que le bras possède quatre gros verrous pour le tenir. Essayant de profiter de la situation de faiblesse de Bertrum, le jeune Humain court vers le bras et, de deux coups de haches, il fait sauter le premier verrou…. sauf que le créateur de BendyLand débloque son bras et se met à tourner à toute vitesse.

« **HUB!** » s'affole Keffan en voyant la vitesse prise par le manège.

Par chance, l'humain arrive à s'accrocher à une des voiturettes et à s'y mettre à l'abri. Bertrum le regarde depuis sa place centrale dans le manège et il semble grogner.

« **Je me vengerais de vous, Mr Drew! Je tuerais tout ceux que vous emmènerez dans MON parc!** » rugit-il en changeant la rotation du manège avec lequel il a fusionné.

Hub se tient du mieux qu'il peut, s'accrochant aussi fort que possible, mais les secousses incessantes lui font lâcher sa hache et, voyant l'Humain en situation d'infériorité, Bertrum se remet à frapper le bras au sol aussi fort qu'il peut, essayant de tuer le jeune animateur qui essaie de rester bien accroché. Sauf que les coups incessants et violents bloquent à nouveau son bras.

« **Hub! Sauve-toi!** » panique Keffan.

Le jeune homme essaie de sortir du wagonnet malgré sa tête qui tourne… mais il s'en trouve incapable. Horrifié, il baisse les yeux pour voir que la barrière de sécurité du wagonnet s'est abaissé, lui bloquant les jambes. Sentant le bras se remettre à bouger, il essaie de la décoincer mais les coups ont totalement déformés la carlingue et cela a complètement bloqué la barre. Il est prisonnier!

« **Hub!** crie Keffan.

_ **JE SUIS BLOQUÉ!** » s'affole l'humain avant de hurler lorsque le bras se remet à bouger.

Bertrum recommence à faire tourner le manège aussi vite que possible et claque ses bras, secouant le wagonnet où est le jeune Shenanigan dans tous les sens.

« **AIDEZ-MOI!** » s'affole-t-il en se sentant ballotté comme une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

Keffan tremble, terrorisé par la violence de Bertrum qui continue de frapper comme un âne et voyant que Hub était en grand danger. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, cherchant comment il peut aider son ami Humain… lorsqu'il voit la hache au sol. Miraculeusement, elle est intacte! Le Tunmain lève les yeux vers le manège fou, remarquant que Bertrum fixe Hub et non lui puis, rassemblant son courage et sa folie de Toon, il sort de sa cachette et se rue vers la hache. Sauf que le mouvement soudain alerte l'Homme transformé en manège qui grommelle en tournant avant de lever (en plus) le bras opposé à celui où Hub est prisonnier pour assommer le jeune demi-Toon.

« **KEFFAN!** »

Le jeune chat bondit juste à temps pour récupérer la hache et évite le bras qui s'écrase violemment sur le sol, tout comme celui où est Hub. Cela bloque les deux bras mais, rapide et agile, Keffan rejoint le bras où est coincé Hub et, en quelques coups précis, il fait sauter les trois verrous restants et le bras tombe. Hub hurle en sentant le wagonnet tomber et Bertrum hurle sous la douleur avant de devenir plus hostile et plus rapide, bousculant les wagons perdus.

« Hub? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiète le Tunmain.

_ Ouais…. grommelle le jeune animateur en essayant de se libérer. Continu comme ça, Keffan… je reviens vite t'aider… »

Le jeune demi-chat regarde Bertrum qui les fusille du regard avant de lever un nouveau bras vers eux. Pour protéger son ami humain, Keffan s'éloigne et fait face au monstre, surveillant les moindres gestes de ses bras.

Alors que Keffan profite d'une nouvelle attaque qui bloque les articulations d'un nouveau bras pour détruire les verrous de maintien, Hub bataille pour se libérer, regrettant d'avoir un corps réel et non déformable comme ceux des Toons. Alors que le jeune Tunmain arrive à se débarrasser d'un deuxième bras, un morceau de métal tombe non loin de lui et il décide de l'utiliser comme un levier. Après quelques secondes, il arrive à s'en sortir et juste à temps parce que, ayant perdu un deuxième bras, Bertrum s'énerve et accélère à nouveau sa vitesse de rotation, frappant Keffan de plein fouet avec un wagon. Le demi-chat lâche la hache qui tombe au sol et il roule, sonné. Bertrum tente de profiter de la situation mais, maintenant libéré, Hub bondit vers l'adolescent et le ramène à l'abri.

« Hub….

_ Reste là, je m'occupe des derniers bras. » ordonne l'humain en mettant le jeune loin de la portée de Bertrum.

L'homme transformé en monstre essaie de frapper le jeune animateur avec ses bras restants mais Hub a maintenant bien observé ses attaques et l'ancienneté des installations lui est positive. Après chaque coup, le bras se bloque et il n'a que quelques minutes pour l'atteindre et frapper les verrous pour briser les bras.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, le dernier bras finit enfin par lâcher et Bertrum pousse un hurlement terrifiant. De la fumée sort de toute part des bras détruits, de l'encre jaillit comme du sang, un sifflement terrible force Keffan à se boucher les oreilles et donne l'impression que le manège va exploser…. mais l'ancien humain maudit se met à tousser et se laisse tomber mou dans la carcasse du manège, les panneaux centraux se fermant derrière le cadavre. Les deux jeunes gens reprennent leurs souffles et se redressent lentement. Deux portes s'ouvrent alors: une vers la sortie et une vers le levier d'électricité. Soulagé, Hub va vite actionné le courant avant de rejoindre Keffan.

« Allez, vite! Allons retrouver les autres! »

Keffan hoche la tête puis les deux humains sortent de la pièce en courant.

Devant le panneau d'alimentation, ils retrouvent Cuphead et Reginald qui semblent légèrement essouflés.

« Hé, ça va? s'inquiète Keffan.

_ On a dû gérer avec trois clones du fan de Reggie et ses copains. souffle la tête de tasse. On a dû balancer des canettes de soupe vides d'un côté pour pouvoir passer sans qu'ils nous voient, déclencher un levier et lancer une nouvelle canette pour pouvoir partir.

_ Sauf que, pas de bol! En arrivant devant la porte, elle était fermée! Impossible de sortir! soupire le renard. Alors on a dû lancer une nouvelle canette dans un autre côté de la salle pour pouvoir aller dans l'autre salle pour enclencher un nouvel interrupteur! Sauf que ça a fait un tel barouf que ça a alerté ces trois horreurs!

_ Ah! marmonne Keffan.

_ On a dû montrer les crocs et courir pour s'échapper. conclut le chef des Sentinelles…. avant de remarquer la chemise déchirée de Hub. Et…. il vous est arrivé quoi? »

Les deux 'humains' se regardent, essayant de trouver les meilleures explications pour raconter ce qui leur est arrivé…. puis le Tunmain hausse les épaules.

« Disons qu'on a eu un petit tête-à-tête mouvementé avec le créateur du parc….

_ **QUOI!?** s'étrangle Reginald alors que Cuphead se fige. Un autre encreux?

_ Non…. pas vraiment…. marmonne Hub.

_ Comment ça? s'étonne le plus jeune des Toons.

_ On a vu que sa tête…. et… en taille XXL…. marmonne Keffan.

_ Et le tout à l'intérieur d'un manège 'pieuvre'. conclut Hub en tremblant. Je te dis pas l'effet glauque… »

Les deux Toons se figent, tétanisés en imaginant l'horreur, puis Reggie s'exclame:

« Bon bon bon, on y va maintenant! Zou! Dernier interrupteur et on y va tous! »

Les autres hochent la tête et, tous comme un seul homme, ils s'avancent dans le parc en suivant le dernier fil d'alimentation.

* * *

Ils arrivent alors dans une autre salle: la Maintenance! Ils observent la première pièce où ils trouvent plusieurs affiches d'épisodes ' _Train Troubles_ ' et d'autres images de publicité pour de la soupe au bacon sont aux murs et, en continuant, ils voient une affiche ' _RIDE THE BUDDY BORIS RAILWAY_ '.

« Oh non, pas encore un manège! s'agace Keffan.

_ C'est une salle de maintenance! dit Cuphead. Les manèges doivent être en panne.

_ Excuse-moi, Cuphead, mais après avoir vu un constructeur de parc transformé en monstre, on se méfie des manèges. marmonne Hub.

_ Oh poisse! soupire Reginald en arrivant dans la deuxième salle et voyant l'encre en bas. Il va encore falloir qu'on avance dans une mare d'encre. »

Cuphead s'approche et commence à descendre les marches…. lorsqu'il aperçoit une lumière vacillante. Il se fige en la reconnaissant puis il tremble en entendant des pas et des bruits d'éperons.

« Oh non…. pas lui…. pas le Projectionniste… » suffoque-t-il en reconnaissant les bruits.

Mais lorsque les autres s'approchent et que les pieds s'approchent, le Toon à tête de tasse les repousse jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et ils voient la créature d'encre qui s'avance lentement. Ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu (à savoir Hub et Reginald) se figent d'horreur en le voyant.

« Oh l'horreur…. » marmonne le renard.

Les autres se regardent, Keffan tremblant en le voyant s'éloigner, puis dès qu'il a disparu, ils prennent leur courage à deux mains et descendent les marches.

* * *

Alors que ses amis essaient de se débarrasser du Projectionniste, après plusieurs heures d'errance lentes et fastidieuses à cause de violentes douleurs dans son ventre, Bendy pénètre enfin à BendyLand. Il suffoque devant la taille du parc d'attraction qui s'étend devant lui. C'était donc ça le projet que Joey avait eu dans les abysses du studio? Et dire que ça aurait dû être son parc…. mais qu'il est six pieds sous terre!

« Seigneur… » suffoque-t-il en revenant à lui et descendant lentement les marches qui grincent à son passage.

Il berce son ventre en arrivant au bas des escaliers, s'arrêtant momentanément à cause d'une nouvelle douleur qui pousse le bébé assez violemment, puis il regarde les installations du parc en avançant au hasard… lorsqu'il se fige en entendant un bruit de courant qui passe. Il remarque alors des fils au sol et les suit jusqu'à un panneau d'alimentation électrique. Tous les voyants des leviers sont allumés et trois sur quatre sont baissés. Le diablotin fronce les sourcils, intrigué, et enclenche le dernier et le levier principal…. avant que le manège à côté (la maison hantée) semble revenir à la vie.

« Quoi? Que…..? »

Il s'avance doucement devant la porte, entendant qu'on y bouge.

« Boris? » appelle-t-il en s'avançant.

Il n'entend rien d'autre mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il doit y aller. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entre dans le manège.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la maintenance, notre petit groupe a bien d'autres chats à fouetter! Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à éviter le Projectionniste le temps d'arriver au levier, le son l'avait attiré et il s'était mis à pourchassé les Toons et l'Humain jusqu'à l'étage supérieur de la maintenance… jusqu'à ce que Hub enclenche l'interrupteur.

À peine le levier fut-il baissé que toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignent temporairement et le projectionniste a mystérieusement disparu.

« Hein!? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? s'indigne Reginald alors que Cuphead court au balcon pour regarder en bas dans la mare d'encre, cherchant le moindre faisceau de lumière suspect entre les deux trains…. mais rien!

_ Alors ça, c'est trop fort! s'exclame Keffan.

_ Ouais bah moi, je m'en plains pas! Il me fait vraiment trop peur, ce type! dit Cuphead.

_ Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment partit? s'interroge Hub.

_ Moi, je veux pas attendre de voir si il revient! s'indigne le jeune Toon en s'éloignant pour sortir. Moi, je vais allumer cette fichue maison hantée! Et qui m'aime me suive!

_ Moi, je dirais plutôt qui aime la vie te suive! » rit Reginald.

Cuphead le fusille du regard et lui tire la langue avant de s'éloigner avec Keffan. L'humain et le renard les suivent assez rapidement même si l'apprenti-animateur n'est pas à l'aise.

« Franchement, ça me paraît trop facile… »

Le petit groupe retourne dans la mélasse encreuse qui a envahi le rez-de-chaussée… mais dès qu'ils remontent les escaliers vers la sortie, un cri strident retentit, les terrifiant. Le Projectionniste réapparaît et se met à les poursuivre en rugissant.

« **BORDEL!** s'affole Reginald alors que les deux jeunes hurlent en montant les escaliers.

_ Je savais que c'était trop facile! » s'affole Hub en les suivant.

Sauf qu'une fois en haut des escaliers, ils s'horrifient en voyant la porte fermée. Et vu les taches d'encre, leur poursuivant est le responsable!

« **C'EST UNE BLAGUE!?** panique Keffan.

_ **Vite cachons-nous!** » s'affole Cuphead en voyant la lumière du monstre qui vacille et il entend ses rugissements de colère.

Aussitôt, l'Humain attrape le Tunmain et ouvre la station Little Miracle avant de s'y cacher avec les deux Toons. Le projectionniste arrive en haut des escaliers et s'arrête, regardant les alentours avant de remarquer la cabine. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Casse-toi, casse-toi, casse-toi…. marmonne Cuphead, tétanisé.

_ Chut…. » grommelle Reginald même s'il sait que le monstre est conscient qu'ils sont à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il s'approche, jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, voyant les yeux de Hub briller sous la lumière…. mais alors qu'il tend la main pour y entrer, un grand rugissement retentit, faisant hurler les proies du monstre qui se tourne vers le nouveau venu, légèrement tremblant. Une créature aux gros sabots et à la peau brûlée apparaît alors face au Projectionniste et lui donne un grand coup de griffes.

« **Quoi!?** » suffoquent Cuphead et Keffan, tétanisés, subjugués.

Hub et Reggie suffoquent, incapables de dire le moindre mot en voyant la créature démoniaque se battre avec le Projectionniste qui envoie un grand coup dans la tête du nouveau monstre. Après avoir échangé des coups assez impressionnants, l'être à la peau brûlée prend le dessus en saisissant le Projectionniste, le soulevant et l'étranglant avant de lui arracher la tête brutalement et de la lancer vers la cachette du groupe. Keffan pousse un petit cri en voyant la tête du Projectionniste être lancée vers eux, forçant Reginald à lui bloquer la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler mais la créature les a entendu. Grognant, il se penche, laissant voir des crocs impressionnants et terrifiants, avant de dévisager le petit groupe avec ses yeux rouge sang puis il récupère le corps du Projectionniste et l'entraîne au loin. Le petit groupe est tétanisé et, lorsque la chaleur et la lueur étrange ont disparu, Cuphead pousse instinctivement la porte et sort, son visage semblant bloqué sur le choc. Il tique quelques secondes puis marmonne:

« On vient bien de voir ce que je crois qu'on a vu?...

_ Ce truc…. **c'est le signal du départ**! Alors on traine pas! On trouve Bendy et Boris et on se sauve avec tout ceux qu'on peut sauver! » explique Reginald, légèrement perturbé et tremblant.

Keffan se tient à Hub en tremblant avant de hocher la tête et tous retournent rapidement vers la maison hantée. Ils doivent sortir d'ici!

* * *

Malgré les ambiances sonores peu rassurantes de la maison hantée et le large **TURN BACK** écrit à l'encre sur le mur du fond, Bendy s'avance courageusement jusqu'à un des wagonnets à son effigie. Il semble en bon état malgré ces 30 ans sous terre et sans être utilisé.

Comme une nouvelle douleur le prend et le fait grimacer, il décide de profiter du wagonnet pour entrer dans le manège sans trop se fatiguer. Il monte à bord de la voiturette en soupirant de soulagement lorsque la douleur passe et que le bébé se calme… sauf que le manège se met en route d'un coup et la voix de Susie résonne:

« _Et maintenant, le voyage commence vraiment, Bendy! Viens, et fais comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? s'affole Bendy, se sentant pris au piège. Où est Boris? exige-t-il avant de hurler lorsqu'un fantôme surgit de derrière une des pierres tombales.

_ _N'aies pas peur, Bendy. Tout ira auras bientôt toutes tes réponses._ » dit-elle calmement.

Bendy tremble, inquiet, s'attendant presque à la voir surgir d'un coup sans raison.

« _Mais c'est amusant comment tant peut chuter si rapidement._ reprend "Alice". _Nous n'avons jamais eu aucun contrôle sur le studio. Soit nous étions dans la poche de quelqu'un… soit nous mettions quelqu'un dans notre poche. Je voulais juste ce qu'on m'avait promis! Je voulais juste être belle! Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça, Bendy. N'est-ce pas?_ »

Le diablotin se demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là, sursautant à chaque fois qu'un monstre de carton (squelette ou fantôme) sort de derrière une pierre tombale… lorsqu'il voit une ombre familière au bout du couloir.

« Boris!? sourit-il. Boris, c'est toi? »

Hélas, quand il arrive au niveau de l'ombre, il voit que ce n'est qu'une peluche. "Alice" semble s'amuser puis elle reprend tranquillement:

« _Patience, Bendy. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Alors accroche-toi. J'ai une surprise pour toi!_ »

Bendy tremble, se sentant comme pris dans une toile…. lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur plus forte le prend.

« Aow! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? » gémit le diablotin alors que le wagon passe la deuxième porte.

* * *

Bendy respire fort pour calmer la douleur dans son ventre alors que le wagon entre dans ce qui ressemble à un salon ou une salle de bal avec un grand lustre de cristal et quatre portraits de personnes hideuses. Le diablotin n'est pas à l'aise. Non seulement parce que son bébé continu à s'agiter mais aussi parce qu'il sent que quelque chose va se produire. "Alice" s'est tue, ne disant rien comme le calme avant la tempête. Le wagon avance lentement, trop lentement même pour son passager qui hésite presque à sauter au sol… mais il a peur que cette folle surgisse d'un coup et s'en prenne à lui et à son bébé. Surtout qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se défendre face à elle dans son état.

« Reste calme, Bendy… reste calme… » chuchote-t-il pour se calmer.

Le wagon termine enfin de faire le tour de la salle et s'approche d'une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvre, révélant un passage sombre comme les abysses. Bendy se sent très mal… lorsque soudain deux larges mains attrapent l'avant du wagonnet, le stoppant net. Le diablotin pousse un petit cri et relève les yeux…. avant de suffoquer en voyant:

« B…. » veut-il prononcer mais, sous le choc de ce qu'il voit devant lui, il en est incapable.

Cette chose, cet être devant lui, n'était plus qu'une coquille vide de ce qu'elle était. Avec ce tas d'encre instable qui lui sert de corps (notamment de torse) et ses yeux dépourvu de vie ou d'envie de vivre. Cette carcasse tenait sur des fils telle une marionnette. C'était une indignation au sensé et à l'amour propre.

« **Boris, oh mes Dieux!** hurle le diablotin d'effroi avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes sous le choc, la peur, la tristesse et le dégoût. Oh mes Dieux! **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait!** » sanglote-t-il.

Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, tellement qu'il en a le vertige et qu'il semble s'évanouir.

En fait, il n'a jamais quitté cet enfer! Tout ce truc avec ToonVille, il l'avait rêvé! Il s'était échappé dans une fantaisie en agonisant dans ce studio où Boris était encore vivant et où il allait avoir un bébé, alors qu'en vrai il était enfermé seul ! Ici, avec son passé qui resurgit comme un flash de douleur! C'est ça! En fait, il mourrait à petit feu dans le studio et le bonheur qu'il a cru vivre à ToonVille n'était qu'une hallucination de ses envies et de ses peines. Oh! Le vertige! La chute!

Bendy se sentait partir dans les prochaines secondes qui suivaient cette horrible apparition qui ressemblait à son époux... jusqu'à ce que cette ignominie soulève le wagonnet avec encore le diablotin enceinte à l'intérieur, le ramenant à lui.

« Boris? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'affole-t-il, sentant son bébé s'agiter sous la peur.

La créature attrape le wagonnet d'une manière qui ne trompe pas.

« **Non! Boris! Ne fais pas ça!** » panique Bendy mais trop tard.

L'être monstrueux envoie voler la petite voiture avec le diablotin qui hurle en se sentant propulser et, sous la violence du choc, le wagonnet tombe en morceaux sur le sol avec Bendy qui ressent une vive douleur en atterrissant au sol sous les rires de "Alice". Il a protégé son ventre mais il n'empêche que le bébé à l'intérieur s'agite violemment, lui coupant le souffle. Il entend le Boris immonde qui s'approche à pas lourds et cette folle qui jubile:

« _Rencontre le nouveau Boris que j'ai amélioré, Bendy! J'ai pris ce que je voulais et, en retour, je lui ai donné tellement plus! Et cette fois, tu es totalement seul! Je vous aurais, toi et ton bébé!_ _ **Boris! Achève-le!**_ »

Bendy suffoque en voyant "Boris" se diriger droit vers lui en grognant. Il essaie de se relever mais une violente douleur le prend d'un coup, le faisant hurler en se prenant le ventre. Il tremble sous la douleur et la peur, levant lentement les yeux pour voir celui qui fut son époux devant lui, hideux et immense, prêt à le tuer sans ménagement.

« Boris…. suffoque-t-il. Non, Boris… je t'en prie, non… »

Le loup-frankenstein grogne et lève le poing en rugissant, forçant le diablotin à fermer les yeux en serrant son ventre pour le protéger.

* * *

 **Voili-voilou! Chapitre 7 posté! Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que Bendy va être capturé par "Alice"? Que va-t-il arrivé à notre petite Alice? Et à notre petit groupe de sauvetage?**

 **Edgar fan de Reginald... XD On était obligé ^^ Reginald est apparu en 1920, soit 5 ans avant Bendy et environ 6-7 ans avant Edgar. Donc nos SillyVisions l'ont connu avant d'être enfermés dans le studio. Edgar est un peu le bébé du studio avec Bendy.**

 **Les phrases écrites en** _italique_ **lors de l'échange "Alice"-Bendy sont celles de "Alice". Dans le chapitre précédant, j'ai oublié de préciser que la chanson que chante Alice est la traduction d'une chanson de Steven Universe nommé** _After All_ **et on trouvait que ça collait à notre jolie petite ange, tendre et maternelle**

 **Oups! Voilà les notifications notés ***

12* Une personne qui se marie ou s'investit dans la relation amoureuse avec une personne beaucoup plus jeune ou qui emploie ou engage une jeune personne à des fins inappropriées pour son âge.

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour nous donner votre avis.**


	9. Chapitre 8: Batailles contre les Horreur

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Batailles face aux Horreurs**

Le loup-frankenstein grogne et lève le poing en rugissant, forçant le diablotin à fermer les yeux en serrant son ventre pour le protéger…. avant qu'un être noir et blanc se jette sur lui en grognant furieusement, le mordant au cou et le faisant grogner de douleur en allant se cogner contre des tonneaux de décoration. Bendy se fige en reconnaissant son sauveur.

« Boris? »

Il pense à nouveau rêver… mais c'est bien son époux bien vivant et entier (ou presque vu son bras mécanique) qui se tient entre le monstre et le diablotin enceinte. Hé oui ! Il est bien vivant !

* * *

 _Flash-back:_

Susie, en grosse impatiente qu'elle est, avait bien décidé de tuer Boris tout de suite… mais le loup était animé par l'énergie du désespoir. D'un geste rapide, il avait réussi à s'écarter pour éviter la hache de la folle dingue, y laissant son bras gauche qui fut couper avec les liens et, d'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac de sa geôlière, il était parvenu à s'échapper. Par chance, "Alice" n'avait pas chercher à le retrouver et le loup avait errer jusqu'à une salle où il n'avait jamais été. Une sorte de bureau de recherches avec les plans du fameux parc BendyLand. Comme il était en sécurité, il s'y était reposé et avait cherché à se soigner comme il pouvait… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce !

Blessé et diminué, le loup avait préféré être prudent… surtout qu'il voyait vaguement derrière les caisses où il était que la créature dégoulinait d'encre comme un encreux.

« Il y a quelqu'un? » demande la nouvelle venue, la voix vacillante.  
Elle avait deux voix qui résonnait…. comme Susie! Craignant d'avoir été repéré par la folle, Boris se met à pousser des grognements de bête furieuse pour lui faire peur…. mais la créature reste sur ses positions. Elle lève ce qui ressemble à une épée et ordonne:  
« Sortez de là! **Maintenant!** »  
Boris continue de grogner en s'approchant d'elle, puis il se met en position… avant de grogner férocement en se jetant sur la créature, la faisant hurler alors qu'elle tombe sur le sol en lâchant son arme. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à planter ses crocs dans la gorge de sa prisonnière, il se fige en reconnaissant son regard.

« Alice? »

Le loup et la petite ange sont subjugués de se revoir en face-à-face puis Alice se jette dans les bras de son aîné, folle de joie et soulagée.

« **Boris! Tu es vivant!** pleure-t-elle. Oh que les dieux soient loués! Elle ne t'a rien fait!

_ Presque rien… rit Boris en regardant son bras manquant avant d'écarter son amie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alice? Tu…

_ On a tous survécu à la catastrophe des SillyVisions, Boris. sourit-elle. Le Butcher Gang, les employés! Nous sommes tous vivants! Mais… nous sommes devenu des Égarés...

_ Des Égarés?

_ Oui…. des êtres d'encre comme Sammy… mais Susie nous a pourchassé dans son désir de devenir 'parfaite'... et nous avons été obligé de nous cacher pour rester en vie en attendant que Bendy….

_ **Bendy?** suffoque le loup. Tu l'as vu? Il va bien? Et le bébé? Où sont-ils maintenant? C'est Susie qui les a enlevé? »

Alice tremble avant de détourner le regard, honteuse, avant d'avouer:

« C'est moi qui ai été cherché Bendy…

_ Quoi?... suffoque le loup.

_ Je sais, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant mais… **nous voulons tous être libre, Boris!** Nous avons été patients 36 ans! Nous voulons tous revivre! Sortir d'ici!... je… j'ai juste oublié qu'une grossesse est tout sauf facile… »

Boris regarde la petite ange qui semble prête à pleurer… mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Caressant les cheveux d'encre de son amie, il lui sourit:

« Calme-toi. Le plus important est que Bendy ailles bien. Tu peux me conduire à lui? J'ai hâte de le revoir. »

Mais Alice repousse la main de son ami, intriguant le loup.

« Alice?

_ Je ne sais pas où il est…

_ **QUOI!?** suffoque Boris. Mais…. tu m'as dit que….

_ Susie nous a laissé ton bras pour nous faire peur et ça a marché. Malgré son état, Bendy est parti l'affronter pour te sauver…. »

Dès que ces mots sont prononcés, l'encre de Boris ne fait qu'un tour !

« **Je dois le retrouver !** s'affole-t-il en voulant courir à la rescousse de son époux mais Alice l'arrête.

_ Tu ne lui servira à rien estropier comme ça ! dit-elle avant de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce. Heureusement, quand une pièce est cassée, on peut la changer ! »

Souriante, elle lui ramène un bras mécanique d'automate. Un automate de Bendy presque aussi grand qu'un humain. Le loup n'est pas convaincu mais il finir par céder en se greffant le bras mécanique avec l'aide de la jeune ange.

* * *

Après les derniers réglages et avoir vérifié que le nouveau membre fonctionnait bien, Alice et Boris s'étaient à leur tour rendu dans le parc d'attraction. Le loup est estomaqué par le résultat.

« Wow! C'est plus grand que je croyais… mais comment Joey a fait pour que le studio ne s'effondre pas avec ça juste en dessous? » s'étonne le loup, suivi par Alice.

Regardant tout autour avec des yeux énormes, il est ramené sur terre par la voix de son amie.

« C'est le seul endroit où je ne suis pas allé et où se rend parfois Susie. explique l'ange. Elle cherche peut-être à piéger Bendy. »

Ils avancent lentement, incertains et aux aguets… lorsqu'ils entendent des mécanismes en marche et des bruits de pas. L'ange et le loup se tiennent près à combattre… mais Boris voit ses amis qui arrivent soudain sur la place centrale du parc. Ils sont surpris de le voir, surtout avec la petite ange encreuse, mais également heureux car il est vivant contrairement à tout ce que les indices prouvaient jusqu'ici.

« **BORIS!** sourit Keffan en courant serrer le loup dans ses bras. Tu es vivant!

_ Tu as réussi à échapper à cette folle! soupire Reginald, soulagé.

_ Oui, j'y ai juste perdu un bras mais je vais bien. sourit-il en montrant son nouveau bras avant de montrer son amie. J'ai croisé la vraie Alice en chemin. Elle m'a dit que Bendy s'était sauvé pour essayer de me retrouver. Vous l'avez vu? demande le SillyVision.

_ Hélas non. soupire Cuphead.

_ On a vu que la maison hantée allait plus loin alors on suppose que "Alice" est cachée là. dit le renard. On a donc remis le courant dans le système….

_ Hé! Quelqu'un a ouvert la porte! » s'exclame Hub.

Tous sursautent à ça et s'avancent, intrigués par cela. Qui avait pu ouvrir le manège?... mais soudain, ils entendent des cris familiers à l'intérieur.

« **Bendy !** » suffoque Boris.

 _Fin du Flash-Back_ :

* * *

Dès qu'il avait entendu les hurlements de Bendy dans la Maison Hantée, Boris avait foncé pour le rejoindre. Il était malheureusement seul car, dès que "Alice" avait lâché son Boris fabriqué à partir des restes de clones qu'elle avait gardé dans son repaire principal, elle avait également libérer ses sbires, les clones du Butcher Gang, pour couvrir ses arrières et empêcher que quelqu'un vienne la déranger pendant qu'elle récupérait Bendy. Ce qui fait que les autres amis du diablotin couvraient les arrières de Boris, le laissant seul face à son clone démoniaque.

"Alice" enrage car elle n'avait pas prévu ce combat… mais elle sait que son "Boris" est plus puissant que le vrai! Une vraie brute épaisse! Elle ne peut donc pas perdre!

« _Ah alors on veut jouer, hein?_ rage-t-elle dans son micro. _Alors on va jouer._ _ **Boris! Débarrasse-toi de lui! Déchiquète-le! Ne laisse rien!**_ _Et ramène-moi Bendy dès que tu en as fini avec le petit joueur!_ »

BruteBoris rugit comme pour lui obéir et court droit vers sa cible. Bendy prend peur mais son époux le récupère avant de le mettre à l'abri prêt de l'orgue alors que l'énorme clone-monstre se cogne contre un mur, perdant de l'encre comme du sang.

« Reste là, tu y seras protégé. dit le loup en posant son époux choqué au sol.

_ Boris… suffoque le diablotin entre larmes de joie et larmes de terreur.

_ Chut… je reviens vite. Vous-deux, restez à l'abri. » insiste le futur père en essuyant ses larmes.

Entendant le monstre revenir à ses sens, Boris embrasse Bendy, passant tout son amour et sa passion dans ce baiser malheureusement trop court avant de s'éloigner, attirant la créature-clone au milieu de la pièce, loin de Bendy.

* * *

Bendy tremble en regardant Boris se battre avec cet espèce de monstre qui ressemble à son époux. L'espèce de Boris Frankenstein se met à rugir en chargeant le loup qui l'évite d'un bond et le diablotin caresse son ventre qui se contracte d'un coup et violemment. Alors qu'il avait nié jusque là, cette fois pas de doute! Toutes les douleurs des dernières heures étaient des contractions! Il était en train d'accoucher!

Il sent le bébé qui est descendu d'un coup dans son ventre et qui gigote pour sortir… mais la situation est trop risquée! Non seulement, ils étaient aux SillyVisions et non pas à ToonVille mais en plus, il y avait une folle dingue qui veut les tuer avec Boris pour récupérer sa beauté.

« Le moment idéal… » ironise le diablotin pour rester calme même si il est mort de peur.

Il caresse son ventre, sentant ses muscles qui se mettent à vraiment pousser son enfant, créant une pression atroce dans son bas-ventre, là où la tête du petit repose et où il 'tombe', poussé par les contractions.

« Tu dois attendre un peu, mon petit ange… respire Bendy, sentant la sueur se former sur son front à cause de son corps qui se met à travailler pour faire naître son bébé. J'ai hâte que tu sois là mais… là, ce n'est pas le bon moment… **Ow!...** »

Il se recroqueville sur son ventre qui se contracte plus fort qu'avant et le bébé est violemment poussé vers la sortie… lorsque la future maman sent quelque chose couler entre ses jambes et, baissant les yeux, il voit une large tache d'encre qui se forme sous lui.

« Oh non… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?... s'affole-t-il, craignant que le choc qu'il a subi plus tôt ait eu une conséquence dramatique. Non non non… reste avec maman, chéri… reste avec maman… je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant… Ow ow ow… »

Bendy s'effondre sur le sol en serrant son ventre douloureux, sentant le bébé qui pousse vers la sortie et qui donne de grands coups de pieds, et se retient de pleurer sous la douleur et la terreur. Il a l'impression de revivre sa fausse couche d'il y a 36 ans. Il sait ce que sont les contractions d'après ce que lui avaient dit ses amis Toons déjà maman (comme Jeckle ou Jessica) mais cette perte n'est pas normale pour lui, surtout après l'attaque de BruteBoris, et il a très peur.

« Reste avec maman, mon trésor… maman ne peut pas te perdre maintenant… tiens bon, je t'en prie… tiens bon… » pleure Bendy en berçant son ventre même si la douleur devient atroce.

Il serre son ventre, inquiet pour son bébé, mais quand les contractions s'arrêtent et lui permettent de respirer, il relève la tête vers Boris. Il ne devait pas oublier que son époux était en plein combat.

* * *

Boris est figé par le monstre que "Alice" a réalisé avec un de ses clones. La ressemble est assez évidente mais elle avait ensuite dégradé ce pauvre personnage de façon monstrueuse en prétendant lui en donner 'beaucoup plus'. Peut-être que par 'beaucoup plus', elle sous-entendait en réalité le fait qu'elle avait forcé divers fragments de ferraille dans le corps du clone. Mais il y en avait trop! Beaucoup trop! De ce fait, le monstre avait rapidement rejeté ces corps étrangers et a finalement amené CloneBoris à muter en cette chose hors de contrôle en raison de la quantité excessive de ferraille utilisée. Même l'encre faisait rouillée les pièces de métal et cela avait un peu l'effet d'un poison pour les clones. Un poison qui les rendait complètement fou!

Mais là, Boris sait qu'il ne peut pas simplement essayer de lui parler. Les clones pollués par la ferraille étaient sourds aux explications. Son adversaire se met à rugir avant de courir droit vers lui, forçant le loup à bondir pour l'éviter. Le clone frappe le sol et rugit en pourchassant le loup qui se met presque à jouer au chat et à la souris avec cette brute épaisse. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est observer les attaques de son monstrueux clone. L'avantage (et inconvénient) des clones, c'est qu'ils avaient tendance à faire toujours la même chose avec peu de variations. Donc, en l'observant attentivement, Boris allait bien trouvé le point faible de son monstrueux clone.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alice et le groupe ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Les Butcher Clones surgissent en grand nombre de toutes les entrées du parc et se ruent vers les Toons et l'Humain qui doivent alors se défendre. La petite ange utilise le fait d'être instable pour se déplacer plus rapidement et éviter les attaques et utilise son épée pour affronter ces monstres difformes alors que les Toons consistants et Hub doivent redoubler d'ingéniosité pour éviter d'être blessé. Keffan utilise ses griffes et son agilité, Cuphead ses tirs d'énergie plus ou moins puissant (baissant de façon alarmante son stock d' énergisant) et Reginald utilisait toutes les armes qu'il pouvait trouver dans son hammerspace. Hub utilisait la hache qu'il avait récupéré en affrontant Bertrum Piedmont et qu'il avait laissé prêt du panneau électrique de la Maison Hantée.

« Tenez bon ! encourage Alice. Leur nombre n'est pas infini ! Ils vont bien finir par fuir !

_ C'est ça! Et le Père Noël viendra nous libérer délivrer aussi! rale le renard encreux en donnant un coup de faulx dans le tas.

_ Reggie ta gueule ! s'agace Cuphead.

_ **Attention !** »crie soudain Keffan en bousculant Reginald juste à temps pour éviter la tête d'un Fisher.

Puis le renard évite le poing de Stricker et le jeune Tunmain bondit d'un coup pour éviter une attaque de Piper. Alice plante son épée dans la poitrine d'un des clones, sauvant Cuphead qui envoie plusieurs tirs dans la tête d'un des clones qui essayait d'attaquer Hub par derrière, le jeune animateur utilisant sa hache avec une rage que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas. Malheureusement, pour deux de tuer, dix revenaient à la charge en grognant, armes et mâchoires en avant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Boris remarque que BruteBoris a du mal à s'arrêter lorsqu'il court droit vers son ennemi. Il pouvait parfois dévier pour suivre les mouvements de sa 'proie' mais il lui arrive de se cogner violemment dans les murs ou des objets, déchirant la pellicule qui constitue sa poitrine et lui faisant presque de l'encre comme du sang pendant quelques secondes.

Boris avait dû faire attention de ne pas être dans la trajectoire de l'orgue pour protéger Bendy mais il se prépare à attaquer, sachant le clone vulnérable lorsqu'il perdait du sang. Visant une vieille caisse abandonnée sur le bord du manège, le loup attend que le monstre charge…. et dès qu'il arrive sur lui, il bondit d'un coup pour l'éviter mais BruteBoris détruit la caisse qui explose en plusieurs morceaux.

« **BORIS!** » s'affole Bendy en voyant les morceaux de bois voler partout et frôler son époux.

Voyant sa chance, celui-ci saisit un éclat de la caisse et frappe le monstre droit dans la poitrine, le faisant rugir de douleur. Le clone est tellement furieux qu'il bouscule violemment son modèle, terrifiant le diablotin qui s'affole au geste violent, mais Boris rebondit sur ses pattes, prêt à riposter. Sauf que voyant que son attaque n'est pas efficace, BruteBoris se redresse en grognant, ses pas lourds résonnant dans le manège…. puis il se met à grogner avant de faire un bond magistral!

« **BORIS ATTENTION!** » hurle Bendy avant de gémir sous une nouvelle contraction.

Le loup évite l'énorme masse d'encre qui cherche à l'écraser et soupire.

« V'là qu'il se prend pour Superman bâtardé avec Hulk! » s'agace le chef des SillyVisions.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers son époux, se figeant en remarquant la large flaque d'encre autour de Bendy…. mais BruteBoris attaque à nouveau, frappant violemment le sol dans un bruit du tonnerre et frôlant le loup plusieurs fois. Boris est inquiet mais il sait qu'il doit avant tout mettre ce monstre à terre avant de pouvoir retourner voir son époux.

« **Allez, approche!** Montre ce que tu as dans le ventre! » grogne le loup en faisant face à la brute enragée.

* * *

À l'extérieur du manège, la situation ne semble pas pour le mieux. Contrairement à ce que Alice pensait, Susie avait créer énormément de clones! Peut-être avait-elle utilisé Norman pour projeter sur les restes de la matrice et qu'elle avait obtenu des corps de Toons difformes pour ses expériences de psychopathe. Un fois abîmée, la matrice ne donnait plus les Toons parfaits qu'elle donnait autrefois. Et après la catastrophe des SillyVisions, elle avait été abîmée et noyée sous l'encre. Donc tout ce qui en sortait étaient des créatures informes que Susie stabilisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Y'a rien à faire, ils sont partout! s'affole Keffan qui est obligé de se percher au sommet d'un stand pour échapper à leurs mâchoires.

_ On doit tenir pour Bendy et le bébé! maintient Alice même si elle aussi commence à fatiguer.

_ On va tous se faire bouffer oui! » s'agace Reginald avant de lâcher la faulx pour sortir un marteau.

Il frappe plusieurs clones avec avant que Cuphead le bouscule vers le testeur de force où ils sont assailli par leurs ennemis. Se voyant encerclé, ils se jettent dans les bras de l'autre, terrorisés, et Reggie tremble bien malgré lui comme une poule mouillée.

"On est comme des poussins cuit-cuit..." marmonne le renard.

La tête de tasse lui dirait bien de se taire mais il a trop peur pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'un Stricker grogne en se jetant sur les deux Toons, la flaque d'encre à leurs pieds se met à bouillir…. et un Encreux surgit, bloquant le clone d'Edgar en lui attrapant la mâchoire sur sa tête! Il rugit et, d'un geste brusque, il brise la mâchoire du clone qui meurt sur le coup, et soudain de nombreux êtres d'encre surgissent de toutes parts. Alors que ceux de ToonVille s'inquiètent et se revoient lors de la Grande Encrose, Alice sourit.

« **Ils sont venus!** s'émerveille-t-elle en souriant presque au bord des larmes sous le soulagement. **Ils sont venus, on est sauvé!** »

Hub la regarde, surpris,... mais les Égarés attaquent les Clones et ceux qui ne ressemblent plus à des Humains se jettent sur des groupes entiers de monstres pour les engluer, les noyer, les faire disparaître. Bien que surpris, Reggie sourit en voyant leur nombre augmenter et celui des clones qui semble enfin diminué.

« Ouais! Les affaires reprennent! » sourit-il, évitant l'attaque d'un clone.

Ce dernier tombe sur le socle du testeur de force et, pour l'achever, Reginald lui donne un grand coup de manteau, envoyant le poids faire sonner la cloche. D'une façon symbolique, un nouveau round venait de commencer dans cette bataille!

* * *

Alors que la bataille fait rage dehors, Boris doit faire face à une nouvelle variante du combat. Comme si "Alice" voulait aider son sbire, elle avait remis le manège en marche et les wagons passent les uns derrière les autres. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir à éviter les wagons qui arrivent assez vite sur les railles, BruteBoris s'est mis en tête d'en utiliser une partie comme une arme qu'il jette vers son modèle non monstrueux.

Boris bondit pour éviter les wagons avant de jeter un œil vers son époux. Bendy s'est réfugié plus sous l'orge mais, bien qu'il regarde de temps en temps son époux canidé, le diablotin est plus inquiet par les violentes contractions qui poussent son bébé et il s'assure que le petit bouge toujours.

« Boris…. Boris, vite…. » pleure-t-il, craignant que le bébé ne survive pas plus longtemps.

Boris entend les gémissements de son époux et craint qu'il ait été blessé comme un dommage collatéral. Dans son état, la moindre blessure pouvait être terrible! Pour lui…. mais surtout pour le bébé! Et avec ce qui est arrivé au premier, Boris ne pouvait laisser ça se produire! Serrant les poings, il réfléchit à la stratégie à adopter pour vaincre cette brute épaisse. Heureusement pour lui, cet imbécile semblait incapable de viser convenablement, ce qui fait que la plupart des chariots s'écrasaient contre les murs.

* * *

Dans son repaire, grâce à sa petite tête chercheuse, "Alice" surveille attentivement l'avancée des combats. Les clones maintiennent toujours sa Création* et ses 'Garçons Errants' dans BendyLand, loin du combat principal. Bien que complètement stupide, son 'Boris' ne pouvait que gagner! Elle l'avait rendu plus fort! La force et la beauté! C'est tout ce qui importe! Son 'Boris' devait donc gagner! Alors qu'elle observe le combat, elle remarque Bendy roulé en boule sous l'orgue et, en tant que jeune humaine, elle reconnaît ses grimaces de douleur. Elle se retient de s'extasier à voix haute dans le micro car elle ne veut pas déconcentrer son 'Boris'. Il doit d'abord vaincre le vrai Toon et lui ramener Bendy! Une fois cela fait, elle se débrouillera.

* * *

Dans la Maison Hantée, Boris évite les chariots et observe les actions du loup monstrueux… avant de tenter le tout pour le tout. Récupérant un dernier tuyau, il attend que le clone récupère un chariot et essaie de le viser… avant de courir droit vers lui. Étant aveuglé par le wagonnet, BruteBoris ne voit que trop tard que son adversaire lui saute dessus et ne peut réagir quand le loup utilise le tuyau pour l'étrangler. Grognant comme une bête furieuse en se débattant, le clone essaie de se débarrasser de Boris qui maintient la pression sur sa gorge, étranglant le clone avec l'énergie du désespoir. BruteBoris lâche le wagonnet et essaie d'utiliser ses larges mains pour attraper son modèle mais, grâce à l'entraînement des Sentinelles, le loup des SillyVisions arrive à l'éviter… lorsqu'il remarque un fil qui dépasse de la poitrine de cette marionnette mal ficelée. D'un geste vif, il saute face à BruteBoris et plonge ses crocs dans les entrailles encreuses du monstre pour lui arracher les fils avant de sauter au sol. N'ayant plus rien pour soutenir ses entrailles d'encre, BruteBoris pouffe un rugissement de douleur avant de tousser de l'encre comme du sang.

« **NON!** rugit "Alice", furieuse de voir ses proies lui échapper. **Non non NON! POURQUOI NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS JUSTE MOURRIR!?** »

Elle est tellement furieuse qu'elle détruit sa mini-Tête Chercheuse. Elle ne voulait plus les voir! Dans sa rage, elle s'éloigne furieuse et disparaît dans les studios.

* * *

Boris reprend son souffle en voyant sa brute de clone s'effondrer dans un grand **BOOM** et soupire, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec tout ça. Avec ce monstre de vaincu, Boris peut enfin s'inquiéter pour son époux. Surtout qu'il le voit au sol dans une mare d'encre.

« **Bendy!** s'affole-t-il en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Boris… souffle Bendy. Je… je crois que le bébé arrive…

_ Quoi? tremble le loup. Tu as des contractions? »

Bendy hoche la tête avant de grimacer en serrant son ventre, rassuré de le sentir bougé et donc être toujours vivant, et son époux s'inquiète en caressant la houle tendue par le travail des muscles et sentant le bébé qui est plus bas dans le ventre du petit diablotin, prêt à sortir.

« Oh par mes couleurs… Depuis quand? demande le futur papa.

_ Elles ont commencés il y a quelques heures mais… elles deviennent vraiment fortes… et… j'ai… j'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème… pleure Bendy.

_ Quoi? Pourquoi, Bendy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Je crois que je le perd, Boris… comme le premier… s'affole la future maman. J'ai perdu de l'encre, comme il y a 36 ans… **OW!** »

Boris s'inquiète en berçant son époux qui tremble en serrant son ventre. Était-ce possible que leur bébé, après avoir été bien toute la grossesse, puisse mourir?

* * *

Soudain, le loup entends Keffan qui crie:

« **BORIS!** »

Le loup se retourne pour voir les autres arriver, suivi de Alice. Avec la défaite du clone de Boris et la rage de Alice, les clones avaient aussitôt disparu comme si ils sentaient qu'ils devaient s'enfuir, battre en retraite.

La jeune ange semble soulagée de les voir entier et Hub se fige en voyant l'énorme Boris qui se décompose lentement, devenant une large mare d'encre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mais Boris n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer que Bendy se met soudain à hurler de douleur en serrant son ventre. Alice et Reginald (avec Hub) courent le rejoindre, Cuphead et Keffan surveillant qu'un autre monstre n'essaie pas de s'approcher.

« Bendy? Est-ce que ça va? s'affole la jeune Ange (surprise qu'elle ne perde pas la voix de Allison pour reprendre celle de Susie comme à chaque fois).

_ Mon bébé… je suis en train de perdre mon bébé… pleure le diablotin.

_ **Quoi?** s'affolent Reggie et Hub, Alice étouffant un cri d'horreur.

_ Il a ressenti des contractions depuis plusieurs heures et il perd de l'encre depuis peu. dit Boris d'une voix tremblante, comme si il se retenait de pleurer.

_ Et? interroge le renard Toon. Il n'y a rien qui annonce qu'il perd le bébé. C'est juste des signes pour un accouchement normal.

_ Quoi?... souffle Bendy, incapable de croire que tout ailles bien.

_ Mais… l'encre… interroge Boris.

_ Mais ils vous apprennent quoi à la maternité? s'agace Alice avant d'être coupé par Reggie.

_ Bendy, Boris, la perte des encres c'est normal pour un accouchement! C'est même ce qui permet au petit de sortir! assure le renard qui sait de quoi il parle. Nous, les Technicolor… Enfin je suis un Toon fait d'encre de 1920 mais bon, eux perdent les aquarelles mais vous n'avez pas de couleurs. Ce qui protégeait ton bébé, c'était une poche d'encre!

_ Alors… il va bien?... demande Bendy avant de gémir sous une nouvelle contraction.

_ Pas si on attends trop longtemps. s'alarme Hub. Surtout si il a… perdu les encres il y a un moment. »

Boris est rassuré que la perte d'encre soit normale mais il s'inquiète car il ne sait pas depuis quand son époux n'a plus de protection autour du bébé. Alors il commence à soulever Bendy qui se met à gémir au mouvement pour le mettre à l'abri… mais Alice le stoppe.

« **Boris! Arrête!** À ce stade, on ne peut plus le bouger!

_ Quoi? Pourquoi? demande le loup.

_ Le bébé est en train d'arriver… commence à expliquer le renard lorsque Bendy se met à hurler.

_ **AHHH! Oh mes dieux, oh mes dieux! LE BÉBÉ VA SORTIR!** » panique le diablotin.

La douleur lui semble insupportable et il sent la tête du bébé qui force son passage dans son bas-ventre. Il a même le réflexe d'écarter les jambes pour permettre l'arrivée de son petit.

* * *

Comprenant qu'il est trop tard pour déplacer le diablotin, Boris le glisse hors de sous l'orgue, repoussant les multiples débris autour d'eux, puis il aide à le mettre à l'aise et Reggie se tourne vers Hub.

« T'as du diluant sur toi, gamin?

_ Euh… oui… Henry m'a dit de toujours en garder une bouteille… dit-il en sortant le petit flacon par chance toujours intact malgré les différentes chutes.

_ Parfait! Alors tiens-toi prêt au cas où! prévient le renard. Boris, toi et moi on va soutenir Bendy pour le garder calme et l'aider à pousser. Et Alice, tu pourrais surveiller la sortie du bébé?

_ Pas de soucis. sourit l'ange en rejoignant Hub qui (en tant que jeune animateur) devait se tenir non loin.

_ **Et vous autres!** hurle le chef des Sentinelles à Keffan et Cuphead. Sortez de là et montez la garde dehors ! Pas besoin de stresser Bendy plus que nécessaire avec une attaque de monstres ou autre chose. »

Bendy se remet à hurler sous une contraction avant de souffler en essayant de soulager la douleur des contractions. Le bébé pousse violemment et il sent que la pression augmente, le terrifiant car il ne sait pas quoi faire… mais Reginald (qui a déjà vécu la naissance de son fils) le calme.

« Tout va bien, Bendy.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire… pleure Bendy. Il veut sortir… je ne sais pas comment faire… **AHHHH!**

_ Tu sens une pression importante, non? Avec une envie de pousser? » demande Alice.

Le diablotin hoche la tête en serrant les dents et les mains des deux canidés qui l'encadrent en se retenant de hurler. Boris lui donne un coup de langue sur les joues pour essuyer les larmes de douleur de son époux et lui frotte le dos pour le soulager puis regarde Reggie qui explique:

« Alors, tu dois suivre ton instinct, Bendy. Même si tu ne sais pas, ton corps sait ce qu'il doit faire pour faire naître le bébé. Alors à la prochaine, tu n'hésite pas et tu pousses aussi fort que tu peux. »

Bendy hoche la tête, inquiet par la naissance de son petit entre les quatre murs d'un studio mais rassuré car il n'est pas seul. Pas comme la première fois, quand il a perdu son premier bébé.

* * *

Lorsque la contraction le frappe, le diablotin suit son instinct, prend une grande inspiration et pousse avec la contraction. Il gémit car même si la douleur des contractions est diluée par cette action de poussée, le bébé est alors poussé violemment, forçant un passage pour sortir. Dès que la contraction passe, il tombe sur Boris pour reprendre son souffle mais il gémit car, après des heures à se préparer et plusieurs contractions violentes, le bébé est bien descendu avec la poussée. Bendy sent qu'il est prêt à sortir. Même très près!

« Ow ow ow!... Je le sens!... gémit Bendy. Il… je le sens près à sortir…

_ Il ne devrait plus tarder à se montrer. reconnaît Alice qui surveille la sortie du petit.

_ Tu vois, Boris? On aurait pas pu le bouger. dit Reginald.

_ Le plus important, c'est qu'ils aillent bien… » sourit le loup en embrassant son époux.

Bendy sourit, heureux d'avoir son époux avec lui, avant de recommencer à pousser sous la contraction… avant de hurler en sentant son enfant sortir. Alice et Hub surveillent les progrès de l'accouchement… et l'ange sourit en voyant une grande avancée.

« Bendy! Je vois le haut de sa tête! s'émerveille-t-elle.

_ Continue, Bendy! » encourage Hub.

Bendy continue jusqu'à ce que la contraction s'arrête mais il pleure de douleur.

« **Ow ow ow! Ça brûle!** se plaint le diablotin.

_ C'est normal. rassure Reggie. C'est sa tête qui sort et c'est la partie la plus dure avec les épaules. Respire.

_ Notre bébé arrive, Bendy. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » assure Boris en embrassant son époux.

Bendy respire fort pour soulager la douleur avant de pousser sur la contraction suivante. Il crie de douleur et pleure en sentant son enfant émerger lentement.

* * *

Il lui fallu plusieurs contractions pour sentir enfin une partie de la pression être libérée et Hub annonce joyeusement:

« La tête est sortie, Bendy!

_ Plus que les épaules et son corps suivra tout seul! assure Reginald.

_ Sortez-le sans moi!... pleure le diablotin, incapable de supporter cette douleur plus longtemps.

_ Chut, Bendy… tout va bien… assure Boris en léchant ses larmes. Je sais que c'est dur mais notre bébé compte sur toi. Tu es sa maman et il a besoin de toi. Un dernier effort, Bendy. Un dernier effort et notre bébé sera enfin là. »

Bendy reprend son souffle avant de pousser sous de nouvelles contractions mais il ne peut retenir les hurlements de douleur dû à la sortie de son enfant. Soudain, voyant que Boris essaie de voir, Alice se lève et va prendre sa place.

« Vas-y, Boris. C'est à toi de tenir ton enfant en premier. Allez. » sourit la jeune Toon.

Boris hésite puis il sourit, embrasse Bendy puis va prendre la place de l'ange.

* * *

À l'extérieur du manège et dans le studio, les cris de Bendy résonnent dans le silence, inquiétant les Encreux Égarés et les Toons qui attendent des nouvelles. Bendy hurle de douleur, inquiétant ceux qui espèrent qu'il les sauvera. Plusieurs minutes passent pendant lesquelles le diablotin hurle… puis un cri plus léger retentit. Un pleur! Un pleur de bébé!

* * *

Bendy s'effondre sur Alice pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant étrangement vide. Mais cette fois, ce vide ne lui fait pas aussi peur. Surtout qu'il voit Boris qui soulève délicatement un minuscule être couvert d'encre. Le petit gémit et pleure en gigotant, respirant pour la première fois et semblant se battre contre un ennemi invisible vu ses mouvements non coordonnés. Boris tremble en tenant le petit qui ressemble à un louveteau avant de sourire, émerveillé par cette petite vie qui s'agite dans ses mains.

« Oh mes dieux… suffoque-t-il en pleurant de joie. Salut toi… tu nous as fait peur, petite canaille. Mais tu es enfin là…

_ Boris ?... souffle Bendy.

_ Il va bien, Bendy. Regarde-le… »

Délicatement, le loup amène le bébé couvert d'encre à sa mère et le pose sur sa poitrine. Bendy tremble d'émotions en récupérant son petit qui pleure toujours, inconsolable à cause de la douleur de ses premières respirations, et qui gigote nerveusement par instinct.

« Oh mes dieux… Oh mes dieux… pleure le diablotin, incapable de croire que ce soit réellement son bébé qui respire, qui pleure, qui commence à vivre sur sa poitrine. Oh mon chéri… » sourit-il en serrant son bébé contre lui.

Il n'ose pas en dire plus, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il n'a donné naissance qu'à un bébé mort comme il l'avait cru en perdant les encres. Le petit finit par se calmer en entendant le cœur de sa mère et en sentant les baisers du diablotin sur ses joues. Bendy pleure de joie en sentant son petit se mouvoir sur lui et en l'entendant gazouiller doucement. Il l'observe enfin, attendri. C'est un petit garçon assez fluet même si Bendy trouve qu'il est déjà gros pour son âge, un petit Toon noir et blanc ressemblant à un canidé (comme son père) avec un petit nez gris clair sur son museau et une petite queue qui ressemble à un mélange de celle de sa mère et celle de son père.

La nouvelle maman berce tendrement son petit en souriant avant de lever les yeux vers son époux et leurs amis. Comme eux tous, Boris semble soulagé de voir que leur enfant allait bien, respirant calmement et gazouillant beaucoup, s'adaptant à toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il découvre hors du corps de sa mère. Alice sourit, émue aux larmes. C'était comme si cette naissance lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et que c'était un nouvel espoir pour le studio et les rescapés de la folie de Joey. Hub, lui, semble soulagé et Bendy sait qu'il est un peu perturbé car c'est sa première naissance (peut-être Toon comme Humaine) mais qu'il est heureux comme eux tous, tout comme Reginald qui essuie discrètement une larme.

* * *

Le nouveau père loup s'approche de sa famille et, avec son bras mécanique, caresse la tête de son fils qui gémit avant de reconnaître le toucher de son père sous ce contact en métal. Le bébé se love alors contre sa mère en continuant ses babillages, amusant Bendy qui l'embrasse alors que Reginald sort un linge de son hammerspace pour leur permettre de nettoyer enfin le petit.

« Heureusement que tout s'est bien passé... soupire Bendy alors que Boris frotte doucement le bébé qui se plaint qu'on le dérange alors qu'il est avec Maman.

_ Oui. Il nous a fait peur mais le voilà enfin. » rit le père en voyant le petit qui babille constamment, même après qu'il soit propre.

Les personnes présentes rient, même si les babillages constants de son bébé semblent adorables et merveilleux pour Bendy.

« À ton avis, Boris, qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il sera plus grand ? demande Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Ce qu'il voudra. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il fasse ce qu'il aime et soit heureux, comme n'importe quel Toon.

_ Le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé. soupire Bendy, heureux que son enfant vive enfin. J'espère juste qu'il ne grandira pas trop vite. J'aimerais profiter un certain temps de cette petite bouille. »

Le diablotin caresse la joue de son bébé qui continue de babiller en lui attrapant le doigt avec sa petite main, attendrissant tout le monde par sa délicatesse.

« Il lui faut un nom maintenant. » dit l'Ange Déchue.

Sentant tous les regards sur lui, le bébé ouvre ses grands yeux noirs semblable à ceux des SillyVision. Il semble d'abord avoir peur en voyant tout ce monde autour de lui mais dès qu'il voit enfin ses deux parents qui le regardent avec tendresse, il sourit et lève la main en gazouillant encore plus comme si il essayait déjà de parler. Reginald éclate de rire en entendant le bébé qui s'égosille en babillages et gazouillis.

« Hé ! Voyez comme il est bavard ? Il ne sait même pas parler et il essaie déjà de discuter. Une vraie pipelette. Écoutez-moi ça! Yakkety Yak yak yak yak! »

Bendy rit à ça, intrigant le bébé qui se tait pour bien le regarder avant de gazouiller en posant ses mains sur les joues de sa mère qui l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Les deux nouveaux parents se regardent et sourient en choisissant le nom de leur garçon:

« Notre petit bavard… notre Yakko … » sourit Bendy.

En tant que Toon (même Toon-né), leur bébé pouvait avoir un nom amusant même si en général, les parents prenaient des noms classiques. Et si jamais il gardait ce trait de caractère, les autres enfants ou Toons Idiots ne pourraient pas lui donner de surnoms débiles si il avait déjà un nom qui montrait ce trait de caractère. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout à fait le jeu de mots derrière son nom, Yakko se met à rire et à gazouiller, attendrissant et amusant ses parents. Reginald se met à sourire puis, sortant un calendrier Toon (celui qui se met automatiquement à la bonne date), il sourit avant de se tourner vers Hub:

« Note ça quelque part, Hub: Yakko Demon-Wolf né le 13 Juillet 1966. »

* * *

 **Et voili-voilou ^^**

 **Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait tuer Boris! C'est un petit coup sadique qu'on vous a fait mais ça valait le coup d'attendre ^^ et puis... vous auriez continuer si on vous avez révélé que Boris était encore vivant?**

 **Et petit bonus: Bendy a enfin eu son bébé!^^ De meilleures illustrations de Bendy et Boris avec leur petit sont prévu mais vous l'avez reconnu? On avait d'abord prévu un bébé OC puis on a trouvé que ce petit ressemblait beaucoup à un mélange de Boris et Bendy :) Vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Et "Alice" dans tout ça? Que pensez-vous qu'elle va faire maintenant?**

 **Voici les notifications notées ***

13* Susie considère Alice comme sa création car c'est elle qui a fait la première esquisse (même si Henry a beaucoup modifié la petite Toon avant qu'elle ne soit créée et même après). Donc lorsqu'elle parle de "Sa Création", il s'agit de Alice

 **N'oubliez pas de nous écrire vos commentaires qu'on connaisse votre avis :) Foxiso et moi comptons vraiment sur votre soutien, votre avis compte vraiment :)**

 **à la prochaine :)**


	10. Chapitre 9: Répit temporaire

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Répit temporaire**

Après la bataille dans la Maison Hantée de Bendy Land, tout le monde avait pu rejoindre un endroit plus confortable pour se reposer, à l'abri des clones de Susie et loin du premier refuge, bien plus profondément dans les abysses. Dans une espèce de petite ville que les Égarés avaient construit dans un endroit où ''Alice'' n'allait jamais. Bien plus loin au fond du studio. Cela avait été un grand changement car ils avaient espérer se rapprocher de la Lumière plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans les Abysses. Surtout que les retrouvailles avec leurs anciennes stars rescapées avaient ému plus d'un. Surtout le Butcher Gang qui était heureux de revoir leur 'chef de meute'.

« **Chef!** » s'écrit Barley en s'approchant dès qu'il aperçu Boris qui allongea son époux et leur enfant dans un lit.

« Vous trois! » suffoque Boris de surprise. « Oh mes Dieux! Si on m'avait dit que vous étiez toujours vivant,…! » commence-t-il incapable de finir sa phrase.

Le Toon Araignée se jette alors dans les bras du loup comme le ferait un enfant, ce qu'il est 'normal' dans le sens où il était un des plus jeunes.

« **Oh chef!** Si tu savais par quoi on est passé! » sanglote presque Edgar qui se reprend pour montrer que c'était un dur de dur. « Mais ça va maintenant! »

« Je suis content de vous savoir sain et sauf. » sourit le loup alors que les angelots d'Alice volent vers lui pour le saluer et le câliner, heureux d'avoir retrouver l'Alpha des Silly Visions alors que Edgar et ses compères remarquent Bendy avec le nouveau-né endormi.

« Félicitations chef! Ton marmot a de qui tenir! Plus résistant que vous-deux! » félicite le pirate.

« Félicitations chef. À toi aussi, Bendy. » félicite l'araignée alors que le diablotin hoche seulement de la tête en gratitude, dû au fait qu'il est épuisé et qu'il ne voulait pas réveillé son bébé qui dort maintenant.

Seul Charley semble un peu à l'écart de toute l'agitation. Il semble heureux de revoir Boris mais sa fierté l'empêche de trop le montrer même si il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Bendy qui semble totalement épuisé et le bébé.

Puis il leur tourne le dos en grommelant, intriguant les autres.

« Charley? Tout va bien? » s'inquiète Boris.

« Vous êtes des veinards! » s'agace-t-il. « Pendant que nous on moisissait ici, toi et ton diablotin vous meniez la belle vie! Vous êtes libres, vous venez d'avoir un marmot... »

Le chef du Butcher Gang grommelle, dégoulinant sous la colère et la jalousie.

« Charley! On ne savait pas! Je venais de perdre mon cœur ce jour là! Et Bendy venait de perdre notre premier enfant sous le choc ! Ce qui a produit l'accident! » explique Boris le plus calmement possible.

Le chimpanzé Toon se tend à la mention d'un autre bébé, Barley sursaute en grommelant un 'Quoi?' et Edgar suffoque avant de serrer Bendy dans ses pattes. Le diablotin soupire en calmant l'autre Toon et continue:

« Charley… je suis désolé, je sais que c'est ma faute si vous êtes dans cet état. Je t'ai promis que je trouverais un moyen de vous sortir de là… »

« **Ah ouais? Et comment?** » s'agace Charley en se retournant, manquant éclabousser Cuphead et Keffan avec son trop plein d'encre. « T'es épuisé à cause du mioche que tu viens d'avoir! Tu es faible et tu le seras pour on ne sait combien de temps! **Et un bébé, ça ne sait pas se faire discret!** Je sais pas comment vous avez pu échapper à cette folle dingue mais il y a peu de chances qu'elle laisse tomber! Elle va nous pourchasser maintenant! Elle va tout faire pour vous récupérer, tout les trois! » rage-t-il en montrant Boris, Bendy et le petit Yakko qui gémit au son fort.« **On va tous y passer! Elle va tous nous massacrer!** Et tu feras quoi pour empêcher ça, Boris? Hein? Vu ton bras, elle a déjà réussi à t'avoir! »

« J'en sais rien… » avoue Boris avant de s'approcher de Charley. « Mais je ne compte pas laisser cette folle faire plus de mal qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait! Susie est encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était et j'ai une famille à protéger. »

« Mouais… ta famille avec ton coup de cœur et votre marmot… » grommelle le chimpanzé, comme jaloux.

« Oui mais il y a aussi Alice, les angelots et vous-trois. » ajoute le loup en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Charley, surprenant le Toon. « Je sais que je vous ai moins protégé que Bendy à l'époque et je regrette. Mais vous êtes comme ma famille. On est les SillyVisions! »

« **On l'était!** » grommelle le chimpanzé en retirant la main du loup de son épaule et s'éloigne, nullement rassuré par les propos de leur chef.

Boris ne sait pas trop comment le rassurer davantage. Ce studio offrait plus un piège sans fond qu'une issue de secours. Lui, Bendy et les Sentinelles n'étaient qu'une boué de secours pour leur espoir, mais déjà si loin et toujours rien.

* * *

Les Toons et les Humains de ce studio de malheur ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sortir de cet endroit dans cet état. Après avoir été enfermé ici 30 ans à échapper à une folle dingue, ils ne tiendraient pas psychologiquement dans leur état. Ils devaient redevenir stable! Comment? Boris l'ignore…. mais si Joey avait dit vrai et que Bendy avait vraiment une origine démoniaque, il devait être le seul capable de les ramener à leur état original. Lorsque son époux le regarde, Bendy doit comprendre à quoi il pense et hausse les épaules. Pour l'instant, il était à peine capable de tenir debout alors… pour la magie démoniaque, il va falloir attendre qu'il se soit remis de son accouchement. Les gazouillis de Yakko leur rappellent aussi qu'il y a maintenant un bébé dont ils doivent s'occuper. Edgar (en tant que plus jeune des SillyVisions) est totalement fasciné par le petit. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un nouveau-né.

« Il est tout petit… » s'émerveille-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant qui fait rire Bendy.

« C'est notre Yakko… » soupire la jeune maman en caressant la tête de son bébé.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer la discussion, le bébé se remet à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » s'inquiète Edgar.

« Je ne sais pas…. » s'alarme le diablotin.

Il essaie de calmer son bébé en le berçant tranquillement mais Yakko pleure en se collant contre sa mère frottant son petit museau contre sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes, Bendy sait ce que son fils veut. Sauf que, avec Edgar et les Égarés tout autour,...

« Hhmm… Boris? »

« Ouais… » marmonne le loup, toujours un peu perturbé par l'attitude de Charley.

« Je dois nourrir le bébé. Alors si tu pouvais juste nous donner un peu d'intimité….. s'il te plaît…. » demande le diablotin à son époux.

« Oh! » comprend le loup en s'approchant, attrapant Edgar par les épaules. « Euh…. on va laisser Yakko et Bendy tranquille. » ordonne-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine de... » rale la petite araignée encreuse.

« Allez, on ne discute pas! » insiste Reginald qui a bien compris en aidant Boris à écarter le Toon plus petit.

« Mais c'est pas juste quand même ! » boude-t-il.

Alice glousse à ça avant d'écarter les autres Égarés d'un mot calme avant de retourner vers Bendy avec Boris. Tout comme l'ange, le loup sourit en voyant le diablotin en train de nourrir leur petit. Yakko tête calmement, ses petites mains se serrant et s'ouvrant contre la poitrine de sa mère qui fredonne calmement. Attendri, le nouveau père se rapproche, intriguant son époux qui lui sourit, avant de s'asseoir et admirant la scène, surtout leur bébé.

« Il est magnifique. » soupire le loup calmement.

« C'est au moins la 5ème fois que tu le dis depuis qu'il est né. » rit Bendy, faisant rire Boris.

« J'y peux rien. Il est tellement parfait. » répond-t-il en regardant le petit qui continue son repas tranquillement.

Yakko ouvre ses petits yeux noirs, sans arrêter de téter, et observe ses parents qui lui sourient. C'est la scène la plus adorable qu'Alice ait vu depuis un moment, même si ça lui fait un petit pincement au cœur.

Quand il a enfin l'estomac plein, le bébé s'éloigne de la poitrine de Bendy et s'étire de tout son long. Le loup tend alors les bras vers son époux.

« N'oublie pas de lui faire faire son rôt. » dit le petit Toon en lui confiant le bébé, se souvenant de ce qu'on lui a dit lorsqu'il était enceinte.

Boris hoche la tête et, posant le bébé sur son épaule, il lui tapote doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que le louveteau hoquette.

« Même là, il est trop mignon. » sourit l'heureux papa en remettant le petit convenablement dans ses bras.

Bendy sourit en se rallongeant, épuisé, et Yakko baille également en se collant contre son papa. Boris sourit, attendri, puis il s'allonge à côté de son époux, posant le bébé sur le dos entre eux.

« Voilà… on est là, tout les deux, avec toi. Tu peux dormir tranquille. » promet l'époux du diablotin.

Ce dernier bat des paupières puis bâille et s'endort contre son époux avec une main sur le ventre du bébé qui respire calmement. Le loup lui donne un coup de langue affectueux sur le front en le regardant s'endormir auprès de leur bébé.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Hub et les Butcher Gang s'étaient risqué hors du refuge et reviennent avec une caisse contenant une balance, du papier encore en bon état et un mètre. Même si ce n'était pas tellement le moment de penser à ça vu leur situation, le jeune animateur voulait prendre les dimensions du bébé pour l'acte de naissance.

L'humain pose la caisse près du fauteuil et se tourne vers le loup (qui règle son bras mécanique pour qu'il soit parfaitement à l'aise) avec un grand sourire.

« Comment se portent la mère et l'enfant? » demande-t-il.

« Ils se reposent mais Bendy est aux aguets. » rit Boris.

« Ah! Bon dans ce cas, je ne vais pas déranger. »

« Mais tu dérange nullement ! Je suis prêt à parier que Bendy est éveillé et qu'il nous écoute. » répond le loup. « C'est juste pour remplir les données de l'acte de naissance. Pas pour enlever Yakko. »

Souriant, il guide Hub vers la cabane où ils ont cachés Bendy et le petit sous le regard des Égarés et d'Alice qui peint sur un mur.

* * *

Sauf que dans la cabane, Bendy n'est pas aussi détendu que le pensent les autres. Il caresse délicatement la joue de son petit Yakko en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait bien avant la naissance de son petit. Maintenant qu'il était là, il lui semble tellement vulnérable, petit et fragile dans ce monde de fous, dans ce studio de malades où l'encre semblait avoir le pire effet sur le cerveau des humains. Il en devient même parano! Il commence à douter de Hub. Et si il avait été affecté comme Susie à force de traîner dans l'encre? Qui sait ce que Joey avait fait à l'encre pour qu'elle soit capable de faire ça…..

Alors dès qu'il entend des pas, Bendy sursaute et s'élève avec le peu de force qu'il a au-dessus du bébé qui dort encore. Dès que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il voit le visage de l'humain, il fait le gros dos en grognant légèrement. Cela surprit le jeune homme et l'effraya un peu puisque le diablotin ne le lâche pas du regard, enregistrant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Boris, lui, se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué son mari pour qu'il soit en mode très protecteur. Il connaissait Hub après tout… peut-être que ça venait de toute l'encre que le jeune homme a sur le corps…. Mais dès que les yeux de Hub se fixent sur Yakko, Bendy couvre son petit avec son corps et feule.

Le signal était clair : maman ne veut pas qu'on touche à son bébé !

« Bendy! Arrêtes ton cinéma, ce n'est que Hub voyons ! » essaie Boris pour calmer les nerfs du diablotin.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher car son époux reste fixer sur Hub puis, ne pouvant plus, le loup dit :

« Attends, je vais prendre Yakko et te l'amener. »

Alors il s'approche et glisse sa main en dessous de Bendy... mais dès que le diablotin voit la main du loup approcher du petit, il le pince en le mordillant.

« **Ow! Bendy!** » s'indigne Boris en retirant sa main sous la douleur, alarmant tout le monde.

Profitant de cette occasion, Bendy attrape Yakko dans sa bouche comme une chatte récupère son chaton et se rue à 4 pattes hors de la cabane vers le coin le plus proche, oubliant sa douleur. Pour l'instant ce qui comptait dans sa tête, c'est de garder son bébé loin de l'humain.

* * *

Hub s'éloigne pour lui laisser un passage, inquiet, et tous s'écartent, préférant laisser le champs libre à Bendy qui semble prêt à se battre contre quiconque essayera de s'en prendre à son petit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » s'étonne Cuphead.

Alors que Alice comprend ce qu'il se passe, Boris s'approche de son époux en massant sa main.

« Non mais ça va pas, Bendy ? » s'indigne le loup alors que le diablotin grogne, effrayant les Égarés et le Butcher Gang. « **Bendy !** Hub est un membre de la famille, non ? **Alors arrête d'agir comme ça !** »

Perturbé par tout ces mouvements puis les grognements de sa mère alors qu'il ne sent aucun danger, Yakko prend peur et commence à pleurer. Bendy se fige aussitôt en baissant les yeux vers lui, affolé.

« Oh non… non non non, trésor… je t'en prie, ne pleure pas… » marmonne-t-il.

Mais Yakko éclate en sanglots malgré les pleurs de sa mère qui se serre contre lui pour espérer le calmer. Tous sont intrigués par le comportement du petit diablotin mais son époux semble soudain réaliser. Bendy pleure toujours, affolé car il n'arrive pas à calmer son bébé, lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un qui caresse son dos. Relevant les yeux, il voit Boris qui lui sourit d'un air triste.

« Personne ne va nous le prendre, Bendy. Hub ne va pas lui faire de mal. » promet le loup avant de lécher ses larmes et de récupérer le bébé.

« Boris… » suffoque Bendy en voulant reprendre son bébé.

« Chut… » chuchote le loup en écartant doucement son époux du bébé. « Calme-toi… je reviens vite… »

Bendy tremble, essayant de se calmer pendant que Boris se lève avec le petit pour l'amener à Hub. L'Humain sourit en voyant cette petite bouille malgré les larmes du bébé et le prend dans ses bras. Bendy commence à grogner en voyant qu'il tient son bébé, forçant Cuphead et Alice à le retenir… mais Yakko se calme et regarde l'Humain, étonné. C'était ça qui affolait sa mère ?

« Salut petit bonhomme. » chuchote le jeune humain. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste te peser et te mesurer pour remplir les données de l'acte de naissance. Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal. »

Bendy semble avoir du mal à se calmer, toujours inquiet, si bien que quand Hub s'éloigne avec le nouveau-né dans les creux de ses mains, il doit demander de l'aide à Alice pour rester debout et le suivre.

* * *

Cuphead, lui, le regarde s'éloigner avec l'ange, encore incrédule.

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » s'indigne la tête de tasse dès que le renard encreux s'approche. « J'ai rien compris….. d'un seul coup, Bendy a fait un truc bizarre... »

« Ah, ça s'appelle le parentage, idiot! Quand t'auras des enfants, tu feras pareil! » explique Reggie.

« Mais j'ai jamais vu un parent être aussi violent que ça! Même toi, t'étais plus normal! »

Puis le renard le regarde avec un air qui en dit long avant de dire:

« Si jamais je ne reviens pas, passe le bonjour à la cicatrice que j'ai fait à mon animateur lorsqu'il a voulu toucher Méliès pour moi! »

Cuphead a un léger mouvement de recul, ce qui fait éclater de rire Keffan.

* * *

Boris sourit, amusé de voir à quel point son bébé semble minuscule dans les mains de Hub qui demande au Butcher Gang:

« Vous pouvez m'aider, les gars? »

« Bien sûr! » sourit Edgar.

« Si tu veux. » dit Barley alors que Charley hausse les épaules.

« Parfait. Edgar? Tu peux me sortir la balance, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ok ! » s'exclame l'araignée en courant chercher l'appareil.

« Et l'un de vous peut reprendre les données? »

« Je suis le seul à savoir écrire. » dit le chimpanzé.

Son ami marin le regarde avec l'air de dire ' _Tais-toi un peu toi!_ ' alors que leur troisième comparse amène la balance. Elle est vieille et usée mais, après vérification, elle semble juste alors ça permettrait d'avoir une idée du poids de naissance de Yakko. Assis sur le sol, Bendy observe attentivement chaque faits et gestes du jeune humain qui tient son enfant. Tous observent la scène, intrigués ou attendris.

« Voilà. » sourit Hub en déposant Yakko dans la balance. « Alors… »

Sauf que, pour le petit mi-louveteau mi-diablotin, la balance est inconfortable et il essaie de s'en dégager, faisant bouger l'aiguille sur les mesures et inquiétant Bendy (forçant Alice à bien le tenir pour qu'il n'attaque pas Hub). Mais Boris s'approche et le calme en lui caressant le haut de son crâne et ses joues. Une fois qu'il a sentit son père, le louveteau se tient tranquille quelques instants et babille pendant que l'aiguille se fige.

« Il fait environ….. 800g ! » lit le jeune homme en reprenant le bébé dans ses mains et le rallongeant sur une couverture sur le sol.

Charley prend un papier et marque le nombre donné pendant que Barley prend le mètre et dit :

« Tiens, la brindille! »

« Merci… » marmonne Hub. « Et il mesure…. 35 cm ! Un petit demi-loup en parfaite santé ! »

Le chimpanzé note le second nombre pendant que Hub s'approche de Bendy et lui rend le bébé. Yakko étant à nouveau dans ses bras, le diablotin se calme enfin. Il sent alors la main de Hub qui lui caresse le dos. Il se tend d'abord mais, voyant que le geste est innocent, il se calme.

« Désolé, Hub… » souffle-t-il en berçant Yakko qui se serre contre sa maman en babillant.

« Tout va bien, Bendy. Henry m'avait prévenu que tu risquais d'être agressif face à un humain avec le bébé. » assure le jeune homme. « Il m'a aussi expliqué pour la perte de votre premier bébé… »

Bendy se fige en serrant son petit un peu plus fort.

« Oui mais pourtant… je n'étais pas hostile à ce point avant. » réalise Bendy.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas encore accouché? » sourit Cuphead, faisant sourire le Toon diablotin.

« Ou c'est aussi peut-être que Hub n'est plus trop imprégné de l'essence familial de Henry et Pandora. Là, Hub sent sa propre odeur et celle de l'encre. » dit Keffan.

« Moi, je pense surtout que tu as peur dans ce studio, Bendy. » explique Boris en s'approchant de son époux pour lui caresser la tête. « Tu y as vécu l'enfer et, avec le petit qui vient de naître,... »

Bendy regarde son époux, Hub puis tout ceux qui sont autour de lui en serrant son petit… puis il soupire, se retenant de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi paranoïaque alors que tous lui ont prouvé qu'ils voulaient l'aider? Tremblant, il court serré Hub avec un de ses bras. L'Humain est un peu surpris par cette réaction (comme tout les autres) lorsque le diablotin marmonne :

« Pardon… pardon… »

Comprenant que le petit démon s'excusait de son comportement, Hub sourit.

« Tout va bien, Bendy… je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal. Tu as juste protéger ton bébé. »

Écartant délicatement le petit Toon, il permet à Bendy de baisser la tête vers le petit Yakko qui gazouille comme pour rassurer sa mère. Tous sourient à la petite bouille de l'enfant qui vit joyeusement, comme une lumière au fond de ces abysses, et le diablotin le serre contre lui avant de lever les yeux vers Hub. Souriant de manière sincère, il voit enfin un Humain digne de confiance.

« Ma sœur est douée pour trouver les gens de confiance. » sourit Bendy. « Mais alors t'as vraiment pas intérêt à lui faire une vacherie **ou je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !**

« J'aime trop Pandora pour lui faire du mal. » promet Hub.

« Peux-tu m'en vouloir? Elle aussi c'est mon bébé, ma petite sœur. » sourit Bendy avant de bailler faisant rire tout le monde.

Décidément, Bendy était la maman ultime. Boris les prend dans ses bras et va coucher sa famille.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'accouchement de Bendy et tous étaient aux aguets, attendant les attaques de ''Alice'' ou de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir…. mais avec le diablotin d'épuiser, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre dans les profondeurs du studio pour réaliser le 'sacrifice' dont parlait Sammy. Malgré les quelques jours qui ont passés, le pauvre corps de Bendy se remettait encore de l'accouchement en catastrophe dans la panique…. mais cela en valait la peine.

Il était là, allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie avec Boris et avec le petit Yakko qui s'amusait à découvrir son nouvel environnement hors du ventre de sa mère. Bien que âgé d'à peine deux jours, le bébé rampait déjà entre ses deux parents en poussant des petits babillages de bébé, grimpait de-ci de-là sur sa mère avec beaucoup beaucoup de difficulté à cause de ses gestes maladroits et pataud de chiot et, quand il y arrivait enfin, il atterrissait soit sur sa tête, soit sur son derrière, amusant les heureux et nouveaux parents une fois que ceux-ci s'assurent que leur petit n'avait rien. Les autres les observaient discrètement, laissant Bendy et Boris profiter de leurs premiers instants en tant que parents. Ils avaient tellement rêver de ces instants même si ils auraient préféré être à ToonVille avec Henry, Linda et Pandora.

Bendy émet un léger rire attendri à chaque cascade de son petit, attirant l'attention de son fils qui se love contre sa poitrine… et émet son premier aboiement. Cela le surpris, ce son provenant de lui, alors il tente une fois de plus comme pour vérifier que c'est bien de lui que ça vient. Ce nouveau son lui plaît tant qu'il n'arrête pas d'aboyer en essayant de sauter mais son équilibre instable le fait tomber à plat ventre non loin de sa mère qui glousse tellement son maniérisme est mignon. Mais Yakko s'énerve comme si il comprenait que l'on rit de lui et apprend à grogner assez vite (même si ce sont des grognements de bébés qui sont justes craquant) avant de reprendre ses aboiement (énervés cette fois-ci) de plus belle… puis, approchant de son père qui rit, il aboie agressivement et grogne aussi, tremblant sous ses grognements tellement il est petit.

« Eh bien, Boris! Tu vas le laisser te parler sur ce ton? » rit Bendy, attendri par ces petits bruits adorables.

Le loup Toon rit un peu puis approche son museau de son fils et aboie en réponse. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il aboie sans agressivité mais la voix forte du loup adulte fait taire le nouveau-né qui chouine en rampant se réfugier près de sa mère aussi vite que possible et il se love contre Bendy en tremblant. Le diablotin sourit en caressant la fourrure du petit et fait signe à Boris.

« À toi de le calmer maintenant. Sinon, il va te détester à vie. »

Le loup pouffe et se baisse vers son bébé.

« Yakko, bonhomme… » appelle-t-il.

Doucement, il se colle le museau au bébé mi-louveteau en émettant de légers grognements amicaux dans le langage loup, et lui lèche le haut de la tête, calmant le bébé qui se tourne vers lui, ses grands yeux noirs regardant son père, intrigué. Boris colle son museau dans le cou du bébé qui rit avant d'aboyer joyeusement en posant ses petites mains sur le museau de son père. Bendy lui caresse son petit ventre et Yakko aboie en souriant avant que ses parents l'embrassent chacun sur une joue.

* * *

Alice sourit, attendrie par la scène qui lui rappelle tant de bons souvenirs, puis elle se tourne vers Keffan. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un autre Tunmain. Le dernier et premier qu'elle a vu était… bien plus jeune et petit. Ce n'était qu'un bébé de 1 an qui commençait seulement à gazouiller. Rien que d'y repenser, elle entend encore ses gazouillis et ses rires…

N'y tenant plus, elle se rue vers Keffan.

« Quel âge as-tu, mon grand ? » demande-t-elle, intriguant Reggie et le Tunmain.

« Euh… 14 ans… »

« Et… tu… tu as beaucoup d'amis Tunmains comme toi ? »

Boris se fige en entendant la question, intriguant son époux et son fils qui les regardent, mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Keffan répond :

« Bah non vu que je suis tout seul. »

« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? » s'étonne Alice.

« Si mais j'ai pas d'amis Tunmain vu que je suis l'unique exemplaire restant. » dit-il comme si c'était évident.

« Quoi ?... » suffoque l'ange en dégoulinant davantage. « L'unique exemplaire restant ? Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et mon bébé ? Où est-elle ? »

« **Ton bébé ?** » suffoquent tout les autres sauf Boris.

Bendy le regarde, incapable de croire que Boris ne lui ai jamais dit que Alice avait eu un bébé… surtout que vu sa réaction, ça devait être un Tunmain. Même Reggie se tend, ayant peur de comprendre. Il restait encore des parents comme lui ? Tremblante, Alice reprend :

« Ma fille ! **Ma petite fille ! Ma Hellgelina !** Où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Hellgelina ? » suffoque Cuphead, ce nom ayant d'un coup l'effet d'une bombe.

« Tu la connais ? » s'étonne Reginald.

« Elle va bien ? » panique Alice.

Cuphead tremble en se rappelant de ce jour sombre, revoyant Méliès qui aide à charger le camion où ils se cacheraient avec les autres et dès que Frank et le bébé fouine sont monté, il l'entends appeler:

« _Grouille-toi, Hellgelina ! On va se faire prendre !_ »

Hellgelina ! La jeune Tunmaine encreuse qui avait échappé à DeMort mais qui avait tout perdu ! Se retenant de pleurer en voyant Méliès l'aider à monter dans le camion, il suffoque :

« Elle était avec Méliès… elle était dans le camion avec les survivants… »

Reggie pâlit d'horreur mais Alice ne comprend rien.

« Quels survivants ? Quel camion ? **Dites-moi où est ma fille !** »exige-t-elle.

« Alice… » soupire Boris en les rejoignant et en lui prenant les épaules. « En faites… il… il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible en 45… »

« Quel rapport ?... » tremble-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Alice… » tremble Reggie, attirant l'attention vers lui. « Je… j'ai été dans la même situation que toi… je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais… »

« **OÙ EST MA FILLE !?** » ordonne l'ange en pleurant de peur.

Elle a peur, se demandant ce qu'il se passe mais sentant un terrible pressentiment. Reginald soupire, la tête basse, puis il marmonne :

« Il y a eu une Purge en 45… Quelques Tunmains ont survécu aux cascades de diluants mais ils ont été chassé comme des bêtes jusqu'au Michigan et… aucun n'a… »

Le renard tremble, laissant enfin des larmes coulés sur ses joues en repensant à son fils, son Méliès. La petite ange, elle, se fige d'horreur, pâlissant tellement que l'encre qui la compose blanchit presque, dégouline de toutes parts, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Bendy suffoque sous le choc, se rappelant de la douleur que provoque la mort d'un enfant… puis Alice se met à hurler de désespoir avant d'éclater en sanglots, son corps devenant presque une masse informe et tremblante sous le chagrin.

* * *

Boris soupire puis il s'approche de Alice et la serre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Alice… Je suis sûre que Thomas a tout fait pour la protéger… »

« Tu étais au courant? » suffoque Bendy en regardant son époux mais il ne lui répond pas.

« Si c'est la gamine que je crois, elle était toute seule quand on l'a trouvé. » soupire Reginald, la voix étranglée car ses larmes retenues trop longtemps lui nouent la gorge. « Elle était orpheline d'après ce qu'elle a dit. Je suis sûr que DeMort n'a pas épargné le père de la gamine. »

Alice tremble et pleure encore plus, imaginant avec horreur son cher Tom être tuer sauvagement par un homme assez cruel pour exterminer toute une espèce.

« Pourquoi?... » demande-t-elle, visiblement dévastée. « Pourquoi a-t-on voulu exterminer les Tunmains?... »

« Il n'y a eu aucune raison… » soupire Reginald, la douleur revenant de plein fouet dans son cœur. « DeMort était complètement fou. Encore plus qu'un Toon normal…. »

« Quoi?... »

« Ce DeMort était un Toon? » s'horrifie Bendy.

« On ne le savait pas à l'époque. » intervient Cuphead. « De ce qu'on a entendu dire, c'était un Toon polymorphe qui jouait pas mal de rôle de méchant. Ce n'était que des rôles et il le savait. Mais après un accident qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire, il a porté son rôle à confusion et … il s'est pris réellement pour un criminel. »

Bendy, Edgar et Alice suffoquent sous le choc alors que Charley se tend et que Barley s'étouffe avec la fumée de sa pipe.

« T'es sérieux, gamin? » s'indigne le vieux marin. « Pourtant un Toon, c'est aussi malléable que de la pâte à modeler normalement. »

« C'est clair! Vu le nombre d'enclumes qu'on s'est pris sur la tête avec Edgar et Barley, nous aussi on serait devenu chèvre dans ce cas! grommelle le chimpanzé.

« **BAH IL AVAIT PAS LE CRÂNE ASSEZ DUR OU IL ÉTAIT DÉJÀ SACRÉMENT ATTEINT, CET ESPÈCE DE TARÉ!** » rage Reginald.

Tous sursautent aux cris du renard d'encre, Yakko éclate même en sanglots, apeuré par les cris. Seul Cuphead comprend ce qui lui arrive. Reggie se reprend du mieux qu'il peut avant de continuer :

« Son vrai nom était Barrow Von Rotten. … Après l'accident comme vous l'a dit Cuphead, il a déglingué. Puis un jour, la banque de ToonVille avait été cambriolé. Or, à l'époque, on était payé une misère. Toutes nos petites épargnes maigrelettes ont été volé ce jour là. »

Le renard se rappelle très bien de la panique que cela avait causé à ToonVille à l'époque.

« On avait appelé deux Humains et frères qui voulaient bien prendre le dossier et essayer de voir un déboursement dédommageant auprès des humains si on ne retrouvait jamais le coupable. » reprend-t-il, se remémorant chaque détail des jours qui ont suivi. « Barrow a été deux fois plus loin….. Non seulement il avait volé la banque… mais il a tué un des frères Valiant. »

Bendy suffoque en se souvenant de Eddie Valiant et de son frère tué par un Toon. C'était donc ce malade qui avait tué Teddy Valiant? Reginald le sort de ses pensées en reprenant son récit.

« On avait plus eu leur aide depuis ce jour ni du Valiant restant, ni des humains. On vivait une époque comme la Grande Dépression. Jusqu'à ce que le Juge DeMort arrive et nous promis de l'argent en échange de son élection pour défendre notre cause auprès des humains. … mais… pour paraître 'potable' aux humains…. il fallait détruire tout ce que l'humanité méprisait chez les Toons. »

« C'est à dire? » tremble Edgar, inquiet par la tournure que prend cette histoire.

« Il a d'abord exterminé l'espèce Tunmaine en 45… » soupire-t-il. « On a réussi à en sauver quelques uns mais il les a poursuivi jusqu'à les exterminer certainement de la pire manière qu'il soit… » marmonne le renard en laissant ses larmes coulées en imaginant son fils être retrouvé par DeMort.

Il l'imagine, terrorisé, juste avant d'être dissous comme s'il n'était qu'une esquisse au crayon de papier. Il a presque l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre hurler, appeler à l'aide…. mais il secoue la tête pour chasser ces images d'horreur et reprend son récit.

« Puis, en 47, il a tout fait pour détruire ToonVille. »

« **QUOI!?** »suffoquent Edgar et Bendy (inquiétant à nouveau Yakko qui se met à pleurer).

« Attendez, j'étais pas au courant de ça! » s'indigne Boris.

« Tu croyais que c'était quoi, l'affaire Roger Rabbit? Un trafic de carottes Toons qu'on avait dilué? » dit Reggie en haussant les épaules. « Roger avait été accusé du meurtre de l'ancien propriétaire de ToonVille. »

« Le vieux Marvin Acme a été tué? » s'étrangle Charley.

« Par ce Toon dément? » tremble la petite araignée alors que Bendy berce son bébé pour essayer de le calmer.

« Exact. Ce qui donnait plus d'excuses aux Humains pour laisser le plein pouvoir à DeMort de faire ce que bon lui semblait de nous. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il faut pour cautionner ça, c'est un Humain d'importance tué par un Toon. Et pas n'importe lequel, un 'maître d'esclaves'. Du moins, c'est comme ça que les autres Humains voyaient Marvin Acme. Quelqu'un qui avait des minorités à contrôler sous son autorité et ça les rassurait. Mais Marvin, paix à son âme, ne s'est jamais vu comme tel. C'est pour ça que son testament était l'acte qui prouvait notre indépendance. C'est pour ça que c'était important. »

« On a eu notre indépendance? » suffoque Barley.

« Oui et grâce à ce grand nigaud de Roger. » glousse le renard. « Marvin avait écrit son testament à l'encre invisible avant de le confier à Jessica, la femme de notre Lapin. Et quand il a voulu lui écrire une lettre d'amour, il a pris le premier papier venu et à griffonner au rouge-à-lèvre dessus. C'est ça qui a empêcher au testament d'être détruit. »

Cuphead éclate de rire en se souvenant de ça. DeMort, les fouines et beaucoup d'autres qui voulaient détruire le testament l'ont eu entre les mains mais, grâce à la lettre d'amour de Roger, il avait été épargné.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à DeMort? » demande Bendy après avoir enfin calmer Yakko.

« **Ce qu'il méritait!** » termine Reggie en le crachant tel un venin. « Et par quelqu'un que j'aurais souhaité qu'il se réveille un peu plus tôt! »

« Ce que Reggie veut dire, c'est que Eddie et DeMort se sont battu jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie ne retourne l'invention de DeMort, la trempette, contre lui. Von Rotten est dissout depuis longtemps. » explique plus calmement la tête de tasse.

* * *

Alice se fige d'horreur, horrifiée. Comment un être pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi tordu? Joey était fou mais…. dans un autre genre. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire… un homme assez fou pour commencer un empire avant de le détruire dans l'espoir de devenir un dieu? Ou un Toon assez dingue pour ruiner ses semblables avant d'acheter son élection en promettant de l'argent et du respect de la part des Humains uniquement pour mieux pouvoir les détruire dès que l'occasion s'est présenté? Un Toon capable de détruire les Toons et Tunmains?... Réalisant ça, elle se souvient du destin tragique des Tunmains et de sa fille. Massacrés… tués… exterminés…. Son bébé n'était plus…. De larges larmes d'encre coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'éloigne en fredonnant:

 _Certains rêves meurent en vain,_

 _Certains rêves n'ont aucune chance,_

 _L'avenir semble prometteur_

 _Si on y survie à sa danse._

Elle repense à Tom, à sa demande en mariage, au jour où elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte puis la naissance de sa petite Hellgelina. Sa toute petite…. elle la revoit avec ses cheveux noirs jais sur une petite tête blanche… des petites bosses sur la tête qui annonçait qu'elle aurait eu des cornes dans son épaisse chevelure…. son tout petit nez qu'elle s'amusait à pincer pour la faire rire aux éclats... ses cinq petits doigts à chacune de ses petites mains noires encre qu'elle couvrait de baisers…. et surtout sa petite queue de diablotin qui remuait sans arrêt, s'emmêlant parfois dans ses petites jambes potelées blanches alors qu'elle essayait de marcher entre son père et sa mère…

 _Et d'un seul coup une révélation soudaine,_

 _Lorsque vous vous savez enfin saine et sauf_

 _Et que l'espoir de la retrouver enfin_

 _Est la prière que l'on vous exauce._

Toutes ces choses qu'elle ne verra plus mais pas parce que sa fille avait grandi… mais parce qu'elle n'était plus. L'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait n'existait plus depuis 1945….

 _Mais d'un seul coup, vous être rattrapé_

 _Par le tragique fait de réalité_

 _Qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde auprès de vous,_

 _Qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde,_

 _Qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde auprès de vous…_

Prise d'un désir d'être seule, Alice s'éloigne, s'enfonçant dans les tunnels autour de leur refuge.

« **Alice!** » s'inquiète Boris avant de courir à sa suite.

 _Que n'y est-il pas qu'une mère puisse exaucer,_

 _Pour ce que son enfant est le meilleurs de tout?_

 _Ce lien qui existe entre deux êtres aimés_

… _. mais après tout, qu'en savez-vous?_

Désespérée et comme vidée d'énergie, Alice se laisse tombée sur le sol, le plus loin possible du repère. Elle avait besoin d'être seule! De faire son deuil de son ancienne vie qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Même si Bendy parvenait à les sauver, elle n'avait plus rien...

* * *

Boris arrive enfin à retrouver la petite ange. Il s'approche doucement pour ne pas l'appeler et s'assoie à côté d'elle. Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer.

« Alice…. »

« Je suis désolée, Boris…. » soupire-t-elle, la voix tremblante de larmes. « Je vous ai tous mis en danger et au final…. je me retrouve totalement seule… »

« Quoi? Tu plaisantes, j'espère! » s'étrangle le loup.

« Thomas est mort…. ma fille est morte…. j'ai failli tuer Bendy et Yakko…. »

« Tu t'appelles Susie Campbell maintenant? » grommelle le chef des SillyVisions. « Tu as juste voulu sortir de cet enfer comme Bendy et moi. Personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir voulu être libre. »

La petite ange le regarde, son encre dégoulinant sous les émotions qui la traverse, puis elle risque un petit sourire. Arrangeant l'encre de ses cheveux, elle demande:

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« Tu es la victime du destin, Alice. » sourit le loup. « Tu as beaucoup perdu mais tu nous as toujours. Nous sommes également ta famille. On t'aidera à te reconstruire, je te promets. »

Boris sait que ça ne sera pas facile, tout comme ça a été dur pour Bendy de refaire confiance après qu'il ait découvert ce que faisait Joey. Mais il fera tout pour que ses amis perdus retrouvent leur place à ToonVille et qu'ils puissent revivre. Surtout Alice. Elle avait perdu son fiancé et son enfant…. mais elle retrouverait le bonheur. Il s'en fait le serment! La liberté et le bonheur!

* * *

Pendant que Bendy et le bébé dorment dans leur lit, Boris avait décidé d'aider les Égarés du mieux qu'il pouvait avec Hub et Keffan pendant que Cuphead et Reginald voient leur plan 'd'attaque' pour échapper à Susie. Ils devaient sortir d'ici avec Bendy et le bébé ainsi qu'avec les Égarés pour chercher une solution afin de tous les sauver.

Tout est calme et silencieux, uniquement perturbé par les respirations de Bendy et Yakko. Même quand il dort, le petit gazouille, bavarde à sa manière. Soudain, la porte de la cabane s'ouvre et une voix de femme fredonne dangereusement une berceuse. Une grande silhouette noir entre et s'avance vers le lit où dorment la mère et le bébé. Yakko grimace en sentant l'aura démoniaque qui s'approche puis, effrayé, il se met à pleurer. Cela réveille Bendy qui papillonne des paupières avant de relever la tête… et de se figer en voyant Susie devant lui, un sourire fou sur son visage difforme. Il essaie de récupérer son petit mais Susie saisit brutalement le diablotin par le 'cou', le soulève du lit et le jette violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bendy frappe un vieux bureau, ce qui provoque un bruit sourd mais qui affole tout les Égarés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'affole Boris avant de regarder Alice qui a peur de dire ce qu'elle craint.

Les deux Toons se mettent à courir vers le village… lorsque les clones du Butcher Gang surgissent devant eux, les terrifiant et les alarmant. Car si les clones sont là, ça veut dire qu'elle est là aussi!

* * *

Bendy gémit en essayant de se relever, son corps se plaignant d'être traité ainsi alors qu'il n'est pas remis de l'accouchement. Tremblant en se redressant et pleurant de peur, il voit Susie qui s'approche de son petit en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son visage difforme et il est horrifié.

« Quelle perfection… avec tes entrailles, je suis sûre de retrouver ma beauté et je pourrais enfin être ce que j'aurais toujours dû être. » s'émerveille-t-elle en prenant le bébé qui pleure, affolant Bendy.

« Susie… je t'en supplie… Yakko est innocent… arrête cette folie, Susie… »

La jeune femme transformé en monstre se tourne vers lui, furieuse. Bendy tremble à son regard mais il a surtout peur pour le petit être qu'elle tient.

« Arrête de prononcer ce nom. Susie Campbell est morte ! **Il n'y a plus que moi ! MOI ! ALICE ANGEL !** »

Elle se met soudain à rire comme une démente, affolant et horrifiant Bendy. Elle se retourne alors et, avant que Bendy ait pu faire quelque chose, elle disparaît d'un coup, comme lorsqu'elle a capturé Boris.

« **NON ! MON BÉBÉ !** » hurle le diablotin en la voyant disparaître.

Boris et les autres se battent contre les clones mais, lorsque le rire de Susie résonne, ils s'arrêtent. Tous sont figés puis les clones s'en retournent tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou certains sont détruit. Cuphead en garde un prisonnier car il sent la grosse arnaque derrière cette attaque.

* * *

Débarrassé des enquiquineurs, Boris reprend sa course vers la cabane avec Alice. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le village des Égarés, ils voient Bendy qui avance péniblement, pleurant et marmonnant le nom de son petit.

« Bendy! » s'affole Boris en courant le rejoindre, le rattrapant lorsque ses jambes le lâchent et qu'il se met à sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

« Bendy qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'affole Alice, rejoint par les autres.

« Elle a emmené Yakko… » pleure Bendy. « Elle va le tuer… elle va le tuer… »

Le diablotin éclate en sanglots en serrant son époux choqué. Il pleure, marmonne le nom de son bébé et des 'pourquoi ?' comme si il demandait pourquoi le destin ne lui donnait pas droit au bonheur. Alice sent son cœur se serrer, se souvenant encore de ce qu'elle a ressenti en apprenant que sa fille, son bébé, avait été exterminé par un homme sans cœur. Elle se retient de pleurer… puis elle serre les poings.

« Ça suffit ! » s'énerve l'ange en se redressant. « **Trop c'est trop !** »rage-t-elle, intriguant tout le monde. « Ça fait trop longtemps que nous nous cachons parce que nous avons peur de cette folle ! Parce que nous tenons à nos vies. Mais nos vies sont-elles plus importantes que celles de nos enfants ? **NON !** »

Tous regardent la petite ange prendre des allures de chef de rébellion en montant sur un baril pour être plus haute, laissant l'encre dégouliner sous la colère, transformant presque ses cheveux en serpent d'encre qui se dressent sous sa rage.

« Susie croit qu'elle peut tout prendre! Il est temps de lui montrer qui nous sommes ! Ce que nous valons ! **IL EST TEMPS D'ARRÊTER D'AVOIR PEUR ! IL EST TEMPS DE SE BATTRE ! IL EST TEMPS DE METTRE UN TERME À CET ENFER !** »

Les Égarés se mettent à hocher la tête, certains poussent des grognements furieux comme pour encourager la jeune demoiselle, certains s'éloignent pour chercher ce qui pourrait servir d'armes, Reginald et Cuphead se regardent avec un air de défi et Keffan se met à aiguiser ses griffes.

« **Allons nous battre !** »sourit le Tunmain.

« On va lui faire la tête au carré ! » s'extasie la tasse. « Elle osera même plus se voir dans un miroir ! »

« Et surtout, on sauve le petit ! » intervient Reggie qui ne sait que trop bien ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant à cause d'un fou.

Boris sourit et Bendy les regarde tous, incrédule. Ses larmes de désespoir deviennent soudain des larmes de joie et il lève les yeux vers son époux qui lui sourit.

« Tu crois que tu peux nous aider ? » demande le loup.

« Pour mon bébé, je serais prêt à retourner la Terre… » souffle le diablotin.

Les deux époux se sourient puis ils s'embrassent passionnément pour se donner du courage. Alice sourit au couple puis lève les yeux vers le plafond.

« Cette fois, c'est la fin, Susie ! Tu vas payer pour tout tes crimes. » menace-t-elle.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 9 qui commence tout doucement... pour retourner vers l'action!**

 **Susie a beau avoir perdu beaucoup, elle ne compte pas perdre aussi facilement. Sauf qu'elle s'est frotté aux mauvaises personnes: la Famille SillyVisions!**

 **Désormais, il y a une véritable mission de sauvetage pour retrouver le bébé avant qu'elle lui fasse du mal... mais comment? A votre avis, comment vont-ils sauver Yakko et vaincre Susie? Y'a-t-il un Happy End possible pour eux?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un review svp :)**


	11. Chapitre 10: Vaincre l'ange noire

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Vaincre l'Ange Noire**

BendyLand est encore plus sinistre avec le bruit de certaines attractions qui fonctionnent... les lampes qui grésillent et semblent prêtes à rendre l'âme…. bref, une vraie maison hantée géante où les fantômes et les monstres ne sont pas de simples maquettes en cartons mais de vrais êtres d'encre et de chair. Dans cette ambiance oppressante, un chant résonne…. un chant qui fut autrefois joyeux…. mais qui sonne terriblement lugubre à cause de la lenteur du rythme.

 _I'm just a lonely angel_

 _Sittin here on a shelf_

 _At times it seemed_

 _If I just dreamed_

 _I'd not here my myself_

Le chant provient de la maison hantée du parc d'attraction, plus précisément de la grande salle de bal. Là où il restait des taches d'encre du BruteBoris et d'autres près de l'orgue. Une personne s'approche et, continuant sa chanson, plonge ses doigts dans l'encre que Bendy a perdu en accouchant.

 _I never gave up hopin_

 _That you would come along_

 _How bleak it seemed_

 _Till you found me_

 _So now I sing this song_

Susie Campbell se redresse en caressant cette encre providentielle qui avait permis de créer une telle Perfection et trace un pentagramme sur la lame de son couteau avant de s'approcher du tonneau qui lui serre d'autel rituel.

* * *

Yakko pleure de tout ses petits poumons en sentant le danger autour de lui alors que la femme demi-toonée s'approche de lui. Elle pose l'arme à côté du bébé en souriant d'impatience et regarde sa proie.

« Un ultime sacrifice…. c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour redevenir belle et tu seras la pièce finale pour me rendre ma Beauté. » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. « Je boirais ton sang d'encre mélangé avec l'encre que Bendy a perdu en te mettant au monde, puis je mangerais tes entrailles et ton cœur! Ta Perfection deviendra mienne! »

Le bébé la regarde de ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, comme terrifié, avant de se remettre à pleurer comme pour appeler à l'aide. Susie sourit en s'approchant du bébé, commençant à tailler un pentagramme dans le tonneau… lorsqu'une créature d'encre s'approche d'elle en poussant des petits cris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » grommelle-t-elle en se tournant vers la créature.

Celle-ci se trouble le visage et laisse apparaître ce que voit son autre moitié: le groupe d'Égarés guidés par Alice, Boris, Bendy et les autres Toons de ToonVille! Elle est d'abord surprise par le courage qui anime soudain ces misérables puis elle enrage.

« Pour qui se prennent-ils? Je suis la seule à faire la loi ici! Je redeviendrais belle même s'ils sont contre! Je dois être Parfaite! »

Furieuse, elle plante le couteau non loin de Yakko qui sursaute avant de recommencer à pleurer, espérant peut-être attirer ses parents vers eux.

Susie sort du manège et se dirige vers le centre du parc, dans la grande tour qui sert de générateur. Elle y entre en claquant la porte et se dirige vers le panneau de commande. Il reste une note de Thomas Connor sur le levier qui est à moitié baissé.

 **Ne pas baisser au maximum, risque de surcharge**

Mais Susie se fiche de l'avis de ce moins-que-rien. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut: être parfaite ! Déterminée, elle se dirige vers le levier et l'abaisse au maximum. Le générateur se met à trembler et les jauges indiquent une montée de pression inquiétante mais Susie sourit en entendant les attractions du parc se mettre en route les unes après les autres.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de terre, le groupe avance courageusement vers le parc BendyLand… lorsque le sol se met à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'affole Keffan.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » s'inquiète Alice.

Bendy se serre contre son époux alors que Edgar se jette dans les bras de Charley et Barley… lorsque le sol se met à se fissurer. Soudain tout s'effondre d'un coup, l'Administration semblant s'écrouler sous le manque de matière en-dessous, attirant avec elle nos aventuriers qui crient sous l'effondrement et le choc. Tout le monde essaie de se tenir ensemble sous la chute mais les roches et les planches de bois rendent l'épreuve compliquée. Boris essaie de garder Bendy prêt de lui mais sous le chaos, ils finissent par être séparés. La dernière chose que le diablotin perçoit, c'est les cris de ses amis mêlés au brouhaha des roches qui roulent, la poussière et la terre qui vole…. puis le noir!

* * *

Lorsque les tremblements s'arrêtent, la poussière retombe pour révéler un monde sans dessus-dessous. Tous les étages supérieurs se sont effondrés pour descendre d'un tenant, l'administration finissant au fond du studio, plusieurs tunnels s'étant effondré, bref un vrai gouffre infernal. Le parc s'est retrouvé enseveli sous la terre de la caverne et le sommet du studio s'est surement effondré.

Bendy gémit en revenant à lui, son corps lui faisant un mal de chien. Déjà qu'il n'était pas remis de son accouchement, alors cette chute infernale…. Soudain, il sent la main de Boris qui le redresse.

« Bendy? Est-ce que ça va? » demande-t-il.

Le diablotin bat des paupières pour revoir le visage de son époux puis il regarde tout autour de lui. Les Égarés s'extirpent des débris dû à l'effondrement et Alice se dépêche de sortir plusieurs angelots d'une flaque d'encre avec Reggie et Hub. Keffan dégage vite le Butcher Gang qui étaient bloqué et Cuphead grommelle en traçant la fissure qui se forme sur sa face de porcelaine.

« La garce! Si je l'attrape celle-là! »

Bendy s'élance vers lui et lui redresse la tête.

« Laisse-moi voir. » dit-il calmement en regardant la fissure.

Cuphead se fige en voyant Bendy aussi proche de lui, aussi… presque comme s'il tenait à lui plus que comme un ami... enfin, c'est ce que son cœur espère. Le diablotin commence à tracer la 'blessure' délicatement… mais Cuphead revient à lui et repousse son coup de cœur.

« C'est bon, ça va ça va! » rougit-il. « Faut juste un peu de colle… »

Reginald fronce les sourcils en voyant la réaction de Cuphead mais ils ont d'autres chat à fouetter.

« Je sais pas comment elle a fait, mais cette tarée a dû faire bouler la moitié du studio. » soupire le renard.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution… » soupire Alice. « Elle doit être à BendyLand et elle a dû mettre tout les manèges en marche. Comme ce parc souterrain a fragilisé la structure des souterrains, mettre tout les manèges en route à causer de trop grandes vibrations. Thomas m'avait parlé de ce problème. Si BendyLand avait marché, le studio aurait fini par s'effondrer sur le parc. »

« Et c'est ce qui vient d'arriver. » dit Charley en s'approchant d'une ouverture.

Tous se lèvent et s'approchent… pour se figer en voyant le panneau Administration.

« Oh mes dieux…. » suffoque Bendy.

Si Susie était assez folle pour risquer sa propre vie uniquement pour les empêcher de l'atteindre… à moins que ça soit l'encre dans son cerveau d'humain qui l'avait rendu folle? Il sait que l'encre qui les composait pouvait contenir des substances toxiques pour les Humains. Peut-être que Susie avait été plus atteinte que les autres?... peut-être qu'elle serait plus raisonnable avec moins d'encre dans la caboche?...

« Boris… » dit doucement le diablotin, attirant l'attention de son époux et de ses amis. « Il est temps… »

« De quoi tu parles? » s'étonne le loup.

Le petit Toon serre un poing tremblant sur sa poitrine, là où est son coeur, puis il relève la tête, un regard déterminé sur son visage.

« Je dois libérer ce studio de cette malédiction maintenant! »

Tous se figent, les Egarés semblant plein d'espoir à ses paroles alors que les Toons se figent. Surtout Boris.

« Bendy! Tu n'es pas encore remis de l'accouchement! On ne sait même pas ce que tu dois faire ni où tu dois le faire! »

« Nous, on sait. » dit Charley, attirant l'attention vers lui. « Quelques temps après nous être réveillés, Sammy nous a traîné tout les trois avec lui vers la salle des coffres, pas très loin. On a pas été avec lui vu qu'on cherchait autre chose mais quand il est revenu du coffre, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé le lieu 'où devait avoir lieu le sacrifice'. » cite le chimpanzé.

« Bon, vu que cette sirène à la cervelle de thon haché a tout fait s'effondrer, le passage doit être majoritairement bloqué mais on devrait pouvoir y conduire Bendy. » ajoute Barley.

Mais Boris secoue la tête en serrant son époux contre lui.

« Hors de question! Je refuse que… »

« Boris! » coupe Bendy en forçant le loup à le regarder. « Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Tant que Susie sera dans cet état, elle sera terriblement dangereuse car presque immortelle. Si j'arrive à lever cette malédiction, elle redeviendra Humaine. Et nous des Toons comme toi, Reginald et Cuphead, ça sera facile de la stopper. »

« Merci de penser à moi! » grommelle Keffan, faisant sourire le diablotin.

Mais Boris ne semble pas rassuré.

« Bendy… tu crois vraiment que…. »

« Boris, je suis plus fort qu'on le croit, non? Tu me le dis à chaque fois. » dit le diablotin en forçant son époux à le regarder. « J'ai peur aussi mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il en va de nos vies à tous et surtout de la vie de Yakko. »

En entendant le nom de son bébé, le loup se fige et pleure en serrant la main que son époux à poser sur sa joue.

Bendy sourit, attendri de voir ce gros agneau sous cette peau de loup, et colle son front au sien.

« Je serais prudent. Je tiens à voir Yakko grandir autant que toi. » assure-t-il.

Boris tremble mais il soupire.

« Fort bien. Nous, on va rejoindre Susie pour l'empêcher de blesser notre petit et toi, tu vas voir avec le Butcher Gang pour libérer les autres. »

Le diablotin hoche la tête en souriant avant d'embrasser son époux. Boris tremble un peu, ayant l'impression que Bendy lui faisait ses adieux, mais il sait que le petit Toon tient à voir grandir son enfant alors qu'il sera prudent. Se séparant, le loup rejoint Alice et les autres. Avec Reginald, ils utilisent l'encre des alentours pour créer des escaliers pour pouvoir rejoindre le tunnel où ils étaient. Les Égarés se glissent dans le couloir, guidé par Alice et Reginald, et Boris lance un dernier salut à Bendy avant de s'éloigner dans le tunnel.

* * *

Bendy observe son époux qui s'éloigne en le saluant de la main avant de se retourner vers le Butcher Gang. Les trois Toons le regardent puis hochent la tête en s'avançant dans le tunnel de l'Administration. Bendy tremble, ayant du mal à se dire que tout un pan du bâtiment se soit effondré, mais c'est très visible. C'est comme si l'Administration s'était écrasé sur ce qu'il y avait avant, laissant une grande cassure sur le côté, entre le mur du coin de l'Administration et une pièce nommée Film Vault. Bien que léger en apparence, les dégâts de l'effondrement sont impressionnants.

Bendy s'avance vers la porte de l'Administration qui se trouve être un rideau de métal épais et pose sa main dessus. Il tremble en se souvenant de la fois où il a traversé cette porte pour aller dans le bureau de Joey et découvrir le cadavre de Boris. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs noirs, il se tourne vers ses amis qui s'avancent vers le Film Vault. Charley ouvre la porte et entre avec les trois autres Toons. Pour la petite star, cet endroit ressemble un peu à un coffre de banque et à un égout combinés. Mais vu son nom, cette chambre forte était le lieu de conservation des copies des cartoons Bendy, dans l'espoir de les conserver pour les générations futures.… sauf que le passage se trouve être bloqué par de l'encre.

« Oh flûte! » rage le chimpanzé. « Cette secousse a dû faire exploser tout les tuyaux. Il va falloir qu'on draine toute l'encre avant de pouvoir passer. »

« Il va surtout falloir qu'on remplace ces vieux tuyaux. » dit Barley en montrant des débris au sol.

En effet, avec le choc, certains des vieux tuyaux avaient cassés et étaient maintenant en morceaux sur le sol. Donc la pompe sur le côté était HS.

« Oh bon sang…. » marmonne Bendy. « Où on va trouvé des tuyaux? »

« T'es pas au courant pour les machines Gent? » demande Edgar, intriguant son ami diablotin. « Avec un peu d'encre bien épaisse et en réglant bien la machine, on peut fabriquer des objets en tout genre. »

La petite araignée sort de la pièce et se dirige vers une machine étrange. C'est une machine qui ressemble à une machine à sous, avec une fente à l'avant, un levier et un disque avec des symboles sur les côtés. Edgar fait tourner le disque et sourit en disant:

« Thomas devait utiliser cette machine pour le débloquer lorsqu'il n'avait plus de tuyaux. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse en refaire. »

« Sauf de l'encre épaisse. » marmonne Charley.

« Et celle qui colle des murs? » demande Bendy mais le chimpanzé secoue la tête.

« Trop liquide. »

Soudain, il se souvient.

« Hé! Joey avait une fontaine d'encre épaisse prêt de son bureau! Si on arrive à entrer dans l'Administration, on pourra récupérer ce qu'il nous faut pour créer les tuyaux manquants. »

Les deux autres du Butcher Gang hochent la tête mais Bendy tremble. S'il pouvait éviter de s'approcher du bureau de Joey, ça l'arrangeait…. mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

Après quelques secondes à fouiller, Charley arrive à trouver l'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte en métal et, heureusement, l'électricité semble fonctionner malgré l'effondrement de l'étage supérieur. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand grincement et Edgar sourit.

« **Ouais!** Allons-y! » crie-t-il en courant à l'intérieur.

« Hé attends une minute, moussaillon! » s'exclame Barley en le suivant avec Charley et Bendy.

Mais la petite araignée a à peine disparu au détour du couloir que des bruits étranges semblables à des gargouillis retentissent et….

« _**HIIIIIII!**_ »

« Edgar! » s'affole Bendy.

« Non non j'suis une pancarte! J'suis une _**PANCARTE!**_ » panique Edgar avant de s'enfuir en courant, revenant sur ses pas suivit par deux Butcher Clones, Piper et Fisher.

Bendy s'horrifie (et récupère Edgar qui lui saute dans les bras) alors que les deux autres se jettent devant eux pour les protéger.

« J'aurais dû me douter que ces rats nous tourneraient autour! » grommelle Charley.

Barley grogne en sortant un vieil hameçon de pêcheur de son hammerspace, prêt à affronter ces saletés.

« **Bendy!** » crie le chimpanzé. « Filez trouver de l'encre épaisse avec Edgar! On les retient! »

Profitant que les deux Clones s'attaquent plutôt à leurs modèles originaux, les deux autres Toons s'enfuient dans les bureaux de l'administration.

* * *

Ils errent dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une des fontaines d'encre que Joey avait installé prêt de son bureau… lorsqu'ils croisent un Stricker.

« C'est une blague!? » s'étrangle Edgar en s'enfuyant avec le diablotin.

« Bon sang, je déteste ma vie! » panique Bendy.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçoivent une 'Angel station' alors ils bondissent dedans pour se cacher. Le clone arrive à son tour, regarde à droite puis à gauche…. avant de faire demi-tour. Ils attendent un peu pour être sûr puis Bendy se tourne vers son ami araignée.

« Mais ils sont demeurés! » s'exclame le diablotin.

« On va pas se plaindre! » rit l'araignée. « Bon….. maintenant, où est le bureau de Joey avec tout ça?... »

Bendy tremble, comme si il ressentait la présence de Joey dans ces lieux, puis ils s'avancent dans les couloirs, essayant de se rappeler de l'organisation de l'administration. Mais c'était une organisation ….. très questionnable. C'était le cas de le dire. On voyait que Joey voulait garder des secrets et le labyrinthe était l'épreuve à passer pour accéder à Joey et ses connaissances de l'occulte. Mais le diablotin voit qu'ils seront embêté par les gardiens de ces allées. Il fallait récolter le plus vite cette encre épaisse et sortir pour mettre un terme à tout ça!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Égarés et les autres Toons se glissent tant bien que mal dans les tunnels pour rejoindre BendyLand. Avec l'effondrement, la plupart des passages s'étaient retrouvés bloqués ou à moitié obstrué, rendant l'avancé du groupe encore plus compliqué.

Boris rage en utilisant son bras métallique pour briser les rochers et fulmine. Le suivant de près, Alice voit qu'il est… assez instable émotionnellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent les pierres bouger, ils paniquent mais se demandent quoi lorsqu'une des pierres flotte en hauteur. C'était des pierres réels! Comment un toon pouvait les manipuler?

« **Bougez de là! C'est lourd!** » s'agace soudain Keffan, les mains tendues et tremblantes comme s'il tenait quelque chose de lourd.

Les Toons de ToonVille s'écartent tout comme les Égarés qui tremblent (vu qu'ils ignoraient que les Tunmains pouvaient interagir avec la matière) mais Alice reste figée, subjuguée. C'est Boris qui la tire hors du passage, permettant au Tunmain de se débarrasser de la pierre qu'il tient. Il recommence avec du mal, les débris tremblants sous ses manipulations difficiles. Il arrive à écarter assez de pierres pour permettre le passage des autres avant d'avoir trop mal au bras.

« Et t'as réussi à 'manipuler' tout un studio pour nous faire peur? » rit Cuphead.

« Oh! Une dizaine de pancartes, ça pèse pas le même poids qu'un rocher de cette taille! » s'agace le Tunmain en s'avançant avec les autres.

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avant de courir rejoindre Boris et Reginald.

« Comment est-ce possible? Tout les Tunmains sont capables de ça? »

« Heuh oui… je l'ai découvert avec mon fils, ce qui a ….. mené à cette …. recherche personnelle sur ce que les Tunmains peuvent faire, on va dire. » répond Reggie. « Autant dire que ça surprend aux premiers abords. Mais oui, les Tunmains peuvent contrôler toutes les matières avec lesquelles ils sont en contact. »

Alice est subjuguée en relevant les yeux vers Keffan. Boris se doute qu'elle pense à sa petite fille…. et la phrase qu'elle sort le convainc.

« C'était donc ça que Hellgelina arrivait à récupérer la clé à molette de Tom même quand la boîte à outils était rangée en hauteur. » marmonne-t-elle.

Le loup ne peut que pouffer de rire, se rappelant de la fillette avec la clé à molette en guise de jouet pour se faire les dents,... mais il redevient vite sombre en repensant au destin de la pauvre petite et à son propre fils. Reginald le remarque et pose sa main sur le bras du loup.

« On va sauver ton petit, Boris! Je te le promet! » affirme le renard.

Le SillyVision sourit puis inspire à fond avant de reprendre la route derrière les autres.

« Tiens bon, Yakko. Papa arrive. » pense-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Il ne remarque pas la petite silhouette d'encre qui les suit, épiant chacun de leurs gestes.

* * *

Sa semblable qui retransmet sa vision se tient près de leur chef qui est en train de récupérer l'encre au sol, là où est né Yakko. Elle s'assure de récupérer chaque goutte dans le bol qu'elle tient avant de se lever élégamment. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite espionne puis s'approche de Yakko qui l'observe sans émettre le moindre son.

« Avant de dévorer tes entrailles, je vais purifier mon corps avec l'encre où tu as été créé. Le berceau même de la Pure Perfection! Sans aucun contact avec les Impurs! » jubile-t-elle en levant le bol comme pour remercier le ciel de lui avoir offert cela.

Souriant de pure folie, elle l'abaisse lentement vers ses lèvres et avale l'encre 'miraculeuse'. Elle prend garde à ne perdre aucune goutte puis elle sourit en se redressant droite. Elle est persuadée de sentir son corps se perfectionner avec ce qu'elle vient d'avaler avant de regarder le bébé.

« Maintenant, il est temps de réaliser le sacrifice Ultime! » sourit-elle en laissant tomber le bol vide.

Elle s'approche du tonneau pour récupérer le couteau et s'éloigne pour le préparer. Yakko l'observe et, comprenant qu'elle allait s'en prendre à lui, il se remet à pleurer pour appeler ses parents.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à utiliser les vieilles machines Gent pour fabriquer des tuyaux à partir d'encre en affrontant les monstres Butcher Clones, Bendy et le Butcher Gang arrivèrent à remettre la pompe en marche, libérant le couloir Film Vault qui mène vers le coffre-fort.

Une fois toute l'encre pompée, Charley ouvre la porte.

« Allez! On y va! » dit-il en s'avançant.

Bendy et les autres le suivent, les Toons instables s'avançant en équilibre et évitant l'encre. Le diablotin hausse les épaules, intrigué car l'encre ne lui fait rien du tout, mais il s'en moque. Ils arrivent dans le coffre qui est grand ouvert et vide. Après tout, Joey n'avait plus rien de précieux à garder vu que tout l'argent du studio partait dans ses projets loufoques de dingues. Charley et Barley se dirigent vers la porte du fond pour essayer de l'ouvrir et les deux autres regardent le coffre. Il reste quelques bobines et quelques disques avec des chansons, intriguant Bendy qui s'amuse à en mettre un en route.

« Hé, ça marche encore malgré tout ce temps? » sourit Edgar avant que son ami le fasse danser.

Les deux jeunes rient et s'amusent…. lorsqu'un tuyau atterrit brutalement sur la tête de la petite araignée.

« **Aie! Hé!** »

« On a pas le temps de jouer, les morveux! » grommelle le chimpanzé alors que le pêcheur s'énerve après la porte qui s'obstine à rester fermer. « Avec cette foutue porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir, on va jamais pouvoir atteindre le fond du studio! Alors viens nous aider, l'araignée! »

Edgar soupire en les rejoignant et Bendy arrête le disque… lorsqu'il entend une voix dire:

« _Récupère la clé, Bendy…. la Fin est proche…._ »

Le diablotin sursaute, observant les alentours… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un carton. Intrigué par cette sensation que quelque chose d'important est caché, il se dirige vers la boîte et l'ouvre pour trouver quelques bobines…. mais il y en a une qu'il n'a jamais au grand jamais vu! Une large bobine encore enfermée dans sa boîte avec The End écrit dessus! Même à la fin de leurs épisodes, Joey n'avait jamais utilisé de bobine de fin. Il avait plutôt un Bendy tout souriant qui saluait sous un 'See you soon, folks!' mais jamais le fameux 'The End'... alors pourquoi cette bobine? Intrigué, il la prend et l'observe, sentant presque une puissance émaner de l'objet.

« Quel secret renferme-tu, toi?... » marmonne-t-il en la regardant lorsque….

 **BANG!**

Il sursaute au son fort pour voir Charley avec un énorme tuyau dans la main et la porte complètement enfoncé.

« Okay…. ça marche aussi… » marmonne Barley.

Edgar et Bendy pouffent de rire, pour une fois reconnaissant du caractère peu patient du chimpanzé.

« Allez! En avant! » grommelle le chef du Butcher Gang.

Se redressant, Bendy range l'étrange bobine dans son hammerspace et s'avance à la suite des trois autres.

* * *

Ils avancent dans une série de couloirs à peine éclairés et couvert de dessins sataniques. Tout cela effraie le diablotin car il revoit Joey complètement fou, dessinant des pentagrammes, parlant de sa future supériorité divine une fois qu'il aurait eu un cœur Toon, etc. Il tremble, s'affolant à l'idée d'entrer dans l'antre du vrai Démon de ce studio… mais il serre les poings, inspire à fond puis s'avance. Les quatre Toons avancent dans les lieux sombres et mal éclairés sauf par une lueur étrange qui émane des murs, comme si la lueur des enfers sortait des murs…. jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment semble prendre fin, devenant plus une sorte de caverne creusée à même la roche. Un tunnel creusé grossièrement avec à peine quelques planches sur le sol.

« Y'a quelque chose là-bas. Allons voir. » dit Charley.

Barley s'avance juste derrière lui et les deux petits se regardent, tremblant, et se prennent les mains avant d'avancer lentement à leur suite. Le mot _'MORT'_ est tracé sur le mur avec de l'encre mais, au lieu de les repousser, ce signe les convainc que c'est là qu'ils doivent aller. Ils s'avancent lentement, marchant vers le bout du couloir sombre…. et ils entrent dans une immense salle mais, ce qui les fait suffoquer, c'est ce qui leur fait face!

* * *

L'immense caverne est occupée par une version géante de la machine à encre, entourée d'un lac d'encre. Au plafond se trouve un trou carré par lequel la machine à encre du studio descend. Maintenant, Bendy comprend à quoi servait cette plateforme sous la machine. Sous la version géante, des escaliers mènent à une longue allée qui s'enfoncent dans la machine géante.

« Waouh…. » suffoquent les deux petits Toons.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil… » s'émerveille Bendy.

« Moi non plus et pourtant j'ai tourné dans le studio. » souffle Edgar.

« Le seul à être descendu aussi profondément, c'est Sammy. » répond Charley en s'approchant d'eux. « Je pense que c'est ça qu'il entendait par faire un sacrifice à la machine à encre. »

Barley s'approche du bord et regarde aux alentours, l'air contrarié.

« Y'a rien pour traverser. Même pas de quoi se construire un radeau… » grommelle le marin.

« C'est pas grave, on a qu'à traverser à pied. » dit Bendy en s'avançant avec Edgar… mais la petite araignée se recule dès que le diablotin met un pied dans l'encre.

« On ne peut pas, Bendy! » s'affole le plus jeune.

« Quoi? »

« On n'est pas stable comme toi, Bendy. » explique Charley. « Notre encre dégouline constamment, notre corps tient ensemble uniquement parce qu'on le veut mais… maintenant…. »

« Si tu veux une image, gamin, imagine une goutte d'eau. » explique Barley. « Lorsqu'elle tombe dans l'océan, on ne la revoit jamais. »

Bendy se fige aussitôt.

« Vous voulez dire que…. »

« On a stabilisé nos corps de façon à pouvoir bouger dans le studio et nous avons toujours nos cœurs. » rassure Charley avec un air amusé. « Mais si nous avançons dans l'encre, celle de notre corps va se mélanger et nous recommençons un cycle. Un très long cycle… »

Le diablotin regarde le chimpanzé puis observe la large machine.

« Je vais devoir y aller tout seul? »

« J'en ai peur… » marmonne Barley.

« Mais…. je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire… »

« **Tu y arriveras!** » assure Edgar en prenant les mains de Bendy. « Tu as vaincu Joey, tu as retrouvé ta liberté! **Tu as même eu un bébé!** Je sais que tu peux y arriver, Bendy! Même si tu ne sais pas encore comment! »

Le petit Toon regarde son ami araignée qui lui sourit, plein d'espoir. Cela le fait sourire… lorsqu'il sent une main sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il voit Charley et Barley qui le regardent avec…. confiance. C'est la première fois que Bendy les voit le regarder comme un adulte et non comme un enfant.

« Il est temps, Bendy. Libère-nous! » encourage le chimpanzé.

Le visage des studios se tourne vers l'immense machine, la fixe quelques instants…. puis prend une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer dans l'encre. Ses pieds flottent sur l'encre comme si elle reconnaissait Bendy comme son maître et lui permet de traverser jusqu'aux escaliers. Là, il se tourne une dernière fois vers le Butcher Gang qui le regarde avec espoir, leur sourit puis il s'enfonce dans la machine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ''Alice'' saisit son couteau et teste le tranchant de la lame avant de se tourner vers l'autel sacrificiel qu'elle a dressé dans les ruines de son ancien repère. Elle a tracé un pentagramme autour du baril qu'elle a récupéré et transformé en autel. Yakko est posé à même le bois du baril et hurle de peur et d'inconfort, surtout vu la puissance qui semble vouloir se dégager de lui au point de commencer à faire dégouliner l'encre qui le compose. Cette fois, elle allait enfin être parfaite!

Souriante à l'idée, Susie s'apprête à avancer vers l'autel… lorsque des bulles d'encre apparaissent soudainement et des encreux surgissent d'un coup pour lui faire barrage. Ils rugissent et grognent pour la faire reculer car elle refuse le moindre contact avec ces 'impures'. Mais alors qu'elle se demande ce qu'ils font…

 **BANG!**

Les portes en battant sautent et l'équipe de sauvetage Toons entre dans le 'sanctuaire'.

« **Lâche mon fils, Susie!** » rage Boris en grognant, ses crocs menaçants.

À la voix de son père, Yakko arrête de pleurer et tourne la tête vers le son. Tout ses amis tiennent une arme, prêt à se battre face à celle qui représentait le dernier danger de ce studio. Comme heureux de les voir, Yakko gazouille joyeusement en tendant les bras vers son père… mais ''Alice'' se tourne lentement vers eux pour les regarder. Tous se figent à son regard froid, leur courage retombant d'un coup car cette lueur…. c'était celle qui brûlait jadis dans les yeux de Joey!

Susie les regarde, inexpressive… puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, un rire lui échappe…. puis un autre suivit d'un éclat de rire qui devient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus fou!

« Pauvres fous! » dit-elle. « N'avez-vous pas encore compris? J'ai besoin de lui! Il me faut ses entrailles pour que je devienne digne d'une **Déesse!** Digne d'être la Pureté et la Beauté de ce monde aux yeux des Touts Puissants! Qu'on admire chacun de mes aspects! Qu'on m'envie! Qu'on me jalouse devant la Perfection que je vais atteindre! Qu'on désespère en essayant de m'égaler ou simplement en m'aimant car il n'y aura aucun être capable d'être plus belle que moi! Je ne serais plus un simple Ange échappé des Enfers! Je serais simplement **BELLE!** »

Boris s'horrifie, ayant l'impression d'entendre Joey parler à travers elle. Si il avait encore eu le faible espoir de ramener Susie à la raison, celui-ci venait de disparaître. Surtout vu le rire dément que pousse la jeune 'femme'. Un rire si puissant qu'il résonne dans tout le studio, vibre dans l'encre des Toons et les terrorise.

D'un pas gracieux, ''Alice Angel'' s'avance vers l'autel où se trouve le bébé et son aura est si terrifiante que personne n'ose s'interposer. La femme changée en Toon sourit en passant devant les Égarés qui tremblent, craignant qu'elle les tue comme elle l'a fait pour Alison et Sammy. Elle était assez folle pour ça! Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible! Ils courent alors se cacher comme des rats qui quittent le navire avant un naufrage. Maintenant qu'elle a le champs libre, la demoiselle démoniaque se rapproche dangereusement du petit Yakko. Le bébé la regarde, inquiet, et Boris serait près à courir pour le chercher mais Alice le stoppe. Ils ont tout les deux l'impression de revoir Joey à travers ce visage déformé et instable. Comme si l'âme de Susie avait fusionnée à celle de Joey pour permettre au directeur fou de revenir d'entre les Morts!

Susie saisit un poignard que Boris reconnaît. Celui de Joey! Elle ricane en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts et s'exclame :

« Enfin ! L'être parfait qui me rendra mon apparence d'ange ! Il est temps de prendre ce qu'on m'a promis **et d'être enfin un Ange !** »

« **YAKKO !** » hurle le loup en l'imaginant déjà en train de tuer son bébé, comme Joey avec le premier.

* * *

En voyant cette femme froide devant lui et en sentant la noirceur qui émane d'elle, Yakko se met alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Voyant le poignard se lever, Alice hurle, horrifiée en serrant ses frères, Hub et Reggie s'affolent, cherchant comment pouvoir s'approcher, et Cuphead panique…. lorsqu'il voit une hache se lever d'un coup derrière la folle dingue et…..

 **CLAC!**

Le tranchant de la hache se colle profondément entre les deux omoplates de l'ancienne humaine qui suffoque, tremble en lâchant son arme qui tombe dans un _clic_ sonore avant de se tourner lentement pour voir qui l'a frappé…. et elle suffoque en voyant un visage sombre, comme effacé mais dont elle reconnaît le regard. Et sa vieille salopette usée ne fait que conforter ce qu'elle comprend trop tard.

Elle avait oubliée que l'Encre de ce studio n'était qu'un cycle infini…. Si elle avait voulu le tuer définitivement, elle aurait dû lui arracher le cœur…. comme aux autres….

L'être d'encre la regarde, se penche jusqu'à son oreille et….

« _Sheep sheep sheep….. it's time for…. a…. sleep…._ » chantonne-t-il en appuyant la hache le plus fort possible.

Puis il retire violemment son arme, faisant suffoquer la jeune femme qui se retrouve incapable d'émettre le moindre son avec la large blessure dans le dos. Elle regarde celui qui aurait pu la rendre parfaite puis ceux qui l'ont craint pendant des années…. et s'effondre sur le sol.

« **SAMMY!** » sourit Alice, folle de joie de le revoir.  
Pleurant presque sous le soulagement, elle court serré l'ancien directeur du département Musique dans ses bras alors que Boris court récupérer son fils dans ses bras.

« Elle nous avait encore menti, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne t'avait pas tué. Tu étais enfermé quelque part… »

« Non, elle m'avait bien tué en me tranchant la gorge. » avoue-t-il, horrifiant les Toons et Égarés et écœurant Hub qui manque renvoyer la soupe qu'il a osé avaler un peu plus tôt. « Mais elle a fait l'erreur de me laisser mon cœur. Il a juste fallu le temps que toute mon encre se regroupe pour que je puisse revenir vous aider. »

La petite ange sourit, soulagée, et Sammy observe tout autour de lui. Il reconnaît Keffan comme celui qu'il a pris pour une création de Susie et Reginald…. avant de se figer en remarquant le bébé que tient Boris.

* * *

Le loup est tellement soulagé que son fils soit vivant qu'il pleure en collant son museau sur celui du petit qui rit en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Est-ce…..? » tremble-t-il, choqué car c'est le premier bébé Toon-né qu'il voit.

Boris est encore un peu méfiant…. mais si Yakko est vivant, c'est grâce à lui. Il s'approche de l'Egaré et lui montre le petit demi-loup qui regarde l'ancien Humain avec curiosité, faisant même une sorte de petit 'Uuuuh…' en forçant le nez d'une manière adorable.

« Sammy, je te présente Yakko, notre premier petit à moi et à Bendy. » présente le père.

Sammy tremble, incrédule, son esprit semblant avoir quitté le mode grand manitou qu'il avait développé après la mort d'Allison. Certes, il voyait encore Bendy comme un dieu mais il ne ressentait pas le même besoin de l'adorer. Il approche sa main du petit qui la regarde intrigué… avant de l'attraper en riant et en gazouillant joyeusement, semblant bavarder tout seul. Sammy a l'impression que son cœur d'Humain se remet à battre et à s'attendrir face à cet enfant… lorsqu'il se fige!

« Où est Bendy? Si son enfant est là, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici? Ne me dites pas qu'elle….? » panique-t-il.

« Non, non, Sammy! » coupe Alice. « Bendy est partit vers le fond du studio avec le Butcher Gang. Il veut stopper cette folie avant qu'une autre catastrophe n'arrive. Il va nous libérer comme promis! »

Les Égarés semblent sourire à la perspective d'être enfin libérés de cette apparence ignoble et de pouvoir quitter ces lieux…. mais le directeur n'est pas aussi émerveillé.

« Seigneur….. » suffoque-t-il, inquiet.

* * *

Mais sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Susie respire encore. Faiblement car l'encre envahit ses poumons et elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps…. mais elle refuse qu'ils s'échappent si elle ne pouvait pas devenir parfaite! Si elle n'avait plus rien, lui n'aurait rien non plus! Tremblante, elle se souvient d'incantations que Joey marmonnait, écrivait, gribouillait… et une d'elle lui revient bien en tête. Dans un dernier souffle, elle marmonne avec un sourire:

 _ecafrucer omerstop_

 _tivimrodbo sucep madnouq_

 _esse tluv silat, erepmurroc susens_

 _rutantum senoissap sitenv_

Puis sa main tombe lourdement sur le sol alors que la vie la quitte définitivement.

* * *

Dans la Machine Géante, un immense couloir se dévoile devant Bendy. Il avance lentement, se demandant si le son qu'il entend est le battement de son cœur ou l'encre pompée par la machine. Il entends également le son de ses sabots sur le sol, rajoutant une atmosphère oppressante. Il a également l'impression de ressentir une étrange chaleur émanant de la bobine dans son hammerspace…. mais il se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure.

Au bout du couloir, il tombe sur une large porte en métal fermée. Un levier attire son attention et il le baisse…. avant d'avoir une sorte de flash-back de Joey.

« **Ah!** » hurle-t-il en se prenant la tête alors que la porte s'ouvre. « C'était quoi ça? »

Il tremble en regardant partout, ayant peur que le directeur fou resurgisse d'un coup…. mais rien. Le silence… Déglutissant, Bendy se retourne…. et suffoque en voyant ce qui ressemble à une salle du trône.

La salle en elle-même n'a rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle est de forme octogonale et bordée de divers pistons et tuyaux le long des murs. Plusieurs écrans de projection sont suspendues dans les airs par des chaînes et diffusent en continue depuis il ne sait combien de temps des scènes de sa série. Principalement des scènes où il y a Bendy mais également Boris, Alice et le Butcher Gang. La pièce est éclairée par une seule lanterne industrielle soudée dans le plafond criblé de tuyaux. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est le trône au centre!

Le trône lui-même n'est pas très reluisant car ce n'est qu'une vieille chaise de bureau en cuir usé par les années et couvert d'une fine pellicule d'encre. La chaise repose sur un grand monticule d'encre et elle est entourée de plusieurs projecteurs qui projettent les dessins animés sur les écrans. Trois engrenages semblent fusionnés dans l'encre et peuvent être utilisés pour des marches pour se rapprocher de la chaise... mais un détail donne froid dans le dos à Bendy. Des tuyaux coudés dépassent des coins supérieurs du trône et, au bout du tuyau, se trouvent de petites chaînes rouillées. Comme si le trône était plus une chaise de torture qu'un véritable trône. Bendy tremble en se souvenant de Joey qui lui proposait de régner à ses côtés. Si il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre Joey, est-ce que le directeur aurait été assez fou pour l'amener ici et l'attacher avec ses chaînes afin de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui? Le petit Toon tremble rien qu'à l'idée. Surtout en se souvenant de la lueur perverse dans les yeux de l'humain….

* * *

Secouant la tête, Bendy s'approche du trône et monte lentement les marches jusqu'à la chaise.

« Je le savais mégalomane mais de là à se construire un trône… » marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant sur le trône.

Il se sent alors lourd, comme si toute la magie noire du studio reposait sur cet endroit comme un bâtiment sur le pilier central. Il tremble en sentant cette présence... lorsqu'il ressent comme une violente décharge dans son corps jusque dans sa tête.

« **Ah!** » hurle-t-il en s'attrapant la tête.

Il a presque l'impression que quelqu'un entre dans son crâne. Il tremble de douleur et entend une voix qui résonne dans sa tête:

 _Que les vents changent les émotions!  
Que les envies corrompent l'instinct!  
Que la bête qui jadis s'endormit  
Resurgisse enfin!_

Ces mots résonnent d'abord avec la voix de Susie avant de devenir celle de Joey, ce qui terrifie Bendy…. lorsqu'il sent que sa main droite qui tremble. Intrigué, il baisse sa main pour la voir trembler avant de la voir bouillonner d'encre et grossir. Horrifié, Bendy essaie de chasser le surplus d'encre de sa main mais l'autre se met à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!? » panique le diablotin en regardant ses mains énormes avant de sentir la même sensation se répandre dans tout son corps.

Cela lui fait mal mais le pire, c'est le tam-tam dans sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de prendre sa place dans son propre corps. Il entends des rires démoniaques qu'il reconnaît comme Joey et Susie et le directeur fou semble se moquer de lui.

 _Il est temps de devenir celui que tu es réellement, Bendy!_

« Non non! » hurle le petit Toon en secouant la tête, refusant de croire que ce studio allait finalement avoir raison de lui. « Je ne suis pas un démon! **Je ne veux pas devenir un démon! ARRÊTEZ! LAISSEZ-MOI!** »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Butcher Gang était resté devant la machine et son accès inondé pour surveiller le Diablotin. Mais à peine que Charley allait faire une remarque qu'ils entendent:

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** »

provenir de l'immense machine et retentir en écho terrifiant à travers la caverne. Edgar sursaute et se réfugie dans les bras de Barley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » tremble-t-il.

« J'en sais rien…. » marmonne le chimpanzé avant de regarder son compère marin.

Les deux 'aînés' du Butcher Gang se regardent, sentant qu'il y a un problème.

Le cri résonne à travers tout le studio, atteignant même l'étage du sanctuaire de Susie. Tous sursautent à ce cri mais le pire, c'est surtout le loup qui reconnaît la voix.

« Bendy…. » suffoque-t-il, alarmant les autres. « Je dois le rejoindre! » dit-il en s'éloignant, serrant son bébé dans ses bras.

« **Boris attend!** » crie Keffan en voulant le suivre.

Mais Reginald le stoppe et regardent les autres Égarés. Ils sont tous très inquiets alors le renard prend la décision suivante.

« **Hub! Sammy!** Ramenez les angelots et tout le monde en haut, dans les étages les plus stables! Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent plus longtemps que nécessaire ici! » explique le renard en poussant Keffan vers les deux hommes. « Cuphead et Alice, vous venez avec moi! »

Les Humains et les bébés anges s'éloignent dans le studio et les Toons restants retournent vers les profondeurs, espérant que Bendy ira bien.

* * *

Boris court aussi vite qu'il peut en serrant son bébé contre lui, le cœur battant. Il ignore ce qu'il se passe en bas mais il a peur pour Bendy vu les hurlements. Son époux était encore faible après l'accouchement alors les Dieux seuls savent si il a résisté à ce qu'il a fait pour libérer tout le monde… et qu'avait-il fait d'ailleurs? Alors qu'il panique et s'affole en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs suivi par Alice, Cuphead et Reginald, ils finissent devant l'administration.

« **Bendy!** » hurle Boris en essayant de voir par où ils ont pu aller.

« Là, Boris! Regarde! » dit Cuphead en montrant des taches d'encre qui ressemblent à des empreintes.

Alice s'agenouille et frôle l'encre, essayant de ressentir à qui appartient cette encre.

« C'est celle d'Edgar. » dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Ils ont été par là. »

Le petit groupe s'avance vers la direction prise par le Gang et Bendy, arrivant dans le coffre-fort. Ils voient la porte défoncée et suivent les couloirs. Ils avancent lentement jusqu'au fameux couloir avec la marque MORT et entrent dans la caverne.

« Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » suffoque Reginald.

« J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil… » marmonne Cuphead.

Le Butcher Gang se tourne vers eux, Edgar soupirant de soulagement.

« **Boris!** » sourit-il en courant lui serrer les jambes. « Je suis si heureux de vous voir en vie! »

Yakko baisse les yeux vers l'araignée et gazouille, ravi d'avoir enfin des visages amicaux même s'ils ne sont pas stables. Le petit Toon sourit et fait des gouzi gouzi au bébé, heureux de le voir vivant. Mais Boris est inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Où est Bendy? »

Les trois Toons se regardent puis regardent la machine.

« Là dedans. » dit Charley. « On n'a pas pu le suivre à cause de l'encre alors il y est allé tout seul. »

Boris se fige et, droit comme un i, il fixe l'immense machine où son époux était. Il tremble, s'imagine les pires scénarios…. puis il serre le poing en prenant un air déterminé et dépose Yakko dans les bras d'Edgar.

« **Waouh!** Boris? » couine l'araignée en tenant le bébé du mieux qu'il peut.

« Il faut que j'y ailles! »

« Pas sans nous! Qui sait ce qui se cache encore à l'intérieur? Tu auras certainement besoin d'aide! On t'accompagne! » dit Reginald.

« Mais Reginald…. nous ne sommes pas assez stable… » s'inquiète Alice.

« On sera bien assez de trois, Alice. » dit Cuphead avant de faire craquer ses jointures.

« Veuillez bien sur Yakko, d'accord? » ordonne presque le loup avant de s'avancer dans l'encre.

Les Égarés les regardent, lui et les deux autres, qui traversent la mare d'encre avant d'entrer dans la machine géante. L'ange déchue s'inquiète en les voyant disparaître dans la machine et elle joint ses mains en prière.

« Par Origiaen et Frèla… faites que Bendy ailles bien… » chuchote-t-elle en pleurant de peur. « Il mérite son happy end… il a beaucoup trop souffert… »

* * *

En entrant dans la machine, Boris sent une sorte de présence démoniaque qui a envahi les lieux. Il a peur… mais Bendy est là, en danger! Il doit continuer! Dès que Reginald et Cuphead ont remontés sur les marches de l'escalier, il continue dans le couloir.

Ils le longent rapidement sans faire trop attention aux détails particuliers qui montraient l'intérieur de ce repaire... sauf quand ils virent dans les vitres de l'encre couler en formant des êtres qu'ils espèrent pas encore vivants ou conscients pour pouvoir s'échapper de ces enfers vite fait. Ils arrivent enfin vers la grande porte et avancent dans 'la pièce du trône' envahit de vapeur et de lumières artificielles.

« Il est sérieux, le mec? » pouffe Cuphead avant de prendre un ton de parent qui essaie d'expliquer innocemment à un enfant. « Le petit Joey s'est construit un p'tit trô-trône de mégalomane? »

« Cuphead, t'es lourd… » soupire Reginald alors que Boris s'avance vers le trône en regardant à droite puis à gauche à la recherche de son époux.

« Bendy? **BENDY!** » appelle-t-il. « **Bendy où es-tu?** »

* * *

Soudain, ils perçoivent des grognements derrière le siège. Des grognements de bête féroce.

« Bendy? » s'alarme Boris, s'attendant à ce que son époux appelle à l'aide…. lorsque deux larges cornes d'encre dépassent soudain de derrière le trône.

Le loup recule et rejoint les autres.

« Boris? » s'alarme Reginald.

Les grognements deviennent de plus en plus forts et une large main d'encre griffue saisit soudain le haut du trône, faisant sursauter le trio, et une autre se pose sur l'accoudoir inverse.

« Mais à quelle heure y'a un truc comme ça ici? » tremble Cuphead.

Le truc en question prend appuie sur ses mains et passe par dessus le trône pour se mettre assis dessus, leur révélant son apparence monstrueuse: une forme entièrement noire d'encre avec une tête élargie sans yeux mais avec une large bouche arborant deux rangées de dents acérées et féroces, ainsi que des gencives sales, des cornes plus longues et minces et des épines plus larges en forme de lame dans le dos. Ses épaules sont plus étirées et arborent un long clou sur les deux coudes, son torse est couvert d'épines en forme d'aiguilles, ses bras sont d'une taille surprenante avec des mains noueuses possédant chacune quatre doigts griffus et deux trous. Le bas de son corps est beaucoup plus petit que le haut de son torse car ses jambes et sa poitrine sont très maigres.

Malgré cette apparence hideuse, tous les trois le reconnaissent.

« **BENDY!?** »

Le diablotin devenu démon grogne, dévoilant davantage ses longues dents, avant de rugir furieusement. Bien qu'il avait une forme démoniaque qu'il avait utilisé lors de la Grande Encrose, cette forme-là semblait plus être la forme originelle de Bendy. Celle qu'il avait avant de devenir un vrai Toon!

* * *

Alors que tous les trois sont tétanisés, Reginald lorgne les dents de la bête et sourit nerveusement:

« C'est nouveau ces dents, Bendy? »

Le démon grogne, lève un de ses bras qu'il ramène vers son corps avant de le lancer droit vers Reginald. Le renard pousse un cri de terreur étranglé en étant balayé de la sorte avant de se cogner violemment contre un mur. Dans d'autres circonstances, Cuphead aurait rit du cri de Reginald mais là…. il fixe Bendy qui se tourne vers eux en grognant. Le voyant prendre appuie sur ses larges mains, la tête de tasse s'affole:

« **COUREZ!** »

Sans plus de discours, le trio tourne les talons et court le plus loin possible de Bendy, le diablotin rendu fou les suivant en rugissant et en faisant trembler le sol. Boris risque un regard vers son époux transformé en monstre, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi attaquait-il comme l'un des clones de Susie?

« **Bendy! Reprends-toi!** » tente-t-il en se retournant face à son époux. « Nous sommes tes amis! »

« **BORIS!** » s'affole Reginald en voyant la bête courir droit vers le loup.

Beast Bendy rugit, ouvrant une large gueule prête à couper son époux en deux, mais Boris se reprend vite et se glisse entre les jambes du monstre qui se cogne violemment contre le mur. Légèrement assommé, il secoue la tête pour chasser les étoiles et le loup en profite pour s'enfuir. Le trio s'élance aussi vite que possible vers la sortie de la machine, affolant les autres qui attendent au bord.

« Boris? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » appelle Alice.

« **Courez!** » ordonne le loup en sautant dans l'encre.

Les Toons sont à moitié passé que BLAM! Ils se retournent pour voir le monstre qu'est devenu Bendy qui a dérapé et qui s'est cogné violemment contre le mur. Les trois du Butcher Gang s'horrifient devant l'allure de la créature et Alice suffoque en reconnaissant Bendy. Il grogne en secouant la tête puis se relève pour voir ses 'proies' qui s'échappent. Furieux, il rugit et s'élance à toute vitesse hors de la machine.

Les Toons s'enfoncent alors dans le tunnel, espérant le semer vu l'étroitesse du passage mais Bendy traverse le lac en deux grandes enjambées qui résonnent dans de grands SPLASH et se jette dans le passage. Edgar hurle lorsque les crocs de Bendy le frôlent mais par chance, le démon s'est bloqué en fonçant tête baissée. Alors qu'il rugit en se débattant pour sortir, ses amis s'enfuient aussitôt le plus loin possible. Bendy grogne et recommence, ses larges épaules frottant les bords des tunnels et arrachant la terre en poursuivant ses proies, se tractant à la force de ses bras puissants dans un bruit inquiétant. Edgar risque un œil derrière lui mais Alice lui remet la tête dans le bon sens.

« Ne regarde pas derrière toi! Cours! » ordonne-t-elle en continuant à courir.

Elle regrette de prendre Bendy comme un monstre mais les choses ne tournent plus ronds! Bendy…... n'était plus Bendy!

* * *

Les Toons arrivent alors dans la salle devant la porte de l'Administration…. malheureusement, ce vaste espace permet de meilleurs mouvements à Bendy. Il lève sa large main et balance un grand coup de griffes qui frappe Alice. Heureusement, étant instable, les griffes ne font que traverser son corps et la font tomber. Mais il n'en est pas de même pour Yakko (toujours dans les bras d'Edgar). Le bébé regarde le monstre avec des yeux énormes… avant de gazouiller en tendant les bras vers Bendy. Ce son attire l'attention du démon vers l'araignée et il rugit en se ruant vers les plus jeunes. Edgar couine, terrifié en serrant Yakko qui sourit au monstre d'encre… mais avant que Bendy ait pu essayer de les toucher, il se prend un puissant tir d'énergie dans la tête. Rugissant de douleur, il tombe alors sur Cuphead qui bondit entre lui et Edgar et Yakko. Il aime Bendy mais ce studio l'avait rendu complètement fou. La seule chose qui restait de lui, c'était son bébé ! Alors Cuphead le protégerait quoiqu'il arrive !

Bendy secoue violemment la tête en grognant avant de refaire face à Cuphead. Il se met face à la tête de tasse qui a la main luisante d'énergie… mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Bendy jette brutalement sa main vers le jeune Toon et VLAM !

« **CUPHEAD !**! » s'affole Reginald en voyant le gamin être emporter par la large main du démon.

« Ouf ! » suffoque la tête de tasse en étant brutalement plaqué contre un mur.

Il se débat pour s'échapper de la poigne du démon qui grogne en le fusillant du regard… avant que Bendy rugisse en lui attrapant la tête. Reginald se demande ce que Bendy est en train de faire à la tête de tasse avant de s' horrifier en réalisant que la créature démoniaque essayait de lui arracher la tête des épaules.

« **BENDY NON !** » hurle-t-il.

Mais le démon finit par récupérer la tête du jeune Toon dans sa large paume. Cuphead s'affole, ses bras cherchant sa tête là où elle devrait être avant de lever les yeux vers Bendy. Le Diablotin changé en monstre grogne, la rage évidente sur son visage, avant de serrer brutalement le poing autour de la tasse.

« **Cuphead !** » s'affole Reginald, les autres étant trop choqué pour réagir.

Bendy ne pouvait pas blesser quelqu'un volontairement ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant… il serre la tasse de plus en plus fort, fragilisant davantage la porcelaine qui a déjà bien souffert et faisant gémir Cuphead. Sentant les fissures s'agrandir à un point de non retour, le jeune Toon-né se force à ouvrir les yeux et regarde son bourreau qu'il a aimé de tout son être et de tout son cœur avant de soupirer:

« Bendy… je t'aime… »

 **CRAC !**

La tasse finit par céder sous la pression, ne laissant que des morceaux de porcelaine dans la main de Bendy.

* * *

Reginald est figé d'horreur avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte alors que les autres suffoquent. Ils sont tous choqués par le geste de Bendy mais le plus touché, c'est le renard. Il a vu ce gamin grandir et devenir quelqu'un. Cuphead n'était qu'un enfant pour lui. Un innocent…. comme Méliès… des souvenirs des deux garçons faisant les 400 coups ensemble lui font monter les larmes aux yeux…. avant que la rage s'empare de lui. Il serre les poings et plonge sa main dans son hammerspace pour en sortir son maillet et hurle en courant droit vers le démon.

« **REGGIE NON!** » s'affole Boris.

Bendy grogne en se mettant en position et, avant que le Toon ait pu le toucher, il le frappe violemment, l'envoyant voler droit vers le mur. Edgar couine de peur en serrant Yakko contre lui et les autres prennent peur. Le diablotin est devenu incontrôlable! Il fallait se battre pour survivre!

Alice tente aussi sa chance en attaquant en hauteur… mais hélas, Bendy la remarque et la frappe violemment. Bousculée et déboussolée, elle tombe et roule au sol. Charley saisit un vieux tuyau et tente de frapper Bendy… mais celui-ci lui donne un coup de tête qui l'envoie s'assommer contre le mur, forçant Barley à intervenir. Lorsque Bendy se rue vers lui, il se jette au sol et étend son pied instable devant la main du diablotin qui trébuche et chute dans un large bruit.

« **Boris! Vite!** » s'alarme le marin en courant vers Charley.

Le loup regarde son époux changé en monstre qui grommelle en se redressant autant qu'il peut avant de courir vers Alice. Il la redresse puis court pour aider Reginald mais….

« **BORIS ATTENTION!** » hurle Edgar avant que le loup, l'ange et le renard soient violemment frappés par Bendy qui est revenu à lui.

Avant que Barley ait le temps de réagir, la bête furieuse attrape la 'Angel station' et la jette droit sur les deux têtes fortes du Butcher Gang. Edgar ne peut qu'observer ça, horrifié. Il sert Yakko dans ses bras, se promettant que quoi qu'il arrive il devait protéger le bébé…. mais Yakko gazouille en tendant les mains vers le démon qui grogne en s'approchant d'eux. Edgar commence à paniquer et recule en serrant le bébé le plus fort possible. Malheureusement, la pièce n'est pas sans fin et il se retrouve vite plaqué contre un mur.

« Oh non... oh non… oh non non non, c'est une blague! » s'indigne-t-il avant de se retourner vers Bendy qui grogne furieusement face à lui.

« Edgar! » s'affole Charley qui revient à lui avec les autres.

Terrorisé, la petite araignée serre Yakko contre lui alors que Bendy ouvre une large gueule.

« **NON!** » panique Boris.

Mais avant que Bendy ait pu fermé sa large gueule… Yakko se met à gazouiller joyeusement en tendant les bras vers sa mère. Le démon pousse alors un bruit surpris et ferme sa large gueule pour observer le nourrisson gazouillant. Yakko continue à gazouiller en tendant les bras, intriguant tout le monde car il ne semblant pas avoir peur. Bendy grogne avant de saisir brutalement le bébé.

« **NON! Lâche-le!** » hurle Edgar mais le démon est trop fort pour lui.

Le monstre soulève le bébé vers son visage en grognant mais Yakko lui sourit. Il semble même déjà gazouiller des 'mama' mais vu son jeune âge, Boris refuse de croire qu'il essaie déjà de parler. Bendy grogne en rapprochant le bébé de lui…. lorsque Yakko pose sa main sur son nez.

* * *

Bendy se retrouve alors figé et son cerveau semble soudain envahi de souvenirs. Il revoit plusieurs événements de ces derniers mois comme….

 _« C'était quand même pas très sympa, ce coup de bandit! » fait le loup._

 _Le Diablotin reprend son rire de plus belle._

 _« Ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est le bébé qui me demande ça. » répond Bendy avec un sourire tendre._

 _« Le bébé? demande le loup confus. Quel béb...? » demande-t-il avant de s'arrêter, interdit._

 _Il se fige un instant avant de baisser ses yeux sur le ventre de son époux où il voit la main de Bendy s'y placer. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de fermer les yeux et de se lover contre le ventre encore plat de son époux._

 _« Tu seras un super papa. » chuchote Bendy avant que la tête du loup ne remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser._

 _Enfin, tout semble parfait pour les deux Toons avec cette promesse d'être bientôt une vraie famille._

* * *

ou encore…

 _«_ _ **BORIS!**_ _» appelle soudain Bendy._

 _Le loup sursaute à ce cri et court rejoindre Bendy, assis dans le fauteuil d'Henry avec ses mains sur son ventre arrondi d'un mois. Tous s'approchent pour voir ce qu'il se passe._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bendy? » s'affole le futur père._

 _Le diablotin lève la tête vers son époux, lui prend les mains et les place sur son ventre en souriant. Boris l'interroge du regard avant de sentir des mouvements dans le ventre de son époux. Il suffoque et lève les yeux vers Bendy qui sourit._

 _« Notre bébé bouge! » rit le diablotin, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie._

 _Boris est d'abord figé puis il sourit et embrasse passionnément son époux._

 _«_ _ **Oh mes Dieux!**_ _» gazouille Pandora en courant rejoindre son frère. « Je peux le sentir bouger? Je peux? »_

 _Le diablotin rit et pose la main de sa sœur sur son ventre pour qu'elle sente bouger le bébé._

* * *

ou même…..

 _Bendy entend la porte s'ouvrir et son instinct le fait se réveiller… mais il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agit de Boris avec Pandora. Le loup sourit en s'approchant et embrasse amoureusement son époux avant d'embrasser le ventre rond où son petit bouge doucement avant de coller son oreille sur la surface arrondie pour entendre ce petit cœur qui bat, plein de vie, de promesse et de bonheur pour l'avenir. Le loup soupire de bonheur, attendrissant son compagnon qui lui caresse la tête._

 _« J'adore ce son… » soupire le loup. « Je crois que c'est ce qui me manquera le plus quand il sera enfin là. »_

 _« Oui mais quand il sera là, tu pourras le cajoler, lui enseigner ce que tu sais… être enfin un vrai papa. »_

* * *

ou même, si il a quelques semaines….

 _« Bendy, tu es vraiment sûr ? »_

 _« Je te connais, Boris. Et je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir si tu ne vas pas les aider. » dit Bendy avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. « Henry a dit qu'il n'arriverait que dans quelques jours. Pas quelques heures. Tu as le temps de faire ce que tu as à faire.»_

 _Boris est surpris de voir son époux aussi mature et calme mais il sourit avant d'embrasser son diablotin._

 _« Je reviendrai vite. » promet le loup avant de se baisser vers le ventre arrondi. « Quant à toi, tu attends encore un peu avant de vouloir sortir. Papa a encore un truc à régler avant ta naissance.»_

 _Bendy pousse un petit rire alors que le bébé se met à gigoter doucement._

 _« Je crois qu'il te dit 'je promets, Papa'.»_

 _Boris sourit en frottant son museau sur la houle en poussant un gentil grognement puis il se redresse, embrasse Bendy en disant une dernière chose._

 _« Prend bien soin de toi, OK ? »_

 _Le diablotin hoche la tête puis le loup se lève et sort._

* * *

et encore plus récemment….

 _Bendy s'effondre sur Alice pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant étrangement vide. Mais cette fois, ce vide ne lui fait pas aussi peur. Surtout qu'il voit Boris qui soulève délicatement un minuscule être couvert d'encre. Le petit gémit et pleure en gigotant, respirant pour la première fois et semblant se battre contre un ennemi invisible vu ses mouvements non coordonnés. Boris tremble en tenant le petit qui ressemble à un louveteau avant de sourire, émerveillé par cette petite vie qui s'agite dans ses mains._

 _« Oh mes dieux… » suffoque-t-il en pleurant de joie. « Salut toi… tu nous as fait peur, petite canaille. Mais tu es enfin là… »_

 _« Boris ?... » souffle Bendy._

 _« Il va bien, Bendy. Regarde-le… »_

 _Délicatement, le loup amène le bébé couvert d'encre à sa mère et le pose sur sa poitrine. Bendy tremble d'émotions en récupérant son petit qui pleure toujours, inconsolable à cause de la douleur de ses premières respirations, et qui gigote nerveusement par instinct._

 _« Oh mes dieux… Oh mes dieux… » pleure le diablotin, incapable de croire que ce soit réellement son bébé qui respire, qui pleure, qui commence à vivre sur sa poitrine. « Oh mon chéri… » sourit-il en serrant son bébé contre lui._

 _Le petit finit par se calmer en entendant le cœur de sa mère et en sentant les baisers du diablotin sur ses joues. Bendy pleure de joie en sentant son petit se mouvoir sur lui et en l'entendant gazouiller doucement. La nouvelle maman berce tendrement son petit en souriant avant de lever les yeux vers son époux. Boris semble soulagé de voir que leur enfant allait bien, respirant calmement et gazouillant beaucoup, s'adaptant à toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il découvre hors du corps de sa mère._

* * *

ou même…..

 _Yakko tête calmement, ses petites mains se serrant et s'ouvrant contre la poitrine de sa mère qui fredonne calmement. Attendri, le nouveau père se rapproche, intriguant son époux qui lui sourit, avant de s'asseoir et admirant la scène, surtout leur bébé._

 _« Il est magnifique. » soupire le loup calmement._

 _« C'est au moins la 5_ _ème_ _fois que tu le dis depuis qu'il est né. » rit Bendy, faisant rire Boris._

 _« J'y peux rien. Il est tellement parfait. » répond-t-il en regardant le petit qui continue son repas tranquillement._

 _Yakko ouvre ses petits yeux noirs, sans arrêter de téter, et observe ses parents qui lui sourient._

* * *

et enfin…..

 _Bendy émet un léger rire attendri à chaque cascade de son petit, attirant l'attention de son fils qui se love contre sa poitrine et émet son premier aboiement. Cela le surpris, ce son provenant de lui, alors il tente une fois de plus comme pour vérifier que c'est bien de lui que ça vient. Ce nouveau son lui plaît tant qu'il n'arrête pas d'aboyer en essayant de sauter mais son équilibre instable le fait tomber à plat ventre non loin de sa mère qui glousse tellement son maniérisme est mignon. Mais Yakko s'énerve comme si il comprenait que l'on rit de lui et apprend à grogner assez vite avant de reprendre ses aboiement (énervés cette fois-ci) de plus belle… puis, approchant de son père qui rit, il aboie agressivement et grogne aussi, tremblant sous ses grognements tellement il est petit._

 _« Eh bien, Boris! Tu vas le laisser te parler sur ce ton? » rit Bendy, attendri par ces petits bruits adorables._

 _Le loup Toon rit un peu puis approche son museau de son fils et aboie en réponse. Il aboie sans agressivité mais la voix forte du loup adulte fait taire le nouveau-né qui chouine en rampant se réfugier près de sa mère aussi vite que possible et il se love contre Bendy en tremblant. Le diablotin sourit en caressant la fourrure du petit et fait signe à Boris._

 _« À toi de le calmer maintenant. Sinon, il va te détester à vie. »_

 _Le loup pouffe et se baisse vers son bébé._

 _« Yakko, bonhomme… » appelle-t-il._

 _Doucement, il se colle le museau au bébé mi-louveteau en émettant de légers grognements amicaux dans le langage loup, et lui lèche le haut de la tête, calmant le bébé qui se tourne vers lui, ses grands yeux noirs regardant son père, intrigué. Boris colle son museau dans le cou du bébé qui rit avant d'aboyer joyeusement en posant ses petites mains sur le museau de son père. Bendy lui caresse son petit ventre et Yakko aboie en souriant avant que ses parents l'embrassent chacun sur une joue._

* * *

Tous ses souvenirs envahissent la tête du démon qui semble suffoquer, grognant en secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser ces images… lorsqu'il sent des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il grogne et s'énerve, comme si plusieurs personnes se battaient la même enveloppe charnelle, mais surtout il lâche le bébé.

« **YAKKO NON!** » s'affole Boris en voyant son bébé tombé.

Même Toon-né, un bébé restait très fragile. Ce n'est qu'après deux ans que le corps du petit aurait la même capacité qu'un Toon normal. Par chance, une silhouette blanche flotte droit sous le petit Yakko et le rattrape. La silhouette blanche n'est autre qu'une âme de Toon. Une âme qu'ils reconnaissent bien.

« Cuphead! » soupire Reginald en souriant et pleurant de joie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, ce maudit studio n'avait pas eu d'effet sur la mortalité du Toon-né. Son corps étant incapable de contenir son âme, celle-ci errait librement. Le petit Toon récupère le bébé et l'éloigne du démon qui grogne, rugit et se débat furieusement… lorsqu'un pentagramme apparaît sous lui et toute l'encre qui le compose semble se mettre à bouillir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » tremble Edgar.

La bête tombe au sol en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et son corps semble se décomposer en une masse informe, horrifiant Boris.

« **BENDY!** » hurle-t-il.

Son époux ne pouvait pas être...

* * *

Le tas d'encre reste sans bouger quelques instants, horrifiant tout les Toons, Alice se mettant même à pleurer… avant d'être parcouru de frissons. Ils sursautent, craignant que la créature revienne… mais la masse encreuse se regroupe en une boule avant de reprendre la forme d'un petit diablotin noir au visage blanc.

« Bendy! » s'horrifie Boris en courant le rejoindre.

Il le soulève délicatement pour le mettre sur le dos et essuie le trop plein d'encre qui coule encore sur son visage en se retenant de pleurer.

« Bendy…. réveille-toi, je t'en prie… » souffle le loup alors que les autres s'approchent pour voir le petit diablotin inconscient.

Ils ont tous peur même s'ils le voient respirer… lorsque Yakko gazouille en tendant les mains vers sa mère. Cuphead regarde le petit puis celui qu'il a aimé… avant d'approcher doucement le bébé. Yakko babille en ouvrant et fermant les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa maman. Presque aussitôt, le petit Toon noir et blanc revient à lui au soulagement de ses amis. Bendy baisse les yeux pour voir qui lui touche les joues et sourit en pleurant de joie.

« Yakko… »

Le bébé lui sourit et gazouille en tendant les mains vers lui alors que Cuphead dépose Yakko dans les bras de sa mère, voyant bien qu'ils avaient tout les deux besoin d'être ensemble. Le demi-louveteau se serre contre Bendy, cajolant son museau contre sa poitrine et gazouillant de bonheur, alors que le diablotin le serre tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tout va bien, mon bébé… tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant… » sourit la nouvelle maman avant de relever la tête vers son époux.

Le loup sourit et lui donne un petit coup de langue sur le front avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ils sont tous soulagés qu'il aille bien et qu'il soit revenu à ses sens. Mais en voyant Cuphead sous la forme d'âme, Bendy s'horrifie et tremble:

« Je suis désolé… Cuphead je…. »

« Hé! Je suis un Toon! Une fois ma tête redessinée, tout ira bien. » assure-t-il.

« Bendy…. » intervient Alice en s'agenouillant près de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu deviennes cette bête immonde? »

Bendy tremble et secoue la tête.

« Je ne sais pas… j'étais dans cette espèce de salle du trône et… je me suis senti bizarre…. c'était comme si Joey… »

Soudain il se fige et suffoque.

« Comme si Joey voulait m'arrêter… »

Il tourne la tête vers sa hanche droite et plonge sa main dedans pour sentir la bobine qu'il a trouvé. Si Joey ou quoi que ce soit ait essayé de l'empêcher de rester sain d'esprit dans cette salle, c'est que c'était là que tout se jouait pour l'avenir du studio!

* * *

Il essaie de se redresser mais son corps lui fait trop mal.

« Bendy! Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire mal! » gronde Boris mais son époux est têtu.

« Il faut que j'y retourne… »

« **QUOI!?** » s'affolent les autres.

« Bendy! Tu as viré Cool World! » s'indigne Cuphead. « Tu vas pas retourné dans ce temple du Diable! »

« Écoutez…. c'est là-bas que tout se joue… la puissance noire de ce studio prend sa source là… Si nous voulons libérer tout le monde… »

« Bendy, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » s'inquiète Alice. « Tu as trop souffert et tu as maintenant un bébé, une nouvelle famille. » soupire-t-elle avant de se retenir de pleurer. « Tu peux retourner à ToonVille si tu veux. Nous resterons ici comme il aurait dû être et… »

« **NON!** » s'indigne le diablotin. « J'ai promis de vous rendre la liberté et je le ferais! Parole de Bendy! »

Là, Alice sait qu'elle ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis. Quand Bendy donnait sa parole, il s'y tenait quoi qu'il arrive! Boris le sait aussi. Il soupire puis se redresse avec son époux dans ses bras. Le diablotin s'inquiète, se demandant ce que le loup allait faire… mais Boris lui sourit.

« Cette fois, je t'accompagnes. » dit-il simplement.

Bendy se fige alors que Yakko sourit et gazouille comme pour dire 'Merci papa!' et tous sourient.

« Nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans la machine mais nous serons avec toi, Bendy. N'oublie jamais ça. » sourit Alice en lui caressant la tête.

Le diablotin sourit, se sentant enfin complet, surtout avec son petit Yakko qui gazouille sur sa poitrine. Il se sent prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Déterminé, il regarde son époux et sourit:

« En avant! »

* * *

Une fois devant la Machine géante, le petit groupe tremble un peu puis tout les Toons stables traversent l'encre et entrent dans la machine. Yakko regarde l'intérieur de la machine avec des yeux énormes, attendrissant sa mère… jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle du trône.

Bendy tremble un peu mais il sait qu'il doit le faire.

« Boris… installe-moi sur ce trône de malheur… » dit-il, déterminé.

Le loup hésite… mais il met son époux assis sur le trône. En sentant la magie noire peser sur eux, Yakko se met à pleurer.

« Reprends-le, Boris. Il est trop petit pour ça. » dit Bendy.

« Tu es sûr? » s'inquiète le loup, ne voulant pas que son époux devienne à nouveau un monstre.

Mais le diablotin hoche la tête malgré la peur. Il doit le faire! Boris récupère Yakko et laisse Bendy sur le trône. Il tremble en se demandant ce qu'il va lui arriver... lorsqu'il remarque un vieux enregistreur. Intrigué car cette chose n'a rien à faire là, il s'en saisit, regarde ses amis qui haussent des épaules et appuie. Sauf que lorsqu'il appuie sur le bouton, la voix de son pire cauchemar retentit.

« _C'est impressionnant ce qu'on peut accomplir de ses mains! Un morceau d'argile peut avoir un sens si vous le modeler avec suffisamment d'enthousiasme. Regardez ce que j'ai construit!_ » s'émerveille la voix de Joey Drew. « _J'ai égalé Dieu en créant la vie! Pas que sur les écrans mais vraiment! Mes Toons sont vivants! Et bientôt, le propre fils du Diable me rejoindra sous une enveloppe d'encre! Je serais assisté de la plus grande puissance que le commun des Mortels puisse imaginer! Et lorsque cette union sera officielle, rien ne m'arrêtera! Le Grand Changement arrivera bientôt et quand je serais enfin un Dieu Immortel, mon règne sera sans fin! Je serais éternellement là, les gens me vénèreront pour toujours! La Fin n'arrivera jamais! La Fin est bannie de mon studio et de mes épisodes! J'étais là au début mais je ne verrais jamais la Fin!_ »

Bendy tremble en lâchant l'enregistrement, se demandant ce que ce Malade avait vraiment dans la tête… lorsqu'il se fige. La Bobine! Il la récupère dans son hammerspace et la retourne.

« La Fin… » marmonne-t-il en lisant le nom de la bobine.

Il comprend maintenant!

« Joey voulait être Immortel et tout puissant... Il voulait un règne sans fin! Il a dû utiliser un rituel satanique pour maudire le studio…. »

« Alors pour arrêter ce cycle infernal, il faut simplement voir La Fin? » s'étonne Cuphead.

« Hé mais ça semble logique! C'est comme dans un cartoon! Celui-ci s'arrête avec 'The End'! » sourit Reginald.

« Est-ce vraiment aussi simple? » marmonne Boris alors que Bendy ouvre le conteneur pour trouver la bobine intacte, inutilisée…. et marquée d'un de ces fameux pentagrammes étranges.

Si ça c'est pas une preuve…

« _Il était là au début mais il n'a jamais vu La Fin!_ » déclare la grosse voix dans la tête de Bendy.

« **Hiii!** » sursaute Bendy, manquant lâcher la bobine qu'il rattrape de justesse. « Qui? Que? Quoi? » tremble-t-il en regardant à droite puis à gauche, perturbé…. mais la voix reprend:

« _La Dernière Bobine est le dernier chapitre de ce studio. Si tu la regarde, tout est fini._ »

« Bendy? Tout va bien? » s'inquiète Boris.

Le petit diablotin le regarde, intrigué par ces voix qu'il entend… puis il regarde la bobine. Tournant la tête, il voit un porte-bobine qui est prêt à être utilisé et relié à tous les projecteurs. Bendy regarde la bobine puis le lecteur avant de revoir la bobine… et il inspire à fond.

« Il est temps! » dit-il simplement, disant à Boris de s'écarter.

* * *

Bien que réticent, le loup rejoint ses amis Toons et le petit diablotin se lève sur le siège pour avoir la hauteur nécessaire avant d'insérer la bobine dans le lecteur comme il a vu faire Norman. La bobine tourne, les dessins animés s'arrêtent en laissant les écrans blancs… puis un premier projecteur se met en marche. Le 'The End' se projette sur un écran puis CLAC! sur un deuxième! Puis les uns après les autres, les neuf écrans s'allument, alarmant les autres qui se demandent ce qui va encore leur tomber sur la tête. The End apparaît en gros sur les écrans dans une lumière étincelante…. puis un large pentagramme rouge sang se dessine au sol. Les flammes semblent sortir des enfers à travers les tracés du pentagramme, réchauffant la pièce et apportant une ambiance étrange dans la pièce.

« **BENDY! FICHE LE CAMPS!** » s'horrifie Boris.

Mais Bendy sent une puissante énergie le traverser soudainement, lui coupant le souffle. Il sent tout son corps se tendre, il écarquille les yeux sous la puissance…. mais quand celle-ci devient trop forte, il tente de se débattre de l'étrange sensation d'emprisonnement qu'il ressent. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant! Pas quand tous comptaient sur lui! Pas quand il avait un bébé à aimer et à élever! Mais la puissance monte en lui comme la pression dans une casserole fermée oubliée sur le feu et, écartant les bras d'un coup, il pousse un hurlement de douleur en sentant comme une explosion dans son corps.

« **BENDY!** » hurle Boris.

Le studio se met alors à trembler, alarmant tout le monde. Les Égarés se mettent soudain à se tordre de douleur, alarmant Hub et Keffan, avant de s'évanouir d'un coup puis une onde lumineuse sort de la machine géante telle une vague infernale et traverse tout le studio. Ceux encore conscients sont obligés de se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés.

* * *

Quelques secondes après le passage de la vague de lumière, Keffan et Hub papillonnent des paupières et se tournent vers ceux des studios…. et ils se figent alors en voyant leur état: les angelots sont tous stables, sans une tache d'encre qui dépasse! Rien à voir avec les êtres dégoulinants d'encre qu'ils étaient! Et les humains égarés….. toute l'encre qui les recouvrait a disparu! Seuls leurs vêtements portent encore des tâches mais ils sont tous redevenu ce qu'ils étaient jadis.

Sammy est le premier à réagir, suivit par d'autres comme Wally, Shawn, Lacie et beaucoup d'autres humains que ceux de l'extérieur ne reconnaissent pas forcément. L'ancien directeur du département Musique semble être le plus perturbé de tous. Il tremble en regardant ses mains (les seules parties de son corps tachées d'encre) puis trace les contours de son visage avec une émotion évidente. Il sent l'encre contre sa peau au lieu de ne sentir que son touché et, lorsqu'il s'essuie les mains sur le pantalon, il retrouve ses vraies mains d'humain. Il pleure de joie et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Merci… » souffle-t-il en tremblant, remerciant ceux qui ont permis qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.

Les Humains pleurent en se retrouvant comme avant et en voyant leurs amis et collègues à nouveau normaux, les angelots Toons sourient et se mettent à voleter partout dans le studio en éclatant de rire, Keffan sourit en voyant ces êtres libérés de l'enfer qu'ils ont vécu pendant plus de 30 ans, revoyant la même joie que Bendy après la Grande Encrose, et Hub est admiratif de ce miracle.

« C'est incroyable…. » suffoque-t-il.

* * *

En bas, au bord du lac d'encre, Charley gémit en revenant à ses sens. Il se passe la main sur le front… avant de se figer en ne sentant plus d'encre entre ses doigts. Incrédule, il écarte sa main pour la voir parfaitement normale. Pas d'encre dégoulinante! Il passe ses mains sur son visage, sentant à nouveau ses traits dessinés originaux. Il était enfin stabilisé! Il tremble en se retenant de pleurer puis se tourne vers ses compères.

« Alice? » appelle-t-il en s'approchant de l'ange inconsciente au sol.

Celle-ci frotte son front… avant de réaliser qu'elle ne dégouline plus. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, souriant en voyant que tous les Égarés sont revenus ce qu'ils avaient été avant la Catastrophe des SillyVisions. Barley est subjugué en voyant ses mains enfin formées convenablement et sa barbe ressemblant enfin à une barbe plutôt qu'à une serpillette pleine d'encre et Edgar secoue joyeusement ses six pattes enfin redevenues normale.

« On est stable! **ON EST STABLE!** » sourit la petite araignée en sautant au cou du chimpanzé. « **Bendy a réussi! On est libre!** »

Alors que Alice éclate de rire, le chef du Butcher Gang ne peut que sourire en lui tapotant la tête… lorsque Barley s'affole:

« **Bendy!** Il est toujours pas sortit de là-dedans! Pas plus que Boris et les autres! »

Ses deux compères et l'ange suffoquent et Charley s'approche du bord. Il hésite quelques secondes…. mais Bendy avait besoin d'eux.

« En avant, les mecs! » hurle-t-il en s'élançant dans l'encre pour courir vers la machine.

Les deux du Butcher Gang s'élancent derrière lui et Alice les regarde s'enfoncer dans la machine et tremble. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pu se passer dans cette antre du Mal?

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **à vos avis, que s'est-il passer? Comment va Bendy? Est-ce un Happy End? Ou un Sad End?**

 **Merci à Loriepoptale pour nous avoir donner une super bonne idée de boss :D ça nous a super bien dépanner :D Merci merci merci :D**

 **On devrait poster l'épilogue rapidement mais on ne promet rien :D à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D**


	12. Epilogue

**la Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Le premier groupe qui était venu avec Reggie s'est encore rendu au studio ce jour-ci, espérant des nouvelles de l'autre groupe. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient dedans sans aucun signe mais le pire, c'est que le haut du bâtiment s'est soudain effondré sous une violente secousse qui avait fait tremblé tout le voisinage. La mission de reconnaissance s'était transformé en mission de défouissage. Mais si ça dure trop, ils vont devoir les déclarer mort.

Retirant les planches couvertes d'encre du premier étage, Oswald commence à perdre espoir avec son air attristé…. lorsqu'il entend un bruit de coups. Tournant la tête, le lapin remarque des planches qui commencent à bouger comme si quelqu'un essayait de sortir.

« Hé! Les gars, ça bouge par là! » appelle-t-il, alertant les autres.

Les Sentinelles du groupe s'approchent pour voir les planches bougées avant de se mettre à flotter, les faisant tous sursauter mais Oswald prend son courage à deux mains et court vers l'endroit qui se révèle être une sorte de tunnel et là, il voit Keffan, Reginald, Boris et Bendy ….. et le bébé? Et tant d'autres? Le lapin se fige et suffoque, inquiétant ses collègues Sentinelles qui s'étranglent tous en voyant le groupe d'Humains sortir derrière les Toons.

« Salut Lapin! » sourit le renard en se hissant hors du tunnel. « Tu sais que ça fait du bien de voir ta tête? »

Keffan sort à son tour tout comme Boris qui serre son époux visiblement épuisé contre sa poitrine. Comme le loup est occupé avec Bendy qui semble avoir du mal à rester éveillé et à tenir son bébé, Reggie aide Keffan à remonter Hub et Cuphead puis les trois plus jeunes aident tous les autres à sortir du studio. Les étrangers semblent aussi perdus que l'équipe de recherches en observant les alentours qui ont totalement changé en 36 ans. L'un d'eux (plus couvert d'encre que les autres) suffoque malgré un sourire de pur bonheur sur son visage avant de se mettre à pleurer et à tomber à genoux en marmonnant des remerciements.

« Oh mes dieux! Mais d'où sortent toutes ces personnes? » suffoque Oswald en s'approchant du renard.

« De l'enfer, Oswald! De l'enfer! Et je prend mes vacances! Oh oui, j'ai mérité des vacances avancées avec tout ce foutoir et retour dans le passé… » rale le renard en s'éloignant.

« **Quoi!?** » s'indigne l'ancien chef des Universal avant que Cuphead le rejoint.

« Laisse! J't'expliquerais! » assure la tasse.

Mighty Mouse s'envole vers Keffan, rassuré de le voir vivant même si il est couvert d'encre, et les autres observent les quatre autres Toons et les angelots.

Les deux aînés du Butcher Gang et l'ange ont déjà vu le monde réel même si il a beaucoup changé mais pour Edgar, c'est sa première fois dehors. Tremblant, il s'avance en s'émerveillant à la sensation de la terre sous ses pattes avant de poser milles questions comme « Qu'est-ce qui souffle sur mon visage? », « Pourquoi cette poutre géante a des feuilles? » ou même « C'est quoi cette énorme lampe dans le ciel? » Les Humains éclatent de rire à l'innocence du petit alors que les Toons s'étonnent.

« C'est qui eux? » demande Oswald.

« Des Égarés qui viennent de retrouver leur chemin. » sourit Hub.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. » assure Boris en regardant son époux et leur bébé. « Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. »

Bien qu'à peine conscient, Bendy sourit en se collant contre son cher loup en écoutant les gazouillis de Yakko. Le plus important était que les Égarés du studio étaient libres et les Monstres détruits.

Cette fois, le cauchemar des SillyVisions était fini!

* * *

 _ToonVille, quelques jours plus tard…._

Le soleil est haut et chaud pour ce début de journée d'été mais une légère brise fait voler quelques fleurs et fait danser les brins d'herbes. Soudain, un outil de jardinage frappe le sol plusieurs fois, sous des petits coups secs, puis une main gantée arrache la mauvaise herbe qui avait commencé à envahir le jardin potager avant de la jeter dans un seau avec d'autres. Se redressant bien qu'il reste à genoux, le Toon noir et blanc essuie la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main cachée sous des gants de jardinage, se mettant un peu de terre sur le front. Bien que vêtu d'un grand tablier avec des gants et des bottes destinés au jardinage et à l'agriculture, sans oublier le bandana qui lui sert de chapeau, il est très reconnaissable: c'est Bendy!

Après quelques jours de repos, Bendy avait pu se relever sans aide et il avait décidé de retourner travailler. Il faut bien nourrir, habiller et éduquer son bébé, non? Et ce n'est pas le salaire de Boris qui allait suffir. Et comme leur nouvelle maison était plus proche du jardin du diablotin, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu faire son travail! La Campagne Toon est un endroit rempli de champs d'herbes, de fleurs, etc. Un vrai petit paradis mais le plus important, c'était le jardin qui appartenait au démon dansant. C'était un magnifique et grand potager-jardin s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares ! Une des plus grandes et des plus belles parcelles du Monde des Toons qu'on lui avait offert lorsqu'il s'est découvert une passion pour le jardinage en remerciement pour avoir sauver ToonVille de Joey Drew. Et pour leur rendre la pareille, le petit Toon s'était mit à fournir ToonVille en fruits et légumes frais. Il y avait de tout (enfin presque) : des fruits et légumes allant des communs aux exotiques et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il y a même un verger rempli d'arbres de toutes sortes et un petit coin dédié aux céréales (blé, maïs, riz, etc.)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Bendy s'occupe d'un des parterres, s'assurant que les plantes qui y poussent sont en bonne santé, Yakko dormant profondément, attaché sur son dos. Il semble paisible, respirant calmement et assez profondément pour qu'on l'entende (ce qui rassure Bendy). De temps en temps, des gazouillis s'échappent de ses lèvres, faisant sourire la jeune maman lorsque….

« **Hé ! Bendy ! Regarde comme elle est grosse, celle-là !** » crie Edgar qui est un peu plus loin en ramassant des fraises, attirant l'attention de son ami.

« Bah mange-la ! T'en meurt d'envie ! » sourit le diablotin avant de retourner sur ses plantations.

La petite araignée ne peut résister à croquer dans le fruit rouge qui a pour lui le goût de la liberté.

« **C'est tout sucré!** » sourit le Toon à six pattes.

« Ah ça, ça change de la soupe au bacon! » rit Bendy, même cette soupe restait la préférée des SillyVisions (sauf le diablotin qui est végétarien). « Tu vas en découvrir des plaisirs ici, Edgar. »

Puis relevant la tête pour voir son ami qui lui rappelle ses propres réactions lorsqu'il a découvert ToonVille, Bendy se dit qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Se relevant doucement, il s'approche d'un panier plein d'une de ses récoltes: les Lunatisses!

* * *

La lunatisse est un fruit typique du monde des Toons. C'est une sorte de pêche en forme de poire et de couleur jaune avec de longues taches horizontales et bleues. Elle a la réputation d'être fraîche et délicatement sucrée, un délice pour les Toons ! Et le seul humain qui y a goûté, Eddie Valiant, a confirmé ces dires. Autant dire que pour donner un goût de paradis à une belle journée d'été, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

* * *

Bendy en récupère une puis, sortant un couteau de son hammerspace, il la coupe en deux, enlève le noyau puis s'approche de son ami qui s'est remi à ramasser des fraises.

« **Hé, Edgar!** » dit-il, attirant l'attention de son ami avant de lui tendre une moitié de fruit. « Si tu aimes les fraises, tu vas adorer ça! »

La petite araignée regarde le fruit puis son ami avant de prendre la lunatisse. Il la tourne dans tous les sens, la renifle (trouvant l'odeur agréable) puis il ose en prendre un petit bout…. avant de s'émerveiller en prenant une plus grosse bouchée qui lui barbouille le visage de la chair du fruit et fait couler le jus jusque dans son cou. Bendy sourit en le regardant se comporter comme un enfant en mangeant sa propre moitié de fruit. Il se rappelle de la première fois qu'on lui a amené une Lunatisse et sa réaction semblable. Depuis, il avait toujours adoré en faire pousser et amener des sourires sur les visages des enfants et des Toons.

« Je vais t'en mettre quelques unes de côtés pour que tu puisses les partager avec Charley et Barley. » sourit le diablotin à la petite araignée.

« Tu peux faire ça? »

« Regarde tout ce que j'ai là! » rit-il. « Je peux très bien t'en donner quelques unes. »

« T'es un vrai ami! » s'émerveille le petit en lui sautant au cou.

« Wow wow, doucement! » s'alarme Bendy en montrant le bébé encore endormi.

« Oh pardon! »

Yakko grimace un peu avant de bailler et de se rendormir en gazouillant. Les deux adultes sourient à sa petite bouille avant de retourner à leur jardinage.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ils entendent des gens qui s'approchent, forçant le propriétaire de la passerelle à relever la tête…. mais il sourit en voyant son époux arrivé avec leurs amis. Se relevant, Bendy retire ses gants sales et va rejoindre son époux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Boris sourit au baiser de son époux avant de baisser les yeux vers son fils endormi dans le dos du petit diablotin.

« Comment il fait pour être épuisé alors qu'il ne fait que gazouiller? » sourit le loup.

« Vu comme il jacasse déjà, ça m'étonne pas qu'il dorme sans arrêt. » marmonne Charley alors que Barley récupère le panier de fruits et légumes que Bendy a préparé pour Edgar.

« Comment tu fais pour avaler tout ces machins verts? » demande le marin (qui jure plus par la soupe au bacon et le poisson qu'il pêche).

« C'est bon pour ta santé, vieux grincheux! » plaisante Alice.

Bendy sourit en la regardant, heureux de la voir reprendre sa vie en main au lieu de déprimer. Elle en aurait tous les droits vu qu'elle avait perdu son fiancé et sa fille…. mais elle était forte! Elle se battrait pour rester en vie et maintenir le souvenir de Thomas et Hellgelina.

« Tu as récupéré toutes tes récoltes? » demande Boris.

« On venait de terminer. » sourit le diablotin en récupérant ses paniers mais le loup les lui reprend en disant:

« Bien. Rentrons chez nous alors. » dit-il en regardant tout ceux qui sont autour de lui.

Edgar bondit de joie en courant prendre les mains de Charley et Barley en s'extasiant de la beauté de l'extérieur, la sensation du vent, etc. Alice sourit en regardant ses amis, surtout son petit Bendy qui sourit en récupérant son bébé dans ses bras. Le diablotin semble sentir un poids quitté son cœur en se serrant contre son époux, sentant son bébé contre sa poitrine. Il était enfin en paix!

* * *

Alors qu'ils traversent ToonVille, le petit groupe croise soudain un couple très amis de Bendy: Pépé et Pénélope. Ce qui fait sourire le diablotin, c'est la large houle du ventre de la chatte noire et blanche. Le couple avait enfin réussi à concevoir et ils allaient avoir leur première portée.

Lorsqu'ils passent près d'eux, Bendy lâche la main de son époux pour les rejoindre.

« Salut vous-deux! » sourit le diablotin, attirant l'attention du couple.

« Buongiorno, Bendy! » sourit le putois alors que Pénélope sourit.

Mais l'attention de la future maman est vite attirée vers le petit dans les bras du diablotin.

« Coucou toi. » gazouille-t-elle en caressant les joues du petit. « C'est quoi ton petit nom, mon trésor? »

« Yakko. » sourit Boris en rejoignant son époux. « Yakko, notre petit bavard. »

Comme pour accorder les dires de son père, le bébé se met à gazouiller comme s'il parlait dans son sommeil.

« Un' nom qui lui va comme un' gant, on dirait. » rit Pépé même si il est attendri par le petit.

« D'ailleurs, vous deux, c'est pour bientôt maintenant. » dit le diablotin en berçant son bébé qui baille avant d'ouvrir ses petits yeux. « J'espère que tout est prêt pour vos petits. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes prêt. » sourit Pénélope. « Nous avons quelques noms en tête, des jouets et des affaires pour les petits quand ils seront là. »

« Et les bambinis seront du même âge que Yakko. » ajoute Pépé en caressant la fourrure de Yakko qui lève les yeux vers lui. « Alors tou vas être amichi avec eux, si ? »

Le demi-louveteau regarde le putois avant de sucer son pouce. Tous sourient à sa petite bouille mais Bendy déclare :

« On va devoir y aller, j'ai ma récolte à ranger. »

« Oh si ! On va y aller aussi. » dit le putois en prenant la main de sa compagne.

« À plus tard. » salut la Looney en s'éloignant avec le père de ses petits.

Tous les saluent et Bendy baisse les yeux vers son petit. Yakko le regarde avant de babiller joyeusement en touchant le visage de sa maman. Attendri, Boris entraîne délicatement son époux.

* * *

 _À la nuit tombée,_

Boris ouvre la fenêtre du grenier et se glisse dans l'ouverture avant de se relever sur le toit et de le grimper. Ce soir, c'était la première pleine lune depuis la naissance de son fils et, comme les vrais loups, il avait le réflexe de hurler à la pleine lune. Ce soir, ça serait un peu particulier. Comme lorsqu'il a hurlé à la ''naissance'' de Bendy! Une fois installé sur le toit, le loup se mit à hurler.

Le chant des loups était très mélancolique. C'était un mélange de tristesse et de joie mais il était très beau ! Ça vous en donnait des frissons. Mais pour Yakko qui était encore petit, c'était surtout impressionnant! Réveillé en surtout, il veut d'abord pleurer… sauf qu'il se calme vite en entendant ce son étrange. Intrigué, il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre où il voit la lune pleine. Cette vision plus les hurlements de son père provoquent une drôle de sensation. Il penche la tête sur le côté comme si il essayait de comprendre avant de céder à son instinct et de pousser son premier hurlement.

* * *

Endormi dans son lit, Bendy était jusque là plus ou moins bercer par les hurlements de son époux. Ça lui rappelait le soir de sa ''naissance'' où il avait entendu Boris hurler pour la première fois. Ça lui avait fait si peur qu'il essayait tout le temps de se cacher dans les jambes d'Henry. Mais petit à petit, il s'était habitué et avait commencé à y trouver une certaine attirance et les fois suivantes, il s'était toujours endormi à ce son… sauf que l'autre hurlement le fait sursauter! Bendy saute presque automatiquement hors de son lit et se rue vers la nurserie où son petit semble pleurer ou hurler à la mort. Il entre vite et court vers le berceau pour trouver Yakko en train de pleurer comme un chiot. Il le prend aussitôt dans ses bras et le berce tendrement.

« Chut chut…. qu'est-ce que tu as, mon petit bavard? » chuchote-t-il, intriguant son fils qui le regarde… lorsque Boris se remet à hurler.

Le demi-louveteau lève les yeux vers le plafond (se doutant que son père est au-dessus) avant de se remettre à hurler. Mais son hurlement semble tellement plein de sanglots que sa mère essaie de le consoler avant de fusiller le toit du regard. Bien que fortement louveteau, Yakko restait à moitié diablotin! Ses oreilles étaient peut-être sensible et les hurlements de son père lui faisaient peur! Pensant au bien-être de son petit, Bendy sort de la nurserie en serrant son fils.

Boris est tellement concentré sur ses hurlements qu'il n'entend pas la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir et qu'il n'entend pas Bendy qui l'appelle.

« **Boris! Boris, tais-toi!** » s'indigne le diablotin. « **BORIS!** »

Comme son époux n'entend rien, le petit Toon frappe du pied avant de retourner dans la maison, saisissant une de ses chaussures avant de retourner dans la cour. Une fois-là, il vise…. puis il jette la chaussure qui atterrit droit sur le museau de Boris.

« **Aie!** » se plaint le loup en frottant son museau.

« **Ça t'apprendra à faire pleurer notre fils! Gros nigaud!** » gronde Bendy alors que son époux le regarde, un peu penaud, alors que leur fils regarde son père et sa mère avant de sucer innocemment son pouce.

Hahahahahaha! Et oui les revoilà de retour dans la ville aux milles et un cartoons, vivant des scènes de ménages faites d'amour et de quotidiens mouvementés, à créer des nouveaux contes du ToonVerse...

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ Un nouveau happy-end pour Bendy et Boris et premier pour Yakko Demon-Wolf ^^**

 **Ainsi se termine "La Lumière dans les Abysses"! ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que vous aimé notre petite famille Toon ^^ Mais n'hésitez pas à rester attentif, d'autres fictions de ce style pourraient arrivé!**

 **N'oubliez pas de regarder le profil de Foxiso, elle a commencé une fiction plus ou moins liées à notre ToonVerse, sur l'histoire des Tunmains d'Origine avant 1945**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	13. Chapitre bonus 1

**La Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **ET RE! ^^ Hé oui on est revenu ^^**

 **Bon, on a juste trois petits chapitres à rajouter pour paufiner l'histoire de notre petite famille. Vous avez certainement fait le lien entre Yakko Demon-Wolf et Yakko Warner!**

 **Donc qui dit Yakko dit forcément derrière lui Wakko et Dot! Ces chapitres que nous avons écris étaient au départ un délire suite à l'écriture de la naissance du bébé de Bendy mais ils étaient impossibles à placer dans une autre fiction.**

 **Donc, afin d'avoir la famille SillyVisions au grand complet, on va vous montrer comment Wakko et Dot sont arrivés :)**

 **Bon avant qu'on dise quelque chose: WARNING Scène de naissance mpreg (** pas "graphique" en soit... enfin je pense pas... **)**

* * *

 _Nous sommes donc le 31 Décembre 1970, chez Henry! La famille SillyVisions célèbre la nouvelle année mais quelque chose va contrecarré cette joyeuse célébration..._

* * *

Yakko observe la neige qui tombe à travers la fenêtre du salon de Henry. Il adorait voir ces paillettes de cristal gelées tomber du ciel et recouvrir les toits de blanc. C'était un peu comme si la magie de Noël restait juste pour rendre la nouvelle année merveilleuse !

Cette année, toute sa famille passerait la dernière nuit de l'année ensemble chez Henry. Surtout que cette année, il y a plusieurs choses à fêter : le nouveau travail de son père en tant que Sentinelle, les fiançailles de Tatie Pandora avec Tonton Hub, le succès des tours de chant de Tante Alice (devenue bien plus célèbre qu'autrefois grâce au Club _Pinceaux et Couleurs_ ) et surtout SURTOUT l'arrivée imminente du nouveau bébé !

Après 4 ans, Bendy et Boris avaient décidé de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur petit Yakko. Le petit garçon (très malin pour son âge) avait sauté de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle même si il ne comprenait pas comment le bébé était entré dans le ventre de sa mère et comment il allait en sortir. Mais il le saura bientôt car, d'après 'Papy Henry', le bébé avait déjà la position pour arriver.

* * *

Quittant la fenêtre, le petit Toon passe entre les jambes des adultes et rejoint sa mère qui fait une sieste sur le canapé. Il y monte doucement et va coller son oreille sur la houle où le bébé bouge doucement.

« Coucou, bébé ! C'est Yakko ! Maman dort alors il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit, d'accord ? »

Le bébé lui répond en bougeant et Yakko commence à lui raconter tout ce qu'il a fait et vu aujourd'hui. Il est tellement pris dans ses bavardages qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il est observé par sa mère qui fait toujours celui qui dort. Bendy est soulagé que Yakko ne soit pas jaloux du bébé comme c'était parfois le cas, surtout pour les enfants jeunes qui avaient toujours été seuls et choyés. Le diablotin ne peut résister à l'envie de caresser la fourrure de son petit et Yakko sursaute en sentant la main qui le caresse.

« Ah ! Maman… » sourit-il nerveusement. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. » rit Bendy en caressant son ventre.

« Hé Bébé ! J'avais dit qu'il fallait être discret. » gronde gentiment le petit. « T'as réveillé Maman, petit fou. »

Bendy rit puis serre son fils en l'embrassant.

« Et si on faisait la sieste tout les deux ? » propose le diablotin. « On aura bien besoin de repos pour tenir toute la soirée. »

Souriant, Yakko se colle contre sa mère et se détend en se lovant contre la houle où son cadet se développe. Boris rejoint sa petite famille, heureux de voir son fils aussi proche du futur bébé… mais il est inquiété par un gémissement de Bendy.

« Ça va, Bendy ? » demande le loup.

« Ce n'est rien… tout va bien… je suis juste un peu fatigué… »

« Et… ces contractions ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. » dit Bendy en caressant son ventre. « Elles ont été violentes mais… elles se sont arrêté d'un coup… »

« D'accord. » soupire Boris. « Donc ça sera un des premiers petits de 1971.»

Souriant, le loup embrasse la houle puis se redresse et va rejoindre Henry et Alice dans la cuisine, Pandora et Hub mettant les couverts. Bendy observe tout ce petit monde puis s'endort en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'étrange sentiment d'alarme qui semble l'envahir.

* * *

Sauf que plus tard, alors qu'elles avaient cessé depuis des heures, Bendy est brutalement réveillé par une forte contraction ! Même pire, il perd les encres !

Bendy suffoque en réalisant ce qu'il se passe mais comme Yakko dort encore près de lui, il fait attention.

« Boris ?... Boris…» appelle-t-il avant qu'une contraction le prenne.

Le loup arrive aussitôt et comprend en voyant la tâche entre les jambes de son époux.

« Par mes couleurs… » suffoque Boris en les rejoignant. « Tu crois que… »

« Je ne sais pas… » reconnaît Bendy. « Mais le bébé arrive et il a l'air pressé… **OW ! Hff** !... »

Bendy plaque vite une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le hurlement qui se propage dans sa gorge alors qu'il sent son ventre se contracter. Cette fois, ça allait beaucoup plus vite qu'avec Yakko qui avait mit des heures à descendre dans son bas-ventre. Voyant l'urgence, Boris récupère leur premier petit (sans le réveiller) et chuchote :

« Hub et Pandora seront un peu de trop je pense, alors ils pourront le surveiller pendant l'accouchement. Je leur confie le petit et je reviens vite avec Henry et Alice. OK ? »

Bendy hoche la tête en respirant. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire en attendant le bon moment même si son corps lui hurle déjà de pousser.

Le loup retrouve Henry avec Linda dans la cuisine, en train de préparer à dîner mais son arrivée soudain les étonne.

« Boris ? Tout va bien ? » demande Linda.

« Bendy vient de perdre les encres. » dit-il simplement.

Les deux humains se figent et Henry enlève son tablier.

« Je vais auprès de lui. » dit l'humain avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. « Tu peux me préparer un peu d'eau fraîche pour que je puisse le soulager ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en baissant le feu sous son plat.

« Où sont Pandora et Alice ? » demande le loup.

« Pandora est dans sa chambre avec Alice et Hub. » dit Henry.

« Je vais leur amener Yakko et j'arrive. »

* * *

Le loup monte dans les escaliers en serrant son petit qui gémit dans son sommeil. Henry, lui, sort de la cuisine et trouve Bendy qui respire en grimaçant.

« Hé, petit père. » sourit l'Humain en lui caressant la tête, sentant qu'il est déjà couvert de sueur sous l'effort.

« Désolé pour ton fauteuil… » souffle Bendy. « Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il naîtrait ce soir… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. On arrivera à faire partir cette tâche. Sinon, ça sera un souvenir à raconter au petit. » rit l'ancien animateur, faisant rire Bendy avant qu'une contraction le fasse ravaler son rire. « Respire, Bendy. Respire. »

« Il est pressé… »

« Le deuxième va toujours vite. » rassure Henry.

Linda arrive avec une petite bouteille d'eau et un chiffon. Son compagnon les récupère, met de l'eau sur le chiffon qu'il passe sur le front de Bendy qui pousse un profond soupire de soulagement à la fraîcheur soudaine avant de boire lentement la bouteille que Henry porte à ses lèvres.

« Voilà, Bendy. Respire bien et ce bébé sera là avant que tu ais le temps de t'inquiéter. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème? » souffle Bendy.

« C'est rien, Bendy. T'es juste nerveux à cause de ta première grossesse. »

* * *

Boris revient enfin avec Alice. L'ange avait un calme olympien face aux situations comme ça alors, avec Bendy qui était tellement nerveux, elle était d'une grande aide. Le loup le rejoint et lui serre la main avant de lui lécher les joues. Le diablotin sourit, heureux de sentir son époux près de lui, lorsqu'il se met à gémir sous une nouvelle contraction.

« Oh mes dieux, oh mes dieux… »

« Écoute, Bendy. Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant. » dit Henry calmement pour ne pas brusquer son petit Toon. « Tu as perdu les encres, tes contractions sont fortes. Il ne te reste qu'à suivre tes instincts, d'accord? »

Bendy hoche la tête… lorsque d'un coup, il se met à hurler sous une contraction et ses réflexes le font donner des coups de sabots dans l'air. Henry lui bloque les jambes avant d'aider le petit Toon à se mettre en position.

« Parfait, Bendy! Pousse! Allez! » encourage-t-il.

Bendy prend rapidement une grande inspiration et pousse sur la fin de la contraction. Sauf que la douleur est telle qu'il ne peut retenir un hurlement, sentant l'enfant bougé mais pas aussi vite que Yakko et surtout comme si quelque chose l'entravait. Alice et Boris essaient de le garder calme pendant que Linda s'approche pour aider Henry. Sauf que les hurlements de Bendy finissent par réveiller Yakko qui est surpris de ne pas être avec sa mère dans le salon.

« Tatie Pandy? » demande-t-il en voyant sa tante.

« Coucou, Yakko. » sourit la jeune diablotine.

« Pourquoi Maman hurle? » s'inquiète-t-il.

Surtout que Bendy se remet à hurler sous une contraction. Ces cris lui font tellement peur qu'il court serrer sa tante dans ses bras. Pandora et Hub sourient au petit bonhomme et l'Humain lui caresse la fourrure.

« C'est rien, Yakko. C'est juste ta maman qui est en train d'avoir le bébé. »

« Le bébé? Il arrive? » s'étonne Yakko.

« Hé oui, mon loupiot! » gazouille Pandora. « Tu vas être grand frère avant la nouvelle année! »

Yakko sourit, heureux, mais les hurlements de sa mère lui font peur alors il se serre contre sa diablotine de tante. Elle ne semble pas inquiète mais Hub, lui, se souvient de la naissance de Yakko et il trouve que Bendy hurle beaucoup par rapport à la dernière fois. Il espère que tout se passera bien.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passent… mais malgré les heures qui passent, Bendy ne sent aucun progrès. Le bébé semble refusé de bouger! Les contractions sont tellement proches que le diablotin n'a que peu le temps de respirer avant de pousser à nouveau, ne pouvant tenir les hurlements de douleur rempli de peur. Pourquoi son enfant ne bougeait pas? Contrairement à Yakko, il refusait de bouger et de descendre plus bas.

Après une énième contraction, Bendy reprend son souffle et pleure:

« Henry… il ne bouge pas... il ne bouge pas, il est bloqué… Henry… Mon bébé… je crois qu'il… »

Bendy ne peut se résoudre à le dire mais il a l'impression de sentir la vie de son bébé qui disparaît. Il met trop longtemps à sortir et les contractions avaient été trop violentes d'un coup. Il était en train de perdre son bébé! Il en est certain!

Une nouvelle contraction le prend, le faisant hurler à nouveau et Henry profite de cela pour l'examiner. Le bébé semblait dans la bonne direction donc ce n'est pas ça qui empêche la progression du petit mais ses mouvements sont lents comme si il était en train de… Henry secoue la tête, refusant d'admettre ça! Après la fausse couche monstrueuse de Bendy aux SillyVisions, il s'était promis qu'il ne perdrait aucun des petits que ses petits Toons auraient, que ce soit Bendy, Pandora ou Alice. Il se rue vers un tiroir et en sort un stéthoscope qu'il a récupéré à la maternité de ToonVille. Il pose l'instrument sur le ventre de Bendy pour entendre les battements de cœur du bébé… et suffoque.

« Oh mon dieu! On est en train de le perdre! »

« Quoi? » s'affole Boris alors que Bendy gémit sous une nouvelle contraction.

« Son rythme cardiaque ralentit brutalement ! Il faut le faire naître immédiatement ou il va finir par mourir ! »

Bendy sent son cœur qui s'affole mais son corps continu à essayer en vain de faire naître le bébé. Il a peur, craignant de revivre la perte d'un enfant avant même qu'il ait eu une chance de vivre.

* * *

Alors que Boris et Alice cherchent à le garder calme, Henry et Linda rassemblent ce dont ils vont avoir besoin comme des ciseaux, des compresses, des serviettes et surtout du diluant ! Sans expliquer ce qu'il compte faire, Henry met du diluant sur un tissu et, après que Linda et Alice aient bloqué le diablotin, il frotte doucement la peau de Bendy. Le pauvre se met à hurler sous la douleur mais il a confiance en Henry. Il sait qu'il sauvera son bébé ! Une fois la couche d'encre suffisamment aminci, l'ancien animateur prend les ciseaux puis explique :

« Bendy. Je vais devoir ouvrir ton ventre pour le sortir. Ça sera extrêmement douloureux mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller chercher de quoi t' anesthésier. Si on ne le sort pas rapidement, j'ai peur qu'il ne survive pas. »

« Je sais ce qu'est la douleur, Henry… » souffle Bendy. « Ne t'occupes pas de moi… j'ai vécu bien pire… tu dois sauver mon bébé… »

« Je vais tout faire pour, Bendy. » promet l'Humain.

Linda et Alice tiennent fermement le diablotin pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que Boris lui serre la main, lui caresse la tête et l'embrasse pour le réconforter. Henry hésite encore puis, doucement, il commence à entailler la peau du ventre de Bendy qui se met à hurler sous la douleur. Il essaie de se débattre par instincts mais il se force à rester aussi calme que possible.

« Respire, Bendy. » dit doucement Boris. « On va bientôt avoir notre petit. Et il ira bien, j'en suis sûr… »

Le loup se retient de trembler sous la peur et le doute en serrant son époux qui gémit et hurle sous les douleurs qui l'assaille. Les contractions qui essayent toujours de faire leur travail et les ciseaux qui le coupent mais il sait que cette douleur allait permettre de sauver la vie de son petit.

Après plusieurs minutes, Henry a enfin assez ouvert le bas-ventre de Bendy pour voir le bébé et il comprend immédiatement le problème.

« **Oh seigneur!** »s'exclame-t-il. « Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas naître. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Son cordon ombilical est autour du cou. » dit Henry, affolant tout le monde. « C'est ça qui l'empêchait de bouger et qui l'étrangle. »

Bendy s'affole et pleure, incapable de croire qu'il ait peut-être permis la mort de son petit en essayant de le faire naître. Comprenant ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son mari, Boris l'embrasse.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Bendy. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Sauf que les mots de son époux ont l'effet contraire, le faisant se sentir coupable… mais lorsqu'il ressent une nouvelle contraction, il se retient de pousser. Henry prend des ciseaux plus petits qu'il trempe dans le diluant avant de reprendre son travail pour libérer le petit, le nœud autour de son cou étant trop serré pour pouvoir le défaire à la main. Délicatement, l'animateur saisit le petit qui ne bouge plus et écarte le cordon autant qu'il peut avant de glisser le petit ciseau et de couper l'entrave qui bloque le bébé avant de le tirer doucement dehors.

* * *

Bendy peut enfin respirer, sentant les contractions s'arrêter car le bébé est sorti, mais le petit reste silencieux. Le diablotin se redresse en tremblant.

« Henry… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Pourquoi mon bébé ne pleure pas ?... »

Henry tremble en regardant le nouveau-né inerte. Un petit garçon qui ressemblait plus à sa mère car rond de visage mais toujours un petit canidé avec plus de cheveux-fourrure que Yakko ou Boris.

« Henry…? » s'affole Bendy.

« Henry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarme le père

L'animateur se retient de pleurer puis, il frotte le bébé en lui soufflant dans les narines.

« Allez, respire ! Respire, petit bonhomme ! **Allez ! T'as pas traverser tout ça pour rien !** »

Henry continu de stimuler le bébé pendant plusieurs minutes mais le petit semble refusé de respirer.

« Mon bébé… qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon bébé ?... » pleure Bendy, tremblant.

Boris le serre dans ses bras pour le réconforter même si son cœur se serre, craignant ce que Henry pourrait leur dire… lorsque l'Humain arrête d'essayer de le faire respirer. Il reste quelques instants à observer le petit avant de relever des yeux brillants vers ses Toons et de secouer la tête. Alice suffoque, Bendy pâlit et Boris se retient de pleurer en serrant son époux.

« Je suis navré, Bendy. » soupire l'animateur. « On aura tout essayé pour le sauver. »

« Non… non non… » pleure soudain le diablotin avant de devenir presque hystérique. « **Non non non !** **Donne-le moi, Henry ! Je t'en supplie, donne-le moi !** »

L'animateur sait que Bendy a le cœur brisé alors il se relève et dépose le bébé immobile dans les bras de sa mère. Bendy découvre son petit et tremble en caressant la petite joue potelé de son bébé qui reste sans réaction. Il s'étouffe avec ses sanglots avant de serrer son petit.

« Mon bébé… mon petit chéri… je suis désolé… oh mon petit ange… »

Pleurant, Bendy embrasse le front de son enfant avant de le serrer encore plus. C'était un peu comme si le Destin s'acharnait sur lui et lui disait : « _Tu as déjà un enfant alors contente toi de celui-là !_ » Tous ont le cœur brisé pour Bendy qui avait déjà tellement perdu…

* * *

Mais alors que Bendy pleure en serrant son petit mort-né, il ne remarque pas sa main qui se met à luire et le pentagramme qui se dessine sous lui. À vrai dire, personne ne le remarque. Et là, d'un coup, un bruit minuscule perce à travers les pleurs de Bendy.

Celui-ci suffoque en reconnaissant un bruit de respiration et baisse les yeux vers son bébé… avant de voir le petit reprendre une grande inspiration qui le fait tousser. Cette toux minuscule stupéfait tout le monde et, enfin, après quelques gémissements, le bébé se met à pleurer de toute ses forces, hoquetant et toussant comme si ses poumons avaient du mal à fonctionner… mais il respire ! Il est vivant ! Bendy suffoque et tremble en caressant la joue de son petit qui lui prend le doigt dans sa main minuscule. La poigne est faible mais elle est là.

« Oh… par Frèla… » suffoque Bendy avant de sourire en pleurant de joie. « Tu es revenu… tu es revenu…»

Le diablotin pleure en serrant doucement son bébé et l'embrasse sur le front, laissant le soulagement l'envahir et se réjouissant de chaque respiration de son petit, alors que Boris, tremblant, ose à peine toucher l'enfant même si la joie peut se lire sur son visage.

« C'est un miracle… » souffle-t-il.

Henry s'approche, éberlué par ce qu'il voit mais heureux que le petit soit vivant… mais sa respiration difficile ne le rassure pas.

« Bendy… Boris… » soupire l'humain, attirant l'attention des parents vers lui. « Je ne veux pas faire l'oiseau de mauvaise augure mais… je crains qu'il ne soit pas encore tiré d'affaire… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'affole Bendy.

« Il respire mal, Bendy. Le cordon l'a étouffé pendant on ne sait combien de temps. Tant que sa respiration ne sera pas stable, je… » soupire-t-il.

« Tu crois que il pourrait… » s'inquiète le père.

« Je ne sais pas, Boris… mais c'est possible qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. »

Les deux parents suffoquent et baissent les yeux vers le bébé qui respire doucement même si ça lui semble difficile et parfois, il tousse comme pour réveiller ses poumons. Bendy hésite à demander qu'on aille chercher Yakko pour lui présenter son petit frère s'il ne tenait pas la nuit…

« Maman ? Papa ?… »

Les adultes sursautent en entendant la voix de l'enfant et en le voyant debout à la porte, avec Hub et Pandora. Tous se regardent, inquiets, mais Yakko était loin d'être bête. Il devait se douter que le bébé était né.

* * *

Forçant un sourire sur son visage triste et inquiet, Bendy dit :

« Viens, Yakko. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer. »

Le petit garçon de 4 ans hésite, surtout inquiet en voyant le visage des adultes, mais il décide d'obéir et Pandora le pousse doucement vers sa mère. Boris l'aide à monter sur le fauteuil à côté de Bendy et la nouvelle maman retient ses larmes en montrant le bébé. Le nouveau-né respire fort mais doucement, comme si il avait du mal mais comme son aîné n'a jamais vu de bébé, il ignore que son petit frère ne respire pas comme il devrait.

Intrigué par la petitesse du nouveau membre de sa famille, le demi-louveteau approche sa main de la joue du petit et lui caresse la joue. Le bébé gémit avant de tousser. Bendy et Boris se figent, Alice et Henry se tenant prêt à intervenir… mais par chance, le bébé se remet à respirer comme il faut.

« Le bébé est malade ? » demande innocemment Yakko.

Ses deux parents se regardent tristement puis se tournent vers leur petit.

« En quelque sorte, Yakko. » soupire son père. « Il n'arrive pas à respirer normalement. »

« Pour tout t'avouer, mon chéri… on ne sait même pas si il pourra rester avec nous. » explique sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. « Peut-être que demain, il ne sera plus là. »

Bendy laisse quelques larmes tombées sur ses joues et serre son bébé en l'embrassant sur le front. L'idée de le perdre aussi jeune lui était insupportable surtout après avoir perdu un premier bébé.

Yakko est surpris par la réaction de sa maman et ne comprend pas pourquoi son petit frère ne pourrait pas rester avec eux. Alors, il réfléchit et décide de forcer son cadet à rester avec eux… en lui donnant un nom ! S'approchant à nouveau, il prend la minuscule main du bébé et salut

« Coucou, petit frère ! Moi, je m'appelle Yakko ! Maman et Papa disent que tu ne vas peut-être pas rester avec nous mais tu serais fou de repartir ! Surtout que j'ai déjà un nom pour toi : Wakko ! Ce sera ton nom ! »

Yakko embrasse Wakko sur le front et, malgré sa respiration compliquée, le bébé se met à sourire. Bendy pleure et serre Yakko avec sa main libre.

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur, mon Yakko… »

Boris les rejoint et serre sa famille dans ses bras mais il sait que ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Cette nuit, personne n'avait pensé à célébrer la nouvelle année. Tous gardait un œil sur Wakko, s'assurant qu'il respirait bien et qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Bendy et Wakko avaient été déplacé dans une chambre d'amis et le bébé mit dans un berceau à côté de sa mère qui récupère après avoir été repeint par Henry.

Pour les rassurer, Yakko avait passé toute la nuit avec son petit frère. Bendy pleurait beaucoup tellement il était inquiet et, à chaque fois que Wakko faisait un drôle de bruit, Boris sursautait et venait voir, parfois il courrait prévenir Henry pour être sûr que le bébé allait bien. Alice et Pandora proposèrent de veiller sur les enfants (Yakko ayant fini par s'endormir à côté du bébé) mais Boris refusait toujours. Il voulait être là pour son époux, pour leur famille. Linda venait parfois pour lui apporté du café ou le rassurer mais chacun savait que tant que Wakko n'aurait pas respirer normalement, ils ne pouvaient baisser leur garde.

* * *

Ils n'ont presque pas dormi cette nuit-là… mais au matin, tous dormaient plus ou moins confortablement dans la chambre d'amis, autour de Bendy et du berceau. Yakko dort, une main posée sur le matelas à côté de son petit frère… lorsqu'il est réveillé par une petite main qui attrape son doigt. Gémissant, il baille et ouvre les yeux… pour voir son petit frère bien vivant qui le regarde avec des grands yeux bien réveillé. Yakko est d'abord figé, se demandant si c'est le même bébé, et Wakko se met à rire joyeusement comme si rien ne s'était passé, tire la langue et fait le fou.

Ces gazouillis réveillent les adultes en sursaut… mais tous sourient en voyant que le bébé va bien, en le voyant vivant.

« Ça alors ! » sourit Henry alors que Linda le serre dans ses bras, soulagée. « Sa respiration s'est enfin stabilisé ! »

« **C'est un miracle !** » s'exclame Alice en se mettant à pleurer.

Pandora est tellement heureuse et soulagée qu'elle bondit au cou de Hub et l'embrasse fougueusement. Boris récupère le petit qui gazouille en voyant enfin son père avant de le confier à Bendy qui se retient de pleurer. Wakko est surpris… mais il reconnaît vite sa maman et rit en tendant la main vers le visage couvert de larmes de Bendy.

« Coucou, mon petit grain de folie… » chuchote le diablotin avant d'embrasser son bébé qui rit aux bisous que sa maman dépose sur tout son visage.

Yakko rejoint sa mère et son frère avant de dire:

« Tu vois, Maman ? En lui donnant un nom, j'ai donné à Wakko une raison de rester ! Je suis sûr qu'il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un croit en lui et lui donne une chance de montrer qu'il est fort même si il est petit ! »

Bendy rit à la conversation qu'il a avec son aîné et le serre avec son bras de libre avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« C'est toi le meilleur, mon petit bavard. » sourit la maman.

Le nouveau grand frère rit et Boris les rejoint pour serrer toute sa famille dans ses bras, heureux d'entendre Wakko gazouiller joyeusement. Leur famille les observe, rassuré et attendri,... lorsque Pandora chuchote à Hub.

« Hé ! Moi aussi j'en veux un. » dit-elle, faisant rougir brutalement son fiancé.

Alice (qui a entendu) se retient de rire même si, intérieurement, elle pense qu'un petit Devil-Shenanigan les rejoindra bientôt.

* * *

 **Voili-voilou! Ainsi Wakko rejoint la famille SillyVisions. Certes, il a eu un problème à la naissance mais, comme vous voyez, tout va bien ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera bien entendu sur notre petite Dot :D**

 **à la prochaine :D**


	14. Chapitre bonus 2

**La Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Forcément, après Yakko et Wakko, arrive forcément la plus mignonne des trois: Dot!**

 _Ce chapitre a lieu le 21 Mars 1973, premier jour du printemps, 2 ans après la naissance en catastrophe de Wakko_

* * *

C'est enfin le printemps à ToonVille ! L'hiver avait été assez rude et gris pour les Toons alors ils étaient tous très contents de revoir le soleil. Surtout les jeunes.

Dans un des parcs du secteur pionnier, deux enfants Toons-nés à l'apparence canine courent à quatre pattes en grognant et jappant joyeusement, suivi par leur père loup et leur mère diablotin. Il s'agit bien évidemment de Bendy, Boris et de leurs deux fils Yakko et Wakko.

Âgés respectivement de 6 (bientôt 7) et 2 ans, les deux frères étaient inséparables surtout à cause de la naissance difficile de Wakko. Le pauvre avait d'ailleurs un tic étrange de tirer la langue qui lui donnait un air idiot ou moqueur. Henry disait que c'était à cause du manque d'air qui a failli lui coûter la vie alors son cerveau avait été légèrement endommagé, d'où cet étrange tic. Mais rien de bien méchant. Ça donnait juste un peu plus de folie chez ce petit, d'où le surnom affectif que Bendy lui a donné à la naissance.

Les deux parents marchent tranquillement derrière leurs enfants, Boris gardant un œil sur ses fils mais surveillant Bendy comme si il était un objet en cristal.

* * *

Lorsque les enfants arrivent au terrain de jeux, Boris aide Bendy à s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Ça va, chéri ? » demande le loup. « Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Boris ! Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte. » sourit le diablotin en caressant son ventre.

En effet, il était à nouveau enceinte et proche du terme. Boris était tellement nerveux après ce qu'il s'était passé avec la naissance de Wakko mais il était heureux de la nouvelle grossesse de son diablotin, tout comme les enfants. Yakko avait hâte de devenir grand frère une deuxième fois et Wakko, après la naissance de son cousin Charlie, avait aussi demandé un petit frère. Ses parents avaient hésité car ils avaient peur de revivre l'horreur de sa naissance… mais avec ce petit les suppliant de lui donner un petit frère, l'idée d'avoir un nouveau bébé avait séduit Bendy et ils avaient réessayer. Et cela faisait 3 mois et demi que le diablotin portait ce nouveau petit.

Entendant leurs enfants se japper joyeusement en se poursuivant comme des chiots, Bendy sourit et dit à son époux :

« Allez, va les rejoindre. T'en meurt d'envie. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Boris. « J'ai pas envie de… »

« Boris… » soupire Bendy. « À la moindre alerte, je te préviens. Maintenant va jouer avec nos petits. »

Bien que peu rassuré, Boris sourit, embrasse son époux et son ventre avant de rejoindre les petits qui jappent de joie en le voyant jouer avec eux.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Bendy sourit en voyant Boris et leurs petits qui jouent. Ça l' attriste de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre mais il pense avant tout à son nouveau bébé. Ce dernier est calme aujourd'hui mais il préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Après la naissance catastrophique de Wakko, il était doublement prudent.

Alors qu'il rit en voyant Wakko bondir sur le dos de Boris (faisant basculer le loup), il a soudain le souffle coupé par une douleur assez forte… mais surtout par autre chose qui l'effraie et le réjouit en même temps: le bébé venait de descendre vers son bas-ventre! Il a suffisamment expérimenté ça pour savoir ce dont il s'agit. Souriant en sachant ce que cela signifie, il relève la tête vers sa famille.

« Boris ! » appelle-t-il doucement, plus calme que les deux autres fois.

Le loup et les petits arrêtent net leurs jeux et Boris court rejoindre son mari.

« Bendy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son époux qui lui sourit en prenant sa main, la plaçant sur son ventre.

« C'est le moment, Boris. » dit-il simplement.

Le loup se fige à ces mots et il sent bien que le bébé est descendu dans le bas-ventre de son époux. Il se met à sourire avant de relever la tête vers Bendy.

« Comment tu te sens? »

« Bien, pour le moment. Ce n'est que les premières contractions. Mais il est descendu d'un coup. »

« Tu pourras marcher jusqu'à la maison? »

« Oui, je pense. Mais il faut qu'on y ailles maintenant. »

« Bien sûr. » sourit le loup en embrassant son époux. « Yakko, Wakko! On rentre! »

Les deux petits se regardent sans comprendre puis suivent leurs parents sans faire d'histoires. Boris aide Bendy à se relever, ce qui est assez compliqué pour lui vu que le poids du bébé est maintenant dans son bas-ventre, puis ils rentrent calmement.

* * *

Yakko (qui tient la main de son petit frère) s'interroge en voyant que son père semble aider sa mère à marcher, surtout que le diablotin tient son ventre comme si il avait peur qu'il tombe et respire un peu plus fort que normalement.

« Maman? Tu vas bien? » demande le demi-louveteau.

« Tout va bien, Yakko. » souffle Bendy en souriant. « Ce n'est rien… rien de grave en tout cas… Oh! » gémit-il soudain en sentant une contraction.

« Bendy? » s'alarme Boris.

« Mama mal? » demande Wakko, peu rassuré.

« Non, chéri… ce n'est pas grave… » rassure Bendy. « Disons que le bébé a hâte de nous rejoindre... »

Bien que Wakko est un peu perdu, Yakko se fige avant de sourire.

« Le bébé arrive, maman? »

Bendy lui sourit et hoche la tête. Yakko se met à sourire et force Wakko à le regarder.

« Wakko! On va être grands frères avant la fin de la journée ! »

« Bébé? » demande Wakko (qui ne parle pas encore très bien pour son âge).

« Oui, Wakko! Le bébé est bientot là! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut rentrer assez vite. » explique Boris en aidant Bendy a avancé alors que les petits courent pour les rejoindre.

* * *

La marche jusqu'à la maison fut calme même si Bendy sent que les contractions se rapprochent et que le bébé est bien descendu. Le diablotin est sûr que si il perdait les encres maintenant, le bébé sortirait immédiatement. Voyant que son époux est dans le dernier stade, Boris le prend dans ses bras pendant que les petits ouvrent la porte et il dit à son aîné:

« Yakko? Appelle Henry, s'il te plaît. Et surveille bien ton petit frère. »

« Ay ay, capitaine! » salue Yakko en faisant le salut militaire, imiter par Wakko.

« Bye bye, Mama! » gazouille le petit lorsque Boris amène Bendy à l'étage dans leur chambre.

« À toute à l'heure, mon chéri… » souffle Bendy avant qu'il ne voit plus ses petits.

Il gémit en se serrant contre la poitrine de Boris puis rit dès que la contraction est passé.

« Un autre petit pressé… » souffle-t-il. « Mais il est bien descendu… je ne pense pas qu'il soit bloqué comme Wakko… »

« Dans ce cas, tout va bien. » soupire Boris en entrant dans la chambre et déposant son époux sur le lit. « Au moins, nous n'aurons pas la même peur que lors de la naissance de Wakko. »

Alors que Bendy est calme en berçant son ventre où leur bébé est plus que prêt à les rejoindre, Boris récupère plusieurs serviettes préparées pour la naissance et en glisse une sous les jambes de Bendy pour quand il perdra les encres avant de rejoindre son époux. Le serrant dans ses bras, il caresse la houle, sentant les mouvements du bébé qui se tient prêt à sortir, et embrasse le front couvert de sueur de son diablotin. Ils se serrent, heureux de bientôt rencontrer leur nouveau bébé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bendy ressent une violente contraction qui pousse le bébé, faisant gémir le diablotin qui se serre contre Boris… lorsqu'il sent l'encre qui coule entre ses jambes. Les deux adultes se figent en regardant la tâche, sachant ce que cela veut dire, et Bendy pleure sous la douleur.

« Oh mes dieux… oh mes dieux… pourvu que Henry arrive vite… » s'inquiète Bendy.

« Yakko l'a appelé. Il ne devrait pas tarder. » rassure Boris.

Sauf que Bendy sent le bébé qui descend brutalement, le faisant gémir,... lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Boris hésite puis il va ouvrir… pour trouver Yakko.

« Yakko ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton frère? »

« Wakko s'est endormi dans le salon après avoir mangé son quatre heure. » explique le petit, faisant sourire sa mère. « Alors je voulais voir un peu Maman… »

« C'est bien, mon grand, mais le bébé ne va plus tarder alors Maman va être un peu occupé. » sourit Boris, faisant pouffer son époux qui secoue la tête en caressant son ventre. « Tu as appelé Henry ? »

« Oui ! Papy Henry a dit qu'il venait aussi vite que possible. »

Bendy est soulagé d'entendre ça… mais il se met à hurler en sentant une violente contraction, faisant sursauter Boris et Yakko.

« **Bendy !** » s'affole Boris en courant le rejoindre.

« **Maman !** » panique Yakko en rejoignant sa mère.

« Oh mes dieux… » pleure Bendy en serrant les draps sous lui. « Henry n'arrivera pas à temps… le bébé est en train de sortir… **AHHH !** »

Bendy ne peut s'empêcher de pousser à la prochaine contraction, oubliant que son premier petit est à côté de lui, et Boris sait qu'il ne peut pas dire à son fils de partir. Yakko déteste voir sa mère avoir mal et il restait toujours longtemps avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Bendy aille bien. Alors le voir souffrir pour faire naître le nouveau bébé, Yakko ne pouvait pas partir !

* * *

« Yakko ? Tu es sûr que ton frère dort ? »

« Oui… il ronflait déjà… » dit Yakko, inquiet pour sa mère qui reprend son souffle après la contraction.

« Je crois que on va devoir se débrouiller tout seuls pour accueillir ce nouveau bébé. » sourit Boris en caressant le front de son époux. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Pas comme si on avait le choix… » sourit Bendy même si il aurait préféré que son fils ne soit pas là.

Mais il sent que son bébé n'attendra pas plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, il est presque sûr que la tête pourrait sortir à la prochaine contraction. Boris sourit en caressant le front de son époux puis sourit à leur fils.

« Alors, mon grand ? Près à rencontrer ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ? »

Yakko est un peu perturbé mais il sourit en hochant la tête.

Bendy sourit à son fils et, dès que la contraction le reprend, il se remet à pousser alors que Boris va se mettre devant son époux pour surveiller la sortie du bébé pendant que Yakko caresse le front de sa mère.

« Allez, maman ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire! » sourit le gamin même si il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman fait cela.

« Je crois que je vois quelque chose, Bendy ! Pousse, aussi fort que tu peux ! » encourage Boris en gardant un œil sur l'avancée de l'accouchement.

Le diablotin gémit en sentant son nouveau petit sortir, reprend son souffle dès que ses muscles se relâchent et, dès que la contraction suivante le frappe, il recommence… lorsqu'il hurle en sentant le bébé sortir.

« C'est bien, Bendy. Voilà le sommet de la tête ! »

« Boris… pas de détails, s'il te plaît… » insiste Bendy en pensant à Yakko avant de hurler.

« Pardon. Pousse, aller ! »

Bendy ne peut retenir un hurlement en sentant le bébé sortir, surtout que la contraction s'arrête lorsque la tête n'est qu'à moitié sortie.

« **Ow ow ow! Boris !** » se plaint-il en serrant les draps sous lui.

« Respire, Bendy. Tout va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? Le bébé fait mal ? » s'inquiète Yakko.

« Ce n'est rien, chéri… c'est normal… » assure Bendy en respirant fort… avant de hurler à une nouvelle contraction.

Yakko a peur en voyant sa mère souffrir mais son père se reconcentre sur ce qu'il se passe entre les jambes de son époux.

« Très bien, Bendy ! » encourage le loup. « Continue… »

Bendy gémit avant de s'effondrer sur ses oreillers en sentant la tête enfin dehors. Il se redresse pour voir Boris qui sourit. Il lui fait comprendre sans un mot que tout va bien, rassurant le diablotin qui craignait un problème. Le petit Yakko ne comprend pas tout mais il n'a pas le temps de poser des questions que Bendy se remet à pousser sous les encouragements de Boris. Il gémit en sentant le petit se tourner pour passer les épaules mais, après quelques poussées, il pousse un dernier hurlement en sentant le petit sortir… et alors que Bendy s'effondre sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle, un pleur résonne dans la chambre, choquant Yakko.

* * *

Le diablotin relève la tête pour voir Boris qui soulève un petit être couvert d'encre qui braille en secouant nerveusement ses petits bras et ses petites jambes. Alors que Yakko est subjugué à la vue du nouveau-né, ses deux parents sourient et, par instinct, son père se met à lécher le petit pour le nettoyer. Bendy rit, amusé de voir son mari interagir avec le petit, puis il souffle en se redressant :

« Boris ? Tu peux nous le donner ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » sourit le loup en prenant une serviette pour enrouler le bébé dedans. « D'ailleurs, c'est une petite fille. »

« Alors j'ai une petite sœur ? » sourit Yakko en voyant sa mère prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Bendy sourit en récupérant sa première petite fille. Elle ressemble à un mélange de ses frères, le visage rond comme Wakko mais plus fluet comme Yakko et avec un petit nez gris comme ses frères.

« Salut toi… » chuchote-t-il en la berçant doucement. « Comme tu es belle, ma chérie… ma petite fleur du printemps… »

Boris sourit en rejoignant sa famille et caresse la tête de sa petite fille qui finit enfin par se calmer et Yakko s'approche pour la voir. Il hésite un peu car elle ne réagit pas comme Wakko à sa naissance mais sa curiosité le pousse vers cette petite chose qui vient de voir le jour.

« Tu veux la tenir, Yakko? » demande Bendy, intriguant son aîné.

« Je peux? »

« C'est ta petite sœur. » sourit Boris.

« Mais… mais si je la fais tomber? Ou si elle ne m'aime pas? Ou… que je lui fasses mal sans le vouloir ? Ou même que...? » panique Yakko mais sa mère glousse en posant sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour le taire.

« Et yak yak yak! Tu t'inquiète pour rien, petit bavard. » rit Bendy. « Approche, elle ne mord pas. »

Yakko hésite encore… mais il s'approche de sa mère sans piper et Bendy dépose délicatement la petite dans les bras de son frère, aidant le gamin à placer ses bras comme il faut. La petite ouvre lentement ses grands yeux noirs pour voir son frère qui lui sourit.

« Salut, bébé. Moi, c'est Yakko et je suis ton grand frère. T'étais pressée dis donc. Papy Henry a même pas eu le temps d'arriver. Papy Henry, c'est l'animateur de Papa et Maman. Tu vas voir, il est génial! »

Yakko se met à présenter tout leur famille et à jaqueter, amusant ses parents et intriguant la petite qui se demande ce que lui raconte ce drôle de personnage.

* * *

Lorsque Henry arrive quelques minutes après, il trouve seulement Wakko qui se réveille de sa sieste.

« Papy 'ry! » gazouille-t-il en courant rejoindre l'Humain.

« Coucou, mon petit fou! » sourit Henry en le récupérant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul? Ils sont où, Papa, Maman et Yakko? »

« Là! » dit-il en pointant le plafond. « Mama mal… »

« T'inquiète pas, Wakko. Ta maman va bien. Allons voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Henry monte les escaliers avec Wakko dans ses bras en appelant le nom de ses Toons et se rend dans la chambre des parents… pour trouver Bendy endormi contre Boris et Yakko avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Ah! » sourit Henry, indiquant sa présence. « On dirait que le bébé ne m'a pas attendu pour arriver. » plaisante-t-il en amenant Wakko qu'il pose sur le lit.

Bendy sourit à son animateur et hausse les épaules.

« Chez nous, ça marche jamais comme prévu… » soupire la nouvelle maman.

« Wakko! Viens voir! On a une petite sœur et elle est trop mignonne. »

« Sœur? » demande Wakko en s'approchant.

« Ah! Une première petite fille alors. » rit l'animateur en frottant la tête de Boris. « Félicitations, vous-deux! »

Wakko s'approche pour voir la petite qui fronce les sourcils en le voyant. Un deuxième maintenant? Bendy sourit à sa petite tête perdue. Wakko et elle se regardent comme s'ils étaient face à une chose extraordinaire, penchant leur tête comme pour regarder ce nouveau personnage sous tous les angles.

« Vous avez pensé à des noms? » demande Henry avant de récupérer la petite pour l'examiner et remplir l'acte de naissance.

« On attendait de la voir pour lui donner un nom. C'est ce qu'on a fait pour ces deux-là. » sourit Boris en frottant la tête de ses garçons qui sourient.

« Et puis, chez les Toons, c'est rare d'avoir le nom parfait au premier coup. » souffle Bendy, sachant que même si tous proposaient des noms pour leurs petits, c'était rare que les noms sélectionnés restent au final.

Alors beaucoup comme lui et Boris attendaient de voir leur bébé pour pouvoir lui donner le meilleur nom.

* * *

Alors que Henry commence les mesures de la petite, Yakko lève soudain la main comme pour demander la parole et dit:

« Maman! Maman! J'ai un nom! J'ai un nom! »

« Propose, mon petit bavard. » sourit Bendy, sachant que Yakko avait déjà nommé son petit frère.

« Tatie Alice m'a lu _le Magicien d'Oz_ la semaine dernière et, avec Tatie Pandy, on adore Dorothy, la petite fille du Kansas! Vu que c'est une petite fille et que vous venez de Kansas City, elle pourrait avoir ce prénom elle aussi! » sourit le gamin.

« Dorothy? » teste le diablotin.

Il regarde son époux loup qui hausse les épaules. Il n'y voit aucun inconvénient mais Bendy lui n'est pas certain. C'est comme si ce nom pourrait aller mais… pas comme ça…. Quelque chose l'empêche d'accepter que sa fille ait le nom de 'Dorothy'. Wakko regarde ses parents puis son frère et enfin Henry qui termine de prendre en note les données pour l'acte de naissance avant de ramener la petite.

« Alors? Elle s'appellerait donc Dorothy? » sourit l'Humain.

« Doro… Do… Dothy…. Dotroty… » bégaie Wakko, s'énervant à essayer de prononcer le nom 'à rallonge'.

Bendy sourit en secouant la tête, trouvant son petit garçon trop mignon et Yakko essaie bien de lui faire prononcer le nom mais rien à faire. Wakko est incapable de prononcer le nom complet.

« Dotorhy… Dory… Dot… » tente-t-il en vain.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir trouvé un autre prénom, Yakko. » soupire Boris avec un petit sourire. « Tu vois bien que Wakko n'arrive pas à le dire. »

« Mais je peux lui apprendre! » insiste le grand frère mais Bendy secoue la tête.

« C'est trop long comme prénom, chéri. Nous avons tous des noms très courts que Wakko peut prononcer. » explique le diablotin avant de montrer son cadet. « Et regarde-le. Il s'énerve en voulant le dire. Je sais que tu aimes ce nom mais ce n'est pas bon que ton frère s'énerve comme ça. »

« Oui Maman… » soupire Yakko, déçu, lorsque Henry s'exclame:

« Hé! J'ai peut-être un moyen de plaire à tout le monde. » sourit-il avant de se tourner vers le plus petits des deux frères. « Wakko? Peux-tu répéter le dernier prénom que tu as dit? »

Le petit réfléchit en tirant la langue puis gazouille:

« Dot! »

« C'est bien, mon grand. » félicite Henry en lui frottant la tête entre les oreilles.

« Dot? » demande Bendy. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Dot est un diminutif de Dorothy. On garde l'idée de Yakko mais en raccourcissant le nom pour Wakko. Tu en penses quoi, mon grand? » demande-t-il à Yakko.

« Dot… comme petite Dorothy… » réfléchit le gamin.

Le bébé se met soudain à sourire et à gazouiller comme si ce prénom lui plaisait. Tous sourient en voyant ça et Bendy hausse les épaules.

« On dirait qu'elle a fait son choix. Ce sera donc Dot. »

« Dot! Dot! » gazouille Wakko, heureux de pouvoir enfin dire le nom de sa sœur.

Yakko sourit à ses cadets puis Boris s'approche de Wakko, le mettant sur ses genoux, et dit:

« Il est temps que tu tiennes ta petite sœur, mon chéri. »

Wakko regarde son père puis Henry qui lui amène le bébé. Le petit garçon essaie de bien tenir la petite dans ses bras minuscules mais grâce à Boris, la petite ne risque pas de tomber. Une fois bien installée, la petite sourit à son deuxième grand frère et gazouille en tendant la main vers lui.

Boris relève les yeux vers son époux et Bendy (bien que fatigué par l'accouchement) lui sourit. Tout deux sont heureux en voyant leur petite famille qui, il y a trente ans, n'aurait été qu'un doux mirage. Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous là: Boris, Bendy et leurs trois petits: Yakko, Wakko et Dot.

* * *

 **Et voilà notre petite Dot ^^**

 **Notre joyeux trio est maintenant au grand complet, prêt à vivre leur vie de petits Toons avant d'être repéré par Spielberg pour les _Animaniacs_**

 **Pour l'instant, Bendy et Boris sont heureux avec trois petits en bonne santé :)**

 **On a encore une petite surprise pour vous mais vous verrez quoi bientôt ^^**

 **à la prochaine :D**


	15. Chapitre bonus 3

**La Lumière dans les Abysses**

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre sur la famille SillyVisions :) Vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage ^^**

* * *

 _Nous sommes le 16 Avril 1972, un an après la naissance de Wakko et un an avant la naissance de Dot..._

* * *

Dans la famille 'des SillyVisions' comme on les appelle gentiment à ToonVille, on s'apprête à accueillir un nouveau membre très bientôt. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Bendy mais sa cadette !

« Pauvre Pandora. » pense Henry en regardant sa 'fille Toon', endormie sur le canapé et très lourdement enceinte de leur premier bébé à elle et à son mari Hub.

Sa grossesse avait été plus longue que celles de Bendy et elle avait tout de suite grossit plus que son frère. Entre la fin du 4ème mois et le début du 5ème mois de grossesse, son corps ne pouvait plus supporter le poids du bébé mi-humain qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfanter d'ici peu. Elle avait donc été presque alitée pour mener sa grossesse à terme sans risque pour elle ou son petit.

Là, elle en était à son sixième mois et son ventre avait cessé de grossir, enfin. Cela voulait également dire qu'elle en était au dernier stade de conception, que c'était la dernière ligne droite ! Cependant, Hub venait enfin de décrocher une période d'essai dans un studio d'animation et tout deux savaient qu'une occasion comme ça ne se représenterait pas de sitôt et, avec le bébé qui arrive, ils avaient besoin de ce salaire. Donc, afin de rassurer tout le monde, il a été décidé avec Henry qu'il serait mieux que sa femme finisse le mois chez son animateur qui avait déjà assisté la 'naissance' de ses Toons et avait aussi participé à des naissances de Toons-nés (et non dessinés). Donc, il était mieux préparé que son apprenti pour accueillir le bébé. Cela dit, le futur papa se portait aux nouvelles dès qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Cet après-midi, Linda était sortie et Henry lit tranquillement dans son fauteuil pendant qu'Alice caresse les cheveux de Pandora, la diablotine dormant avec la tête sur les genoux de l'Ange Déchue. Souriante car ça lui rappelle sa propre grossesse, la dernière rescapée des SillyVisions lève les yeux vers l'animateur qui, se sentant observer, lève les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ? » s'interroge-t-il.

« Prêt à devenir grand-père une fois de plus ? » demande-t-elle.

« Alice !… » soupire-t-il.

« Quoi ? C'est le troisième quand même ! »

L'Ange rit, amusée par la tête de l'Humain qui semble être à la fois heureux de voir sa petite Pandora avoir une famille mais terrifié par la taille imposante du bébé par rapport à sa maman.

La diablotine gémit soudain en se réveillant, attirant l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes. Elle baisse les yeux vers son ventre qu'elle caresse doucement puis regarde son père.

« ...Henry... ça commence... » gémit-elle.

Henry se lève, s'approche d'elle et touche la peau du ventre très tendue de la diablotine. Et, en effet, les muscles se contractent déjà. Pas encore assez fort mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ça serait pour bientôt. Alice le regarde, l'air inquiet car elle sait ce que c'est, mais il se relève doucement, sans paniquer.

« Tout le monde, d'ici une heure, ça va vraiment se contracter. » dit-il tout simplement puis il s'éloigne dans l'escalier.

« Mais ça me fait mal... » geint Pandora, visiblement en douleur.

L'ange déchue la berce et lui caresse les cheveux.

« C'est parce que c'est un gros bébé que tu vas nous enfanter. Du coup, tout te semble plus douloureux. » explique Alice, se souvenant de ce qu'elle a ressenti en donnant naissance à sa fille.

Henry revient et place une serviette sur le canapé, sous l'entrejambe de la diablesse. Si elle perdait les encres, ça absorberait avant de se déposer dans le fauteuil contrairement à la naissance de Wakko.

« Voilà. En attendant, je vais te sortir quelque petites choses à manger. Ça te donnera des forces et ça agitera les muscles du ventre. » fait-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Pandora.

La petite semble inquiète (surtout parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal) mais le calme de son animateur la rassure. Souriant doucement, elle demande :

« Tu peux appeler Bendy et Hub ? »

« Bendy, je peux l'appeler. » sourit Henry. « Comme il a eu Yakko et Wakko, il pourra t'aider à supporter les contractions. Pour Hub, on va attendre encore un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? » panique Pandy.

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est que les premières contractions et elles sont assez espacé. Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. »

« **Mais je veux qu'il soit là pour accueillir notre bébé !** » s'indigne la future mère.

« Je comprends mais Hub n'est encore qu'à l'essai et ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de s'absenter trop longtemps. Laissons-le travailler tranquillement pour l'instant et faire ses preuves. Son bureau n'est pas très loin. Dès que ça devient sérieux, je l'appellerais et il sera là avant que tu ais le temps de t'inquiéter. »

Pandora ne semble pas convaincue mais elle sait qu'Henry a raison.

Bien que douloureuses, ses contractions n'étaient pas encore nombreuses donc ça pouvait encore prendre des heures. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que Bendy lui avait dit que son accouchement avait vite évolué… mais pour Wakko, son corps avait sûrement tout fait pour assurer la mise au monde du bébé en danger alors que son bébé semble calme. Il bouge doucement, donnant de légers coups de pieds qui s'observent bien sur la peau tendue. Souriant, Pandora caresse son ventre, là où le bébé gigote, et chuchote :

« On va enfin se rencontrer, trésor… essaie juste de ne pas arriver trop vite que papa ait le temps d'arriver… »

Entre temps, Henry lui avait ramené une part de gâteau à la crème, une assiette de biscuits et des fruits frais ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait. Il avait également appelé Bendy qui était en chemin maintenant. Mais, petit à petit, les douleurs s'accentuent à leur rythme, faisant souffrir la nouvelle maman à venir mais, sans panique, tout se passa calmement et synchroniser.

* * *

Henry avait tout prévu ! Dès que le bébé allait s'avérer plus gros, il avait conclu à faire naître le petit dans l'eau. Il avait nettoyé la baignoire pendant que Pandora se nourrissait, avait préparé les serviettes, la balance, le diluant (au cas où) et les ciseaux (pour la coupe du cordon). Il ne restait donc plus qu'à remplir la baignoire avec une eau à température ambiante pour Pandora et surtout le bébé.

Il commence à la remplir lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir pour trouver Bendy.

« Comment elle va ? » demande le diablotin en entrant.

« Pour le moment, ça va. Je l'ai faites manger pour qu'elle ait assez de force. » explique l'animateur.

« C'est sûr qu'elle va en avoir besoin vu la taille du bébé. » soupire Bendy.

Il se dirige vers le salon pour trouver sa cadette sur le canapé avec Alice qui fredonne pour la garder calme. La petite ne le remarque pas tout de suite, trop concentrée sur la contraction qui lui traverse alors le ventre. Lorsque celle-ci passe et qu'elle peut reprendre son souffle, elle sent la main de son aîné qui lui caresse les cheveux.

« Hé bah, dis-moi ! C'est un accouchement grand luxe auquel tu te prépare, Pandy ! » plaisante-t-il pour la rassurer.

« J'ai surtout un bébé taille XXL pour une diablotine… » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, t'inquiète pas petite sœur. On va t'aider à l'avoir, ton bébé. » promet Bendy.

La petite sourit et, sentant le bébé s'agiter à la voix de son aîné, elle rit.

« Hé… on dirait qu'il est content d'entendre Tonton Bendy… » dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour la poser là où il s'agite.

Bendy sourit en sentant le futur bébé bouger, se souvenant de quand c'était lui qui sentait ses enfants bougés dans son ventre. Mais en sentant à quel point la peau du ventre de sa sœur est tendue et comme les moindres mouvements du petit sont visibles, il s'inquiète. Est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment capable de donner naissance à ce bébé ?

Se forçant à rester calme (sachant à quel point une naissance pouvait faire peur), il sourit en prenant le verre de lait.

« Le plus important pour le moment, c'est que tu reste calme et que tu prennes des forces. »

Souriant, Pandora se redresse (Alice l'aidant à se mettre droite) et prend le verre pour en boire une grande gorgée.

« Merci, grand frère. » dit-elle en lui rendant le verre.

Il hausse les épaules pendant que Henry retourne vérifier la baignoire.

* * *

L'heure passe assez vite et les contractions commencent à devenir violentes.

« Ow ow ow ow ow ow ! » pleure la diablotine. « **Henryyyyyyyyyyyyy...** » chouine-t-elle

Alice et Bendy tentent tant bien que mal de la calmer mais Bendy n'est pas très à l'aise en voyant les mouvements du bébé qui semble se mettre en position.

« **Ow oooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww !** » pleure Pandora en sentant son bébé s'agiter violemment.

Henry descend enfin en vitesse au salon. Il passe sa main sur le ventre tendu.

« Cette fois, je crois qu'on y est. » dit-il.

« **Ow ow ow ! Henry, appelle Hub je t'en prie !** »sanglote la diablotine en serrant les dents sous une nouvelle contraction.

« Respire, Pandy. C'est pas en s'énervant que tu vas y arriver. » dit Bendy en caressant ses cheveux.

« Je l'appelle, Pandora. Reste calme. »

Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Quand il voit l'heure, Henry comprends de qui il s'agit.

« Alors ça, c'est du timing… » marmonne-t-il en se relevant.

Laissant les trois Toons, il va répondre à Hub.

« Bonjours Henry. » salue-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

« T'as du nez, toi. Ou alors vous êtes encore plus liés que je le pensais avec Pandora. » déclare Henry.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète le jeune homme.

« Le travail a commencé. Pandora ressent enfin de fortes contractions alors j'allais t'appeler. »

« **Quoi ?** » s'affole le futur papa. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pour le moment, ça va. » rassure l'ex-animateur. « Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à perdre les encres alors, dès que c'est fait, je la mets dans la baignoire. »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Henry n'a pas le temps de répondre que Hub lui raccroche au nez, le faisant rire.

* * *

Sauf que soudain, il entend Pandora qui hurle de douleur et Bendy qui appelle :

« **HENRY ! Henry, vite ! Elle vient de perdre les encres !** »

Il se rue dans le salon et remarque tout de suite la serviette imbibée d'encre.

« Ok. » soupire-t-il.

Puis il s'approche de Pandora et la soulève dans ses bras.

« Dernière ligne droite, Pandora. Aller ! » fait-il en l'amenant jusque dans la salle de bain.

« **Ooooooooowww !** Henry, tu me fais mal… ooooooooowwwwww ! » gémit-elle en étant déplacer.

« Désolé, Pandy. » s'excuse-t-il en la déposant sur le sol une fois dans la pièce. « Mais là, c'est le moment critique si j'ose dire. Hors de l'eau, tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de mal. »

« Attends, Pandora. Laisse-moi t'aider. » dit Alice.

Avec délicatesse, l'Ange aide la future maman à se débarrasser de sa robe, la laissant uniquement en soutien-gorge. Pandora grimace en massant son ventre lorsqu'elle sent Bendy qui lui masse le bas du dos.

« Respire, sœurette. Tu y es presque. » rassure-t-il en lui souriant.

« Bendy… j'ai l'impression d'être plus loin que jamais… » souffle-t-elle en essayant de calmer les contractions et le poids du bébé qui est 'tombé' dans son bas-ventre.

« T'inquiète, Pandy. J'étais pareil lorsque Yakko est né. Mais Henry est là et Hub ne va pas tarder. Tu vas bientôt rencontrer ton bébé et ça, c'est la plus belle des choses. »

Pandora lui sourit mais les contractions reprennent violemment.

Henry la reprend délicatement et la glisse dans la baignoire. Elle devait l'avouer, l'eau la calme un peu. Ça la calme elle mais pas ses contractions qui reprennent de plus belle et le bébé qui s'agite vers une sortie n'aide pas.

« **Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...** » gémit-elle en s'accoudant sur le côté de la baignoire sur son ventre (sans pour autant faire mal au bébé).

Elle inspire et respire pendant que l'Ange Déchue et son frère lui passent de l'eau sur les épaules et sur son front (avec un linge). Elle sent son bébé descendre encore plus bas dans son ventre.

« Bendy, je croyais que c'était toi le plus nounouille de nous-deux… » gémit-elle, intriguant son frère.

« Il est où le rapport ? » demande le diablotin.

« Comment tu as fait pour accoucher de Yakko…. hors de l'eau, à même le sol de ce foutu studio ?…. »

Bendy soupire et éclabousse le visage de sa sœur, attirant un sourire amusé de la petite.

« T'as de la chance que t'es en train d'accoucher parce que tu l'aurais payé. »

Pandora tire la langue en souriant avant de grimacer… sauf que la contraction lui semble atrocement longue. Bien plus que les autres.

« **Oooow ! Ow ow ow ow ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux Hub !** » hurle-t-elle en serrant les poings sur le bord de la baignoire et en serrant les dents.

« Pandora! Respire! Ça va aller, Hub est en chemin. » rassure Bendy en lui passant de l'eau sur le dos et en la massant. « Je sais que c'est pénible. C'est le plus dur à passer. Moi, j'ai vécu ça avec un clone de Boris rendu fou. Tu vas y arriver. »

Puis il l'embrasse sur son front pour la rassurer mais elle ne peut que pleurer et geindre de douleur. Henry observe la scène avec un petit sourire même si il est attristé de voir à quel point la petite a mal.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre en catastrophe et Hub hurle :

« **PANDORA !?** »

« **On est en haut, Hub ! Dans la salle de bain !** » crie Henry.

Pandora se met alors à hurler en sentant une nouvelle contraction, ce qui affole son époux qui court la rejoindre. Il jette sa veste dans les escaliers et retrouve toute la famille dans la salle de bain, Pandora dans la baignoire avec de l'eau jusqu'à mi-ventre. Le jeune humain la rejoint et lui redresse la tête, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

« Je suis là, Pandora. Désolé si j'étais long. »

« Tu es là, Hub… c'est ça le principal… » souffle-t-elle, rassurée de le voir enfin là. « Au moins, notre bébé naîtra avec nous-deux à ses côtés… »

« Avec toute sa famille, tu veux dire. » sourit Bendy.

Pandora sourit mais une autre contraction la frappe.

« **Aaaaahhhh ! Ooooowww !** Oh mes dieux, je le sens qui arrive ! Ow ow ow ! » pleure-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Hub aide Pandora à mieux s'installer pour accoucher et l'encercle au rebord de la baignoire dans un câlin.

« Chut, chut, ça va aller. Je suis là, ça va aller. » chuchote-t-il en la berçant, la calmant un peu.

Henry approche à son tour et s'accroupit sur le côté de la baignoire.

« Ok Pandora. À la prochaine contraction, il faut pousser. Là, tu respires. Aller! Respires bien comme je te l'ai montré. » instruit Henry.

Pandora hoche la tête et commence son exercice de respiration.

* * *

Elle a à peine le temps de faire trois inspirations et trois expirations qu'une contraction la fait grimacer.

« Tu es prête? Aller, maintenant pousse! » ordonne l'ex-animateur.

C'est ce que fait Pandora qui pousse de toute ses forces. La pauvre ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en poussant. Une fois la contraction passé, elle se repose sur le bras de Hub.

« Chérie, n'oublies pas de respirer. » lui rappelle-t-il en la mouillant un peu, lui rappelant son exercice de respiration qu'elle reprit.

Bendy caresse la chevelure de sa cadette qui lui sourit à travers les respirations pendant que Alice chantonne pour détendre l'atmosphère. Henry voit que la petite grimace.

« Une nouvelle contraction ? » demande-t-il.

« Non…. Mais ça fait mal….. » gémit-elle.

« Hub, masse-lui le bas du dos. C'est le bébé qui lui fait mal. » conseille l'Humain.

Hub, tenant toujours sa femme avec un bras, masse délicatement le bas du dos de la diablotine. Elle soupire de soulagement, sentant la douleur disparaître même si le poids du bébé lui pèse toujours sur les hanches. À la prochaine contraction, elle grimace mais son instinct et Henry lui disent :

« Pousse, Pandora ! Si tu veux arrêter les douleurs des contractions, tu dois les accompagner et faire naître ton bébé. »

Pandora se met alors à pousser en pleurant, serrant le bras de Hub d'une main, et gémit en sentant le bébé descendre.

« Il est trop gros… j'y arriverais pas… » grogne-t-elle, réalisant à quel point l'enfant est gros par rapport à elle.

Hub pâlit, inquiet pour sa petite épouse. Bendy se tourne vers Henry qui sourit, voyant là l'amour entre l'Humain et la Toon, puis l'ex-animateur se baisse vers Pandora.

« Pandy trésor. Tu sais que tu en es capable. » dit-il en forçant la diablotine à le regarder. « Tu as pu le porter pendant 6 mois et demi alors tu dois pouvoir. Dis-moi, tu le sens descendre ou pas ? »

Pandora hoche la tête. C'était même ça qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« Alors tout va bien. Et tu es forte non ? C'est pas toi la petite qui n'a pas peur des grands ? La diablotine qui se serait attaqué à Joey Drew pour sauver son frère et qui aurait pu se dresser entre Susie et son neveu pour protéger le bébé ? »

« Il a raison, chérie… » sourit Hub. « Tu es la plus forte des diablotins. Si il y en a une qui doit pouvoir mettre notre bébé au monde, c'est toi. »

Il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Pandora et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois en toi, trésor… on va y arriver tout les deux… »

Devant le soutien de sa famille, la petite diablotine reprend confiance mais elle ne peut pas sourire car une autre contraction lui fait mal et elle se remet à pousser sous les instructions d'Henry. Et plus elle pousse, plus son bébé bouge dans le bas-ventre et vers la sortie et plus ça lui fait mal ! Elle arrête dès que la contraction passe et reprend sa respiration mais elle doit l'avoué, elle sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal cette fois-ci. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer… mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Son bébé comptait sur elle et il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne.

* * *

Après de nombreuses poussées plus épuisantes et plus douloureuses les unes que les autres avec des contractions s'enchaînant presque les unes sur les autres, la petite Toon se met à hurler.

« **OW ! HENRY, AU SECOURS !** »

Hub se tourne vers l'animateur, inquiet, mais Henry reste très calme. Pendant que Bendy embrasse le front de sa cadette en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer, l'Humain passe sa main entre les jambes de sa 'fille', se doutant de ce qui fait aussi mal à la diablotine.

« Tout va bien Pandora. » rassure-t-il en souriant. « C'est sa tête qui est en train de sortir. Continue de pousser ! »

« C'est trop dur… » pleure-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« C'est la partie la plus dur à faire sortir, Pandy. » affirme Bendy. « Mais dès que la tête est sortie, le reste vient presque tout seul, je te le promet. Yakko a mis moins d'une minute à arriver après ça. »

« Mais… Yak' était… tout petit… » insiste la future maman entre ses respirations.

« Oh, crois-moi ! À ce moment-là, il me paraissait énorme ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait sortir ! »

Respirant fort en tremblant de fatigue et de douleur, Pandora fixe Bendy d'un air de dire : « _Te fiche pas de moi !_ » avant de se mettre à hurler en sentant la contraction qui pousse le bébé vers l'extérieur mais avec une lenteur atroce vu qu'elle ne pousse pas. Henry force sa cadette à le regarder dans les yeux et dit, fermement mais calmement :

« Accompagne la contraction, Pandora ! Pousse ! La gravité et les contractions vont t'aider mais c'est toi et tes poussées qui vont le faire naître ! »

« Tu n'es plus une petite fille qui obtenait l'aide de tout le monde, Pandy. » déclare alors Alice avec un sourire maternel, tendre et fier. « Tu es une adulte. Et très bientôt une mère. »

« Pandora chérie. » intervient Hub, calmé par les mots des autres et voyant que sa femme a vraiment besoin de lui. « Je sais que tu vas être une maman formidable. Mais avant, tu dois accomplir ton premier devoir de parents et aider notre bébé. »

La diablotine observe toute sa famille en reprenant ses exercices de respiration, des larmes de douleurs coulant sur ses joues, mais elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Merci… » souffle-t-elle, rassurée par leur présente.

Hub embrasse son épouse sur les lèvres avant de laisser la diablotine respirer, inspirer et expirer profondément. Maintenant, Pandora est déterminée à mettre au monde son bébé toute seule ! Ou presque… elle sait qu'elle a besoin de la présence de sa famille à ses côtés.

Lorsque la contraction suivante la frappe, elle inspire profondément et pousse, aidant son bébé à sortir de son corps. Alors que Hub la tient délicatement et lui masse le dos pour la soulager et que Bendy lui passe de l'eau sur les épaules en lui caressant les cheveux, Henry remonte bien ses manches et plonge ses mains dans l'eau pour sentir le bébé.

« Très bien, Pandora. La tête doit être à moitié sortie. Continue comme ça. »

La diablotine reprend sa respiration, s'appuyant les épaules contre le bord de la baignoire pour maintien car elle se sent trop faible et sinon elle se laisserait partir au fond de l'eau. Elle a à peine le temps qu'une autre contraction arrive et elle reprend son devoir de mère. C'était pénible mais elle n'abandonnera pas ce bébé qui l'attendait.

* * *

Henry sent enfin tout le contour de la tête du bébé et annonce :

« La tête est enfin sortie ! Encore un effort et, dès que les épaules sont dehors, je pourrais le sortir entièrement. »

Hub sourit en embrassant son épouse sur le front. Pandora, bien qu'épuisée, sourit en sentant que son bébé est presque dehors, qu'elle allait enfin le rencontrer. Bendy lui caresse les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

« Tu y es presque, sœurette. » chuchote-t-il.

Une nouvelle contraction la frappe, la forçant à reprendre son devoir… mais les épaules du bébé sont presque aussi larges que la tête. Elle gémit en poussant, tremblant.

« Continues, Pandora ! Continues ! » encourage Henry.

Après une autre respiration, elle pousse quand la contraction la frappe. Elle sent le bébé glisser hors d'elle mais pas assez encore. Elle se repose encore sur le bord de baignoire en reprenant sa respiration.

« Henry… j'y arrive pas… » pleure-t-elle.

« Les épaules ont l'air larges. » reconnaît Henry avant de donner ses instructions. « Hub, tiens-la bien. Pandora, essaie d'écarter un peu plus les jambes et pousse aussi fort que tu peux. »

Son époux la tenant fermement pour qu'elle puisse se mettre dans la position que son animateur lui a dit, la diablotine reprend une grande inspiration et pousse aussi fort qu'elle, sentant le bébé bougé un peu plus grâce à la nouvelle position. Henry, lui, garde ses mains autour de la tête du bébé, prêt à l'attraper.

Pandora lâche un profond soupire à la fin de la contraction, soulagée que ses muscles se calment enfin mais surtout parce qu'elle a senti quelque chose alors que le bébé n'a pas encore quitté son corps.

« Henry !… » s'affole-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

« C'est rien, Pandora. » sourit Henry, les mains toujours entre les jambes de sa 'fille'. « Une des épaules s'est dégagée et le bras est sortit avec la poussée. Encore une ou deux et il est là. »

Pandora, se tenant bien à son époux, se fige et pleure de joie. Mais une contraction l'empêche de se réjouir davantage et lui fait reprendre son devoir. Elle pousse une fois de plus de toute ses forces et cette fois-ci, avec la nouvelle position, elle sent bien son petit bougé. Elle a à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'une contraction arrive alors, encore une fois, elle pousse mais cette fois, elle ne peut contenir un hurlement en poussant.

Elle se sent être soudainement vidée. Heureusement, le bébé est sorti avec la poussée. Henry le récupère vite, le fait émergé hors de l'eau et, une fois à l'air, le petit pousse son premier cri, rassurant les parents et faisant pleurer de joie Pandora.

Enfin, le second demi-Toon après l'éradication était né !

* * *

Henry enveloppe le petit dans une serviette et le tend aux heureux parents.

« C'est un petit garçon. » annonce-t-il en souriant.

Bendy pleure de joie pour sa sœur. Enfin, elle y est arrivée et elle a mit au monde un garçon Tunmain. Alice aussi est émue maintenant qu'elle sait que la diablotine ne risque plus rien. C'est Hub qui récupère l'enfant pendant que Henry se débarrasse du cordon ombilical. L'intervalliste s'approche de sa femme épuisée et lui montre leur fils.

C'était un Tunmain diablotin avec la peau grise claire et les cheveux et poils (de ses pattes arrières de bouc) noirs, des sabots blancs, une queue longue et noire emberlificotée avec le cordon, des oreilles pointues, 5 doigts à chaque main vu que le gène paternel et dominant est humain. Quand le nouveau-né entrouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient entièrement noirs, pupilles comme blanc de l'œil. Il avait des yeux de Toon encré entre autre. Et de chaque côté de sa tête, il avait des bosses témoignant d'une future poussée de cornes, son nez était peu visible. Il y avait juste de fins traits pour témoigner de sa présence sur le visage du bambin. En gros, elle avait donné naissance à un diablotin comme tout le monde les imagine.

Souriant, Pandora caresse la joue de son bébé. Comme prévu, il avait plus la taille d'un bébé humain.

« Coucou trésor… » souffle-t-elle, attirant le regard de son petit vers elle.

« Salut petit bonhomme… » chuchote Hub, souriant fièrement à son fils, des larmes de joie faisant briller ses yeux.

Le bébé les regarde, intrigué car ses parents ont deux apparences complètement différentes. Mais il reconnaît leur voix et, malgré sa surprise, il rit et gazouille en se tortillant pour libérer un de ses bras. Une fois cela fait, il gazouille en tendant la main vers Pandora. La diablotine lui sourit, fatiguée mais heureuse… lorsque Henry vient reprendre le bébé.

« Henry ?… » s'inquiète la nouvelle maman.

« Je vais juste lui faire un rapide examen, le mesurer et le peser pour l'acte de naissance. Hub, tu peux la faire sortir et l'amener dans la chambre ? Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'endorme dans un lit que dans la baignoire. »

Rassurée, Pandora laisse son époux s'occuper d'elle avec Alice pendant que Bendy va aider Henry.

* * *

En se voyant séparer de ses parents par cet homme, le petit Tunmain diablotin se met à geindre, voulant pleurer… mais lorsque Henry le pose sur la balance, Bendy s'avance pour le calmer.

« Hé, tout va bien. N'aies pas peur, petit bonhomme. Henry ne te fera pas de mal. » dit calmement le diablotin en caressant la joue du bébé.

Celui-ci s'arrête de geindre et observe son oncle, intrigué par la ressemblance avec sa mère. Comme il reconnaît la voix de Bendy (la voix qui chantait de belles berceuses avec Maman), il se calme et sourit en gazouillant.

« Alors ... il fait ... 4,5 kilos. » constate l'ex-animateur.

« Woah !... Sacré gaillard qu'elle nous a pondu, Pandy! » fait Bendy, surpris. « Pas étonnant qu'elle avait du mal la pauvre. »

Henry pouffe en notant le poids sur le document avant de sortir un mètre et mesurer le petit.

« Et… 50,5 centimètres sans la queue. La taille moyenne d'un bébé humain. Voilà ! Bendy, tu peux vérifier si ses articulations fonctionnent bien ? »

Pendant que l'animateur note les informations sur le document officiel, Bendy récupère le bébé dans ses bras et fait bouger les membres du petit qui rit, amusé par ces mouvements.

« Aucune raideur des membres. Il semble parfaitement bien. » annonce-t-il en se tournant vers Henry.

« Bien. Si il est parfaitement propre, tu peux aller l'amener à Pandora. »

Bendy prend une nouvelle serviette et enroule le bébé dedans avant d'aller retrouver sa sœur.

* * *

Pandora somnole contre Hub, récupérant de l'accouchement mais refusant de s'endormir avant d'avoir pu tenir son fils nouveau-né dans ses bras. Alice l'a aidé à remettre une robe de nuit et lui a fait une boisson chaude pour soulager son corps fatigué.

« Tu pourras le voir après avoir dormi, Pandora. » tente Hub, voyant qu'elle se battait pour rester éveiller.

« Non !… Je veux tenir mon bébé avant !… » râle-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tu connais ma sœur, Hub ! » rit Bendy en entrant avec le bébé. « Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, on peut pas lui faire changer d'avis ! »

En voyant son frère revenir avec son bébé, la diablotine se redresse avec l'aide d'Alice. Bendy sait qu'elle est impatiente de revoir son petit alors sans attendre, il se rend auprès d'elle et lui place délicatement le bébé dans ses bras avant de lui donner des instructions sur comment tenir son bébé.

« Tiens-lui bien la tête mais ne le serre pas trop. Il faut qu'il puisse bouger si il veut. »

« Bendy… c'est mon bébé, je dois être capable de le tenir… » sourit-elle même si toutes ses précisions l' agacent.

Le diablotin hausse les épaules et la laisse faire. Pandora baisse les yeux vers son fils qui la regarde, se rappelant de qui elle est, avant de gazouiller joyeusement. Elle sourit, attendrie, et le serre tendrement contre elle avant d'embrasser son bébé sur le front. Hub serre son épouse contre lui, attirant l'attention du petit garçon qui lui sourit en faisant de petits bruits de bouche et des petites bulles. Alice et Bendy les regardent en souriant, ravi pour la nouvelle petite famille.

Henry revient alors et, s'asseyant près de sa fille et son nouveau-né, il demande en souriant :

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, Pandora ? »

Elle et Hub se regardent en souriant. Ils y avaient pensé alors la réponse fut évidente.

« Vu que Hub et moi on aimait bien Chaplin, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Charlie si c'était un garçon. » répond la diablotine.

L'animateur sourit et note le prénom du bébé. Bendy prend alors l'acte de naissance en souriant et lit joyeusement :

« Charlie Devil Shenanigans né le 16 avril 1972, mère Pandora Devil et père Hub Shenanigans. Poids de naissance, 4,5kg et taille de naissance, 50,5 cm ! Voilà le deuxième Tunmain de l'Histoire Toon depuis l'éradication de 45 ! »

Sauf qu'il se fige et regarde Alice. Après tout, avec cette Purge, elle y avait perdu une fille. Un enfant.

« Désolé, Alice… » marmonne le diablotin mais l'ange (bien que attristée) lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, Bendy. Ce n'est que la vérité… » soupire-t-elle.

Le diablotin voudrait la réconforter… lorsque Charlie se met à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'affole Pandora en le berçant, tout comme Hub qui se tourne vers l'ex-animateur.

« C'est rien ! » rit Henry.

Délicatement, il dégage la poitrine de Pandora et porte le bébé jusqu'à son sein… et Charlie se met à prendre son premier repas. La diablotine sursaute, surprise par la sensation.

« Ça fait bizarre, hein ? » rit Bendy.

« Oui mais… c'est surtout tellement beau… » dit Pandy en caressant la fourrure-chevelure du bébé.

Voyant que Pandora est épuisée, Hub la tient bien et lui permet de s'endormir tout en laissant Charlie téter tranquillement. Bendy sourit, se souvenant avoir été comme ça à la naissance de Yakko, puis se lève doucement.

« Je vais appeler Boris pour qu'il amène les enfants et qu'ils rencontrent leur cousin. » explique-t-il à Henry.

L'animateur hoche la tête et sourit en observant la nouvelle petite famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ Cette fois, nous avons tout la petite famille SillyVisions :)**

 **Pandora et Hub sont maintenant mariés et viennent d'avoir leur premier et unique enfant: Charlie Devil-Shenanigan!**

 **Ainsi se conclut (pour l'instant) l'Histoire de notre petite famille SillyVisions :) Mais n'hésitez pas à rester attentifs... peut-être que d'autres fics vont arrivés ^^**

 **à votre avis, comment vont évolués les enfants de nos petits couples? Quelles aventures vont-ils pouvoir vivre? Quelles seront leurs relations? Leurs caractères?**

 **à vos propositions ^^ et à la prochaine :D**


End file.
